Total Drama Island: Rebirth
by Woodenshy
Summary: 22 contestants. One island. Lots of crazy antics ensue as we head to the first season of the hottest new reality show, Total! Drama! Island! *contains mild language, sexual themes, and cartoon violence*
1. Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers-Part 1

**(AN: Time to work on the first four chapters again! I just wanted them to match in terms of consistency with other chapters. Enjoy!)**

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa!"

A host wearing a blue cargo shirt, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, brown cargo pants, and a rather unhealthy amount of hair gel, popped up from below the camera.

"I'm your host, Chris McLean." He started walking as he showed off the campsite.

"This beautiful campground..." he paused impressively, just as a six-pack lid floated in from the sea, attached to an oil-slicked seagull, "is located somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. At least, that's what I heard from our producers."

As he spoke, he headed across to the side of the dock where a sign read CAMP WAWANAKWA.

"But enough chit-chat, we're here to drop Season 1 of the hottest new reality television show, Total. Drama. Island!"

Chris grinned at his announcement, he knew he was going to love what was ensuing.

"Very shortly, 22 teenagers will be arriving to this awesome campground where they'll be competing in challenges, then facing the judgment of their fellow campers. Every 3 days, someone will be booted off, letting the rest get another chance to compete for this grand prize!"

As he said this, a tall, dark, muscular man walked down the dockside, carrying a metallic briefcase. "Chef Hatchet, if you'd please?" asked Chris.

Chef obliged, opening up the case. Inside was a monstrous load of bills, although some fluttered away in the breeze. "You see, these contestants will be competing for ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS!

"Stay tuned for our hottest new reality show: Total…Drama…Island!" Chris announced, as the cameras cut to black.

*cue the theme song*

Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers-Part 1

"We're back with Total Drama Island!" Chris said, all smiles. "Now, get ready to meet our batch of weird and wacky contestants!"

As Chef Hatchet closed the million dollar case, Chris heard a loud HONK coming from the distance. He peered over and looked. In the distance, he saw a boat with a contestant on it.

"Alright, here comes our first contestant now!" he grinned as he patted his hair down. As the boat reached the dock, he could see a camper wearing a pink shirt, unbuttoned, that showed his chest, mid-length shorts, and a gray cowboy hat.

"Geoff, nice of you to arrive!" he smirked as the camper came down the dock.

"Wooo! Chris McLean! Great to be here! But...where's all the sweet stuff promised in the brochure?"

Chris chuckled at the camper's look of dismay. "Oh, Geoff! Just wait until you see the sheer AWESOMENESS of this summer camp!"

He then turned and winked to the camera, "you see, the campers received a brochure in the mail sweet-talking this place up to be a swanky 5-star resort. If they're P.O'ed, that's probably why."

Another horn honk was heard from the horizon. Chris and Geoff looked and were able to see a tall man standing on the next boat. As the boat reached its destination, the man stepped off.

"DJ! My man!" Chris cried as he stepped off.

"Yo, Chris, great to be here, but...where's all the sweet stuff promised in the brochure?" D.J inquired as he joined Geoff on the dockside.

"At ease, DJ! Look! Another..." Chris's voice was cut off by a loud yell and a slender figure somersaulting off the boat. She landed with a loud THUD on the dock.

"Everyone, this is Izzy!" Chris said as she made her way to the other two contestants. "Yeah, Izzy, aka Escope, Explosivo or Brainzilla!"

Izzy chortled as she joined Geoff and DJ by the other end of the dock.

DJ looked at Geoff and blinked uneasily. "Sometimes, I wonder how crazy the world can be."

Geoff chuckled and murmured, "yeah, I agree. But hey, we gotta take it slow and easy man, deal with the cards we're given!"

Chris ignored the teens conversation and went to introduce the next contestant.

He was greeted with the coldest look that shades could offer.

"Everyone, this is Heather!" Chris said, shivering slightly.

Heather took her shades off and glared at the other three contestants. "Look, keep out of my way and I'll possibly _consider_ letting you into the finals with me. I'm not here to make friends, okay? So shut up and give me _plenty_ of room."

Izzy cackled at this. "Plenty of room, alright!" she cheered as she bumped Heather straight off the dock. "See? Plenty! Least for the rest of us."

She was greeted by a hand reaching up and grabbing her head, banging it into the dock as the drama queen thrust her way back up. "Next time, don't do that again, or I'll personally..."

She was interrupted by a horn honk as the 5th camper made his way down the ship. He looked rather dweeby, wearing a blue shirt with a hamburger on it, overlarge glasses and was carrying a red ant farm.

"Everyone, this is Harold!" Chris said as the nerd stood next to the other five, although Heather was warily eyeing his farm. "You do know I'm allergic to red ants, right? Keep that crap _away_ from me!" she told him in a repulsed tone.

"Well, Heather, if you so insist, I'll keep my _fire ants _away from your luscious self. Gosh!"

Heather responded to this statement by slapping his ant farm into the water, while Harold solemnly watched it sink.

"That was uncalled for", he snapped to her.

"Well, you're uncalled for around here, dweeby! With your arrival, I've basically clinched the competition on my own!"

Chris interrupted the ensuing war going on by clearing his throat and saying, "everyone, this is Lindsay."

The guys took one look and swooned. Izzy purred ("aye, mamacita!"), while Heather glared. Standing in front of them was the most buxom contestant seen so far, also with long hair and a rather short skirt.

"Hello, Craig!" Lindsay smiled as she blew a kiss to him. "Hello, everyone else!" Heather glared at the new face. "Oh! Someone doesn't like me? I've never met _anyone_ like that...um...what's your name?"

Heather muttered something along the lines of "don...ment...name to...dummies...", while Lindsay just blinked at her.

"O...kay? Now I'm confused..." she said as she stood by everyone else. Chris chuckled at Lindsay and looked for the next boat to arrive.

He didn't have to look long, as he heard another HONK and the next camper came off of it. "Gwen has just arrived on the island, everyone." Chris said as the gothic teen with blue/black hair walked towards him.

"Okay, Chris, I did _not_ sign up for this crappy summer camp." Gwen grumbled as she turned the other way.

"As a matter of fact, Gwen, you did!" Chris chuckled, showing Gwen a stack of papers. "In your contract, 'member? Read the fine print, I always say!"

Gwen growled. "Whatever, I'm sick of this place, I'm leaving!" Chris gave her a look as she walked towards the dock.

"I hope you can swim, like, _really_ far. Your ride just left!" Gwen grumbled and stood next to the soaked Heather.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Heather growled. Gwen slowly backed away.

Izzy took a look at Heather, then comforted Gwen, "si, si, compadre, Heather's a muy crazy chica. She won't take mi amor, Lindsay, though! Oh, no no no, she won't!"

Gwen backed away further...and fell into the water. _Great_, she thought, _now the crazy train's left the station...and I'm on it._

As Gwen got back onto the dock, dripping wet, the next camper had already arrived.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Eva" said Chris as an athletic female came off the boat, carrying a heavy duffel bag.

"Okay, Chris, I'm here to kick butt and take names. Seems I have a lot of butts to kick and names to take." she scowled as she made her way across the dock.

Izzy cackled at this statement, "Explosivo won't have any of your nonsense, Muscle Woman!"

Eva glared at Izzy, silencing her, although Gwen could hear mutters of something along the lines of Explosivo, tacos, and "boom-boom".

Chris introduced the next contestant in the meantime. "Everyone, our ninth contestant, Trent!" The new face's eyes widened.

"Oh crap, did he say _ninth? _As in, the number nine? I-I-II-I..."

Heather came over and slapped him. "Chill, drama queen! You're here to _compete!_ Not angst about this number nine problem."

Harold gave him a more comforting welcome. "It's okay, Trent, we all have our strange perks. Heck, some of those perks can lead to some mojo mad skills!"

He finished his statement triumphantly as he pulled out something that looked like yo-yos.

"Uh..." Trent was about to comment on the absurdity of this situation, but Harold beat him to the punch.

"One of my many mad skills which include beatboxing, bass fishing, basket weaving, and card tricks, is using my num-yos with expert precision and flair!"

He started twirling them, only to hear a loud THWACK! behind him.

"And would his geekiness care to explain the ant farm I saw on the way here?" a voice said behind him. Harold looked back and gasped. A green-mohawked, overly-pierced, tall punk was behind him, grabbing his num-yos.

"Name's Duncan, and you didn't answer my question," he said, throwing Harold's num-yos back at him, hitting his kiwis.

"AUUUGH! My num-yos!" squeaked Harold before going down for the count.

Chris sighed at the chaos behind him and peered out again, looking for any sign of sanity. Another horn honking snapped him out of his reverie.

"Everyone, Courtney, Courtney, everyone!" he smiled.

"Why, thank you, Chris, would you be so kind as to help me off?" the young woman asked politely.

Chris obliged, and Duncan snickered as she came off the ramp.

"Would Princess like a massage, a special room, a 5-star dinner?" he said as Courtney came towards him.

She smiled coldly at him. "What _Princess_ would want is a shot at the million, like everyone else here. Now shut it, or I'll shut you up forcefully!"

Duncan whistled sarcastically as Courtney stood beside Gwen and Eva.

Chris gave Duncan a look. "Dude, if you get all punchy-stabby, I _am_ in contact with your parole officer, who can kick you off the show at any time, so watch it," he said sternly.

"Now, Noah's the next contestant to arrive!" The brown-skinned brunet came off the dock as well.

"Gee whiz, Mr. Host Dude, this is _such_ a great place to stay."

Lindsay perked up at this. "I know, right!?" Noah gave her a look, then continued on his way. "Hey, Piercey, this the place?"

Duncan grabbed Noah's lower lip. "No, this is your mom's house, and we're throwing a major party."

Noah smirked, at least as best he could with the limitation imposed on him, "Fascinating, can I have my lip back, please?"

Duncan noticed Chris giving him another look and obliged. "Chris, Noah and I were having a little fun, come on! Chill!"

Chris gave Duncan one last look before hearing yet another honk on the horn in the distance.

"Everyone, Bridgette is here!" A surfer chick with a baby blue sweatshirt, bright blonde hair and a slender figure stepped off the boat, carrying a surfboard.

"Hey, Chris, hey everyone! Wow...I heard the beach was way better than this..." She sighed sadly as she placed her board down. "Hopefully there will be some good...surfing..."

Geoff came up alongside her and patted her back. "Hey, don't worry, Bridge, surfing or no surfing, we'll all have a good time together."

Noah piped up, "Yeah, if the killer animals don't get us first."

At this news, Bridgette tensed. "K-killer animals? Oh, no, I'm out, I'm so out!" She started running for the boat, tripped, and landed face first on the damp wood. "Oh, crap, I'm stuck here!" she moaned as she watched her only ticket back to civilization leave.

"Do'on't worry, ma'am, I'm here to help keep ya safe, eh?" said a rather heavy Canadian accented voice. A hand reached down to help her up, and she took it.

"Everyone, this is Ezekiel. He's lived a rather sheltered life, being homeschooledbyfreakyprairiepeople" Chris said, muttering the last part. "Only thing I gotta say, Zeke, is keep quiet, don't try to get yourself voted off too early, and I think you'll be okay".

Ezekiel took a spot by Gwen, who gave him a quizzical look. Something about him seemed...familiar. Was this like looking at herself?

"Ladies and germs, Katie and Sadie!" said Chris as two teens wearing matching outfits, mainly pink, got off the next boat.

"Ohmygosh, Sadie, look! A summer camp!" said the thin, tan one.

"Eee! I've _always_ wanted to go to summer camp!" said the larger, less tanned one.

"Oh, Sadie, I hope we make the finals together!" squealed Katie.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" went the both of them.

Noah groaned. "And would the Two Squealy Sisters care to _not_ burst my eardrums, thank you very much?" he said, rubbing his ears.

Chris took out his earplugs that he used in situations like that. "Everyone, may I introduce Owen! My man!"

A portly blond wearing a white shirt with a blue maple leaf hopped off the boat, shaking the dock slightly. "Aw YEAH! Chris, it's so great to be here, Woo-HOO!" he shouted, shaking Chris's hand vigorously.

"Whoa, I'm digging the enthusiasm, big O! You'll go far in this competition, I'm sure!"

Owen then turned to the other competitors. "How's it goin'? I'm Owen!" He was greeted from scornful looks, to squees (from Katie and Sadie), to a smirk (from Noah). He walked over to the brunet and shook his hand vigorously, too. "Hey, little guy, what's your name?"

Noah cocked an eyebrow. "Well, Chubby Buddy, name's Noah, and I really do think that you're in the running for loudness, next to Tweedledum and Tweedleidiot here (he motioned to Katie and Sadie, who were thankfully oblivious to his remark)."

Owen gasped. "Oh YEAH! I made a new friend! Mom always said I had trouble making friends, I didn't know it could be so...EASY!"

Chris chuckled at Noah's and Owen's antics. "Everyone, Cody! The Codester! The Code-_meister!"_ he said as the geeky brown-haired teen came off of the boat.

"Aw, hey Chris! I see the ladies have already arrived! Woo-hoo! This season's gonna rock!" cheered Cody as he stood next to Gwen.

"Hey, beautiful," he smirked at her, revealing the gap in his teeth.

Gwen gave him a look, "yeah, hey."

Chris gave Cody a look, similar to how he did Duncan, then introduced the next contestant. "Everyone, Justin!"

The competitors looked at what was probably the most beautiful man in the world. He smiled and winked as he got off the boat and high-fived Chris.

"Hey, Justin, I'm Owen, and I'm so happy to meet you!" Owen said as the hunk passed by. Justin responded by snapping his fingers and pointing at Owen, making him swoon.

Chris ignored Justin's sexy looks by introducing the next competitor. "Leshawna's in the house, everybody!" he said as a large, but attractive, African-Canadian stepped off of the boat.

"Hey, y'all! Leshawna's in the house! I'm going big, so you fools better go big or go home!" she said. Harold walked up to her. "Whoa. You're loud. And big. Can I say bl-"

He was cut off by Leshawna getting up in his face. "Oh, NO! You just did not say what I think you said, because if you did, I will be gettin' all up in yo' business, mm-_hmm_."

Another HONK punctuated the air as the twenty-first competitor got closer to the dock. He looked strange, almost like he didn't belong. He was wearing big glasses with clear lenses, gray shorts and a black shirt with yellow, red, blue and pink pony silhouettes on it.

"Everyone, this is Ben. Ben, this is everyone." said Chris. Ben got off the dock and was greeted with some of the strangest stares he had ever seen.

"Yeah, there was this farm girl named Beth who was supposed to come, but he was a last-minute entry. Seemed much more interesting for audiences. More to exploit." said Chris, who was scanning the horizon for any more boats.

"Yeah, um, hi." said Ben, giving everyone a quizzical look. "...what? I happen to _like_ ponies, thank you very much."

He was greeted with a high-five from Harold. "Nice shirt, Ben, I'm really wondering what it's all about, though" he said.

However, the air was cut with a loud, derisive laugh. "Oh hohoho! Look at this! Dork and Dorkier! Man, I dunno which is _more _lame!" choked Duncan through his tears.

Chris cleared his throat to interrupt the laughter. "Ah -HEM! Everyone, I think we're all present and accounted for, so if you'll follow me..."

"OUT OF MY WAY! EXTREME SPORTS FAN COMING THROUGH!" There was one more competitor coming out on waterskis behind his boat.

"Everyone, Ty-" Chris was interrupted by the jock tripping on his waterskis and hitting face-first into the side of the dock. "Daah!" he cried, as he slowly sank.

"Ohmygosh! Hottie in peril!" screamed Lindsay, who picked up the final competitor and pulled him onto the dock.

"Anyways, everyone, this is Tyler," said Chris, "our final competitor showing up today!"

Everyone there weakly cheered. "Finally! We've been here for the better part of an hour!" groaned Heather, who received nods of assent from DJ, Geoff and Gwen.

Chris groaned. "Fine, I'll skip the photo-op! On to the campsite!" he beckoned to the other contestants, who followed him up to the camp bonfire.

"Everyone, welcome to the bonfire, where every 3 days, someone here will be eliminated from the losing team. The winning team, well, they'll win some sweet rewards and invincibility, meaning no one from that team will be voted off.

"Firstly, before I go over the rest of the campsite and the challenges ahead, we'll be splitting the 22 of you into teams of eleven."

He then pulled out two round cloth blankets, furled.

"So, Owen, Gwen, Cody, Justin, Ezekiel, Katie, Heather, Lindsay, Leshawna, Noah, and Trent, you guys will make...The Screaming Gophers!"

He threw one of the cloths at Owen, who unfurled it to show a green, toothed gopher glaring at them.

"Awesome!" said Owen, "I'm a Gopher!"

Chris smiled at Owen before showing the rest of the competitors their cloth.

"DJ, Bridgette, Duncan, Eva, Ben, Courtney, Harold, Tyler, Geoff, Sadie, and Izzy, you are...the Killer Bass!" he smiled brightly as the cloth showed an angry bass with fists ready to pummel out all competition.

"Wow," said Harold. "We get a fish and they get an awesome mammal? Lame!"

Duncan scoffed, "Look, as long as we get some decent victories in, we're golden, alright? Shut it, nerdling."

Chris looked in the distance and saw some smoke coming from the mess hall.

"Alright, before we head over to that smoky area, I'll show you the cabins, where we'll discuss sleeping arrangements!" he said happily.

The two teams trooped down to two shabby log cabins, giving them looks of awe or disgust.

"Campers, this is where you'll be sleeping", said Chris. "Cabins are divided by teams. Guys sleep on one side of the cabin, girls sleep on the other."

Duncan chuckled at the news. "Aw gee, Chris, I wanted to request a bunk under _her_," he said, motioning to Heather.

"Ugh, drop dead, you slimeball! When I win the million, you'll _all_ be sorry," she grimaced.

In the meantime, the other competitors had started to call dibs on bunks and find bunkmates. Ben was setting up on a top bunk with Harold chatting to him from below. Geoff and DJ had already decided to be bunkmates, as did Bridgette and Courtney.

All of a sudden, they heard a shriek from the other cabin. Some ran over to see that Lindsay was cowering on her bunk from a rather nasty looking cockroach. "Someone, get it away from me!" she cried out in horror.

A silhouette appeared at the doorframe. "Never fear, Tyler's here!" yelled Tyler, while jumping overdramatically into the room, straight on top of the cockroach.

Everyone casually stepped back as he belly flopped right on top of the hardwood floor, knocking the wind out of him.

Noah _tsk_ed and patted his shoulder. "Hey, least the cockroach is dead, right?" Tyler weakly nodded and collapsed from the pain.

Chris clapped to interrupt the contestants bonding time. "Everyone, time to go to the mess hall! Chef has cooked up a _delicious _lunch!"

The teams headed down to the mess hall, all the while noticing a horrid stench coming from it, stronger and stronger.

They entered the mess hall and took their seats, Bass on the right-side table, Gophers on the left.

They then heard a loud shout coming from the kitchen, "ATTENTION, dorks! I'm Chef Hatchet, and welcome to _lunch_. You'll eat when I _tell_ you to eat, you'll eat whatever delicacy I've made... (he motioned to some unidentified glop with wriggling things on top), and most of all, you'll _finish_ whatever delicacy I've made! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Duncan scoffed. "Crystal," he said, chuckling.

The teams lined up in front of Chef and took their gruel. Ben took a look at his glop and sighed.

"This is going to be a long season, isn't it?" A voice entered his ear, loudly.

"Yup, eight weeks' worth of pain, torture, and most of all, ratings!" Chris said excitedly. "If you ever have a need to vent, there's a confession cam right there in that outhouse."

* * *

**Gwen**: Okay, so far, this place sucks. Crappy food, people I don't even want to be around...this million bucks better be worth it.

**Owen**: Hello, everyone, I have something _very_ important to say. *he farts* Hahahahahahaha!

**Ben**: Well, I guess that this season's starting up. Hopefully I can make an impression on someone here, that's a start, right? Right?

**Courtney**: Well, everyone, this is my first confessional of the season. I can't wait to take the competition out and show them what I can do! Team Courtney 'til the end! *ahem* I'm sorry, did I go drunk with power again? Mom did say that was a problem...

* * *

Chris clapped once more as their lunch ended. "Everyone, your challenge starts in one hour! Get your swim trunks on, you'll need them!" he said, leaving to observe the challenge.

Lindsay got up and started to head back to the cabin, but a firm hand held her in place.

"Lindsay, I've developed a strategy! You, me and Katie, we'll form an alliance, we'll get into the final three, easily! What do you say, pal?" said Heather, putting on her best grin.

Lindsay thought about this, and then nodded, "okay!"

* * *

**Heather**: What Lindsiot doesn't know is that I'm definitely ditching her and the other idiot as late into the game as I can, so that I can win the million and keep it all to myself! Hello? It's called _strategy?_ Maybe you should try it sometime.

**Lindsay**: Aw, Helga is _sooooooo_ nice! An alliance with her and Keesha? I love the idea!

**Katie**: An alliance with Heather and Lindsay? Well...okay...but...I _really_ miss Sadie!

**Sadie**: I feel so alone and outcast on this team! Oh, Katie, where _are_ you? I miss you!

**Izzy**: *as Killer Bass icon floats next to her* Ooh, a fish! Ooh, look, wood! Well, okay, um, this team seems fun! I kinda wish I was on the other one, though, so that I can keep an eye on that Heather. Explosivo definitely thinks she's a muy caliente opponent! Might try to give her some karmic retribution for her soon-to-be evil ways! See, you need to think carefully about this game! It's called _strategy!_

* * *

As Chris left, Sadie turned to DJ with a concerned look on her face. "DJ, I'm scared. What if we get seriously injured or die doing this?"

DJ laughed and gave her a comforting pat. "Sadie, it's our first challenge, how hard it can be?"

Well, one hour later, both teams were on top of the 100 foot cliff, looking down in abject fear and terror. The air was silent, tense, but then-

"Oh. Sh*BLEEP*"

* * *

(AN: So that's the first chapter/episode. What did you think of the whole thing so far? I really hope I did alright, I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I decided to act upon it. Firstly, YES, I KNOW. I'm replacing Beth in this story with a version of myself. I've always wondered how I would fare in a competition like Total Drama. I am definitely also aware that I need to be careful when writing a stand-in character like this. Hopefully, I can pull through and make this a decent story.)

Screaming Gophers: Cody, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent

Killer Bass: Ben, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Sadie, Tyler

I will be introducing contestant elimination rankings after the first elimination. Look forward to it! I also will be updating the teams with their proper member counts, after eliminations, team switchings, etc.

Next up: Not So Happy Campers-Part 2


	2. Episode 2: Not So Happy Campers-Part 2

(AN: So, this story seems to show some promise! Here's to keeping up the good work for me! :D)

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, 22 contestants arrived at our very own summer camp, Camp Wawanakwa! Here, they're about to fight horrible food...(Living Maggot: Hey, now.), crappy summer cabins...(cut to a shot of shingles falling off of the cabin roof), and the judgment of their fellow competitors! 2 teams were formed, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass! Let's join them right now as we come to the first challenge of Total...Drama...Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 2: Not So Happy Campers-Part 2

The 22 contestants shivered as they looked down at the 100-foot precipice that led to some dangerous waters below.

Chris gave the competitors a look before explaining the challenge. "Hello, campers! I've seen that you've changed into your swimsuits, and now, the most extreme. Challenge. EVAH! You'll be going down this 100-foot cliff into shark-infested waters.

"See that circle of buoys down there? That's the safe zone, lined by an underwater shark-proof safety net. If you get in the circle, you're safe, your team wins a point. If you land outside of the circle...well, enjoy being shark food!"

The competitors glared at Chris as he announced each word; his tone sounded like he was taking out the trash.

* * *

**Tyler**: Okay, Chris McLean, you really think you can have your way with me. Look, I nearly _missed _getting here by a long shot, and now he thinks to doubt my mad skills...I'm not making a good argument, am I?

**Harold**: 100-foot drop? Piece of cake! At Magic Steve's Skydiving Camp, we did things like this before breakfast! Except that it was usually a 10-foot fall onto a safe mattress or trampoline...crap!

**Owen**: Okay, I need to confess something...um...I'm not the _best _swimmer out there. It's true! I still need to use waders to keep myself afloat! How am I going to _liiiiiihihihiiiiiiiiive?_

* * *

Chris eyed the teams. "Okay, Killer Bass, Chef and I had a coin flip before this challenge started, and you guys lost. You're first!"

Bridgette gulped and eyed the cliff again. "Well, here I..."

An _ahem_ stopped her thought process quickly. "Also," said Chris, "he gave me these!" He held up two cards, one red, one green.

"These," Chris went on, "are safety cards. The colors represent the teams. This is basically immunity for the losing team. However, only I can use them and they're one-time use only. Afterwards, it's fair game. On with the challenge!"

Bridgette gulped as her mind went back to the task at hand.

"Gotta do this, girl," she said to herself, then she took the plunge. "CANNONBALL!" Bridgette yelled as she plummeted, down, down, down, into the safety zone.

Chris grinned. "One point for the Bass!" he exclaimed. "Well done, Bridgette!"

Geoff decided to follow suit. "If Bridgette can do it, so can I_IIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAH!_" he yelled as he also landed in the safety zone.

Tyler, fueled by adrenaline, also jumped. "WOOHOO!" he shouted as he...BANG.

"Oh, man...my kiwis..." moaned Tyler as he slid slowly into the safety zone.

"Three for the Bass!" said Chris. DJ gave the cliff an inquisitive look.

"Um, Chris, are you sure this is safe?" he asked.

Chris chuckled. "Sure it's safe! We had this tested this morning!" he reassured the teen.

* * *

Chris and Chef were standing atop the cliff, earlier that day.

"Um, Chris, this doesn't even look right", said Chef, wearing a purple swimsuit, flotation ring, and goggles.

"Sure it is!" Chris said, pushing Chef into the water. He fell down, down, down, outside the safety zone.

"AAAAAUGH! CHRIIIIIS! SHAAAAAAAARKS!" cried Chef, but he was barely audible over the chomping and yelping.

* * *

DJ took another look down at the cliff. "Chris...I-I don't want to do this. This just isn't right!" he squeaked.

Chris smiled. "Well, you can wear this cowardly chicken's hat, then!" he said as he placed it on top of DJ's head with a rubbery squeak. "Time to take the long loser walk down the hill...chicken!"

DJ sighed sadly as he slowly walked towards the top of the hill.

"Waiwaiwaiwait, DJ!" a voice cried. DJ turned back and saw Ben running up towards him, carrying a small, slightly rounded, rectanuglar box. "Hey, um, yeah, this has some important stuff in it, like my glasses and other things. I, hehe, don't want them to get wet, you see." Ben explained. DJ nodded.

"I understand, you want me to hold on to these for you? Sure thing, I'll see you at the bottom, cool dude."

Ben grinned and thanked DJ, then went to the cliffside and peered down. The bottom looked so far away! Ben gulped and was thinking of turning back and joining DJ when he felt a rough shove come from behind him.

"Hey, dorkettes, move it or lose it!" sneered Duncan, pitching Harold into the water as well. Ben sighed and gave a sad look to Harold.

All Harold had to say was, "um, where's your glasses?"

Duncan closely followed the two nerds with his jump, but all three hit the water at similar times. Harold landed on his groin and Ben landed belly-first.

"GAAH!" both of them yelled before being picked up by a rickety, ramshackle old boat that took them to the shore.

"Six points for the Bass!" said Chris, looking back at the remaining four contestants.

Eva immediately jumped. "Well, this should be fun. LOOK OUT BELOOOOW!" she bellowed as she landed in the safe zone, too.

"Seven points!" shouted Chris as he peered back at the remaining three, one huddled with another.

"Chris, I don't think I'm going to jump," interjected Courtney. "This is going to prove to be terrible for my image!"

Chris sighed. "Well, okay, if you insist...chicken", he went on, placing another chicken hat on top of the brunette's head.

* * *

**Courtney**: Look, I have my reasons for saying what I did. I don't want to humiliate myself in front of my peers! I'm sure I can benefit my team in other, less disgusting ways! I, Courtney, will not fall to such shameful shenanigans!

* * *

"Okay, Sadie, you're up next," said Chris as he looked closer. She was huddling up against Katie.

"Chris, I can't do anything without Katie! I want to be with her!" she whined. Katie added to this.

"Please, please _pleeeeeeeeeeeeease_, Chris, I'll be honored if you're able to switch me with someone on the Bass team!"

Izzy looked at the both of them, then at the Gophers team. "If you'd like, I'll switch with you, Katie! I've got my reasons to be on the Gophers anyways."

Chris nodded astutely. "Then it's settled! Izzy, you're on the Gophers now, and Katie, you're with Sadie on the Bass!"

The two best friends squealed in delight and both ran towards the cliff. "We're coming, Killer Bass! Eeeeeeeee!" The double splashdown was intense, splashing every one of the Bass that lined up on the shore.

"So, with 9 points, the Killer Bass have taken a good, considerable lead!" Chris grinned. "Okay, Gophers, you're up!"

The 11 Screaming Gophers shifted uncomfortably. Well, all except Izzy, who was getting quite close and personal with Lindsay.

"Aaay carumba, chica, Explosivo loves your type. The green warrior deserves someone as red-hot as yourself, mi amor. Arriba!" she purred, nuzzling her face closer and closer to Lindsay's breasts.

"Um, Xena, what are you doing?" Lindsay asked as she noticed her fellow female's lusty purrs.

The other 8 members gave them quizzical looks, but Gwen threw her hands up in the air.

"Ugh! That's it! I quit!" she snapped, angrily storming down the mountain. She had had enough, first her day started crappy, then she got soaked, and now she had to stand and watch this personal violation of privacy and spa-

"Yo, Gwen! Wait up, eh!"

Gwen turned back with an ugly look, only to see Ezekiel running up towards her. She stopped to let the farmer's boy catch up.

Panting, Ezekiel got his words out. "Gwen, what's wrong, eh? I didn't think yo'ou'd have a problem watching two girls showing love and affection up there," he said.

Gwen sighed sadly. "It's not that, Zeke, it's just...look, I don't like having to see someone invading other's privacy like that, okay? It's harassment, my dad did that to my mom and she broke up with him.

"Now, it's just when I see something like that happening, it brings back bad memories..." she said, her voice breaking.

"But, Gwen, if yo'ou give up now, yo'our team's going to be a man...wo'oman down, eh. We need everyone we can get, be it guy o'or girl! Look, Gwen, I'm so'orry you had to witness that, and I did tell Izzy to stop, which she did...hopefully. Now, will yo'ou get back up there and help our team go to greatness, or will you be a quitter?"

Gwen sniffled a little, wiped a tear from her eye, and hugged the prairie resident. "Hey, Zeke, I didn't have high expectations from you in the beginning, but I really think you'll be alright. Thanks, you're right, I'm letting everyone down here. Shall we jump, together?"

The farm boy nodded vigorously. "Yes, please! I wanted to have someone to jump with, but I was afraid to ask, eh!"

* * *

**Gwen**: Whoa. Was that...a moment? Did _I_ just have a moment? Wow. Leave it to the prairie boy to have some common sense around here! Maybe this season won't be so bad after all.

**Ezekiel**: Wow, sweet! I helped someone out! Dad always said 'you need to help the wo'omen out, since they're weak and can't help themselves!' I usually try to listen to my dad's words, but I don't know...he might not be right this time, eh?

* * *

The two Gophers stood side by side at the cliff, peering down.

"Ready, Gwen?" Ezekiel inquired, and at the smile and nod in assent, both teens plummeted down into the safe zone.

"Well done, both of you! Two points for the Gophers!" Chris shouted at them. "Okay, who's next?"

Cody and Izzy jumped straight off of the cliff. "Zeke, I need to talk to you!" they both shouted as they, too, landed in the safe zone.

"Four points for Gophers! Bass, you might want to start worrying, now!" chided Chris as the same ramshackle boat picked up the soaked teens. "Alright, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, anyone going to jump?"

Heather scoffed. "No way am I getting _my_ hair wet. I refuse to jump."

A major whack in the back of the head signaled that something was going to go down. "Oh, NO you won't! I won't be losing this challenge because _you_ want to preserve your pretty little hair!"

Heather glared at this challenge. "Well, maybe I also don't want to go down because some mall-shopping, ghetto, skinny-jeans wearing diva has zero right in telling me what to do!"

Leshawna glared further, "Well, maybe _I_ want to finish this challenge so that we won't lose and someone's scrawny little behind WON'T get voted off tonight! Ever thought of that?"

Heather seethed. "Well, that won't be a problem, because _I _actually have people behind me to support me!" she snapped back.

* * *

**Leshawna**: Ha! By "people", she means "one dumb blonde!" Heather won't admit it, but I think she was in cahoots with Katie and Lindsay, those two are definitely _not _the smartest peas in the pod! Now that Katie's gone, Heather's lost herself some support! It's only a matter of time before _she_ gets the boot!

**Heather**: Okay, I really didn't want to admit it, but having Katie switch teams was a horrible move! Now I have to actually deal with the smart-but-crazy Izzy! Hmm, maybe I can persuade her to join my alliance...

* * *

Leshawna picked Heather up and threw her down into the waters. Heather screamed on the way down, then grimaced as she touched down into the waters.

_Phew, safe at least_, she thought, but those thoughts were interrupted by a menacing growl.

Leshawna guffawed as Heather was chased by some very angry (and hungry) sharks to the shoreline. "A'ight, now it's my turn!" she said as she jumped down into the safe zone below.

Chris laughed. "Well now, that's 5-9, with Heather missing the jump!"

Lindsay, Owen, Trent, Noah, and Justin were contemplating who was to go next. Justin was the first to take any sort of action. He gracefully swan-dived down into the water and landed in the safety zone too.

"6-9, Bass! Gophers might take the win away from you!" said Chris as Justin was towed to shore from some rather attracted sharks. They kissed his hand and waved before setting off for the challenge again.

Gwen gaped at this display. "Justin, how _did_ you do that?" she asked him in awe. Justin shrugged and decided to continue watching the challenge.

Meanwhile, back up top, Lindsay was anticipating the jump. "I'm coming for you, Harold!", she cried as she jumped off the cliff into the safe zone.

* * *

**Harold**: Sweet! I knew it wouldn't take long for the ladies to notice any of my mad mojo skills! Here's hoping that I can impress them with my wiles...

**Lindsay**: Apparently, there was this guy named Harold already...so then...who _was_ I calling out for?

* * *

Meanwhile, down below by the shoreline, Ben was down for the count due to his belly flop.

Duncan was kicking him further up as the tide rose slightly higher. "Be thankful I'm doing this for you", he muttered.

Meanwhile, on the Gophers team, Cody and Izzy had both approached Ezekiel, but for very different reasons.

"Um, my dad said ladies first, eh, so Izzy, you wanted to speak to me?" the prairie boy inquired.

He was met with a tight squeeze and some rather sensuous purring. "Oh, Zekey, Zekey boy, Izzy was wrong! While you were with that Gwen girl, it turned out Lindsay was pining for that Tyler child! I deduced, if a red hot caballero should be with another red hot warrior, why shouldn't the queen of green also settle for someone like herself? I deduced you were the one, oh, dear, _dear_ Zeke..."

Ezekiel blinked at Izzy's announcement, then he opened his mouth.

"Izzy, you just called Lindsay a guy, hehe, he, heh."

* * *

**Izzy**: Well, duh! Of course I have a good grasp on the Spanish language! How else would Explosivo exist! He's a muy caliente caballo! ...*blinks, then grins*

* * *

Ezekiel then turned his attention to Cody, ignoring Izzy's purring. "As for you, what's up? I don't think we've met."

Cody blushed. "Well, um, I'm Cody and, well, I have these feelings for this one girl..." he came close to Ezekiel's ear and whispered the name.

"Oh, Gwen? I'm sorry, eh, but this guy Trent's been giving her this look since the start of the challenge, ya know?"

Cody facepalmed.

* * *

**Cody**: Oh, Zeke, you were supposed to keep that a secret! Daah! Now Gwen'll hate me more! Wait, did he say that Trent likes her?

**Gwen**: Oh, Zeke, really? I _know_ Cody's got the hots for me, now everyone knows! Daah! Wait, did he say that Trent likes me?

* * *

Meanwhile, up top, Trent was rather nervous.

"Come on, Trent, you're the ninth jumper!" Owen implored to him.

Trent's eyes were now the size of pinheads. "D-did you say _nine?_ Oh crap, no!" Trent started to run towards the hill, but he slipped and started falling backwards.

"I didn't _want _to be number nine! Nooooo-" but then his fall was interrupted with a loud THWACK. Poor Trent had smacked his back hard against the water.

"D...daaaaah..." he gurgled as he sank slowly into its depths.

* * *

**Trent**: Oh, great, my nine curse came back full-force! I didn't want this to happen...all I wanted was for Gwen to notice me. Maybe I can serenade her with a tune...

**Noah**: So, what's up with Trent's nine obsession? Is it a curse? Is it a good-luck charm? I must investigate further.

* * *

Noah and Owen were the last two upon the cliffside.

"C'mon, Chubby Buddy, I'll show you how a proper dive is done!" Noah said confidently to Owen. He ran to the side of the cliff, bent his knees, and dove down in proper form.

Owen watched in pride and admiration as his new friend dove down, down, down...and promptly hit the buoy below.

Chris winced as Noah slowly slid outside the safe zone. "Well, Owen, it's 8-9. I'll make this interesting. If you can perform this jump, I'll give you _two_ points for completing it."

Owen started sweating nervously. "B-but, Chris, I'm not sure if I can do this!" he moaned sadly. "Well, it's either that or be a quitter chicken." Chris clucked, squeaking the yellow hat.

* * *

**Owen**: Okay, so, I'm standing up there, and I'm definitely nervous. See, the thing is, if I failed the jump, I'm not exactly the strongest swimmer...

**Geoff**: So I'm looking up there at Owen, and thinking, 'okay, there's no way he's going to do this'.

* * *

Owen gulped, then looked down. Noah was being brought to shore, and he looked like he was in a bit of pain.

"Chris?"

"Yeah, Owen?"

"My friend down there is in pain. I would run down the hill, but I won't get to see him off to the hospital. So, I'm going down there. I'm going to do it!"

"That's the spirit, Big O!"

Owen tugged on his arm floats and put on the best determined face he could. "I'm going to die now. I'm going to _frickin'_ die now." Slowly, but getting faster and faster, he ran to the side of the cliff and jumped.

"OH. CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

The safe area was drenched in a massive tidal wave that reached far past the shoreline.

Chris whistled at the deluge that had just happened, then he grabbed a megaphone from Chef, who had just arrived. "Okay, campers! Since Owen jumped, he gets two points and the Screaming Gophers win part 1 of today's challenge!"

He then gave the megaphone to Chef and started heading down the hill to where the campers were.

When he got there, he surveyed the scene of the destruction. Many of the campers were laying there dazed, and Owen was draped over the ramshackle boat. "Okay, campers, dry off and meet me by the back of the cabins in10!"

Ben wearily got to his feet; it hadn't been a good challenge. He moaned and dazedly looked around for DJ. Through his reduced vision, he saw someone walking towards him. "Glaaah", he said, as best as his lungs could muster, he had the wind knocked out of him, too.

"Whoa, Ben, what happened here?" DJ said with his eyes wide open.

"Glggg...greegh...blaagh," Ben replied as he gasped for air.

"Here you are, li'l dude, your box of glasses and important stuff. I carried it with pride," he went on as Ben reached for the box and put his glasses on.

Suddenly, DJ noticed something small and silvery fall out of the box. It had a thin wire and it ended in a rather large block. It seemed to be something that went around your ear. Ben noticed this, gasped, and quickly picked it up. He then gave a frightened look at DJ and ran off towards the cabins.

What was _that_ all about, DJ wondered.

* * *

**Ben**: *takes a slow, deep breath* Uggh, least I got some air back into my lungs. *He takes out the same silvery object and sticks it into his right ear, then takes a similar-looking object into his left* Look, I didn't want to let anyone know about this, but..I have a hearing loss. There, I said it, okay? I don't know how nice these guys are to people like me, and I also don't want to feel like I'm an idiot for not hearing like others do, or missing important parts of conversation...I want to be normal, like everyone else...

* * *

Chris met the dried-off, reclothed campers by the back of the cabins. "Well, Gophers! Seems you've won the first part of this challenge, so you can rest a little easier with this sweet reward! It'll be waiting on the other side of the island, at the other beach.

"Meet you over there!" he finished, then ran off to join Chef in their golf cart. The 22 campers sighed at the prospect of more grueling work, then slowly jogged over to the beach. Once they were there, they saw wooden boxes and a cart.

Chris joined them shortly afterwards. "Alright, teams, you see these wooden boxes? You need to transport these babies _back_ to the cabins, where we once were. Since the Gophers won, they've gotten this handy pull-cart to take the edge off the travel. Savvy? Now go!"

The Gophers were quick to the draw, stacking up their cart with all of the boxes. "Alright, team, let's GO!" cried Leshawna as the 11 teens quickly ran off back to camp.

Meanwhile, the Bass members were arguing over who got what. Courtney was the loudest. "Since _I'm_ a C.I.T, I should take nothing and be an effective leader!"

Duncan scoffed once again. "Oh, Princess wants _special_ treatment. Well, here, take this special treatment and shove it!" he growled, putting a box into Courtney's arms.

"Okay, how about this: those that didn't jump _and_ are strong take 3 boxes. Those that didn't jump take two. Weaklings get one", he finished, giving Ben and Harold one box apiece. "So, Princess, here's your two boxes.

"Move out, everyone!" he finished, taking nothing for himself and strutting back to camp.

Courtney groaned. "But I'm a C.I..."

Eva roared at her. "Shut it! I'll take this one box if that'll shut your yap for one second!" she snarled, as she took the box up in one hand.

Meanwhile, Ben and Harold were dragging their boxes. "Gosh, Ben, you don't look too good," remarked Harold. Ben slowly nodded, still unable to say anything.

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers reached their cabin in record time. Chris was there, waiting for them.

"Now, Gophers, you have another edge to this reward: crowbars!" he smiled, throwing 10 of them out. "Each for your 10 boxes," he went on, as the Gophers quickly opened them.

"Oh, wow, look at that! I got wood!" said Owen, while Noah facepalmed.

"I guess we have no other choice but to get building, guys," Trent remarked. "Now, who has the instructions?"

A cackle came from Izzy's part of the set, "Mwahahahaha! Right here, Trent-boy!" she said, throwing a set of instructions his way.

Ezekiel came up alongside him, followed closely by Izzy. "Okay, guys, let's get building!"

Heather glared at him. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean, homeschool?" she growled.

Ezekiel, oblivious as usual, went on, "well, it's that simple. Guys are just better at building things than girls are. Oh, as well as smarter, too."

He was immediately smacked in the face by Izzy. "Okay, smartie, that was _not_ okay!" she snarled. "Izzy wants nothing to do with you anymore!"

Izzy then left, followed closely by Heather, Leshawna, and Lindsay.

Gwen stayed behind. "Okay, guys, Trent, Owen, everyone, get building. Zeke, I'll have a word with you later." she said, her eyes narrowing. Ezekiel blushed a deep shade of red.

* * *

**Ezekiel**: Oh crap, dad, I didn't kno'ow that what yo'ou said was wrong, eh! Now I'm being painted as a sexist by my peers! *sigh* Is there any way I can be forgiven by these girls, eh?

* * *

Chris came by to watch the Gopher's progress. "Ah, here comes...Duncan? Where's the other Bass?" he inquired as the lanky punk ran towards him.

"Well, I dunno, I lost track. All I know is that DJ has 3, Princess has 2, Geoff has 2, Eva has 1, and Dorky and Other Dork have 1 each. I just came here, cut me some slack!"

He was greeted by a growl behind him.

"Well, _Princess_ would like to have a word!" Courtney screamed, bashing the box over Duncan's head, knocking him out.

The rest of the Bass team arrived not long afterwards.

"Whoa, dude, that wasn't cool!" Tyler cried out at seeing their leader's head looking rather blue and swollen. The rest of the team gave Courtney looks, save for Ben and Harold, who were panting at the effort expended.

Chris chuckled. "Well, sadly, Bass, you've arrived too late. The Gophers have just finished putting together their stylin' hot tub!" He moved aside to see that indeed, Trent, Owen, Gwen, Noah, Justin, and Cody had just finished putting the water in an immaculate-looking hot tub. Ezekiel was sitting on the cabin stairs, looking rather sad and forlorn.

"So, due to this interesting turn of events, the Screaming Gophers have won immunity! Killer Bass, I'll see you at the bonfire tonight. Decide on who you want to vote off by then." said Chris, who then left.

* * *

**Ezekiel**: Great, my days here are numbered, eh. I really want to put things right with my team so that we can win as a team, ya know? One bad cook spoils everything, as my mom always says.

* * *

"Killer Bass, please head to the bonfire in five minutes, Killer Bass, head for the bonfire in five minutes".

The 11 Killer Bass members headed for the bonfire, Tyler supporting a dazed and confused Duncan. Meanwhile, behind the Bass cabin, Gwen and Ezekiel were having a rather serious chat.

"Zeke, I know you mean well, but what was up with what you said back there? You know better than that, sexist comments are the surefire way to be voted off around here."

Ezekiel flushed and hid his head in shame. "I kno;ow now, eh. It's just that, being homescho'oled, you learn things from your parents that might not be reflective of the real wo'orld. My dad was raised...'old-fashioned', I guess, and he believes that women should be seen and not heard, eh?"

Gwen sighed. "Okay, Zeke, here's the deal. I'll help you become more socially acceptable, but this sexist nonsense _must stop_. Otherwise, I'll have no other choice but to vote you out."

Ezekiel nodded brightly, then paused. "But, Gwen, why are yo'ou helping me, eh? No one wants to help the kid raised by the...freaky...prairie...people!" he blurted out, as his voice choked.

Gwen came over to him and gave him a tight hug. "Because, Zeke, you're the one who made me stay here. You helped me realize that quitting isn't the answer. Look, I'm sure I'll see things that I won't like, at all, but I need to tolerate them! Other people's business isn't my business.

"Look, Zeke, we'll discuss something else later tonight, but for right now, I think you need to apologize to the four ladies you insulted today. I want you to enjoy the reward, just like everyone else."

Ezekiel nodded and slowly ambled over to the Gopher's hot tub. "Um, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Heather? I want to say something important to you guys. What I said today was insensitive, and hurtful, and I wanted to say I'm very, very so'orry. We need to wo'ork together as a team, both guys _and _girls, eh? You deserve this reward mo'ore than me tonight, I'm sure..."

He was then interrupted by a bombastic voice. "Are you, kiddin', fool! Of course you deserve this reward too! Come on in, the water's fine!"

Ezekiel grinned at Leshawna's words and ran to the communal washrooms to change.

* * *

**Leshawna**: You know, maybe Ezekiel won't be such a bad kid after all. I mean, hey, he's helpful, and he definitely means well. He's a true Gopher here, and we're going to treat him as such. Also, major props to Gwen for helpin' that kid out, he's gonna need it if he's gonna survive this show.

* * *

The 11 Killer Bass members were now seated in front of the crackling bonfire. Chris stood behind an oil drum, holding a plate of 10 marshmallows.

"Campers, you're here tonight because, quite obviously, you lost the challenge. Big time," he said, looking at Courtney and Duncan.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. There are only 10 marshmallows on my plate. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must take the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave." He pointed down the dock to the same ramshackle boat that took them to shore earlier.

"When I call out your name, come up and claim your marshmallow." Chris grinned; he knew he was going to love the tension that ensued.

"The first marshmallow tonight goes to...Geoff." The surfer dude ran up and claimed his marshmallow.

"Next is...Tyler." The jock ran up and claimed his, too. "Woo-hoo-hoo! Yeah! Place at the table!" he yelled before joining Geoff.

"Sadie."

"Harold." ("Yes!")

"Bridgette."

The three campers went up and claimed their sweet treats. Chris grinned; only 5 to go.

"Next is Eva." he said as the jockette picked hers up and swallowed it whole.

"Ben, Katie." The two contestants went up, with Katie holding Sadie and squeeing.

"DJ!" Chris said, as the teen grabbed his marshmallow happily.

Chris looked menacingly at the remaining two campers sitting in front of him. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening."

Duncan and Courtney sat up straighter, both looking rather frightened.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes...toooooooo..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Duncan!"

The punk staggered to his feet and weakly got his marshmallow.

Chris grinned at Courtney. "Well, Courtney, since you were a total drama queen today, you get to take a ride on the Boat of Losers! Sayonara!"

Courtney glared. "This _can't_ be happening to me! I demand a recount! You can't..."

Her voice was interrupted by Chef picking her up fireman-style and carrying her to the Boat of Losers. Plopping her down on the passenger area, he got into the boat and revved its engines.

"Goodbye, toots!" said Duncan. "Hope I never have to deal with your spoiled behind again!"

Courtney gritted her teeth as the Boat of Losers sped into the night. The remaining 10 campers took a look at Chris.

"Well," he said, "it's been a loooong day! Get some sleep tonight, guys, I'm sure you'll need it."

As the 10 contestants walked back up the hill towards their cabins, Chris turned to the camera and smiled. "Well, everyone, it's been an exciting day here at Total Drama! Friendships were formed, love flourished, and drama unfolded! What will happen in the next 3 days? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Island! McLean, out!"

* * *

(AN: So, what'd you think of the first elimination? Was it warranted? Was it not? Did I do okay in developing the characters? Here's hoping I can give some other guys the spotlight later on. Also, yes, I know Noah didn't go to the hospital, I'll address that. You'll see.)

Screaming Gophers: Cody, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent

Killer Bass: Ben, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Katie, Sadie, Tyler

22nd: Courtney

Up next: The Big Sleep


	3. Episode 3: The Big Sleep

(AN: Well, I'm on fire writing these things out. It's like a mental release, this creative storm feels just great. Well, hopefully this chapter can continue to keep this ball rolling, ya know?)

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the two teams had to jump off of a cliff into shark-infested waters. The Screaming Gophers got ahead, thanks to a courageous Owen thinking his buddy Noah was going to get sent to the hospital (which totally didn't happen, by the way). They then had to help build a hot tub from wooden boxes. The Gophers won this one easily, but Ezekiel made some sexist remarks that Gwen reprimanded him for. Duncan and Courtney were at each other's throats, but in the end, it was Courtney who was the first to be eliminated, all for being a Total Drama Queen...hey, sounds like an idea for a show! But anywho, who will be the next camper to take the loser boat goodbye? Find out on Total...Drama...Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 3: The Big Sleep

The Killer Bass cabin was quiet. The 10 competitors were trying to get a good night's rest after the turmoil that had ensued prior.

However, the Gophers were still out partying after their challenge win.

"Daah, why must those Gophers keep partying, it's 2:15," grumbled Duncan, tossing and turning in his bed, covering his ears with his pillow. "I can't believe it, Chris said there'd be a challenge tomorrow and...wait, are they turning on the rock music?"

Indeed, this was true; a loud rock tune was blaring from the Gopher's hot tub, while the lights were now changing several colors. Geoff found some earplugs from his suitcase and stuffed them in his ears, grumbling about not getting any beauty sleep.

Bridgette got up from her bunk and peered out at the lights show. "Least we can do is shut the window, I suppose," she said, doing so. "We're going to lose some significant cool air, but if it means having a _quiet_ night, I'm sure we'll manage."

She looked over at the sleeping Ben, who hadn't woken up at any of the turmoil. _This guy_, she thought to herself, _either sleeps really soundly or has really good earplugs_.

However, at the Gopher cabin, all was not well. There were 9 Gophers out dancing and chilling in the hot tub, mainly Owen, who had been there all day ("you're going to become a prune," Noah pointed out).

Inside the cabin was another story altogether. Ezekiel and Gwen were sitting next to each other on the lower bunk, away from the lights show created by a chemical in the water.

"Zeke, what's going on?" Gwen implored, giving him a quizzical look. "What do you mean Trent likes me? He didn't even try to speak to me, so what makes you so sure?"

Ezekiel nodded solemnly. "Well, Gwen, he's been giving you this look, eh. It's that look that the lovesick have, I've seen it many times with my sisters. You get homeschooled a lot, you no'otice things you normally wo'ouldn't, ya know?"

Gwen gave him a nod at this, she had seen it herself in her younger days, after the split, that aura of sadness and betrayal around her mother...

"WOOHOO! Hey, Gwen, Ezekiel! Come in, this is great!" Owen popped his head in through the window from the party going on outside, which was starting to turn into a rave session. The two campers gave him a look.

"Look, Owen, um...it's getting late, isn't it?" Gwen remarked.

"Well, yeah, but Chris said for us to party all night out here!" Owen yelled, accidentally spilling some pop in the process.

"But, O'owen, isn't tomo'orrow a challenge day?" Ezekiel inquired the partying teen.

Owen blinked, then his eyes drooped. "Whaaa...?" he muttered before crashing from his sugar high.

Gwen and Ezekiel gave each other looks, time to play Pick up the Dazed Campers... However, their thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and a silhouette taking a dazed Trent and Lindsay and tucking them into their beds.

Gwen and Ezekiel gave the silhouette a long look. Could it be...?

The silhouette motioned to the two of them and pointed to the snoring Owen. Clearly it would need some help.

The two awake campers nodded and joined the silhouette outside. In brighter light, they could see that it was Justin, still as wide awake as ever.

Gwen was very impressed. "How _did_ you do-" but was interrupted with a hand on her lips as if to say _ssh_ and another point at Owen, clearly, Justin would need the help.

Now that they were outside, they could also see that Noah was rather awake, too, and helping clean up the snacks, spills, and other messes from the immediate area.

"Least I knew not to OD on sugar and to wear some earplugs for this musical extravaganza," he said quietly, heading softly into the cabins to throw the messes away.

The remaining three campers all took a part of Owen; Gwen and Justin the arms and Ezekiel the legs and part of his body, and stole into the cabins to tuck him in. Noah was there, too, and the four contestants strained to put him on the top bunk, where he belonged.

Justin gently pushed Gwen towards her bed; it seemed that he could handle the rest with Ezekiel. Gwen quietly nodded and yawned, she knew that tomorrow would be a long day ahead of them...

Four hours later, a reville from the camp loudspeakers woke all of the remaining contestants abruptly. However, 8 of them were definitely out of it this morning, listlessly eating breakfast.

Noah gave Owen a concerned look, if Owen's eating habits changed, something was definitely wrong.

Chris entered the mess hall and grinned. "Good morning, competitors! I assume you had a nice sleep last night?" He was greeted by angry looks from most of the Gopher team. "Well, heh, I hope you enjoy some light jogging! When you're done with breakfast, follow me to the starting line."

The campers did finish their breakfast, and drudged after Chris to where a clear Start/Finish line was, right on the edge of the lake. "Okay, you'll do a 20K run _around_ the lake and back here. GO!" shouted Chris, shooting a blank into the air.

The Bass members were off at a trot, while some Gophers closely followed. More than half of them, however, walked away slowly.

Chris blinked and turned to Chef. "Well, this wasn't how I wanted today to start, eh, Chef? Now, get to the kitchen! You got work to do!"

* * *

**Chef**: I slave away all day in the kitchen. Well, Chris, I know exactly where you can take your idea! *evilly cackles* Well, these campers won't know what's coming to them...

* * *

On the Killer Bass side, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Eva, and Tyler had already jogged far ahead of the others. Ben, DJ, and Harold were all casually strolling, with Katie and Sadie not far behind them, chatting animatedly to one-another.

"Look, Ben, what was up yesterday?" DJ asked, giving him a curious look. "You had these...thingies, and..." Ben's eyes widened at this, which Harold took notice to.

"You okay? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable hiding anything from us," he said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Ben blinked at Harold's gesture, and he was about to say what was on his mind, when...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" came from behind them. The three males looked behind them and sighed.

"Look, dude, I think we should continue this another time, under better circumstances," DJ remarked. Ben nodded, but looked rather ashamed.

* * *

**Harold**: Look, Ben's a cool guy, I just don't like seeing him sad like this. If he's hiding something, I think we have the right to know...right?

**DJ**: I dunno, man, something ain't right here. Ben had those objects for a reason, and I know he doesn't want them getting wet...so what gives?

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gophers were hitting their stride. Well, Gwen and Ezekiel were, with Noah and Justin close behind. Owen was toddling along behind them, with Noah giving concerned looks behind.

"Look, Owen, we can't keep the team back like this! What gives?" Owen came up, panting,

"Noah*GASP*I...don't*GASP*think...I can*GASP*go...on like...*GASP*this..." Noah sighed.

"Well, gee, Chubby Buddy, you don't think? Might've wanted to think about that before you guzzled down all that pop at the party last night, hmm?"

Owen had no choice but to wearily nod.

Behind them a ways, Heather and Lindsay were discussing strategy.

"Okay, Lindsay, here's what I think. The Bass have one strong player, and that's Eva. If we knock her out of the park, I think _we_ will have a fair chance at winning, don't you think?"

Lindsay wearily nodded, "Oh, yes, Heathcliff, but I have such a splitting headache!"

Heather grumbled to herself. "If we didn't have that party..."

Not far behind them, Trent was doing his best to catch up, while Izzy and Cody were chatting.

"Look, Izzy, I'm concerned. I really like Gwen, but it's like, Trent likes her, too. What can I do? Do I have a chance?"

Izzy cackled at this, "Oh, Cody, you don't understand! Only the like colors can match around here! Red gets red, green gets green, blond gets blonde! It's only that simple!"

Cody gave her a strange look. "Um, Izzy? I don't understand what you're talking about...please explain?"

Izzy gave Cody a look, "Oh, Cody! Don't you see? The surfer chick and her blond friend seem so _perfect_ for each other! As well as Lindsay and Tyler! Ohohoh, and Gwen and Trent!"

Cody looked even more puzzled. "Do you mean hair color or clothing color or...what?"

Izzy laughed again, "Oh, Cody, it's so much more than that!" and with that, she scampered away to join the rest.

Cody looked uneasily over his shoulder. "Um, guys? Where's Leshawna?"

Far behind everyone else, the sister was panting and huffing her way along the lakeside.

"Okay, these shoes and me do _not_ agree!" she groaned, kicking her shoes into the woods.

In the distance, she heard a _thwack!_ and a roar.

She shivered as she heard rustling, and then an angry bear loomed over her.

"Um...sorry, Mr. Bear?" she squeaked, before running for her life, the bear after her.

"GUYYYYS! WATCH OUT!" she yelled as she caught up with her fellow teammates. They looked behind and started running too!

Thanks to their bear-fueled adrenaline rush, they overtook Katie, Sadie, DJ, Ben and Harold, and the 11 campers piled up into the mess hall.

"Oh, look, it's the rodents," scoffed Duncan, who, along with Tyler, Eva, Geoff, and Bridgette, had arrived there a while ago. "Now, where's the ne'er-do-wells? We lost this challenge, and I definitely have a bone to pick."

At those words, Harold, Ben, DJ, Katie, and Sadie all toppled into the mess hall.

"Bear...attack!" groaned Harold.

Chris appeared from behind a curtain, looking impressed. "Well, thanks to the bear, we can start dinner early!" he smiled, pulling the curtain aside.

Cakes, turkeys, chickens, peas, and many other succulent dishes were piled high, immediately making the camper's mouths drool. Shouts of "oh boy!" and "looks delicious!" and "let's eat!" and "my aching buttocks!" were heard throughout the mess hall.

Everyone lined up, although Ben took the back of the line.

"What's up, Ben?" asked Harold, with a plate full of delicious things.

"Oh, simple," his friend replied, "I'm just trying to lose weight here." Harold nodded and sat at the table, saving a spot for him.

* * *

**Ben**: Well, that, and I know reality shows. They'll fake you guys out with awesome food, only to have some sedative or something in there. It's almost like Chris is having a staying-awake sort of challenge here. I wonder...

* * *

The two teams (sans Ben) were groaning, definitely stuffed full of scrumptious delicacies.

Owen smiled happily. "Mmm, baked beans and mashed potatoes, how I've missed you!" he sighed, as he loosened his belt.

Noah blinked and looked at him. "Dude, we just got here yesterday."

Owen didn't listen, as he fell back onto the floor and started snoring loudly. However, his peaceful slumber didn't last long, as Chris clapped his hands.

"Chop chop, campers! Meet me at the bonfire!"

Gwen groaned. "What, you mean it's _not over?_ Ugh!"

Chris chuckled at her revelation. "All will be explained over there, Gwen!" he said, before walking out of the mess hall.

The 21 campers groaned and slowly walked over to the crackling fire. Chris and Chef were there, waiting for them.

"Um, Chris," Owen said blearily, "is this an elimination ceremony?"

Chris chuckled, "nope, 'fraid not, Owen! However, it _will_ lead to one for whichever team's the loser!

"Ya see, we decided to overlap the 3-day waiting period with an Awake-a-thon ('knew it!' called Ben)!

"Okay, so here's how it works, each team has two ways to win! First, is obvious, last camper standing, wins! Second, 3 nights from now, if both teams have people still awake, the team with the most members still up, also win!"

Harold interjected, "um, Chris? What if each team has 1 member standing 3 nights from now?"

Chris laughed again. "Well, Harold, that'll be overtime! They'll keep competing until one falls! The losers, they stay here to determine who goes home. Winners get a good night's sleep and a shower."

The Gophers groaned.

"But Chris! You told us that we could party all night long!" Heather yelled at him.

Chris chuckled once more, to her chagrin. "Oh, Heather, I'm just a host! I'm not a parent. The responsibility for getting some shut-eye falls on _you!_

"Rest easy, campers! I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

At the prospect of staying up all night fell on Owen's ears, he collapsed into a pile of snores.

"Whelp, looks like the playing field's level! 10-10!" said Chris before leaving.

**DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY. 72 HOURS REMAIN**

Chris came back the next morning, looking quite rested.

"Well, campers! How was your evening?" he asked, sipping a cup of coffee. "Looks like no one's hit the hay yet! For now."

Heather growled at him sipping the coffee.

"Chris, if you give me a bit of that coffee, I'll do all of your chores for a week. ALL of them!"

Chris laughed. "Oh, Heather, sorry, but I'm all out!" he said, shaking the cup upside-down to reveal a few drops.

Heather hungrily lapped the ground to get as much caffeine as she could, but only ate mud.

Leshawna laughed loudly at Heather's plight, only angering her further.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel and Gwen were chatting about anything they could to stay awake.

"So, Zeke," said Gwen, "you look rather well off for staying up 12 hours!"

Ezekiel chuckled, "I kno'ow, right? You live on a farm, you sleep odd hours, eh? I've been up at the crack of dawn, middle of the night, to help feed some animals, birth some calves, tend to lambs..."

Gwen smiled as Ezekiel chatted on throughout the day about his escapades on the farm, which included birthing a dying sheep, milking a goat to churn it into cheese and butter, and a talking cow named Benny (although he wasn't sure if he imagined it or not).

By the time his story thread had exhausted itself out, it was late in the afternoon, and Lindsay had fallen asleep beside them.

Meanwhile, on the Bass, Duncan had a warm glass of water and had stuck a sleeping Harold's hand in it, chuckling as a warm stain spread around his crotch.

"Ohohoho! So cool! Dude peed his pants!" he cackled as Harold came to.

"Hey! Watch it, that wasn't cool!" he yelled as he covered his wet spot.

Ben, who had previously nodded off slightly, but wasn't fully asleep, helped Harold to the restrooms to wash up.

* * *

**Ben**: Geez, Duncan, chill out with Harold! Well, I'd love to say that to his face, but I don't want him ganging up on _me_, right?

**Harold**: Dang, Duncan! I know you're next on my list to go! Just you wait and see!

* * *

Eva stood up after the two men had left. "I'm going to the little girl's room. Watch my MP3, I don't want to get it wet. Whatever you do, do _not_ take it, or you'll be sorry."

* * *

**Eva**: I hate getting personal electronics wet nowadays. When I was younger, and noticeably frailer, I had some bullies throw my Walkman into the boy's toilet. Couldn't get that one out for ages. I was heartbroken. I decided that those bullies needed to be taught a lesson, so I went and started training, and, well, here I am today. Those bullies? I dunno, they're still in the hospital?

* * *

Duncan promised to watch the MP3, which lay on Eva's stump.

However, even he was starting to nod off, so he didn't notice Heather sneak up behind him and took the MP3.

However, Izzy did, and glared at the queen of mean.

Heather glared back, put the MP3 in her back pocket, and sat back down on her stump. She didn't hear Izzy's chuckle behind her, nor Gwen and Ezekiel's dirty looks.

* * *

**Izzy**: Okay, Heather, karma _will_ come to you! Just you wait! Izzy Esquire, master detective, will make sure of it! Mark my words!

* * *

Eva came back from the washrooms and roared angrily at Duncan.

"YOU! YOU. TOOK. MY. MP3!" she growled, and shook Duncan roughly.

Duncan came back to life at this statement, "Wh..whoa, whaaaaaaaaaa!" he cried, and was roughly thrown from Eva's grip, right onto the stump.

"Oh mama, my back!" he groaned, before going down for the count. Ben and Harold came back from the washrooms, Harold looking drier and happier.

"Whoa, Eva, nice!" said Ben, holding up his hand for a high five. He was greeted with a sock to the stomach by the jock, knocking him down and out.

Chris drove up in his golf cart. "Well, looks like 3 Killer Bass are out, as well as 2 Gophers! Harold, Duncan, Ben, head back to the loser cabins, we'll call you if your team wins or loses. Same with you, Lindsay and Owen.

"9-7 is the standing score! See _you_ guys tomorrow!" and with that, he drove off.

Katie and Sadie's eyes were drooping at this point, their gabbing had died down.

Geoff breathed a sigh of relief. "Hoo boy! Finally, some peace and quiet!" he said as he closed his eyes and began snoring. "I'll help out with the challenge later, alright?"

Bridgette and DJ, who were next to him, facepalmed.

On the Gophers side, Heather was beginning to droop over in fatigue. Little did she know that Izzy had fished out the MP3 from her back pocket in that interim.

_Now to wait until she's asleep_, Izzy thought, _won't be much longer_.

Night fell again on the campsite. Chef had come by to light the fire, so that the campers had something to see by. Heather, Eva, Katie, and Sadie had all fallen asleep.

Chris had come by earlier to double-check the score, which now stood at 8-3.

Izzy was just about to nod off, too, but she knew that something had to be done first. With the remaining strength she had left, she ambled over to Eva, gently took her MP3, and tucked it by her face, in the crook of her arm.

Gently patting her head, she conked out.

At the stroke of midnight (at least, that's what Trent's watch read), Chris puttered back in, this time holding a pop-up book.

Noah gave the host a look. "Oh, look, Mr. Host Dude kept his word! It _is_ tomorrow. Great. So, Mr. Host Dude, what hidden book of boredom do you have for us this time?"

Chris grinned. "So glad you asked, Noah! You see, what I'm holding here is a book that will shock and titillate you! But, first, a score tally.

"Seems that Leshawna's down for the count, so that leaves...um...6 Gophers left, since both her and Izzy conked out. Bass, there's 1, 2...wait, there were 3 of you before. Where's Tyler?"

Bridgette sighed. "He said he was taking Lindsay out a ways, to the dock, I think?" she said sleepily.

Chris groaned. "Well, since Tyler's out of commish, that's...wait, hold it, what's that?" he asked, as an intern whispered something in his ear.

"Well, looks like Lindsay and Tyler fell asleep cuddling on the dock! That's 2 Bass left! DJ, Bridgette, looks like it's all down to you two!" he chuckled, flipping open his book.

"This is called 'The History of Canada', a pop-up book! Chapter 1, 'The Beaver'. It's said that the Canadian beaver resides by streams, lakes, and ponds.

"It also makes for a 'dam' (he quoted in the air while saying this) fine hat."

Noah and Cody groaned sleepily, then both conked out close to each other.

"Whelp, might as well call it 4-2! Bass, you _might_ stand some form of a chance now!" Chris said as he continued reading into the night.

**DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY. 48 HOURS REMAIN**

Chris came back the next morning to see how the remaining 6 campers were doing.

Justin was standing as still as a statue, eyes wide open...looked suspicious!

"Hey, um, dude, you've been like that since last night..." Chris said as he poked the camper.

Justin shook and open his real eyes; the ones on his lids were painted.

"Way to go, Justin. Nice touch, but you're still out!" Chris grinned as he patted the camper back to the cabins.

"3-2, Bass! We're almost neck and neck! Cody, Noah! Back to the...um...what?"

Before Chris's eyes, he could see something rather bizarre going on.

Noah was kissing Cody's ear!

"Um, dudes..." he started to say, before Noah fully awoke.

He started screaming, which woke Cody, who started screaming too.

The two Gophers ran back to the cabins in abject terror.

Gwen and Ezekiel laughed, while Chris left again with Chef.

"Um, Gwen, so'omeone's been looking at you all night, eh? I think he wants a wo'ord," Ezekiel said.

Gwen looked over to see Trent staring at her from afar. "Um, thanks, Zeke. I did need to talk to him anyways," she said before walking over to the sleepy musician.

"So, um, Trent. Uh...yeah, nice guitar!" she said, noticing it in his hands.

Trent shook himself awake. "Aw, really? Thanks, Gwen, I've been trying to play it all night, but I've stopped at the ninth note each time..."

Gwen gave him a strange look, she had heard nothing of the sort last night. "Um, Trent, were you really? I, uh...didn't notice!"

At this, Trent grew pale. "No, Gwen! I couldn't bring myself to play, I just couldn't! It's like, every time I want to start a song, I just get so afraid of the ninth note! Or, o-or, the ninth beat! That's usually when the singer starts singing, right? That's when the first note is, right? Right? RIGHT!?" he cried out, while shaking her.

Gwen was disturbed, but she knew she had to get to the bottom of this issue.

"So, um, Trent, what's up with your nine obsession? Is it a curse?" she asked as politely as she could.

Trent's eyes widened. "Who told you about my 9 curse? Was it Izzy, Zeke, O-OOO-Owen? No one needs to know! Nobody!" he yelled, running from his spot at once and tripping over his laces, landing on the ground, knocking himself out.

Chris came by from the mess hall, having observed the rest of the campers eating their breakfast.

"Oh, Trent's been _downed!_ 2-2, we're all tied up again, Bass! If you guys can survive until the third night, we're going to go into overtime!" he yelled, running back into the mess hall.

Meanwhile, in the mess hall, Eva was confused. She was woken up by Chris in the middle of the night, but she had also noticed that her MP3 player was back! Duncan and Ben were still nursing their injuries, and now she started to feel bad for the both of them.

Meanwhile, at the Gopher table, Heather was searching all of her pockets for the missing MP3, getting more and more frantic.

"Um, Lindsay, Izzy, anyone, have you seen an MP3 anywhere? I was holding onto it for Eva, but it seems to be gone! Hehehehe..."

* * *

**Heather**: Crap! The MP3's gone! Who took it, _who? _Who would ruin my strategy like this!? I want an answer, guys, _**now!**_

**Izzy**: Mwahahaha! Izzy Esquire, detective extraordinaire, has struck again! Never take things that don't belong to you, kids, or some evil hag will get her jollies as she rules over the world! AHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Eva came over to Duncan, looking very sorry for herself.

"Hey, Duncan? I'm...uh, sorry, I acted the way I did! I, uh, didn't like having my MP3 tampered with, so...uh...oh, dear, I've sunk myself deep into a hole, haven't I?"

Duncan laughed. "Oh, please, I've dealt with worse in juvie, without apologies or remorse! You've at least got some moral fiber, Eva, I like that.

"Hey, look, last I checked, our team's sucking so far, do you have any ideas on who you want to vote off?"

Eva looked around at the remaining 7 campers, then grinned. "I think I have an idea..."

* * *

**Duncan**: Oh wow, I _like_ the way this girl thinks! I've definitely had that guy on my hit list since we started here! Time to go down, geeky!

**Ben**: Well, this bites. Seems my injury disqualified me somehow. Is being knocked out similar to being asleep? I forgot...

* * *

Ben and Harold were on the far end of the table, away from Duncan and Eva.

"Well, Ben, based on team performance, who would you like to see go tonight in the event we lose?" asked Harold, looking squarely at Duncan.

Ben chuckled. "Well, I'd like to see Duncan go, he's been on both of our tails since Day 1. At the same time, I'm thinking of Eva, she definitely has a temper thing going on, that's quite dangerous."

Harold shifted his eyes nervously, then said in a low voice, "You know, Ben, I think someone was conspiring to get Eva out, since her MP3 was taken and then given back to her. Who do you suppose?"

Ben blinked at him and said nothing. Harold gave him a concerned look. "Ben, did you hear what I said? Is everything alright?"

Ben sighed and slumped his shoulders, "No, Harold, it isn't...you see, what I was about to say yesterday, was, well... (his voice lowered here)...Harold, I have a hearing loss.

"I didn't want to admit it because it was so uncommon and I didn't want to be seen as weird."

Harold blinked, then smiled. "Ben, there's nothing to be ashamed about! I'm hypoglycemic and allergic to apples, so I need my sugar, but not from apples. Have you noticed that I've been swiping lumps of sugar from the kitchen each day? I'm not sure Chef even knows!"

Ben shook his head because, indeed, he hadn't.

Harold grinned. "Compared to some other things that other people have, a hearing loss is nothing!"

His eyes brightened further. "Oh! Are the items you're so afraid of showing hearing aids?" Ben nodded quickly. Harold grinned again,

"Ben, those are nothing to be ashamed of! I call those things glasses for your ears!

"Look, I think after this elimination, I'll announce to the Bass team that you have something to say, and then you say it! Easy!"

Ben gulped nervously at this prospect. "Harold, do you think they'll accept me?" he said, silently.

Harold gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Sure, I'm sure! Don't worry, Ben, you've got a friend in me!"

Ben smiled, he knew things would be alright.

Meanwhile, back outside, DJ and Bridgette were slowly nodding off, but reassuring the other that no, they wouldn't fall.

Ezekiel was still chugging along, but Gwen looked rather tired.

"Zeke, you...gotta win...for us..." she murmured, before dropping off to sleep.

Ezekiel gulped; the responsibility that was now on his shoulders unnerved him.

"1-2, everyone! Bass, you may _just_ have a shot at winning this thing!" Chris shouted, having just come back from the mess hall again.

DJ and Bridgette grinned, but the grins soon left their faces as Chris pulled out yet _another_ book.

"And now, a fairy tale!" he said excitedly. "This story is called, 'The Prince of Dullassia!'"

Bridgette groaned at the horrible pun. "Great, Chris, 2 puns for the price of..." but she said no more as DJ thudded to the ground beside her.

"Crap!"

Chris grinned. "Looks like the prospect of reading a story bored DJ to sleep! Well, here we go, with a score of 1-1, this might be the deal-breaker!"

He opened to around the middle of the book as the other 17 contestants came from the mess hall, finished with breakfast.

"Once, there was a very boring prince. He lived in a very boring town where the very boring people did very boring things. You could say that this town was...very...boring..."

Chris's words faded from one camper's mind as a loud THUD was heard.

Chris grinned and slammed his book shut.

"And Ezekiel wins the challenge for the Screaming Gophers! Bass, I'll see _you_ tomorrow night for elimination! Decide carefully..." he finished, before leaving for the golf cart again.

* * *

**Ezekiel**: Whoa, did _I_ seriously win a challenge? Me? All by myself? Woohoohoo! Point to the Zeke! Take _that_, Pa! Your little boy _is_ good for something after all! *he blinks* C-Can you remove this? Please?

* * *

The campers all got a refreshing night's sleep, and the next day went as per usual.

However, at dinner, the Bass side of the table was silent and solemn. Harold and Ben were discussing ways that Duncan could be punished further, while Eva was walking over to the Gopher's table.

"Okay, I _know_ someone took my MP3 during the challenge. I want to know who did it, and maybe I won't turn your face into mush."

A loud howl came from one end of the table as Izzy jumped up from her seat.

"Ms. Esquire knows! Being the person who gave what was rightfully yours back to you, I can safely deduce that _she_ did it!" she declared, pointing straight at Heather.

The whole Gopher table gasped, and Eva's voice lowered to a growl.

"So it was _you_," she said threateningly. "I have every fiber in my body screaming at me to turn you into a mass of bruises. But I won't, I'm sure there'll be a challenge later on that can do that legally!" and with that, she stormed off towards the bonfire.

* * *

**Heather**: _What?_ Izzy did this to me? _Izzy?!_ How...HOOW!?

**Izzy**: See? Switching to this team _was_ a good idea! Oh, Heather, you have yet to learn that the worst is yet to come...

* * *

The 10 Bass members were sitting in front of a crackling fire, an all-too-familiar scene. Chris was holding out a plate with marshmallows on it.

"Campers, you've all cast your votes and made your decisions. I only have 9 marshmallows on my plate. The person who does _not_ receive a marshmallow tonight will take the Dock of Shame, get on the Boat of Losers, and leave." He finished with a grin.

Harold piped up, "Um, Chris? We leave, never to return, ever, right?" Chris "shushed!" him, and then picked up a marshmallow.

"I know you're all rather tired, so tonight, I'll throw them out to you!" Chris then paused dramatically.

"Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, and DJ!" he called out, throwing the first 5 marshmallows to the grateful recipients.

Duncan looked on edge, as did Ben and Harold.

"Next is...Eva and Tyler!" said Chris, throwing the next two out.

"Only two left." Duncan really looked frightened now, while Ben and Harold's expressions changed from fear to wicked grins.

"Next...iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssss...Duncan!" said Chris, throwing the marshmallow to the grinning punk.

Now it was Ben and Harold's turn to be frightened, what with only one marshmallow left.

"Final marshmallow, both of you. This one goes...toooooooooooooooooooo...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ben!"

"No!" Ben looked horrorstruck as the marshmallow bounced against his forehead.

Harold looked rather upset, too.

"Well, Harold, with 6 votes, you're done! Like dinner," Chris added as Harold sadly walked down the Dock of Shame.

* * *

**Duncan**: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA! Man, you should've _seen_ the look on Geekwad's face as his only friend got eliminated! Eva was right, having Harold go _was _a sweet strategic move! Glad I got DJ and Geoff to vote along with me!

**Eva**: Yeah, having Harold go was a great move all around. Less geek, more strength, that's fine by me. Least Katie and Sadie were gullible enough to vote with me, hehe. How do you like me _now_, Heather?

**DJ**: Whoa, man, that was rough on poor Ben...It must've really hurt having to see his friend go like that. I feel really bad for what I did now...but Duncan had a point. Both are definitely _not_ the strongest contestants here...

* * *

Ben looked extremely sad as he saw Harold board the Boat of Losers.

"B-b-bb-but, Harold, what about the announcement?" he asked, tears filling his eyes.

Harold smiled, and gave his friend a hug. "Look, Ben, you need to stand up for yourself more! How do I know that? Well, it's a problem I'm still facing every day!

"Look, I know you've got it in you, you're strong! Stronger than me, even! You can do this, Ben.

"I _know_ you can." he finished, as the Boat of Losers puttered away from the dock.

"I know you can do this! I knoooowww..." and his voice drifted off on the wind.

Ben wiped the tears from his eyes and sadly walked back up towards the Bass cabins. He was still frightened, but he knew what had to be done.

The team had to know.

Chris turned towards the camera again and grinned. "Well, wasn't _that_ a shocking turn of events! How will the Bass fare next week? Will they actually win? I dunno! But we'll definitely find out next time on Total...Drama...Island!"

* * *

(AN: What'd you think of this chapter? I don't want to lay on the drama too thick, if you think I need a little more comedic moments, please let me know. I don't want this to become a soap opera, after all.)

Screaming Gophers: Cody, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent

Killer Bass: Ben, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Tyler

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

Up next: Dodgebrawl


	4. Episode 4: Dodgebrawl

(AN: So I'm going to do my best to slow down updates from here on out. Sure, multiple chapters at once is nice, but I really think I need to slow down and work on improvements. Hopefully this chapter can be decent. Also, I got the dates and times a little wrong last time, I deeply apologize. But hey, the show itself wasn't too great about keeping continuity. Still, no real excuse.)

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the two teams jogged around the lake, had a nice buffet dinner, and stayed awake for as long as they could! The Gophers clinched an early lead, while Ezekiel told Gwen about a certain musician's crush on her. Poor Trent can't catch a break, can he? But anyways, Ben and Harold had a heart-to-heart, and Harold decided that Ben should be up front with his disability. Unfortunately, the idea was crushed as it was Harold who took the Boat of Losers this time, thanks to a crafty plan hatched by Duncan and Eva. 20 contestants remain. Who will go, and who will stay? Find out on Total...Drama...Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 4: Dodgebrawl

The Bass cabin was quiet as the elimination night wrapped to its close.

The remaining 9 contestants were getting ready to go to sleep; since they had 2 days of rest, they were definitely going to need it.

One camper, however, was still standing beside a once two-person bunk.

Bridgette took notice of Ben's change in emotion and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Ben, if it's any consolation, I didn't vote for Harold tonight," she said, to which she received a small whine.

She definitely noticed something was up now, and sat down beside the troubled teen.

"Come, Ben, sit down. What's on your mind?" she asked kindly, as Ben obliged. Ben sighed, licked his lips, and took a deep breath.

"Well...um...it's...Bridgette..." he stammered, but looking into her eyes, he felt a small surge of confidence.

"Well, Bridgette, it's just that, before the elimination, Harold and I were talking."

If he was going to confess, now was as good a time as any.

"It's about these," he continued, taking the hearing aid out from behind his ear.

DJ, who was walking towards his own bunk, took a close look. "Ben, that's the object that you asked me to hold on to, isn't it? What's up with it?" he asked, taking a seat on Ben's other side.

Ben gulped and gathered up courage. "Well, you see, guys, um...it's a hearing aid. I wear it because I have difficulty hearing things."

Bridgette's eyes widened at this. "Ohhhh! So _that's_ why you slept through that party!"

Ben gave her a look of confusion. "What party?" he asked.

Bridgette chuckled. "Ben, don't worry about that! You know, that night, we all _wanted_ to be you. Out of all of us, you were really the only one rested, since you weren't woken up by any of the noise!"

DJ nodded as well. "Yeah! They were up until nearly 3 in the morning, with their rave music. But why did you want to hide it?"

At this question, Ben knew that this would be where he'd have the most difficulty getting his words out.

"Well, it's because, you know, uh, lots of people wear glasses, right? Well, Harold called these 'glasses for the ears', and I never quite saw it like that.

"I was afraid that if people found out, I'd be labeled as...well, different. A freak. It's normally old people who have this problem, isn't it?"

Bridgette chuckled. "No, not like that at all! My grandfather has them because his ears aged, but you have these for different reasons, definitely.

"Look, Ben, you're _not_ a freak just because you're different than the rest of us. Being different is what makes you special."

Geoff piped up, having passed by from hearing Ben's confession. "Yeah, man! Look, you seem to be a really chill guy, and I'm down with that! Just because you can or can't hear like the rest of us doesn't make you better or worse than any of us!

"Look, man, you could've told us beforehand, and we would've totally understood!"

Bridgette nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm with Geoff! Look, Ben, I really need to thank you for telling us this," she finished, giving him a hug.

"Agreed, man," added DJ. "We've got your back, and if you can't make something out, let us know. We totally understand."

Ben smiled, maybe having Harold gone wasn't so bad, having support like this.

All of a sudden, there was a derisive laugh coming from the top bunk where Tyler was lying below.

"Ahahahahaha! Oh man, this is rich! I thought you were dumb, geek boy, but now I can call you deaf and dumb!" Duncan said, nearly falling off the bed with the force of his laughs.

Geoff, Bridgette, and DJ all glared.

"Look, man, that is _not_ cool. How would you like it if you broke an ankle and we laughed at you for looking different than the rest of us?" DJ said.

"Yeah!" Bridgette interjected. "If I remember correctly, Eva whacked you pretty hard for losing her MP3."

Duncan groaned. "Oh, please! Dorkahontas here got beat up too, didn't he? Don't be calling me wimpy when he's in the same boat as me!"

At this, Duncan facepalmed. "Oh, crap, you're better than this Duncan! Much better!" he fumed as he jumped off of his bunk. "I'm going to get ready to sleep, good night and good riddance."

* * *

**Ben**: Man, was Duncan _always_ this cruel to everyone? I mean, juvie might've given him a mean streak, but jeez!

**Duncan**: Look, I'm not saying Geoff and Bridgette were wrong. All I need to say is that I need to start proving myself in these challenges, or else I'm toast. I've definitely made an enemy out of Ben tonight for voting off his friend, so I gotta watch my ba...oh crap, I'm not making a good case here, am I?

* * *

Meanwhile, by the Gopher cabin, a heated argument was taking place.

"So what was the point of disrupting my strategy like that!" Heather shrieked at Izzy.

"Ooh, simple!" Izzy replied. "I know of your villainous ways, oh evil one. You think you'll climb your way to the top by taking advantage of faults in the team, ooh yes, but Izzy Esquire knows of your evil deeds!

"Mark my words, I'll meet you at every turn, mmm, yes. Mark my words, oh evil one. Mark 'em!"

With that, Izzy somersaulted into the cabin window, disturbing a deeply engrossed in his work Noah.

"Oh, hey, Noah! Whatcha doin'?" Izzy asked sweetly.

"Well, _honey_, if you're so concerned, I'm doing research on Trent's nine problem. I heard from Zeke over there that when Gwen talked to Trent this morning, he freaked out and ran. That isn't right. So, logically, my next step is talking to him about it."

Izzy grinned. "Ooh! Sounds like fun! I'll get him for you! Ooh, Trent! Hey, Trent!"

The fiery redhead dragged a rather reluctant Trent over towards Noah.

"Hey, Trent, Noah wants a word! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find a certain someone. Bye!" and with that, she was off in a flash.

Trent was sweating rather profusely. "So, um, Noah! Uh, hey!" he said, shifting his eyes.

Noah looked over his bifocals, which he used for his reading. "Sit down, tortured artist," he snarked, motioning to the chair in front of him.

Trent took an uneasy seat and was squirming around. Was Noah going to ask what he was about to ask?

Noah flipped through a small stack of papers and found the one he needed. "So, Trent," he said, adjusting his glasses. "I hear you've had a...problem."

Trent laughed nervously. "Yeah, um, problem? What problem? I don't have a problem! Don't be silly, haha."

Noah gave him a stern look. "Trent, I've heard from sources that shall...remain unnamed, that you've had a...problem involving a certain number."

Trent's eyes dilated. "Oh, number, no! You must be mistaken! I don't have a problem with that!" Noah responded by flipping over his paper, revealing a large number 9.

Trent made an effort to leave his chair, but Noah snapped his fingers.

"You see, Trent, I knew this would be how you reacted. Fortunately, I have backup."

Trent felt a tight squeeze trap him in his chair; Owen had come from behind to give him an enormous bear hug.

"Ow, Owen! Cut that out, that hurts!"

Noah _tsk_ed at Trent's predicament. "Only if you can tell me what the deal is, lover boy. I _also_ heard that you've struck out with a certain Goth chick."

Trent sighed sadly and relaxed. "Well, it's Gwen... (Noah rolled his eyes)...and, well, I really like her. But it's like, she'll be the 9th girlfriend I've ever had! I feel unlucky around here! The number nine is a curse!"

Noah sighed and took off his glasses. "Okay, Trent, explain where this...fascination with the number nine came from. It's obviously self-destructing your life, relationship and otherwise."

Trent straightened himself best he could under his predicament and started his story.

"Well, Noah, it all started when my grandpa gave me this toy train with 10 wheels. My grandpa meant the whole world to me, and I loved it, I took it everywhere I went.

"But one day, I was walking down a sidewalk when I saw a mime. I'm horribly afraid of them, so I started running. I didn't know that I had run under a ladder until I tripped and fell.

"Looking behind me, I saw the toy train had lost a wheel and that wheel had disappeared in a sewer drain _under_ that ladder.

"When I got home, I heard that my grandfather had passed away. I was so upset, Noah, I felt responsible for his death! If I hadn't run under that ladder, that train wouldn't have lost its wheel, and if that train hadn't lost its wheel, my grandfather wouldn't have died!"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

Trent sighed at Noah's comment. "Noah, you might think that, but I don't! Look, I get so afraid at being the 9th of anything or seeing 9 of anything because it brings bad luck!

"Remember back at the cliff-diving challenge? I was the 9th jumper and I nearly died!"

Noah bopped Trent upside the head with his wad of papers. "Trent, seriously, this is _all in your head!_ However, I think I can help you get over this irrational fear and win the girl."

Trent's face brightened. "Oh, Noah, really? Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_"

Noah nodded at Owen, noting that he could release Trent.

* * *

**Trent**: Oh man, sweet! Noah, you better keep good on your promise. I really want to be Gwen's boyfriend so bad, but I don't want her thinking I'm weird!

**Noah**: Oh, Trent, if you only knew what you had in store for you...

* * *

The next two days at camp went smoothly, everyone had breakfast, lunch, and dinner (mostly consisting of Chef's gruel again), and spent most of their mornings and afternoons by the cabins, discussing strategy, gossip, and (mainly in Katie and Sadie's case), crushes.

The third day rolled around, and Chris came up with a megaphone early in the morning.

"Sssh, these campers are fast asleep!" he whispered to the camera crew. He then put another megaphone behind the megaphone he was holding, turned them both on, and shouted,

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! THIS IS YOUR HOST, CHRIS, MCLEAN, CONGRATULATING YOUR ONE-WEEK STAY AT CAMP! PLEASE, FOLLOW ME TO THE SPORTS ARENA WHEN YOU'RE GOOD AND READY. FOLLOW THE SIGNS, AND YOU'LL GET THERE."

With some grumbles and moans, the 20 campers got up, got dressed and showered, and followed the bouncing ball (well, a sign that showed it thusly) and wound up at a clear-walled area with floors much like a gymnasium.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris said excitedly. "This is the site of today's challenge: dodgeball!"

Noah scoffed. "Well, McLean, sports aren't my forte, so I'm out."

Chris laughed at this. "Well, fine, _be_ a quitter. Wouldn't want to be you at elimination if your team loses, though. All I'm saying."

Noah was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Trent giving him a desperate look.

_Oh, right, Trent's problem,_ he thought to himself. He turned back around to join his team, but was greeted with a glare from Leshawna.

"You need to learn a little thing called teamwork," she grumbled.

Noah scoffed. "Yeah, and you need to work on your-" but was slapped upside the head by Ezekiel.

"No, don't do that, eh, she's scary when she's mad, bro," he muttered into the brunet's ear.

"Anyways, as I was saying," said Chris, "the first rule of dodgeball is..."

"Do not talk about dodgeball?" chided in Noah.

"Yeah, sure," grumbled Chris, "now catch!" He threw a dodgeball at Noah's head; the genius wasn't quick enough to stop a lump from growing onto his forehead.

"Oh, _great,_ another mentally stimulating challenge," he grumbled, his head throbbing.

Lindsay nodded her head vigorously, "I know, right?" and was greeted by a dodgeball, too.

Chris unlocked the arena door and led the contestants inside.

"Okay, here's how it works. Each team will have groups of 5 play in each game. First to reach 3 out of 5 wins will win the challenge for their team!

"Simple, effective, fun!" he finished, throwing a dodgeball at Lindsay's head again. "And for Pete's sake, stop ogling people from the other team!"

Heather took notice, too, and glared at Lindsay.

"Do that again, and you'll have _me_ to answer to!" she whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Lindsay**: Oh, it's not _my _fault that Tyler's a major hottie! We had such a nice night on the dockside! He was so sweet, cuddling me and just chatting! We looked at the _stars!_ I saw this pattern thingy of stars, he said it was something called...um...The Onion? I forgot...

**Tyler**: Oh, man, it _rocked_ spending that night with Lindsay! We saw the stars, I pointed out some constellations, hey, I even spotted Uranus! *blink* Wa-wai-wait, cut that ou-

* * *

The first five teams had been set up: Owen, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, and Heather on one side vs. Katie, DJ, Geoff, Ben, and Tyler.

Chef blew the whistle, and the game began.

Ben immediately picked up a ball and threw it towards Owen, who blocked it with his own ball. The force was strong enough that it whacked Ben straight in the face and made him hit the ground with a hard _thud!_

Ben got up and saw Geoff backing up to intercept a thrown ball by Izzy. Too late, he noticed Geoff's shoe going down, down, down...

CRUNCH.

Geoff lifted his shoe to see what had happened. "Oh..._crap._"

Ben's left hearing aid had been crushed by the force of his foot, broken beyond repair.

Ben scrambled over and tried to pick up what he could, shivering.

"Hey, loser, off the field!" yelled a voice as another dodgeball hit Ben upside the head, slamming his face into the court. Moaning with pain, Ben clutched what he could of his hearing aid, along with his nose, which was bleeding profusely.

Duncan whistled as he sat back down. "Daang, bro, now you really _are_ deaf and dumb!"

He was greeted with a dodgeball to the head by Tyler, although he had missed his intended target.

* * *

**Ben**: Oh..._crap!_ My parents are going to _kill_ me!

**Geoff**: Oh...crap! Oh, man, Ben, I'm so sorry! I wonder if he can hear this confessional?

* * *

Ben mopped up whatever blood he could and pocketed his hearing aid with a shaking hand.

Bridgette, noticing something was wrong, sidled up to him. "Ben! Can...can you hear?" she asked.

Ben nodded, looking shaken still. "Yeah, but it's like...that was really expensive! If the other one goes, I'm totally toast!"

Katie climbed up and looked over at Sadie, who was giving Ben a sorry look. "Ohmygosh, Sadie, did you see that?"

Sadie nodded, "Yee! Having electronics destroyed like that is _awful!_ I hope he's alright!"

Tyler joined both of them. "Hey, man, sorry about your accident. I tried to avenge Owen for ya, but after DJ took out Izzy, he kinda went berserk!

"We're all out!" he sighed sadly, motioning at a groaning Geoff and DJ on the field.

"Point for the Gophers! We're 1-nil, and it's time to choose people for the next game!" said Chris excitedly.

Gwen and Cody got up; Leshawna and Heather stayed on the field.

"Hey, numero nueve, you might want to join this," Noah pointed out to Trent. "Gwen's there, you see. If you block something, I think you'll have a chance, nine or no nine."

Trent nodded, ran after the two, and took his place on the field.

"Game 2, START!" shouted Chris, and Chef's whistle signaled the start.

Leshawna was immediately knocked flat by a dodgeball from Bridgette, and that ball ricocheted against Heather before going straight for Gwen.

With a dramatic roar, both Cody and Trent dived up to block Gwen from the ball...but knocked heads, landing on the field with a _thud!_ The dodgeball went and hit Gwen, who grumbled back to her seat.

"Boys," she muttered to a laughing Ezekiel.

Leshawna grumbled back to her spot, too.

"Hey, sporty," said a voice, "learn to walk the walk before you can talk the talk." Leshawna growled and choked Noah, who gasped and spluttered.

"You," she snapped, "are going to go out there next game!"

Noah nodded quickly, and pointed to see Trent and Cody defending themselves with an onslaught of dodgeballs.

"Quick, Trent, cover me!" the geek cried as he rubbed a dodgeball against his shirt.

Trent obliged as Cody calculated the angle he needed and the velocity needed to achieve his mark.

He threw the dodgeball, which flew right over Bridgette's head. However, it spun back, bopped Bridgette in the back of the head, and ricocheted against Sadie, Eva, Tyler, and DJ.

Chef blew his whistle again, signaling the Gopher's win...again.

* * *

**Trent**: Okay, I don't think that's how a dodgeball, or physics, for that matter, work, but that was _awesome!_

**Cody**: Sweet! Score one for the Codemeister! Now, maybe Gwen will notice me!

* * *

Duncan groaned as the Bass members ranked file back to the bleachers.

"Okay, it's my turn, here's what we're going to do," he growled. "Eva, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, come with me."

He got onto the field with the other four and was facing off against Ezekiel, Noah, Heather, Justin, and Gwen.

"Let's play some ball," Duncan said dramatically.

Meanwhile, back on the Gophers side, Heather was looking up at the bleachers.

"Where's Lindsay?" she called up. "She was supposed to be there cheering _me_ on!"

A tap on the shoulder from Justin was enough to alert her that several dodgeballs were coming her way, but not quick enough: Heather and the other four contestants were hailed with a deluge of dodgeballs.

Leshawna chuckled at Noah as he grumpily dredged back to his seat. "Look who's high and mighty now, _sporty_."

* * *

**Justin**: *he is looking in a hand mirror at his bruised face. He notices something wrong with his mouth and puts his hand up to check. His hand comes back down with a tooth. Looking at his smile again, his eyes widen*

* * *

Heather looked over at the Bass side; they were one member short, too.

_Lindsiot and her jock idiot friend must be doing some muchas smooches somewhere,_ she thought to herself.

"I'll be right back, I have _someone_ to look for," she snapped to her teammates.

Meanwhile, below the Dock of Shame, Lindsay and Tyler were giggling and cuddling again. Tyler smiled, now was the big moment. He puckered up his lips, reached in close and...

BAM.

Poor Tyler was lodged inside a kayak, his face registering clear pain.

Heather grabbed Lindsay and forcefully dragged her back to the arena. "Now, _sit down!_" she yelled, just as Chef loudly blew his whistle.

"And with that stunning display of athletics, Duncan and company have scored their second come-from-behind win!" Chris grinned, as Ezekiel and Cody crawled back to the bleachers.

Heather immediately seized control of the situation. "Okay, team, we need to win this, so we're going to get the best players we can out there. Cody, Ezekiel, you guys seem okay. Owen, Izzy, you'll be out there, too.

"Lastly, there's me," she finished smugly.

Leshawna glared at this statement. "Oh, _no_ you di'int! There's no way that we'll let you play!"

Heather glared back at Leshawna. "Okay, fine. I'll see _your_ sorry butt on the Boat of Losers tonight!"

Leshawna sat back down as Heather strutted to the playing area.

"Aaand...GO!" shouted Chris as Chef's whistle signaled the start of the final game.

On the other end, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, and Eva were there waiting; obviously, they had a similar strategy in mind.

Heather glared at Eva, who glared back; if not for Izzy ruining her perfect plan, she wouldn't be stuck in this mess.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a _thwack!_ on the back of her head, then another straight in her face.

Izzy had cut her concentration enough for Eva to hit her hard with a dodgeball.

Heather growled at the both of them as she stumbled onto the bleachers.

* * *

**Izzy**: Alright, perfect plan! Lose the challenge, we get the queen of mean voted out! See, simple! Hahaha, Izzy Esquire strikes again!

**Eva**: Well, well, Heather. I'm glad that I saved my pummeling until now. Ain't karma a-

* * *

Meanwhile, Izzy was feeding dodgeballs to Owen, who was shooting them out quickly, so quickly that Bridgette couldn't dodge in time.

"Whelp, that's one out for each team! Go, go, GO!" shouted Chris as Duncan threw another dodgeball towards Ezekiel.

The homeschooled kid caught it, with a cheer coming from Gwen.

"Woo! Nice one, Zeke!" she said, clapping for her friend, with strange looks coming at her from all directions.

* * *

**Gwen**: What? I can't _cheer_ for my friend now? I have a right to do that!

**Cody**: What? _What?_ What does Zeke have that I don't? I want to win Gwen's heart over! *sigh* maybe I'm just not lucky in the pursuits of love!

**Trent**: Man, Gwen and Ezekiel seem to be shaping up quite a friendship! Look, I _really_ don't want to lose my chance with her...I dunno, it's just that she's starting to take over my life...ohh, I hope my nine problem didn't screw things up!

* * *

Duncan seethed as he watched his remaining 3 teammates block oncoming dodgeballs with their own. _Stupid, stupid!_ he thought to himself, _having that homeschool kid take me out!_

Meanwhile, Geoff had thrown a nice hook at Ezekiel, tapping his knee.

"Zeke's out! Next?" said Chris cheerfully.

DJ had also thrown a power shot at Owen, hitting the teen square in the belly. He groaned as Chef blew his whistle, signaling his defeat.

Izzy glared at DJ and Geoff. "Okay, everyone, move back, it's time for me to reveal my true power. Time to unleash the _Escope_..."

Her impressive speech was interrupted by a loud THWACK from Eva, the ball ricocheting from Izzy's belly to Eva's hands again.

"Yeah, E-whatever, you keep saying that," Eva grumbled.

Cody gulped, he wasn't the best with pressure.

"C'mon, string bean! Use that static electricity shot!" yelled Leshawna from the bleachers.

Izzy was still grumbling over her lack of awesomeness.

* * *

**Izzy**: Oh, come _on!_ I wanted to show them the power of Escope! Only allowed in emergencies or times of dire need, sorry, viewing audience!

**Owen**: Oh man, what's an Escope? I wanna see, I wanna see!

* * *

Cody looked visibly nervous, facing his three adversaries head on. He was so intent at looking at the faces of his competition, he didn't notice that a dropped ball from DJ was slowly rolling...rolling...rolling...until it tapped his toe.

"Cody's out! Killer Bass win!" yelled Chris as Chef blew the final whistle. "Gophers, head to the campfire tonight! Make sure you want to vote out who you deserve should be voted out!"

Noah groaned.

_Well, hopefully, I won't get the boot tonight,_ he thought to himself. _Not with Trent's problem still at large._

* * *

**Leshawna**: You know who _I _want voted out? Heather. She's been a pain in my butt since Day 1! You can't go too wrong with that, can't you?

**Ezekiel**: Look, Gwen wants Heather vo'oted out, eh? I can't argue with that logic. Girl's been pretty mean since she got here, eh?

**Ben**: *is still looking at his shattered hearing aid, then hears a knock on the door* Heather: _Hello!_ _Need venting time!_

**Heather**: Okay, my person to vote off is definitely Leshawna. Ugh, she just gets under my _skin!_ That or Izzy. Definitely can't trust her!

* * *

The 11 Screaming Gophers were silently chatting at the bonfire. However, one important person was missing from the ceremony: Chris himself. The air was getting restless, charged with tension and drama.

"Yo, fool, where's Chris at?" growled Leshawna. "I want to see this skinny girl's butt take the Boat of Losers tonight!"

An air horn sounded in the distance. "Quiet, campers! Settle down! Chef and I took a look at today's footage," Chris explained. "And, well, yeah, what DJ did was against dodgeball rules, wasn't it? However, I can't ask the Killer Bass down here, that takes too much time and effort.

"So, I'm deciding to use _this!_" he finished, holding up a green card.

"Wait, isn't that our invincibility card?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"Yup!" Chris nodded. "It's now been used." With that, Chris ripped the green card clean in half. "However, now that it's used, _any_ time you guys come down here, someone's getting the boot. So, go back to your cabins and rest easy tonight! Goodnight!"

As the 11 Gophers walked back up to their cabins, Chris grinned at the camera. "Lights, fights, and more dangerous frights await our competitors at every turn. With 20 still left in the competition, who will be next to go? Find out on Total. Drama. Island!"

* * *

(AN: Well, that's Chapter 4 done and over with. Sorry these are coming out at such a fast clip, I promise I'll take a break after Chapter 5. I want to settle into a rhythm of one chapter each weekday. I'll try to make sure that the next ones meet you guys's needs. Any thoughts? Ideas? Recommendations? I'll try to incorporate your plans into the fic, the more love this guy gets, the better. P.S. I'll try my best to do more speech indentations, so that some people have an easier time reading it. P.P.S. sorry this one was short, the challenge itself wasn't the best in the original Island, and I wanted to focus a little more on camper interactions this time around. )

Screaming Gophers: Cody, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent

Killer Bass: Ben, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Tyler

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

Up next: Not Quite Famous

Also, if you want to ship Gwezekiel, go right ahead, I can't stop you. ;)


	5. Episode 5: Not Quite Famous

(AN: Well, I'm going to try to separate the character's dialogues here. I'll start a new line with a new bit of dialogue, if that helps anyone. Can't have bunched paragraphs like this. Thanks for the feedback!)

* * *

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island. The two teams played a not-so-epic game of dodgeball! Poor Ben had one of his prized possessions broken, sending him into a downward spiral of shame! Tyler and Lindsay had a little bonding time, Heather took notice and _crushed_ Tyler's spirits, and lastly, Trent tried to win over Gwen's heart! The Gopher's winning streak tragically ended, but I decided to spare them on a technicality! 20 contestants still remain, will one go this time? Find out on Total! Drama! Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 5: Not Quite Famous

* * *

The Gopher's cabin was anything but quiet later that night. The elimination twist definitely had them riled up, and now they were fighting over who could be the unfortunate first victim to go.

"Well, _obviously_," snarked Heather, "those who'll be staying will be people with actual _experience_ and _leadership!_ Can't have any wusses hanging around here much longer. My money's on Noah or Justin."

At these words, Noah's head snapped up from his stack of papers. "Well, _maybe_ someone's just trying to keep the team together here, _strongie_. And what's Justin done to you? He's just stood around looking pretty."

At these words, Justin came back from the showers, soaking wet, only wrapped in a towel. His every pore exuded radiance and beauty, and he did his best to cover up the bruises from earlier that day.

"And I rest my case," Noah snapped, looking back down at his paper stack. "C'mon, lover boy, I need to speak to you."

At these words, Trent took a seat in front of Noah, just as he did a few nights ago. His face was radiant.

"Oh, Noah, thank you so much! I really appreciate your help today! I-"

"But nothing, Casanovena. We've still got work to do. And as for my _help_, I did absolutely jack diddly squat. That's why Owen and I have decided to wean you off of the number nine."

Trent's eyes widened in fear. "But, Noah, I did so good today! I-I think I'm fully cured! Thanks so much for your help, bye!"

He was greeeted by a tight bear hug from behind, while Noah nodded in assent. "Yes, Trent, you _feel _you're cured, but _are_ you cured? Owen, my man, please explain."

Owen grinned at the thought of being useful. "Well, Trent, we're going to start having you volunteer first, and then second, and then third, in challenges (Do _not_ think three threes, grumbled Noah)!

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Next, we're gonna have you go fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, or ninth! (Trent gulped here, but was slapped by Noah) Also, Noah asked me to put _this _on you."

At the word _this_, Owen pulled out something like a bracelet. Trent gasped.

"Oh, man, Owen, what is that? That-that's not going to hurt me, is it?"

"Yeah, _totally_ going to hurt a lot," Noah chided, "in two hours it's going to explode!"

Trent screamed, but couldn't stop the bracelet being put on his wrist.

"No, seriously, lover boy, _this_ is a shock bracelet! I've done my best to program in an electrical response that will react to your shaking, the number 'nine', or any thoughts relating to the number 'nine'."

Trent gasped. "Bu-but, I'm going to _die!_"

Noah clucked. "Sorry, lover boy, but if you want to get better, we need to go to _extremes_."

* * *

**Trent**: Okay...how _did _Noah find the time and the tech to build that? We're on a deserted island, well, save for bears, beasts, what have you. *looks at his wrist* Aw, crap, I really hope that this doesn't turn Gwen away from me!

**Noah**: Well, looks like Trent's new psychotherapy session is underway. Shock analysis, obviously! I bet you guys at home are wondering, where _did _I get all that stuff? Well, it wasn't easy, but I was able to stick a mechanic's workbench in with my suitcase. Lost the ability to have a more diverse wardrobe in the process, but oh well, looks like everyone here wears similar stuff daily.

**Owen**: ...me like beans.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Gopher cabin, two females were having a heated argument, although they both didn't notice that one was listening in...

"Listen, Lindsay, you need to take your mind off of boys and _get your head in the game!_ If we lose again, it'll most likely be your behind getting the boot, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Hernia, but Tyler is _sooo_ dreamy! It's like, um...I can't get my mind off of him!"

Heather groaned, "Lindsay, I'll be upfront with you. We need a third member of our alliance, we're starved on numbers and dependable votes! Who do you think we should add?"

Lindsay stammered a bit, before being interrupted by a voice.

"Ooh, ooh, me! I'll join! I'll join!" Izzy poked her head down from atop her bunk, not noticing that the blood was rushing to her head.

Heather gave her a look. "Okay, _you're_ the one who ratted my plan out during the Awake-a-thon and got me _pelted_ with dodgeballs earlier today! Why should _I_ trust _you_?"

Izzy grinned, "Oh, but that wasn't me! That was Izzy Esquire and Escope! The one you're talking to is me, me, me! See, all me! All Izzy, baby!" she finished, flipping off of her bunk and landing next to Heather.

Heather gave her a doubtful look. "Okay...but what can you _offer_ me?" she asked inquisitively.

Izzy chuckled. "Oh, Heather, I can offer you a vote you can count on! Manipulation! Possibly some tacos! ('Ooh, I _love _tacos!' Lindsay said happily) Mark my words, I'll keep everything about _this_ alliance mum."

She pantomimed zipping up her mouth, locking it with a key, throwing the key out the window, and an explosion. She finished with a curt nod of her head, to which Heather smirked.

"Okay, Iz, then I have a task for you during the next challenge!" At those words, she came up close and whispered in her ear. Izzy nodded vigorously at these words; clearly, she understood what needed to be done.

* * *

**Izzy**: Mwahahahaha! Little does Heather know that I've played _her_ like a fiddle. She gave me a specific set of instructions during the next challenge! What those are, ooh, confidential! But little does she know that I'll go behind her back and betray her! A-hahahahahahahaha!"

**Heather**: Okay, so now we have three members again! Izzy should be a strong asset to this alliance. What irks me is how easily she seemed to play me. Almost..._too_ easy...Oh well! As long as this task gets done, I can kiss elimination goodbye! Hello, final 3!

* * *

The next two days came and went, and on the third day, Chris knocked on each cabin's door.

"Good morning, everyone! Please, head with me into the theater. There, you'll be served breakfast and you'll be informed of today's challenge."

The campers, used to this drivel by now, ran over to the theater once they were fully dressed and ready to go. There, they found Chris, standing with Chef's usual piles of glop.

"Well, campers, today's competition is a talent show! Please discuss amongst yourselves the three people you _most_ feel like should be up on that stage later today. Chow down, then get to it!"

As the Killer Bass ate breakfast, they all discussed amongst themselves who felt should be up there.

"Aw, c'mon, guys," DJ remarked, "I can totally wow the audiences with my ribbon twirling!"

Bridgette chimed in, "I can also stand on my hands for _two hours straight!_"

Duncan scoffed, "Is that a bet, sister? Hey, everyone! Listen to what Bridgette can do! Place your bets!"

At these words, basically every guy on the Bass team placed down a Canadian five (save for Ben, who placed an American five down). Duncan whistled at Ben's choice of money on top.

"Well done, 'murrican! Well, I bet that Bridgette's going to screw up. She's going up on that stage, make no mistake. Hey, I'll throw in an extra five if she manages to screw up on stage somehow. All or nothing!" he crowed.

Meanwhile, Geoff was getting ready to show off with his skateboard, while Ben piped up.

"Um, I guess my talent is signing American Sign Language?"

* * *

**Duncan**: Man, could Ben get _any lamer?_ He screams so much America, it's nuts! No wonder he seemed out of place here, dude doesn't know Canada very well.

**Ben**: Look, the only reason I signed up for this show was because my parents wanted me out of the house! Do I like being here? Well...

* * *

On the Gophers side, Heather quickly volunteered.

"I can definitely show everyone my stylish ballet moves!" she smirked, giving them a pirouette.

Noah pushed Trent up front. "You volunteer, too!" he whispered.

Trent stammered, "w-we-well, I-I can play some guitar...if you guys want! Heheheh."

* * *

**Trent**: Oh, Noah, _please_ let this work! If I don't impress Gwen _now_, I'm doomed!

* * *

"Now, we need one more member," Heather said. "Who's going to volunteer?"

Ezekiel ran up front, "Well, um, I can speak eight different languages, eh?"

"How about you, Owen? Got anything to show us?"

The blond walked up, bumping Ezekiel out of the way. "Well, um, I can burp the alphabet-"

He was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. Justin put a hand on Owen's shoulder and pointed to himself.

"O-o-or we can have Justin show himself off! Yeah, that's it!"

The other campers nodded astutely.

"Okay, so that's our three volunteers going up, easy!" smiled Heather.

But in her mind, all was not well: _Where is Izzy?_

* * *

**Ezekiel**: Oh man, way to go, guys! I had the potential to show off my skills I learned thro'ough homeschooling, eh? Thanks, Heather, you better do us proud!"

* * *

Ezekiel felt a hand pat his shoulder. He looked up to see Gwen's reassuring face.

"Hey, Zeke, maybe we can go back to the cabins, you can show me some of your linguistics? I want to be _away_ from here," she continued, glaring at Heather.

The homeschool boy nodded, and the two made their way back to the cabins.

Heather felt a tap on her shoulder and a clothed package slid into her hands.

Trent wasn't oblivious to what went on. "Heather, what's that?" he asked.

Heather's answer was interrupted by Chris clapping his hands. "Everyone, your volunteers have been chosen! Time to go up on stage!"

Heather, Trent, and Justin all headed backstage to meet DJ, Bridgette, and Geoff.

All of a sudden, a loud shriek could be heard from afar:

_**"WHO TOOK MY DIARY?"**_

* * *

**Gwen**: Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! That diary means everything to me! My mom gave me that after the split so that I could write down my thoughts...I've been using it since...there's so much personal stuff in there!

**Heather**: Thanks, Izzy! Now Gwen can taste humiliation!

**Justin**: *he's looking at a list he wrote himself with the names of all the Screaming Gophers females on it. He glares at Heather's name and crosses it out*

* * *

Gwen and Ezekiel came back from the cabins, Zeke giving the Goth girl a reassuring smile.

"Hey, maybe it wo'on't be so bad, eh?"

His remark was met with a glare from Gwen.

Chris smiled as he pulled a microphone closer to himself. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Heather!"

Heather strutted out in her ballerina outfit, holding her clothed package. "Hello, boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen. Today, I _was_ going to give to you some ballerina moves, but instead, I found something _much_ better: This...diary!" she finished, uncovering the cloth.

Gwen gaped open-mouthed.

Her diary was resting on Heather's lap as the drama queen opened up to a page, smirked, and began reading:

"'Dear Diary. So, today, I arrived on this crappy place called Camp Wawanakwa! This guy Trent keeps obsessing over the number 9, what's up with that? Cody is just a freak...'"

Trent and Cody gave each other strange looks. Their chances of getting the girl were as good as dead.

"'Ezekiel, though...he is _so_ sweet!" Heather went on, "he listens to me, he makes sure I'm happy, and I feel safe around him!' Ugh, barf! That is so sickening. Speaking of sick..."

Gwen gasped at the events unfolding in front of her eyes.

Heather reached a finger down her throat, gagged, and puked all over Gwen's diary.

"Tch! Here, Gwen, your _diary. _It's more than _you'll_ ever be worth, anyways." she sneered, wiping the puke off of her chin, throwing the diary in front of the devastated teen.

Gwen tried her best to hold back tears, she reached for her diary, but what was this? Something seemed to be wrong...

"Heather, this isn't my handwriting!"

* * *

**Izzy**: Hahahahaha! I recommended the puking part to Heather, she seemed totally into the idea! Yeah, see, I took so long in getting that to her because I was creating a _perfect_ carbon copy of Gwen's diary! I'm _so_ glad Heather never took a look at it beforehand! I used my own handwriting, knowing that she wouldn't think twice! Izzy Esquire hath struck again...*she grins*

**Noah**: Well, well! Looks like Izzy and I foiled Heather's master plan! I got a message from Zeke that Gwen was harboring a diary. I told Izzy about it, she confided in me that Heather would be all over it. So, I asked to see Gwen's diary in private, studied its pages, and created a carbon copy with my machinery. Yes, it sounds a little farfetched, and it wasn't perfect, by any means, but who'd suspect _Heather_ would be a sweater for the small stuff? Game, set, _match._

**Heather**: Oh..._crap!_ Izzy!? You went behind my back and _betrayed_ me like that! How could you!? My reputation is _ruined! _Okay, next plan of action: Eliminate Noah! Or that homeschool freak! Who's...next...who...*she's angrily panting at this point*

* * *

Gwen felt a tap on her left shoulder to see Izzy grinning at her.

"See, Gwen, the plan worked like a charm!" she smiled, as Noah waved from behind. "Heather. Is. _History._"

Gwen smiled wickedly at her adversary, watching Heather take the Boat of Losers would be worth it.

Chris gagged as he walked up towards Heather. "Well, besides the judgment of your peers, Chef gives you a 2 out of 10 on the Chef-o-meter. You _suck!_" he finished, pushing the queen bee offstage.

Bridgette was ready to go onstage next, her head flushing a bright red.

"Okay, Bridgette, you're up!" Chris smiled as the surfer chick walked out on her hands.

Duncan grinned mischievously, "C'mon, Bridge! Dont' screw up!"

Little did Bridgette know that there was still some leftover barf from Heather's escapade left onstage. Her hand slipped on it, and she flailed wildly, hitting her head hard on the stage, then falling to the ground below.

"Oh, Bridgette! Chef gave you a 1 on his meter! Surprisingly worse than Heather's!" Chris said as the surfer chick groaned in pain.

* * *

**Duncan**: Okay, I'm normally one to play fair. I was _not _expecting her to slip and fall like that. Look, there was a lot of money on the line, I probably would've lined part of the stage with soap or something, just to get her to slip. They did that in the juvie showers a lot, keeps the hulking brutes out. Basically saying, I normally play fair, but here, I would've made an exception, if it meant getting what I want in the end. "

* * *

As Bridgette headed to the infirmary, Trent walked onstage with his chair and guitar.

"I dedicate...this song...to someone very special," he said slowly, looking out over the crowd.

Noah gave him a thumbs-up, to show that Trent was doing just fine.

Trent sat down and started singing, "They said we just had one summer. And I said, hey, that's really a bu-AAAAGH! That wasn't even related to nin-AAAGH!"

* * *

**Trent**: Okay, I admit it, I screwed up! I thought about the 18th word I was going to sing ahead of time! Oh crap, this is both a blessing and a curse! Noah!

**Noah**: Okay, so how was _I_ supposed to know about the minutia as to how the bracelet works! I'm a genius, not an astrophysicist! I'll have a chat with Trent later tonight about this, after elimination.

* * *

Chris walked up next to a rather crispy Trent, who smelled of smoke and sweat ("Mmm, bacon!" said Owen), and chided in him.

"So, Chef's given you a 3 on the Chef-o-meter! Hope someone else can top that! So far, you guys stink!" Chris grumbled, as Trent groaned back to his seat.

It was DJ's turn to get up on stage, He pranced out, and did some rather fancy ribbon-twirling. Well, fancy compared to what came on before. He finished with a graceful flourish.

Chris walked up to him clapping. "Dainty, yet masculine! I really like it! 5 points on the Chef-o-meter! Our best score so far! Next!"

Justin took center stage as DJ happily walked off. He had a spotlight shine itself off of him, showing his glistening skin. He then grinned, the shine magnified by the light, and finished it with pouring a bucket of water over his head.

Everyone was in awe at the beauty that had just transpired on stage. Chris came up, all smiles.

"Okay, Justin, that wasn't bad, not bad at all! Okay, Chef, what do you think?" The Chef-o-meter appeared, and flashed...to four points.

"Oh, _Justin!_ That was nice, but not nice enough! DJ and the Killer Bass have won the challenge!" Chris grinned.

At this news, the Bass cheered in celebration, save for Bridgette, who was put on a gurney.

"As for you, loser Gophers, I'll see _you_ at the bonfire later tonight," Chris said sternly. "I'm sure you have a good idea as to who's going home."

* * *

**Heather**: Okay, so it's settled. Homeschool's going home! Me and Lindsay make one vote each. I'm sure I can bribe Owen with some cake, Trent and Cody definitely want the guy gone, and lastly, I think I can work with Izzy...yes, I _know!_ She went behind my back, but I'm sure that was another one of her! She's with me...right?

**Justin**: *He's holding a picture of Heather. He rips it in half*

**Gwen**: I really need to give major props to Izzy and Noah for saving my bacon out there. Izzy hid my diary in her bag, deep in there, and she gave it back to me. *she hugs her diary* Oh, man, I can't let you out of my sight again! Also, hey, nice to see that others have my back around here.

**Justin**: *He rips the halves of Heather's picture into fourths, then eighths, then sixteenths, then he throws them down on the ground, glares, and leaves*

**Izzy**: *Looks down* Ooh, pieces of Heather! *she picks up the torn picture pieces* Ooh, Heather, you're _totally_ screwed tonight.

**Owen**: Mmm, cake! Oh waiwaiwai, I still want to vote Heather out. But still, free cake!

* * *

The 11 Gophers looked anxiously at Chris, who was holding a plate full of marshmallows.

"Okay, campers, you've all cast your votes and made your decisions. Only 10 marshmallows on my plate. When I call your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow. The person who does _not_ receive a marshmallow must take the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave! The first marshmallow of the night goes to...Gwen!"

The goth chick smiled as she walked up to claim her prize.

"Next, Cody!"

The geek smiled as he followed Gwen to claim his.

"Owen, Leshawna...Lindsay!"

The other three followed suit.

"Justin...Izzy...Noah!" Chris said happily, as the three contestants got their sweet treats.

"Only two left here. Trent!" The aching teen smiled as he got his marshmallow.

"Okay, Ezekiel, Heather, last marshmallow on this plate!" Chris smiled mischievously.

"_What?_ Okay, it's him versus me, what does _he_ have that _I _don't?!" Heather scoffed to Chris.

Chris smiled mischievously again, "Well, he's got another chance at the million, for starters! Heather, you're done!"

Ezekiel grinned as he grabbed the final marshmallow.

"_**WHAAAAAT?!**_ How? How could _he_ get one over me, _me?_" Heather shrieked, as Chef pushed her along to the Boat of Losers.

"Simple, Heather," said a voice. "Never underestimate a crazy woman." With that chilling statement, a howl came over the camp, but no one was sure if it was man or beast.

Heather roared as she boarded the Boat of Losers. "O..Okay, everyone! Mark my words, I'll have my revenge! I totally will! Just you waiiiii..." but her voice was drowned out by the boat sputtering towards the horizon.

Chris smiled at the 10 remaining relieved Gophers. "Well, Gophers! I'm sure _that_ felt good! Have a good night's sleep tonight! You deserve it!"

As the 10 Gophers trudged back to the cabins, Chris grinned to the camera for the fifth time this season. "Well, looks like this elimination was a breath of fresh air! Speaking of fresh air, the campers won't be getting much of it! The air of tension is definitely rising on camp! Join us here next time for the next dramatic, exciting episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!

* * *

(AN: So, how did this episode do in terms of separating conversations? If you like it, I'll stick with this format. Also, are you all relieved at Heather's departure? Based on screentime and the like, who do you think will win? Whose days are numbered? Find out next chapter! Expect to see that one Monday!)

Screaming Gophers: Cody, Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent

Killer Bass: Ben, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Tyler

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

Next up: The Sucky Outdoors

Feel free to put things for the less-focused on contestants should do. Especially Tyler, I need to figure out things to do with him.

Also, I hope this chapter gives you the catharsis factor that you oh, so rightly, deserve.


	6. Episode 6: The Sucky Outdoors

(AN: Well, looks like this series has become easier to read! Note that I won't be changing the first few chapters styles to match, I'd like to keep the awkward beginnings in case this fic somehow becomes well-known. Anyways, on with the story!)

* * *

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the two teams had to come up with some talented individuals to compete in the talent show! Heather took center stage with her horrific entry: reading Gwen's diary! Poor goth girl was crushed, but then not-crushed as she found out that Izzy had sabotaged Heather's master plan...with a little help from Noah, of course! In the end, lots of the talent searchers _sucked_, but DJ's ribbon twirling helped seal the deal for the Bass, winning their second victory in a row! At elimination, it was Heather who took the Boat of Losers, much to the relief of her teammates. Anywho, this week, we'll be doing some wicked stuff, and _you_ don't want to miss any of it on Total! Drama! Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 6: The Sucky Outdoors

* * *

The Gophers cabin was wild with positive energy; the rave music booming loud and clear. They might've lost a contestant, but it was someone they very much wanted to lose.

Gwen smiled at Ezekiel in the hot tub. "So, Zeke, how's it feel to be rid of some dead, manipulative weight?"

The prairie boy chuckled, "Oh, man, Gwen! Feels sooo good, eh! Hopefully our team can come out on top this week!"

Meanwhile, in the Bass cabin, the victorious 9 decided to stay up late. After all, they decided, Chris shouldn't have too much planned for them tomorrow, right?

Eva glared at Duncan. Duncan glared at Eva. The two glares held, before one person opened their mouth...

"Check!" said Duncan, tackling his queen into Eva's bishop. The jockette growled.

"Smooth move, Duncan, but you might've wanted to look again." she said, bringing her knight within Duncan's king, who was now blocked off. "Checkmate!"

There was a chuckle behind them, Eva peered over Duncan's shoulder to see Tyler grinning at them.

"Man, I had _no_ idea you two were so into chess!" he snickered.

Eva smirked, "well, _physical_ acuity isn't everything in this competition. We teammates need to have good mental smarts as well...something _someone_ here's clearly lacking." She looked at Duncan while saying this.

Duncan growled. "Oh, _please!_ I can definitely be a good team leader, alright? _That's_ what we've been severely lacking lately. Tell you what, Tyler, chess game, you vs. me. Winner is team captain."

Tyler grinned. "Fine, but _loser_ has to give up dessert for a week."

Duncan grinned back. "Deal!" he said as the two shook hands.

* * *

**Duncan**: Oh man, Tyler! I don't even care if I lose, have you seen the crap that Chef calls "dessert"? He can take that stuff, I don't even care!

**Tyler**: Well, hey, every team needs a leader, and I definitely think I'm leader material! I remember watching some reality shows back home, it's always the dude lurking in the shadows that you've gotta watch out for, they're usually darkhorses.

* * *

Tyler was black, Duncan white. Duncan made his moves, while Tyler spent lots of time contemplating his first move.

"Okay, Duncan, you're _cheating!"_ Eva roared, flipping the chessboard over. "Look, Tyler. You and me, one-on-one. If I win, I'll be team captain. If you win, you're captain. No cheating. Deal?"

Tyler nodded and started setting up the board again. Duncan noticed the care he was taking to set up the pieces, as gently as possible.

"Oh, _duuude_, we're going to be here all night!" he grumbled to Tyler.

Tyler scoffed back, "Well, _sorry,_ but I have really strong fingers. Last time I did something like this was when I was playing the piano. Heck, I _broke_ that piano! Switched to sports after that, and look at me now!"

Eva pushed Duncan aside and took his place at the white side.

"Okay, Tyler, you know the rules. Let's play."

Ben, Geoff, Bridgette, and DJ all came to watch as the spectacle unfolded. Tyler was matching Eva's every move, he was becoming more and more in the groove as pawns, rooks, bishops, and Eva's queen were all taken...

"Checkmate!" Tyler yelled, slamming his bishop by Eva's locked king.

Eva smiled. "Well, I guess that's that, _team captain._"

* * *

**Tyler**: Woo, yeah! I can finally get the respect on this team that I truly deserve!

**Eva**: Well, Tyler, if you suck at your leadership, all the more reason for you to go home. Sorry!

* * *

A soft _thup!_ was heard as Tyler, then Eva and Duncan, were struck with tranquilizer darts in the back of the neck. Ben, Bridgette, DJ, and Geoff quickly followed suit. Katie and Sadie were snoozing together on their bunk, also having been tranqued.

The Gopher's cabin became quiet, too, as the tranquilizer darts took their toll. A sinister-looking shadow crept in and started grabbing the contestants...

* * *

The next morning, the Gophers and Bass both awoke in green and red circles, respectively. They then heard a hum of helicopter blades above.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris yelled through a megaphone. "Hope you all slept well! This is your next challenge! You have three days and two nights to get back to camp! If neither of you make it back to camp in the three-day period, closest team to the finish wins! Losers will have someone getting booted off tonight! Enjoy!"

As the helicopter buzzed off, Eva, Duncan, and Tyler immediately sprung into action.

"Whoa, dudes!" Tyler shouted. "See those red arrows? They're for _us!_"

At that statement, the 9 Bass members ran off after the red arrows.

Meanwhile, the 10 Gophers looked perplexed. Trent spoke up first,

"Well, I guess we should follow these _green_ arrows, huh?"

No one said a word.

* * *

**Trent**: Man, with Heather gone, this team needs a leader. At least, a leader who knows what he or she is talking about. *he looks at his bracelet* Oh man, I hope Noah fixed this...dang, what _happened_ last night?

**Noah**: Oh dang, I was in the middle of fixing up Trent's bracelet, when the tranquilizers hit! Stinking host dude and his tricks. Well, least I fixed up his bracelet to administer less pain...right?

* * *

As noon came around, the Bass members approached a clearing. Geoff looked around at the bushes, trees, and assorted small critters.

"Oh, dude, I'm famished! And parched!" he panted, indeed, the other 8 campers were in need of some nourishment.

Duncan grinned. "Well, our _team captain_ here will let us know what's edible, what's not!" he said, nudging Tyler.

Tyler nodded. "Um, _yeah!_ Looking around here...let's try these red berries!" he smiled nervously.

Bridgette stopped a hungry-looking Geoff from taking them. "Look, smarty-pants, these are poisoned berries! Not even close to being good for eating! Hey, look, there's a pond there! Go fish up some grub, Duncan."

Duncan laughed, "Aw, but Bridge, why not let the team captain try? He's gotta look out for his teammates after all!" to which Tyler chuckled.

"Be right back, everyone!" he said, running to find a stick.

* * *

**Katie and Sadie**: Katie: Well, okay, um, Tyler's being an idiot.

Sadie: Oh _yeah_, Katie, I _know!_

Katie: So who's bright idea was it to make him leader?

Sadie: Oh, I _know,_ Katie! It might as well be _us_ being team leaders!

Katie: Ooh, you're so _smart,_ BFFFL!

Sadie: Mmhmm! That means Best Female Friend For Life!

Katie: Eeeeeee!

Sadie: Eeeeeee!

Both: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

*the confessional explodes*

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Gophers side, things were going slightly better. Noah, genius braniac that he was, was able to easily identify safe nuts, fruits, and berries to eat, as well as having Trent ration them as they walked along, so as to maximize progress.

"And no _eating_ everything at once, Chubby Buddy!" Noah snapped as Owen reached over for a share of the berries again.

Owen whimpered. "But I haven't had _breakfast _yet! I'll _staaaaaaarve!_"

Noah sighed, then pointed and gasped. "Look, a campsite!"

The 10 Gophers ran up to it. Gwen looked rather confused.

"Okay, but...what's all this about?" she asked.

As if by magic, a loud horn sounded and a TV appeared from under the ground.

"Hello, Gophers! This is the site of your first rest stop! You'll be spending the first night here, so set up camp with the supplies we gave you and you're all set to go! Also, there's an outhouse there as a confession cam, do _not_ use it as an outhouse."

Noah groaned. "Too late, friendly host-dude, we got a taker..." as the outhouse door slammed.

* * *

**Lindsay**: *blissfully unaware that a camera is in front of her as a tinkling sound is heard* Ohhhh, this feels _so_ gooooooood! *she hears a voice from outside* _Lindsay, that is not an outhouse!_ *she then notices the camera* ...Ohhhhh...crap!

**Owen**: *he starts unbuckling his belt*

_Come on, Owen, not you too! _

Oh come _on, _Noah, where am I going to get some privacy here?

_Do it outside!_

Awwww...

**Noah**: Oh, _man_, it smells _rank_ in here! Anyways, since Heather McBarfbrain is gone, I figured that this team needed a leader. Trent's doing fine, but I think he needs a little intellectual help...

* * *

The Gophers set up their tents, all four of them. It was to be decided that girls would get one tent to themselves, guys split up into the other three.

"So, Owen and I will take a tent, considering he takes up about 3 people's worth, Ezekiel, you, Trent, and Justin, take another, while Cody...guess you get one to yourself, bro."

Cody grinned, "Aw, yeah, sweet! Hey, Noah, want to help me set up shop for the night?"

Noah looked confused, _what shop?_ he thought to himself. He decided to follow the Codester into the tent, where he gaped at the machinery he was seeing.

"Whoa, Cody, you're giving my mechanical workbench a run for its money here! Nice!"

* * *

**Cody**: Well, my dad always did say 'be prepared!' So, I just went and took my portable machinery kit along with me! Never know when it'll come in handy! Works similar to a TARDIS, too! *he blinks* What, that's not how it works? Oh, come on, _screw_ physics, Noah!

* * *

Noah nodded in assent as he saw something catch his eye.

"Hey, Trent, come over here! I got a little something for ya!"

Trent trotted over to Cody's tent as he noticed Noah holding a certain part.

"Noah, what's-" Trent started to say, but he was interrupted by Noah grabbing his bracelet and fiddling with it, finally sticking the part in.

Trent blinked at his new bracelet. "Noah, what's going on here?"

Noah smirked. "This, li'l lover, is your new, improved, shock bracelet! Now, it'll go off if you say or think 'nine' 9 times!"

Trent blinked, something looked off. "So, if I think of 'nine' nine times, then that'll create nine nines, so the nines that thought of the nines will create some more nines and then nine those nine-"

At that ninth _nine_, Trent felt a painful electric shock course through him. "Ow! Noah, that...hurt a lot less than I thought! Thanks, man!"

The guitarist then noticed a small, blue number "1" appear on a small screen. "Noah, what's _this_ mean?"

Noah chuckled. "Well, buddy, once you figure out the opposite of your fear, you'll figure out the truth."

* * *

**Trent**: The opposite of nine? What's that mean? Dang, Noah, you and your crypticism...

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bass were waiting for Tyler. It was getting quite dark.

Bridgette spoke up. "Duncan, don't you think we should look for our team captain?"

Duncan laughed. "Hey, guy's gotta make a stand for himself. He _is_ team captain, after all-"

"YO GUYS! YOUR CAPTAIN HAS RETURNED!"

Tyler _had_ returned, all right...although his clothing was torn up with piranha bites. Several of the predators were still gnawing on his skin, Tyler definitely looked pale due to the lost blood.

DJ ran up to him and started plucking off the piranhas. "Oh, man, dude, you seem to be in really serious condition! Guys, find some leaves, bandage him up. Bridgette, I think you know your way around a bonfire, right?"

Bridgette nodded and accepted the lighter Duncan gave her.

"Never leave home without one, never know if you're in a wet swampland," he confided. "Wood and rocks could be wet, might not strike the best."

As Duncan went off to find some leaves for the bloody Tyler, Ben and Bridgette found some dry sticks, branches, and leaves for the fire. The surfer chick smiled as she saw the strange contestant do his best to break some branches from some of the trees.

"Not bad for someone who doesn't go out much," she winked, as Ben came back, dropping some larger branches on top of the smaller ones.

"Really? My dad taught me quite a bit about starting fires. Wish we had some paper," Ben mused, but went out to find a big log or two.

All of a sudden, a helicopter whirred overhead, growing louder and louder. It seemed to be carrying something, as well as shining a spotlight on the 9 competitors.

"HELLO, BASS!" Chris yelled through his megaphone. "YOU TOTALLY DIDN'T MAKE IT TO THE 1-DAY CHECKPOINT, SO WE DECIDED TO BRING THE CHECKPOINT TO YOU!" With that, the helicopter dropped the outhouse down next to the competitors, along with tents, a kettle pot, and a ladle.

"THAT KETTLE POT AND LADLE WERE BONUSES FOR WINNING THE LAST CHALLENGE," Chris went on. "THE GOPHERS GOTTA FIND THEIR OWN WATER AND FILTER IT THEIR OWN WAY. ALSO, THEY HAVE NO SOUP. BUT, THEY'RE FAR AHEAD. SLEEP WELL, BASS!"

As the helicopter buzzed away, Duncan came back with his arms buried in leafy plants.

"Here, Tyler, I think you can put these on yourself," he smiled, dropping the leaves onto the jock's head.

Tyler groaned and weakly put the leaves on, they seemed to staunch the bleeding. He sighed in relief as he settled in front of the fire, which Bridgette proceeded to light.

"Here, Duncan, and thanks. Maybe there's a little softy in you after all," she said, smiling.

Duncan chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that!"

All of a sudden, they heard a scream from Tyler. The poor guy's skin was getting as red as his track suit. Bridgette jumped up and examined him closely.

"DUNCAN!" she screamed, "That's poison ivy!"

* * *

**Duncan**: Ahahahahaha! Oh man, Tyler's gonna bite the dust! That's what he gets for trying to be team captain over me. Good job, man.

**Tyler**: Ohhhh...Duncan, man. Really? How'd he stay so long in the game otherwise? Should've gone after Courtney, I'd say. Really gets under my skin. And speaking of skin, what's Lindsay gonna think of me _now?_

* * *

Ben and Bridgette were chatting by the roaring fire as Tyler slowly exited the confessional outhouse and Katie and Sadie went in.

"So, Ben, thoughts on who will go if we lose?" the surfer chick asked.

Ben thought deeply. "Well, in terms of usefulness, probably Tyler. But if you want a personal reason, I'm really going to go for Duncan. Either one's fine by-"

BOOM.

The outhouse exploded, as a shockwave burst from it. Ben felt the wave pass him, then was thrown back as the force of the impact blew outward. The once roaring fire went out. Tree branches snapped, leaves fell. Most importantly, there was a strange sound emanating from all throughout the woods.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. Ben blinked and sat back up, his glasses askew.

"What the hey was that?"

Geoff groaned. "Dang, guys, our confessional's wrecked, our fire's lost, and our captain's useless! This team _sucks!_"

Everyone stood there and blinked. Geoff had never been this nasty to anyone before.

"Um, Geoff, dude, you might want to cool your jets a bit..." DJ soothed the angry party animal.

Geoff growled. "No way! I'm going to fend for myself! That's what my parents did for me, and by golly, I can do it too! Party in the woods guys! Everyone's invited!"

As Geoff trounced off into the woods, Duncan laughed harder than he had ever had.

"Oh man, Geoff's _toast!_"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Gophers side, the 10 contestants were getting ready to have a good night's sleep. Little did anyone know was that Trent's bracelet number was getting higher and higher.

* * *

**Trent**: What does this number mean? Apparently it's associated with the opposite of nine...*ding!* Oh man, I'm up to 7 here! Now what?

* * *

As Noah and Owen got ready for bed in their tents, Owen gave a slight chuckle.

"Noah, my man, seems you've really got a knack for technology!"

Noah had to give a small smile. "Well, Owen, hopefully no one else wants access to mine and especially Cody's tech! I don't want either of us to be the Tails of our team here!"

Owen blinked. "Um, Noah, you have a butt. Just like everyone else here!"

Noah turned off the lantern he had for that occasion and just quietly said goodnight.

However, outside the tent, someone was listening intently to this discussion...

* * *

**Justin**: *He is holding a picture of Noah and Owen together. He separates the two. He then pulls out his sheet of female Gopher names, adds "Noah", "Owen", and "Cody", to it, and then crosses the three out*

* * *

The Gophers side of the campsite was quiet. So was the Bass side, save for one rather hungry individual...

Geoff, having gotten over his temper tantrum, was feeling rather hungry. He wanted to go fishing, possibly he could find something other than piranhas to eat tonight! He had a stick, and he used one of his shirt's fibers, which were really, rather strong for the line.

All he needed now was the hook. Geoff saw something shining in the pale moonlight. _Sweet, midnight snack!_ he thought, as he put it on his line.

Meanwhile, at the tents, Ben was looking more and more concerned. Bridgette was trying to console the poor guy.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh _crap!_ My right hearing aid's disappeared!" Ben moaned, tossing over his sleeping bag one final time in dismay.

Bridgette looked concerned and confused. "But, Ben, you didn't seem too torn up over your left one being crushed, right? I mean, after the initial shock..."

Ben gave her a tortured look. "Bridgette, my left ear's my weaker ear! I wasn't hurting too much from having that hearing aid get crushed in the long run. Now both are gone and I'm at a disadvantage!"

Bridgette gently held the distraught teen and _ssssh_ed him until he relaxed. Ben decided to tuck himself into his sleeping bag at that point.

"Look, Bridgette, it's late. I'm happy I got a place to myself, but you really should get back to your tent, the other women might be wondering where you are. See you tomorrow," he said with a brave smile.

Bridgette smiled as Ben slowly drifted off into dreamland. _Sometimes,_ she thought, _he's just like a kid._

* * *

The Gophers woke up refreshed and raring to go. Well, all save Owen, who had to be grudgingly pushed out of his tent by Noah and splashed upon with nearby pond water by an angry Leshawna.

"You need to go get your butt in the game, fool, so come on!" she snapped, as Owen slowly started to stir.

Once Owen had his share of the morning's rations, the Gophers team continued onwards, following every green arrow they saw.

Trent smiled, "Hey, everyone! I see another clearing, but I think it's best if we skipped it and headed straight for camp!" to which Noah nodded.

"Leader's right, and I'm with him! C'mon, everyone, let's get right to it!" he said, hopping on Owen's back.

Leshawna gave the brunet another dirty look. "Oh, you can_not_ be serious!"

Noah chuckled at the big, bossy woman. "Hey, running isn't quite my forte yet. Along with other sports. Doesn't mean I won't give them a try, though, _non?_"

The Gophers charged past the second checkpoint, ignoring Chris popping out on the television and giving them their nightly materials.

"Onward to home!" Trent cried out happily, gritting his teeth in determination. "If we're not back by six-"

ZAP.

A beam of what could only be described as pure electricity exuded from Trent's bracelet and onto the ground, where his wrist was pointing. The hole it left was rather large, as well as explosive; the dust cloud was everywhere. Coughing and panting, Trent stared incredulously at his bracelet.

"Noah, you mad, mad, genius, you!" he said, as the number went from 7 to 6.

The snarky genius chuckled as he patted Trent's shoulder. "See, lovebird? The opposite of nine..."

* * *

**Trent**: *blinks* But of course! How stupid of me! The opposite of nine...wow, Noah, how strange...wait, I think I see where you're getting at...

**Noah**: *chuckles again* Oh, Trent, you figured it out! The opposite of 'nine' was _literally_ the opposite of 'nine'. *blinks* C'mon, viewers, you're not stupid! Figure it out yourself!

**Justin**: *he has the sheet out again. Adding Trent's name to it, he crosses it out as well*

* * *

Trent blinked at his feat. _Screw this awesomeness, we have a challenge to win!_ he thought to himself, as he started running full-force.

Chris and Chef were waiting at the entrance of the forest as the Gophers team passed them, yelling (well, all except for Justin) and cheering as they made their goal.

"Well done, Gophers! You guys are the undisputed winners! Chef, we gotta go get the Bass team, bring them back, yadda yadda yadda..."

As Chris and Chef got into their helicopter, the Gophers went back to their hot tub, back to enjoying their party, just like nothing had happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass were groaning and stretching their aching muscles, they hadn't slept the best last night. Geoff, however, was feeling well rested and ready to go.

"What's up with you?" Duncan asked. "You were all whiny and complain-y last night."

Geoff shrugged. "Sorry, man, I guess hunger leads a guy to do some crazy stuff. But hey, I got a midnight snack of some sweet fish last night, so it's all good!"

Meanwhile, in the only not-unoccupied tent, Ben slowly opened his eyes and tried to stretch, but it seemed he couldn't. Something had its arms around him and was preventing his moving. Ben looked down, blinked, gasped, and hugged the mysterious object.

Bridgette had decided to spend the night with him.

* * *

**Ben**: *in what could be salvaged of the confessional* Oh whoa, Bridgette...you did that for me? Stayed with me all night? _Cuddled?_ But...why? Does she have feelings for me, or is this a ploy to vote me out tragically later on...I don't get you...

**Bridgette**: Oh, man, _why_ did I sleep with Ben instead of going back to the girl's cabin? Well...maybe because the other girls are either mean or absolutely annoying, maybe it was because he seemed so distraught, maybe...*she blushes* Okay, he's actually _really_ adorable!

* * *

The 9 Bass were getting ready to go back to their trek, but a loud buzzing interrupted their thoughts.

"WELL, BASS, LOOKS LIKE YOU'VE LOST, BIG TIME! COME UP INTO THE CHOPPER AND DISCUSS WHO YOU WANT ELIMINATED." Chris said loudly.

The nine campers got up into the chopper through the rope ladder Chris had laid out for them. They silently waited as the familiar cabins of Camp Wawanakwa greeted them: elimination wasn't going to be an easy task.

* * *

**Eva**: See, I knew Duncan would do anything in his power to let Tyler suck as much as possible. That's why I'll do my best to get Katie, Sadie, DJ, and possibly Bridgette and Ben onto my side. Oh, you want to know _why_ I did what I did, even though we conspired to get Harold out? Simple: guy's become too needlessly cruel for my tastes. Easy.

**Tyler**: *is now covered in calamine lotion* Oh man, Duncan, you're toast tonight! Thanks for treating your team captain like crap this challenge! See you at the Boat of Losers, lame-o! Hehe, good for me!

**Duncan**: Man, I saw what Eva was up to, letting Tyler intentionally win that chess game. She's better than that, I know that much. Much better. If Tyler goes tonight, I'll play her to see who's the _true_ boss around here!

* * *

The next night, the nine Bass members were sitting in front of a crackling fire. Chris's words weren't warm.

"Well, Bass, only 8 marshmallows here. Honestly, I expected better of you this challenge, but seriously, you guys _suck! _Campers being lazy in challenges is something I do _not_ condone here on Total Drama. Here, I'll throw these suckers out to you, since you're too lazy to walk. Ben, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Eva, and DJ."

The six campers each caught their marshmallows. Chris glared.

"Okay, 7th to get one is Whiny McPartyPooper!" he growled as he threw one to Geoff.

Duncan smirked while Tyler looked nervous.

"Then, there's these two!" Chris said angrily. "Mr. _Ooh, I'm too cool, so let's mess around with our team captain_ and Mr. Failure Captain himself. The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Duncan."

Duncan grinned as he got the final marshmallow while Tyler groaned. Eva gasped.

"_**What?**_ Who did this? Who went behind my back, _who?_ I'll make sure they pay! I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!"

* * *

**Katie and Sadie**: Katie: Well, Eva _did_ tell us to vote for Duncan...

Sadie: But we seriously realized now that, hey, we can vote as independent people, right?

Katie: Ooh, I _knoooow! _So we decided to screw up her concentration and vote Tyler instead...

Sadie: Which totally seemed to do the trick!

Katie: Oh come _on_, Sadie! Let me finish!

Sadie: Aww, Katie, I'm sorry!

Katie: I'm sorry too!

Both: BFFFL's for life! Eeeee!

* * *

Tyler groaned, his face still covered in calamine lotion.

"Oh, mark my words, Duncan," he said as he clambered onto the Boat of Losers. "You'll be next to go. Just you wait! I'm not done yet! You'll seeeeeee..."

Chris angrily pointed to the 8 remaining campers, and then made a motion at the camera crew to cut the feed, clearly, he did _not_ want to continue with his farewell dramatics.

Instead, the feed cut to Trent, who was quietly murmuring to himself:

"...nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine..."

This went on until the small _dings_ from his bracelet stopped, not-quite-so-coincidentally, at 9.

Trent grinned. _Perfect_, he thought, _just the stuff I need to help my team out. Tomorrow, Trent's out to win the girl of his dreams, and the challenge._

* * *

(AN: And this was one of the more difficult chapters to write here. I had decisions on what to do, where to go. It's not that I was writing myself into a corner, here, it's just that some of the stuff I did here would definitely affect the outcome of stuff later on down the road. Also, the Ben/Bridgette thing..._definitely_ controversial on my part. I'm awaiting for Geoff/Bridgette and Bridgette/anyone purists to come screaming at me. I'm ready, guys. Do it.)

Screaming Gophers: Cody, Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent

Killer Bass: Ben, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Katie, Sadie

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

Next up: Phobia Factor. Definitely need to think of realistic fears for some campers that weren't there in canon. Hmmm...might not be able to post on Tuesday. If not, I'll letcha know.

(Author's Update (AU?): Decided on a better schedule for myself. I'll be posting Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Gives me a day to think of possibilities more and it also allows me to take my time when writing more and up my quality. See you guys Wednesday, then!)


	7. Episode 7: Phobia Factor

(AN: I sed STOP FLAMIN U PREPZ! Nah, seriously, seems things are pretty civil around here! I'm glad for that. Also, hopefully this chapter pushes the fic past 30k words :D Here's to lucky number 7!)

* * *

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the two teams had to get out of the scary Camp Wawanakwa woods. The Gophers had some strong leadership, thanks to Trent, and they finished their trek by day two! The Bass started splintering, what with Duncan and Tyler's rivalry, Eva's manipulation, and Katie and Sadie screwing with her plan! In the end, Tyler was gone, and Duncan lives on for another week. How low will the delinquent stoop this time? Will Ben ever find out about his missing hearing aid? Find out on Total...Drama...Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 7: Phobia Factor

* * *

As morning rose on Camp Wawanakwa after last night's elimination, Ben was seen walking towards the communal washrooms, armed with some towels, shampoo, and a bar of soap.

_Man, maybe I can get a decent shower for once,_ he thought to himself, before walking in and choosing a shower partition. Fortunately, the washrooms were empty, so Ben didn't need to worry about privacy invasion as he started the shower.

Meanwhile, Bridgette, who had also gotten up early, walked into the communal washrooms to start her early morning routine. As she headed for a restroom stall, she heard the shower running, and noticed Ben's rather conspicuous pony shirt hung outside his shower stall.

Bridgette knew about how these sorts of washrooms worked and yelled out. "Ben! I'm going to the restroom! I won't flush, since I'm sure that shower's going to get really hot!"

A thumbs up was the only response from the shower stall, and she resumed what she was about to do.

Ben, meanwhile, was starting to shampoo his hair, the suds were getting into his eyes. He was just about to rinse his eyes under the water when-

FLUSH!

The shower heated, just as predicted. Ben hollered and ran out the door, not finding the time to throw a towel around himself.

As he ran out, he didn't notice that a Polaroid camera was facing him, until...

Click!

Ben ran out the communal washrooms screaming to high heaven, making the birds fly off of their tree perches.

"DANG, BRIDGETTE! Ugh, you said you _wouldn't _flush!"

Meanwhile, in the stall with the Polaroid camera, a certain delinquent was sitting on the toilet seat, looking at the developing film...

"Oh, _man, _this is gold!"

* * *

**Duncan**: Oh, geez, Ben, you're so..._small!_ Ahahahaha! Oh, this picture is _too_ good! Oh man, he's gonna be _mad_ at Bridgette!

* * *

Duncan fled from his stall before Bridgette had finished up her own business, not wanting to stay around for the drama that was to unfold. He then tacked on the fully developed photo near the door of the outhouse.

Meanwhile, Ben, now noticing where he was and what he was doing, ran to the cabins to find a towel. He rooted through his bag, found a towel, and wrapped it around what little dignity he had left.

He then heard a buzzing and a rather crackly announcement from outside:

"Attention, campers! Please go to the communal washrooms!"

It certainly wasn't Chris. Ben hid under the bed as the other 5 Bass yawned, awoke, and followed the mysterious voice's instructions. Ben gulped at what was about to happen.

His answer was soon discovered as he ran back down to the washrooms. There were all the other campers, save Bridgette and Duncan, pointing and laughing at the picture that was posted there.

Ben gaped as he saw a picture of him, fully nude, with everything on display, look back at him with a similar expression.

Amidst all the laughing, Duncan returned from the announcing booth, where he had managed to pick its lock and hijack the feed.

"Nice photo, _teeny!_" he said, elbowing Ben in the stomach.

Ben sank to the ground, his mental processes pretty much null.

A hand appeared from the washroom door and dragged him in, then he heard a voice through his mental blank:

"Ben, finish your shower, then we'll talk."

The teen nodded blankly, then went back in the shower, finishing his shampooing. He then put his clothes back on, and finally exited. Putting his glasses back on, he saw Bridgette leaning against the sink.

"Bridgette, how could you?" he gasped. "You said you wouldn't do that! And you went and humiliated me-"

A slap in the face righted himself immediately. Bridgette glared.

"I _said_ I didn't, and I didn't! Someone _else_ must have, obviously, how else do you think there would be laughter going on? Based on that announcement, I have an idea..." she mused.

With that, she slammed the door open. "You wait here," she told Ben, who hastily obliged. "Someone's going to pay."

As she got out of the communal washrooms, she looked at what some of the campers were chuckling at (save for Gwen, Ezekiel, Noah, Trent, Owen, DJ, and Eva, who had all left at this point, disgusted). Bridgette finally saw the person she was looking for; she stormed over to him and put a rough hand around his neck.

Ben squeaked in fear as Duncan was thrown against the shower stall, followed by an exceedingly angry Bridgette, holding the incriminating evidence.

"Alright, _Duncan_," she snapped at him. "You think you can get your kicks, huh? First Harold, then Tyler, now Ben? You can't be serious if you think you'll be staying on any longer here."

Duncan laughed derisively as he massaged his neck. "Oh, _please_, Bridgette, a guy can't have any fun around here, can he? Seriously, there's nothing fun to do here at camp! Guy's gotta get his kicks somehow."

He was greeted by the most terrifying voice he had ever heard. "Well, _Duncan_, I guess _you_ won't be laughing once your sorry butt gets on the Boat of Losers, huh? Why don't you _apologize _to this victim here, and maybe we'll reconsider."

Duncan murmured a very hasty _sorry_ to Ben, then quickly scrambled out of the washrooms. At this point, Ben was holding his legs very close to his body with his arms wrapped around them, gently rocking back and forth, his face in abject terror.

Bridgette gently put an arm on his shoulder, with her other hand crumpling up the photograph and tossing it aside. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Ben, want to learn how to surf?"

* * *

**Bridgette**: Hey, why not? Guy needs to learn a skill or two, might as well teach him what I know. *sigh* Seems to be a little self-conscious about his body, though..._thanks_, Duncan, that's just the boost he needed...

**Ben**: Oh, Bridgette, _thank you!_ I'm just horrible with conflict, and you stepped in to save me...daah, what am I _doing?_ Stupid, stupid! Fight your own battles!

* * *

Bridgette and Ben had changed into their swimsuits and headed for the dock. Bridgette looked out over the water.

"Oh, this area _sucks_ for surfing! Hey, how about we go swimming instead?"

Ben didn't answer, he just dipped his feet into the water.

Bridgette, knowing something was up, knelt beside him. "Look, Ben, I'm not saying what Duncan did was right. I'm also not saying your jumping to conclusions was right, either. Hey, you know I care about you, right?"

Ben nodded, but at the same time looked puzzled.

"Bridgette, are you saying that for strategic reasons, or...?"

Bridgette sighed. "Okay, not _everyone_ here is out to get you. Yeah, Geoff crushed both of your hearing aids and Duncan may have done...what shall not be mentioned again, but, Ben, not everyone in the world's against you. We're your friends, you know that."

"Bridgette's right," DJ added, dipping his body into the water. "Lots of us might've laughed at what Duncan did, but lots of us were disgusted as well. Like me, you should _never_ have yourself exploited that way."

Noah and Owen were behind him, also in their swimsuits.

"DJ's right!" Owen said happily. "I might not be the most popular contestant here, but I definitely try to be _nice_ to everyone ("Yeah, when you're not eating the food," Noah muttered). I think that helps out a lot!"

Ben smiled for the first time today. "So...you guys aren't embarrassed at..."

DJ laughed. "Look, Duncan might've called you small, but so what? It's the size of your _character_ that counts in making friends, man, not other things...but hey, I think I know a way to cut Duncan down to size..."

So the 5 contestants eagerly listened to DJ's words, then nodded astutely. "We'll do it tonight."

* * *

**Ben**: So, DJ said we all should go down to the campfire and talk about our fears. Mine definitely came out today...*shivers* But hey, I think if we can all get to know each other on a more personal level, I don't think things will be that bad!

**DJ**: You know, if we pranked Duncan, sure, it'd be satisfying, but we'd stoop ourselves down to his level. So, I decided to have a sort of "camp therapy" session tonight, mmhmm. Mama always comforted me with her own fears at night when I had trouble sleeping. Thanks, Mama. *he gives a thumbs up*

* * *

That night, just as planned, there was a crackling on the intercom:

"Will all campers please come down to the campfire? Please?"

Owen and Noah had gotten the campaign out to the Gophers side, many of them agreed to this plan. Meanwhile, DJ, Ben, and Bridgette did the same for the Bass. Bridgette was to man the intercom and announce when it was time to go.

By the time the remaining contestants had come to the campfire (sans Duncan), DJ had already grabbed some wood and lit the fire, so it was a roaring blaze. Ben motioned the Gophers and the Bass to sit around the campfire, all separated into teams.

"So," Bridgette said, joining the remaining 16 contestants. "Based on what _happened_ earlier today, I've decided to talk about something: our fears."

Owen spoke up. "Hey, where's Duncan?" he said. "I wanted him to be here, too!"

"Well, _Duncan_ decided he was too good for this gig," Bridgette said, smirking. "But, anyways, I've noticed that there's been a lot of team infighting lately. I think it's best if we all got to know each other a little better, help our friends along. What do you say?"

"Well, _I_ think we found a new Princess!" said a voice. Everyone gasped and turned, Duncan had found them after all.

Bridgette rolled her eyes and motioned that Duncan sit with his 6 other teammates by the fire. She then sat down between Ben and DJ.

"So, who's first?" she said with a smile. "Don't worry, we won't laugh at you...like _some _people did."

Katie and Sadie piped up. "Ooh, Bridgette! I'm afraid of losing Sadie!" Katie cried out

"And _I'm_ afraid of losing Katie!" Sadie cried in agreement, hugging her best friend.

"Good!" Bridgette smiled. "We've gotten a strong start. Owen?"

"Well..." Owen said, "I'm actually _really_ afraid of flying! That's scary! I won't go!"

Izzy nodded in assent at this, to which Noah tutted.

"You have a fear of flying, crazy girl? Didn't think you would!" he chuckled.

Bridgette smiled. "Any fears _you'd_ like to share, Noah?"

Noah grimaced. "Fear of failure. My parents put a lot of stress on my education, getting perfect marks, so to fail something and have them chew me out...that's the worst."

Bridgette smiled and turned to Gwen.

"Oh, that's simple. Being buried alive." she said, as Trent also piped up.

"I'm horribly afraid of mimes," he added to Gwen's statement.

Bridgette decided it would be best to have all the Gophers have their share, then the Bass. As she went around, she found out that Leshawna had a fear of giant spiders, Lindsay had a fear of walking on a minefield ("In heels!", she insisted), while, even though it was through a massive game of charades, she figured out Justin's fear, too.

"So, I take it you and Izzy _dated_ at one point, then she decided to go crazy and kill you?" Bridgette said, to which Justin vigorously nodded.

Bridgette then turned to Ezekiel and Cody.

"So, your fears?" she asked politely?

Ezekiel shivered. "Public school, eh. My parents said I am _never_ allowed out there. Not sure why, though, but from what they've said, they seem scary!"

Cody finished the Gophers side with diffusing a time bomb under pressure.

Bridgette turned to the Bass. "Well, okay, Ben, what's your fear?" she asked him.

Ben gulped. "Pitch blackness," he said. "Y'know, the stuff where I can't see two feet in front of me. Also, sudden loud noises..."

* * *

**Ben**: Ha! Take that, Chris! I said that knowing that you're listening somewhere. He'll be _bound_ to test us on these fears, you know. Loud noises do scare me with my hearing aids in, but once they're out, they're not so bad! Doesn't account for the darkness, though.

* * *

Bridgette went down the Bass side, excluding Katie and Sadie, who had already told her their fear. DJ was afraid of snakes, Geoff was afraid of hail, and Eva was afraid of people who took advantage of her.

"My fear is staying alone in the woods for a long time," Bridgette said confidently. "Duncan, you're last."

The punk looked down. "Celine Dion music store standees..." he muttered quietly.

Bridgette clapped her hands. "Good job, everyone! Don't you feel more connected now that you know each other's fears?"

An air horn sounded from the distance. "Well, campers, _I _feel that this is the time for a challenge!"

The 18 remaining contestants gasped. Chris was strolling along to their bonfire.

"Lovely night, isn't it gang? Also a lovely night to start our extreme. Phobia. CHALLENGE!"

The campers groaned at this.

Chris sighed. "Look, the Bass have been incredibly lazy lately. So, with this challenge, here's hoping they pick up the slack. If they don't, someone's toast!

"So, here's the deal. Tomorrow morning is when the phobia challenges will start. Some campers will have prompts at certain times, some campers won't! Also, this challenge will span for two. Whole. DAYS!

"So, get back to your cabins, get some sleep. I don't like this non-permissive usage of campground materials."

As the campers headed to bed, Chris made a note to himself:

"Ask Chef to put more secure lock on announcement booth."

The next morning, as the campers were having breakfast, DJ noticed something wriggling in his pile of glop.

"Um, Chef, can I have a new..." he started to say, before he was interrupted by a small snake popping out of it and hissing at him.

DJ was now paralyzed in fear. Chris came over.

"Not to worry!" the sadistic host said. "All you have to do is pet it and the point is yours!"

DJ shivered, slowly reached out a hand, and was promptly bitten by the snake. Screaming in pain, he vigorously rubbed the snake with his other hand, in a futile attempt to get it off.

Chris grinned. "DJ wins the point! Also a tetanus shot, but that's not important!"

* * *

**DJ**: Hoo, mama! I now see what Chris meant by our fears appearing at any time...here's hoping the day doesn't go without any more mishap!

* * *

Breakfast finished, thankfully, without anything else popping out at them. After breakfast, Chris stopped Lindsay in her tracks.

"Watch your step! There's mines about! Get back to your cabin without setting _any_ of them off, and you've scored a point for your team!"

Lindsay blinked at the roped off area. There was a sign that read LINDSAY'S CHALLENGE in front of it, so that the campers knew not to go into the area.

* * *

**Lindsay**: Wait..._what_ was my challenge again?

**Chef**: Okay, look, girl doesn't know her left from her right. I get that. But _how_ can you miss a roped-off area with _your stinkin' name _on it?

* * *

Lindsay waved at Chris and walked off to her cabins...stepping on a mine in the process.

"Well, that's no points for the Gophers so far!" Chris smiled as Lindsay flew in the air screaming bloody murder. "Next!"

As the day wore on, Ben was called from his cabin. He walked over to a very dark tent where Chris was standing, holding a set of earphones.

"This is something I'd like to call the _Tent of Fear!_ You'll be wearing these earphones while you'll be walking through the maze Chef and I set up. Be aware for surprises!"

Ben's eyes widened as the earphones were slapped onto him. The most grating, loud whining noise could be heard from them.

Ben was forcefully pushed into the tent by a grinning Chris. "Enjoy your torture!" he said. "See _you_ in an hour!"

Meanwhile, Owen and Izzy were looking in fear at Chef, who was starting up a single-prop plane.

"This ride's gonna be _torture_ for you!" he cackled, slamming open a door.

Owen and Izzy nervously got into the plane as Chef got into the cockpit.

"This'll be a nonstop flight, fools! When we get down is when we'll get down!"

Meanwhile, Gwen was getting dug underground, trapped in a glass box. Trent was right there alongside her.

"It's okay, Gwen!" he said with a smile. "You've got five minutes, and that box can easily help you breathe for twenty. Here, a walkie-talkie just for you. I'll talk into it, to keep you occupied."

Gwen gave Trent a strange look as a shovelful of dirt was buried atop her face.

Ezekiel promised Gwen he'd stay by her side, along with Trent.

Chris smirked. "And the five minutes start _now!_ Once it's up, we'll dig her out." With that, he dug the shovel into the dirt and walked away to assist with another camper's challenge.

Trent heard a crackle from the walkie talkie 30 seconds later. "Trent, I'm scared. Talk to me. Why are you so afraid of the mimes?"

Trent sighed and started his speech. "Well, when I was five, my mom took me to the park, to see the animals. Well, I was so engrossed in watching the elephants, when I turned to find my mom, she was _gone._

"Instead, there was this creepy guy in all pure white, with a black beret and he was miming! He seemed to be stuck in this sort of box. I screamed and tried to run, but it seemed that he was there, on all side..."

Trent gasped as he saw just the sight he was so afraid of lumber towards him. Dropping the walkie talkie, he ran for the dock.

"Okay, Trent, go on. Trent? _Trent?"_

Ezekiel picked up the walkie talkie. "Oh, Gwen, I think he's toast!"

* * *

Trent, in the meantime, was running towards the dock. "Oh, _crap!_" he said. "No way out! Unless..."

He dove into the water, and just as the mime was about to follow...

"No, wait! You'll, uh, get your paint wet!"

The mime stopped, thought, then got ready to resume diving.

Trent shook with fear, then he looked at his right arm.

_It's now or never, li'l buddy,_ he told himself, pointing the bracelet.

"Hey, mime! I'm supposed to conquer my fears, right? Well, conquer _this!_ 666!"

Three ZAPs exited from his bracelet. Trent grinned as the three started their trajectories.

Unfortunately, what Trent didn't know was that Gwen's five minutes had elapsed at this point, and she was storming out onto the dock, expecting an angry word.

The first bolt of electricity sliced through the mime's right shoulder and slashed Gwen's cheek deeply.

Gwen slumped to the ground in very real pain, gasping as Trent's second ZAP missed the mime's left shoulder and hit a tree. The tree's trunk splintered at the top, falling over with a great THUD.

Trent looked in horror at the mime clutching his shoulder in pain, the blood dripping copiously. He gasped as he saw the suffering he had caused, thanks to his own recklessness and stupidity.

Trent didn't notice the third bolt of lightning going straight through the mime's heart.

The mime gaped as he splashed into the water face-first. Trent struggled to help him as the water slowly turned a rich ruby red. He didn't mean for any of this to happen, he didn't mean to cause so much harm, he didn't-

"Trent, that's a point to you!"

Trent gasped as Chris walked over to the dock.

"Gwen stayed underground for five minutes, Zeke dug her up. And since you conquered your fear...through unconventional means...you two _both_ get points!"

Trent groaned in dismay as he trudged out of the water. _Noah, we need a word after this challenge_, he thought to himself.

Ezekiel ran up to Gwen, who was still stunned in disbelief. "Whoa, Gwen, your face! What _happened,_ eh?"

The goth girl stood up. "I don't want to talk now, Zeke. Once I'm feeling better, I'll explain everything."

* * *

**Trent**: _Crap!_ Killed a mime _and _lost the girl...what will become of me now?

**Gwen**: *her cheek is bandaged up* Okay, Trent, you need to get your act together, or I'm sending you home. No questions about it.

* * *

Justin had come down to the dock, after seeing the tree fall. He looked in horror at the soon-to-be mime corpse, the last bubbles emanating from its mouth in the water.

"YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T LEAVE HERE ALIVE!"

With a loud roar and a shriek above him, Justin was tackled by a ferocious Izzy.

Justin scrambled up and tried to run, with Izzy hot on his feet.

"Well, Justin, you'll be wrapping up today's challenge by staving off Izzy for the next two minutes! Enjoy!" Chris said with a little laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben was wandering around in the dark, the loud shriek grating against his eardrums, no recollection of where he was or where he was going to go...

SPLOOP!

Ben shrieked and tried to get out, but the more he struggled, the more he sank.

Chris laughed over the camper's screams. "Seems he went and ended up in the Quicksand of Shame!"

"I WANT TO GET OUT!" Ben moaned. "Please!"

Chris sighed and flipped a switch inside the tent.

Ben sighed with relief; the lights were on and the shrieking had stopped in his ears.

Chris _tut_ed at him and motioned him to the emergency exit.

"Well, sadly, no points for the Bass! We'll see how Justin's doing and..."

But poor Justin had fallen to Izzy, being pounded and whaled on with her fists of fury.

Meanwhile, Owen had touched ground. The hungry camper screamed and ran towards the kitchen.

"Well, that's 3 points for the Gophers today! Bass, you can still catch up, even though you guys only scored 1. Sleep well!"

The campers groaned, then trudged up to the cabins.

* * *

**Owen**: (with marshmallows spewing out of his mouth) Well, thing is, whenever I get scared, I eat. Well, that and happy, sad, tired, sleepy, gassy, bored, and avuncular. Hehehe, avuncular.

**Noah**: Well, I heard about Trent's escapade today. Hopefully, I know what to do about this. Cody and I can definitely think of something.

**Justin**: *he muses over his list. He erases Trent's name, rewrites it un-crossed out and writes "ally" next to it*

* * *

Nightfall came across the camp. Ben was still out of it as Bridgette was consoling him.

An air horn sounded. "Okay, campers!" Chris said. "Now, we'll have 3 people come out and follow us to the woods! Bridgette, Leshawna, and Sadie, we need _you_ guys!"

Bridgette and Leshawna both left their cabins without much issue, but there was a scream. "Katie, no! I can't leave you like this!"

"Oh, Sadie, I can't leave you either!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Chris gave the Bass cabin a look. "Well, Bridgette, Leshawna, let's go. Clearly _Katie_ and _Sadie_ can't be separated. At all. No point for them!"

Bridgette and Leshawna gasped as they saw where Chris was going to take them: the woods.

Chris motioned Bridgette to sit on a log, away from anything and everything involving Camp Wawanakwa.

"Now, Leshawna, we'll be taking you to the Spider Zone!" he grinned.

Leshawna gasped as she saw Chris motion to the webbiest, crawliest, eight-eyesiest place she had ever seen.

"Both of you _must_ stay here for the evening! You may sleep, once morning comes and you're both still here, I'll give both your teams a point!" Chris said as he walked away.

Leshawna shuddered as she sat down on the ground. She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. Meanwhile, Bridgette, who was definitely nervous with the hoots and howls, did the same.

* * *

**Eva**: These first few challenges, huh. Definitely seems to be testing our mettle, doesn't it? Hopefully tomorrow will bring something...interesting to the plate.

* * *

Eva told the Bass cabin that she was heading to the washrooms. As she walked towards that location, she didn't notice a sinister shadow behind her...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

DJ, Katie, and Sadie ran out just in time to hear _thwacks_ and _whacks_ in the distance. The three came closer and saw a dazed Chef, moaning over his bruises, with Eva panting in fear.

"Y...yeah! Take that...you!" she stuttered, before running towards the washrooms in fear.

Chris strolled up alongside Chef. "And Eva wins the point!" he said happily. "The score stands at 3-2, we'll see how Bridgette and Leshawna do in the morning!"

At this point, he was greeted by a screaming Leshawna, running out of the woods with spiders and webbing all around her.

"Whelp, it might be 3-3 if Bridgette stays the night!" Chris said happily. "See _you_ guys tomorrow!"

Leshawna whacked the spiders off of her and her weave as she grumbled all the way to the cabins. DJ, Katie, and Sadie, however, went in the direction of the communal washrooms. Eva didn't seem too great.

They entered the washrooms to hear some sniffling and sobbing. "Hey, Eva, you alright?" DJ inquired.

"No! Go away!" a voice yelled from one of the stalls, followed by a rather sickening retching sound.

The three contestants blinked, Eva never showed this vulnerable side before.

DJ waited until Eva weakly walked out of the stall. She was quite pale, wiping off some spittle from her chin.

"C'mon, Eva, this isn't you. Talk to us," he comforted. "We're your friends!"

Eva coughed a little, wiped the tears from her eyes, and went to the sink.

"You guys...I never, _never_ want to be taken advantage of like that...again, okay? Please don't tell the others, I don't want them laughing that a strong person like me could...ugh!"

Katie came over and patted Eva's shoulder. "But, Eva, why? He didn't..." but her voice petered off as her eyes widened.

DJ was definitely in a state of shock. "You weren't..." he started to say, to which Eva shamefully nodded.

"One of the bullies, the one that took my MP3 all those years ago, he came back, and he...he..." she said, her voice shaking, tears filling her eyes.

DJ gasped, Sadie started weeping.

Eva gulped. "He hurt me. It was about a year later, I actually had the MP3 incident out of my mind. I was 9 at this time, he was about 16, 17...I don't know _why_ he did what he did, does he like tormenting little girls for kicks?"

Sadie sobbed into Eva's other shoulder, as Katie sniffed.

"It was after that incident that I needed to stow away all signs of weakness, become strong, so that no one would harm me in that way again. Don't tell anyone, got it? Or I'll beat you."

The three other Bass nodded and escorted Eva back to her cabin.

* * *

**Eva**: What came over me there? I'm not usually one to tell my past to people, but...ugh, _why_ does everyone care? I don't want them to!

* * *

Morning rose, and the campers were eating breakfast. Bridgette was still sleeping, not hearing the air horn signaling that she could get out of the forest.

"Good morning, everyone! The score stands at 3-3! So, I decided to make things a little interesting! The next person who successfully completes a dare wins the challenge! Losers will go to the bonfire, where someone _will_ be voted off. Cody, come with me."

Cody followed Chris nervously, he knew what was going to happen.

* * *

**Cody**: Okay, yeah...not the best in working under pressure. Hopefully I can crack the bomb code or whatever, and win this! Oh, I need this _so_ bad!

* * *

Chris kicked a garbage can, adorned with wires, TNT, and a timer. Handing the geek a pair of pliers, the host started his segue.

"Well, Codester, you have 3 minutes to diffuse this bomb! No pressure, obviously!"

Cody sarcastically laughed as Chris walked away to get started on Geoff's challenge.

As Chris strolled along, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What about my challenge, smart guy?"

Chris grinned and turned to Noah. "Well, _smart guy_, you can't do anything this challenge! You've failed for your team! You get no points! Nothing! You lose! Good day sir!"

Noah facepalmed as Chris went onwards to start Geoff's challenge.

* * *

**Noah**: Great, thanks, neighborhood host dude! Can't be useful, might be a contender for elimination, woohoo! Ugh.

* * *

Geoff was snoozing on a suntanning chair, unaware of the dark cloud looming overhead, until...

"Ooh, ooh! Ow, ow, ow! Man, that hurts, stop it! Stop!"

Geoff started running as he was pelted with hail. Chris chuckled manically as he pushed some buttons, making the hail larger and the cloud lower.

"Ooh! Geoff's got a cloud baby! I want a cloud baby, too! Here, baby cloud!" Lindsay squealed as Geoff ran past her. A hail pelted her head, but bounced off it with a rather hollow _thud_, similar to whacking the hull of a ship.

"Oh, Geoff! You need to avoid the hailcloud for one minute. Well, that, or start talking for one minute in the hail! Go!" Chris said, as Eva walked up next to him.

The jockette smirked. "Looks like party boy's getting some comeuppance, eh?"

Geoff screamed and started talking. "Um, I had gas on my first date! I was conceived on a beach! I took Ben's hearing aid and used it as a fishing hook! I use my charms and charisma to get what I want! I've never worked an honest day in my life! Uncle, Chris! Uncle!"

Chris frowned as he turned the hailcloud off. "No point for you, Geoff! Now, let's start with Ezkeiel's..."

BOOM.

Poor Cody's bomb had exploded, he was buried in smelly garbage.

"Um, Gwen? Chris? Ladies? _Anyone?_" he asked, walking zombie-like into the woods.

Bridgette sniffed at the horrible aroma that was around her now. Opening her eyes, she saw a mutated Cody moaning in front of her.

Cody feebly motioned to the shrieking Bridgette before collapsing, the stench knocking out many things around him.

Meanwhile, Chris was motioning to a crane that had just arrived. It was slowly lowering a massive public school onto the campsite. Ezekiel stood and watched in awe.

"Wow, I'm surprised that this doesn't happen in real life, eh!" he chuckled.

Chris chuckled, too. "It doesn't, homeschool! Anyways, speaking of school, this is where you'll be for the next six hours! We'll be starting you off in first grade, since that's where you belong socially, right? See you at 3 o'clock!"

With a wave, Ezekiel nervously entered the school. His classroom was 1-B.

Chris motioned to the remaining Gophers and Bass. "Okay, lunchtime! Once that's done, we'll do Duncan's dare at 2:30. See you then!"

At lunch, Duncan looked visibly nervous, even more so when he noticed that the entire team was looking concernedly at him.

* * *

**Duncan**: Man, _why_ did this final task have to fall on me? This sucks! If I screw this up, my behind's going home, plain and simple.

**Gwen**: C'mon, Zeke, bring us home!

* * *

2:30 came around comparatively quickly. Duncan's challenge was staring straight at his face: a cardboard standee of Celine Dion.

"All you need to do is hug her!" Chris said. "C'mon, Duncan, Zeke finishes in an hour!"

Duncan sank to his knees in fear. Eva groaned.

"C'mon, delinquent, I don't have all day. Hurry up or I'll.."

The schoolbell rang and Ezekiel ran out ecstatically.

"Whoa, Chris, we got let out early today! Man, public school was _fun!_ We sang songs, did some face painting, and I even made a new friend! I hope to see him soon!"

Chris chuckled as the crane picked the school back up. "You won't, Zeke. _However, _you won for your team! Bass, I'll see you at the bonfire tonight!"

The 8 Bass members groaned. They had a very good idea on who was going home that evening.

* * *

**Ezekiel**: Whoa, I won for my team _again?_ Sweet, maybe they can stop seeing me as a sexist pig and treat me with respect, eh?

**Leshawna**: Whoa, Zeke won another challenge for us!? Man, I should stop seeing him as a sexist pig. But oh no, Leshawna _knows_ when somethin's up. I might've said to his face that he was accepted amongst us, but he surely isn't one of us!

* * *

At sundown, Eva motioned to Katie and Sadie, who were returning from their dinner.

"Okay, you two. I have an idea on who to eliminate tonight. We need to vote out Geoff."

The two looked confused. "Oh, but, why? We were going to vote out Duncan!" Katie asked.

Eva sighed. "Look, I still have unfinished business with Duncan. Also, I think Ben would want him gone, even though his reasoning's rather petty. Finally, someone double-crossed me at the elimination last time. I want to show that person what for, screw up their planning."

* * *

**Katie and Sadie**: Katie: Well, Eva still doesn't know it was _us_ who screwed up her planning...

Sadie: Oh, I _know!_

Katie:...It wouldn't hurt to vote with her this time...

Sadie:...especially since it could be someone like Geoff or Duncan messing with the votes!

Katie: Ooh, or Ben! I don't trust _him!_

Sadie: You're so smart, BFFFL!

Katie: No, _you _are!

Both: Eeeeee!

* * *

Night fell on the island. The 8 Killer Bass were sitting in front of the bonfire. Chris was walking towards them, his hands holding something rather different tonight...

"Hello, Bass! Tonight, I've got cards! Each card has your face on it, and if I throw a card to you, that represents a vote, alright? Anywho, I'm sure you're all wondering what happened to the marshmallows. Turns out someone ate them all!"

The Bass groaned, they knew who _that_ could be.

Chris cleared his throat. "Well, I'll skip the usual introduction and just toss these bad boys out to you! First vote was for Duncan!"

Duncan groaned as he caught his card; his face looked rather crudely drawn.

"Hey, Chris, who did these?" he asked.

Chris smiled. "Well, that would be courtesy of Chef! Guy's not the best drawer around. Geoff!"

The partygoer groaned as he caught his card.

"Next is Eva, then Duncan, then Geoff!"

Eva caught hers, Duncan and Geoff caught their second set of cards.

"Duncan...Geoff!"

The two gasped, the last vote would determine who went home.

Chris grinned. "Well, we have two people who are on thin ice! Duncan, you lost the challenge and, quite frankly, your team's fed up! Geoff, I dunno what you're doing here, but people are fed up with you too! This final card, and vote, goes...toooooo...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Geoff!"

Geoff gasped as he caught his card. Ben, Bridgette, and DJ gasped, Eva, Katie, and Sadie quirked an eyebrow, while Duncan cheered. "YES!"

Geoff looked rather confused now. "But, Chris, why?"

The card Geoff was holding was a bright ruby red.

Chris smirked. "Surprise, campers! I decided to use this just to increase the drama! Now, unfortunately, _anyone_ can go next time! Go back to your cabins! For Pete's sake! You stink."

The 8 Bass walked up towards their cabins, while Chris chucked the red card in the fire.

"Well, 18 still remain, but that number will soon change! With both cards gone, who will be going next time? Find out on Total...Drama...huh?"

The host gasped as the heat of the flames melted the paint off of the contestant cards, revealing something rather familiar...

"MY MAGAZINES! CHEF, HOW COULD YOU WRECK MY BODYBUILDER MAGAZINE MONTHLY? YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, CHEF HATCHET! DEAD!"

As Chris ran up the hill to where a cackling Chef awaited him, the cameras cut away...

* * *

(AN: Hooy, this was a long chapter to write. Might be my second longest, honestly, we'll see. It was also difficult to write, as well, took a lot of time making sure that everyone had a role, no matter how small. Chapter 8 will be Friday, hopefully. Cheers!)

Screaming Gophers: Cody, Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent

Killer Bass: Ben, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Katie, Sadie

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

Next up: Up the Creek


	8. Episode 8: Up the Creek

(AN: Well, Chapter 8's upon us. This thing's been crazy, no doubt. Do you like the story developments so far? I will only update da nxt chaptoir if i get five god revoiews. Sorry, My Immortal's been rubbing off on me (bufy rox!))

* * *

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the two teams had a discussion about their greatest fears! So I decided to put those fear-conquering abilities to the test! Both teams sucked _horribly_, but in the end, Ezekiel clinched his second victory for the Gophers. At elimination, I decided to play the red immunity card for the Killer Bass, meaning no one would be going home that week. Now, with both cards gone, it's fair game! Who will stay and who will go? Find out on Total...Drama...Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 8: Up the Creek

* * *

In the Gophers cabin, Trent was looking mortified. His mime encounter did not go unnoticed by the other campers.

"So, lover boy, seems like _this_ was too much for you," Noah said, pointing at Trent's bracelet. "Cody! I'm going to need your assistance."

The tech geek came over, looked at Trent's bracelet, then looked at Noah. "What's he going to need?"

"Well, my plan is to deactivate this bracelet until Trent reaches a certain mindset. Clearly, he isn't ready to be responsible with this level of power."

Cody chuckled sadly. "Ah, all this started with a fear of nine," he mused to Trent, who blinked.

"Wow," he said quietly. "You said nine, Cody. And yet, i-it's like, I'm not reacting to it anymore! What happened?"

"Simple," Noah replied, taking a screwdriver to Trent's bracelet. "We've redirected your mental fear of the number nine to a sense of empowerment. Notice how the shock's duration and pain lessened the more you thought about nine?"

Trent nodded. "Yeah, it's like I don't feel it anymore! Huh!"

Noah smiled. "Then, Cody, our invention's almost a success." With a small _ding_, Trent's bracelet blacked out.

"There you are, leader-to-be," Noah said. "Once you get that mindset, you'll know not to abuse this power so greatly."

Trent slowly, sadly nodded, but he knew he couldn't repeat his mistake again.

"Guys? Um, guys? Has anyone seen my pajamas?"

Lindsay was walking around the Gopher's cabin looking rather confused, dressed in only her underwear.

"For that matter, where's my clothing?" she asked confusedly.

"Oh, I _totally_ didn't sneak any of those in my bag," Cody muttered to Noah, who rolled his eyes.

"Try checking under the bed, Lindsay!" he called out to her.

"On second thought, _don't_ do that," Gwen scoffed. "Justin, distract them. I think I know where your stuff is, Lindsay."

Justin nodded and ripped his shirt off, to the pleasure of several of the campers, including Owen.

* * *

**Owen**: Man, Justin is so hot! So hot I could kiss him! ...because he's a good player! D'oh! Why did I say that?

* * *

Gwen found Lindsay's clothing and gave it to the happy teen.

"Ooh, thank you, Gwen!" she smiled, bouncing up and down, much to the delight of the male campers, save for Noah.

"Hey, Noah, what's up? Not into girls?" Trent joked. Noah scoffed.

"Well, _maybe_ I have better things on my mind than female pursuits, hmm? I don't see them as worth my time."

Trent grinned. "Oh, so is that why you kissed Cody during the Awake-a-thon? You two are so _cute!_"

Noah gasped and dropped his screwdriver, Cody flushed a deep red.

"Okay, firstly, know-it-all, there's no way that Cody and I like each other. No way at all. Zip. Zilch. Nada." Noah snapped. "Furthermore, keep your smart comments to yourself, or this bracelet goes bye-bye!"

Trent laughed as Noah headed for bed. Cody was still flushing.

"Hey, Cody, do you want to even talk about this?" Trent asked. Cody said nothing.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel was animatedly chatting to a rather interested Gwen.

"...then, we decided to sing Old Macdonald, eh! Made me laugh a little bit, but it was seriously fun! I also made a friend named Henry! Oh, Gwen, you would've had such a great time!"

Gwen lightly chuckled. "Thanks, Zeke, but first grade was 10 years ago." She gently rubbed her bandaged cheek.

"Oh, um, Gwen? What _is_ up with that bandage, anyways? Seems like something didn't quite go your way, eh?"

Gwen sighed. If she could tell anyone, Ezekiel would be the one she trusted most. "Well, Zeke...it was Trent. His, um, bracelet went a little...haywire? Yeah, haywire...and it, well, gashed my cheek pretty badly."

Ezekiel's eyes widened; he hadn't seen Gwen looking so downcast since the start of the season.

"Well, don't take it too harshly, eh? I mean, sure, he might like you and all that, but I dunno, don't give up on him, ya know?"

Gwen smiled. "Thanks, Zeke, but I think there's someone else I had my eye on..."

The Bass cabin was rather quiet; they weren't taking Chris's elimination twist too well...

The two teams went to sleep, and the next day went normally. Bridgette and Ben swam again, Owen made some waves, and Noah got splashed.

That night, they slept rather peacefully, hopefully Chris would have a short challenge for them in the morning.

However, at breakfast the next day, Chris stood on one of the tables and pulled out his trusty megaphone.

"GOOD MORNING, CAMPERS! TODAY'S CHALLENGE WILL BEGIN AFTER BREAKFAST!"

* * *

**Ben**: Oh man, not after breakfast! That's when...when...*he bursts out laughing* Okay, I could _not _make myself sound more dorky if I tried. Whoa, maybe I _am_ turning into Duncan...

**Geoff**: Hey, thanks, Chris, for that second chance in the competition! Look, I know I've done some seriously screwed up stuff, and possibly been a little lazy, but now's the time to _redeem_ myself, man!

* * *

Now, with breakfast over, the two teams gathered around Chris at the Dock of Shame.

"Hello, teams!" Chris said happily. "I'd like to announce your next challenge: Spend one night on Boney Island!"

No one responded. Chris slapped his face.

"Okay, okay, no one's scared? Geez, you people are _lame_. Anyways, Boney Island is where we keep some of the more _dangerous_ animals away from you guys. You'll be spending the night with lots of 'em!

"Furthermore, each team will have a designated campsite/safe zone on the island. Once there, you'll have accommodations much like the accommodations during the race to Wawanakwa challenge. First team to get to the campsite will receive an advantage for the next day.

"Lastly, for today, don't even _think_ about taking something from Boney Island. You'll be cursed..._forever!_"

* * *

**Duncan**: *falls over laughing* Oh, man, Chris, how _dumb_ do you think we are? Look, I'm sure no one, and I mean _no one_ will take something from that island. Hey, gives me a simple solution into voting 'em off!

* * *

Chris smiled again as he motioned to two sets of canoes: one set in red, one set in green. "Here are your canoes," he smiled. "Buddy up with those you trust, and get over to the island! Your next instructions will await you over there."

Bridgette smiled at Ben and immediately drew him to his side. "You and me, we're going to _rock_ this challenge!" she cheered.

* * *

**Bridgette**: Hey, canoeing, surfing, can't be that different, right? I'm an absolute monster in the water, just you watch and see.

* * *

Meanwhile, Duncan and Geoff fistbumped to their partnership, Katie and Sadie grabbed each other and squeed, which left Eva and DJ on their lonesome.

"Look, DJ, do _any_ funny motions to me, and I swear, I _will _knock you out of the canoe as well as vote you out. Got it?" Eva snapped to the gentle giant.

* * *

**DJ**: Look, ever since Eva told us her story, I took a _vow_ not to make her feel uncomfortable or harassed in any way. She's a person too, and she demands to be treated as such.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Gophers side, Owen and Noah had volunteered to be partners (much to Noah's chagrin), Trent and Justin quickly grabbed a canoe (even though it was more Justin coercing Trent), which left 6 other people with 2 canoes.

"Okay, I think Gwen, Ezekiel, and Leshawna should take a canoe of their own," Cody brought up, "which leaves me, Lindsay, and Izzy for this canoe right here."

* * *

**Cody**: Look, I've accepted that Gwen might not be my dream girl. I've seen her with Ezekiel, she seems really happy with him. Well, least I'll have _two_ lovely ladies for the price of one, woo hoo hoo!

**Lindsay**: Oh, Cedric is _so_ nice, letting Greta and...and...um...homeschool be partners like that!

* * *

As both teams started up the river, they noticed a slight fog coming from all sides.

"Well, gee, Chris, thanks for telling us about this!" Noah grumbled, as he saw a shadow in the distance.

"C'mon, Noah, don't be like that!" Owen smiled, "don't be such a Negative Nellie!"

* * *

**Owen**: Aw, Noah can be awesome, but he can be _so_ grumpy, too! I just want to make him laugh hard at one of my jokes! Not that I have any jokes to tell...

* * *

At Cody, Izzy, and Lindsay's canoe, Cody was hearing a rather strange noise from behind...

"Mmm, Explosivo sees two muy caliente chicas...Explosivo want _veeeeery_ badly..."

"Um, Izzy?" Cody asked. "You sure you're alright back th-OOOF!"

Cody and Lindsay were slammed into the front of the canoe by a rather lustful Izzy. Purring and kissing Cody's neck, Izzy cried out, "Oh, Explosivo _loves_ you two chicas!"

* * *

**Cody**: Okay, do I _really_ look that much like a girl? This is nuts! But hey, Izzy's hot, so I'm not really complaining...

* * *

Poor Cody was being nuzzled by a lovestruck Izzy (Explosivo? He couldn't be sure at this point) as the Gophers got off at the island.

"Look!" Trent cried out. "A green arrow. This way, everyone!"

Noah gave Trent a strange look, could he really be trusted with the leadership role at this point?

* * *

**Noah**: Look, Trent, I think you're a swell guy, but you've got issues. If you can get your head on straight and evolve into a leader, I really think I've got a good ally in this game.

**Justin**: *He's holding his sheet of paper. He puts a star next to Noah's crossed-out name, and writes "THREAT" in big letters. He hesitates to cross out Izzy's name too, looks at the camera, and shrugs*

* * *

The Bass side went through the fog without much hassle, thanks to Bridgette's well-trained eyes in the water. They had just arrived on the island when...

"Ooh, ooh, ow! Splinter! Aaagh! Aaaaah!"

Geoff was hopping around, his leg seemingly splintered.

"Oh, dudes, this is a debilitating injury! I'm so sorry, everyone, but I'll do all that I can to-ow! Oooow!"

With those "oows", Geoff slumped to the ground. Ben walked up alongside him and peered closely at his leg.

"Um, Geoff? That's looking fine to me. No splinter here guys, everyone move along!"

The Bass rolled their eyes and walked after the red arrows, Geoff dragging himself along with many "unghs" and "unnhs".

* * *

**Geoff**: Man, I really hope this debilitating injury won't cost my team the win. I really want to help these guys out!

* * *

The Gophers, in the meantime, were listening to Chris's instructions as they walked along the path.

"Hello, campers! Seems your campsite is up ahead! Oh, you need to portage your canoes up there, get 'em over to the other side tomorrow, ok?"

Everyone groaned, they had left their canoes by the riverbed.

The Bass, however, had decided to portage their canoes, on Bridgette's request ("surfer's instinct," she called it) and had arrived at their campsite by mid-afternoon.

"Hello, Bass!" said Chris, popping out from the ground on his television screen. "You guys came here first, even this poor, injured creature! Now, as a reward, you get some sweet gear. Helps keep the animals away."

At those words, a loud buzzing could be heard overhead. Chef had dropped a rather hard metal box right alongside the campers. Duncan opened it.

"Oh, _dudes, _we hit jackpot!" he cried, holding up a gun. "These could be anything, tranqs, ammo, paintballs..."

The other 6 Bass nodded and smiled in agreement, they were clearly comfortable with their tools. Geoff groaned from his set-up tent.

"Oh, _duuuuuuudes,_ I'm hurting badly! Someone needs to come help!" he cried out.

Ben facepalmed. "Come _on, _guys, he's doing okay! I think he's just doing it for attention!"

* * *

**Katie and Sadie**: Katie: Like, oh my gosh, Ben's being, like, _really _rude!

Sadie: Yeah, really!

Katie: Ooh, ooh, ooh! Do you think we can have him voted out tonight if we lose?

Sadie: Oh _yeaaah!_ He's gotten on my last nerve.

Katie: Ooh, you're so smart, BFFFL! EEEEEEEE...

Sadie: EEEEEEEEE...

Both: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!****  
**

*the confessional explodes*

* * *

Night had fallen, and the fire was going along nicely. Duncan had offered his lighter again, and it seemed like it was going to be just like the Wawanakwa woods challenge...

BOOM.

The confessional exploded with much more force than before, a loud cry of "EEEEeeeee..." echoed around the campsite, and the fire went out...again.

Geoff groaned, having himself thrust straight into a tree. "Not cool, dudes..."

Suddenly, in the darkness, a low growl could be heard. Duncan grabbed one of the guns and headed away from the campsite.

"Guys, we're not alone here..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Gophers side, Cody and Noah were setting up an electric fence.

"Hey, it works. Keeps the mutant beavers and what have you away," Noah reassured.

Almost if by coincidence, a loud "HONK" could be heard in the distance.

"Oh, yeah? Describe _that!_" Leshawna scoffed.

At those words, a mutated goose flew towards the campsite. Noah and Cody stood there, grinning.

As if by magic, the electric fence buzzed a strong shock of electricity from its posts, injuring the goose, and causing it to land.

"Ooh! Fried goose tonight!" Izzy shrieked, grabbing the goose and cooking it over the fire, ignoring its squawks of pain. The other 9 Gophers looked at each other.

"Look, we'll take our chances at something _safe, _thanks," Noah snarked again.

Izzy grinned, plucking the feathers off the dead mutated goose. "Feeding time!" she yelled, nomming up the partially cooked food.

* * *

**Trent**: Okay, Izzy might be nuts, but not _that _nuts! That goose was barely even cooked. I know that partially cooked meat is bad, but how bad is _mutated_ meat?

* * *

The Bass, in the meantime, had decided to set up guards each hour. Duncan started, then Ben, then Eva, then Bridgette, then Katie and Sadie, and finally DJ.

"I still think Geoff needs to take part," Ben grumbled as he sat down to his post. "Guy can't be lazing around here..."

A gentle, reassuring arm came around his shoulder. It was Bridgette. "Hey, Ben, can't have you alone and cold like this," she smiled. "Here, have a blanket. I asked Eva if I can take over her shift so I can spend a little more time with you."

Ben smiled at this, hopefully the challenge would end well.

The next morning, the Gophers got up early and hustled down to the other side of the island without much mishap. Izzy, however, was groaning about a bad stomachache.

"Guys, please, we need to get back to the campsite!" she wailed.

"Should've thought about _that_ before eating mutated, poorly-cooked goose, now, shouldn't you?" Noah replied. "Can't you use the woods?"

Owen shivered as he heard a rather dangerous growl. "Um, Noah, that sound usually means a toilet is rather...necessary."

The 10 Gophers came to an unlit bonfire. Chris was about to explain the challenge, which was lighting the fire and canoeing back to camp, when Izzy screamed.

"OH, THIS CHALLENGE IS GOING TO BE DONE!"

* * *

**Owen**: Um...that wasn't Escope, was it? I really hope it isn't...

**Izzy**: *holding her sore stomach* No, that wasn't _Escope_ back there! That was just me being...well, urgent! *her stomach gurgles again* Oop, no time! Bye! *she runs off*

* * *

Izzy groaned as she slammed the canoes onto the wood, much to the shock of her fellow competitors. "You guys, GET ON!" she roared. She found a flint, struck it, and lit up the fire in one go. "Perfect," she said to herself.

The other nine Gophers looked alarmed at their canoes going up in flames: How would they get back now?

Their answer came quickly enough. Izzy found some explosives in her skirt, threw them into the fire, and gathered her 9 teammates around her.

The fire exploded, launching all 10 into a perfect rocket, aimed directly for Camp Wawanakwa.

Chris whistled as he saw the group of Gophers land right in front of him. "Well, looks like the Screaming Gophers wi..."

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Izzy shrieked, running for the communal washrooms.

"So, how long till it's safe to go in?" Trent asked Owen.

Owen, hearing the groans in the distance, murmured, "until, oh, say, tomorrow morning?"

The 10 campers groaned; many of them were looking forward to a shower.

Chris motioned to Chef, who went to grab the helicopter. Clearly, the Bass were the losers.

Later that day, when the Bass members were retrieved, Cody nervously walked to the communal washrooms. He smelled one of the worst things he had ever come across, shivered, and ran.

* * *

**Cody**: Okay, I _really_ want to see if Izzy likes me...or if it's Explosivo. Hehe, hey, now I can joke about Explosivo now! You know...that..._obvious_ one.

* * *

Night fell quickly on Total Drama. The 8 Killer Bass were sitting in front of the bonfire. Eva, Bridgette, DJ, Katie, and Sadie were all enjoying their marshmallows.

"Campers," Chris said. "Only two marshmallows left for tonight. First one goes to...Duncan!"

Duncan fistpumped as he went and ate his sweet treat.

"Right, Ben, Geoff. Down to you! Ben, you made some tactless comments about Geoff today. And, Geoff, you decided to desert your team over an imaginary splinter. Final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ben!"

Bridgette cheered as Ben got his marshmallow, to which the other 7 campers gave her a strange look.

"Oops! Sorry, hehe. Just...cheering on one of my teammates!"

Chris smiled. "So, Geoff, m'boy, time to take the Boat of Losers!"

Chef picked Geoff up and threw him onto the Boat of Losers without a word. He had fallen asleep.

As the Boat of Losers left and the Bass team walked up to the cabins, Chris turned to the cabins and smiled.

"5 down, 17 to go! Who will stay, and who will pay? Will Izzy _ever _get out of those washrooms? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Island!"

* * *

(AN: Oh lordy, this chapter's a major step down from my earlier works, I apologize. Ya see, Chapter 9's going to be a bit of a higher point with the drama that I have planned, and I didn't want to add too much more to it. Got good stuff planned for that one, hopefully.)

Screaming Gophers: Cody, Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent

Killer Bass: Ben, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Katie, Sadie

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

Next up: Paintball Deer Hunter


	9. Episode 9: Paintball Deer Hunter

(AN: Sorry for the delay, everyone. I learned it's best _not_ to set deadlines for myself like that. Remind me to go into showbiz never. Also, check out my friend PrincessPrimeroseChekov's fic "Total Drama: The Mentorship". I'm in it, too! :D)

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the two teams spent a night on the spooky Boney Island! Ben and Bridgette bonded, Trent and Noah floundered with the leadership and Izzy...well, let's just say that we're fumigating the communal washrooms right as we speak! Only 17 contestants left! Who's gonna get the boot? Will it be...the _Bass?_ Find out on Total...Drama...Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 9: Paintball Deer Hunter

* * *

Two days had passed since the night on Boney Island. Fortunately, the communal washrooms were back in good working order (although one stall was roped off) and the campers could take regular showers again.

In the Bass cabins, there was quite a commotion going on.

"Check!" Duncan shouted, as he placed his rook near Eva's king.

"Not bad, delinquent," she smirked, "but you _really_ need to do better than that."

Duncan gasped as Eva's bishop slid through his offensive line and knocked his king straight over.

"H-hey! You can't do that!" he cried, flipping the chessboard over, with the pieces going flying. "I've been robbed, guys! C'mon, 2 out of 3!"

Eva grabbed Duncan by the throat. "Okay, wise guy, there will be _no_ 2 out of 3. We agreed at the start that it'd be one game, one game _only_ to get the title of new captain. I won, so I'm now the team captain. Deal?"

Duncan only spluttered as Eva threw him down on the ground.

Ben and Bridgette exchanged looks nearby.

"Um, I might as well pick up the pieces," Ben quickly said, scampering around to gather them.

Bridgette sighed. _Duncan and Eva just won't let it rest, will they?_ she thought.

* * *

**Duncan**: Look, now that Geoff's gone, I've lost a potential ally. Okay, well, he wasn't the most hard-working fellow on the planet, but he had a...charm? Oh crap, now it's me versus them!

**Eva**: Duncan. What can you say about him? I've tried giving him a chance after the whole Harold-being-voted-off incident, but some of his pranks went a little too far. Time to sent the bad boy packing.

* * *

An air horn sounded outside, shocking the campers to attention. Meanwhile, the Gophers were dazedly getting out of their cabin; they had decided to spend a good part of the night in the hot tub. As Trent left his cabin, he looked sadly at his weapon of human destruction.

_I really am glad Noah sealed this guy off,_ he though. _I can't trust myself with leadership like this, if it means killing someone else again._

Chris looked excitedly at the 17 contestants in front of him. "Morning, campers! Today, your challenge will happen at the outskirts of the woods!"

Owen felt his stomach rumble. "Aw, Chris, what about breakfast?"

"Chillax, big O. Breakfast will be given to you there. C'mon!"

As the Gophers and Bass headed to their destination, Cody and Noah started chatting.

"So, hehe, Noah!" Cody smiled. "Do you think Trent's going to overcome his unconfident streak?"

Noah smiled. "I think so. He seems a little down now, though, hopefully he'll be up and zapping again."

A raucous laugh was heard behind them. "Oh, _no_ way! You two are too much."

The two looked back to see Leshawna chuckling. "You two scrawny turkeys don't know _nuthin'_ about how reality shows work. It doesn't involve _zappy zap zap_ and mimes dyin', it's about teamwork! A cohesive unit! Friendships, relationships, trust!"

Cody gasped at her words. "Oh crap, Izzy!"

* * *

**Cody**: Oh man, it's going to be nerve-wrecking asking Izzy if she likes me or not...crap! C'mon, Codemeister, do your stuff!

* * *

Izzy was warily searching around for any predators or things to prey on. _A skilled warrior needs keen eyesight,_ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder and some panting.

"I...Izzy, I...*gasp*...need...a...*wheeze*..word!"

Izzy was just about to ask what was going on when another airhorn sounded.

"Hello, campers! Welcome to the site of your next challenge!" Chris grinned, flipping open a large, flat box. "Paintball!"

The campers gasped as a shiny cadre of paintball guns gleamed in the sunlight. Below them was a large pile of blue and red paintballs, along with deer antlers.

Chris grinned. "Right," he said, grabbing some guns. "Two Gopher members will be hunters, while 4 Bass will also be hunters." He threw two guns at Owen and Izzy, who caught them easily. Owen stumbled with the following paintballs, however.

"Right, umm...Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, and Katie, you're the hunters for the Bass!" Chris smiled, throwing the guns and paintballs to the 4 contestants.

Trent gave Chris a confused look. "What about the rest of us?"

Chris's eyes narrowed. "_You_ guys will be deer!"

Noah, Cody, Leshawna, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Gwen, Justin, and Trent gasped (well, save for Justin, whose eyes widened) as they caught their deer antlers.

"So, for the Killer Bass, Ben, Eva, and Sadie will be the deer!" Chris finished, throwing the remaining antlers at the remaining contestants.

"So," he continued, "I bet you guys are wondering what the deal is! The hunters have to shoot paintballs at the deer! You have 3 hours to do so. By the end of the challenge, the team with the most paint on them loses! Also, do _not_ take your antlers off, or it's a paint penalty!"

Owen scratched his head. "Um, Chris, why do we have two hunters to the Bass's four?"

"Glad you could ask! Due to a numbers advantage, you guys are balanced accordingly. More hunters on the Bass, more deer, I dunno, it's _something_."

With that, Chris blew the air horn again and both teams made for the woods.

Izzy and Owen were laying low, dodging an initial salvo. Owen gulped nervously as a ball of paint whizzed past him.

"Um, Izzy...what _are_ we going to do?"

His response to his question was something he never would have expected.

"Well, Owen, there's one thing we can do. Escope's got a plan."

* * *

**Owen**: Whoa, Izzy sounds...sane! Well, as sane as one like her gets. Here's hoping she can win the challenge for us, woo-hoo!"

**Izzy**: 'When the situation's dire, Escope will be there...' Hey, it _is _a dire situation. Right? Right!?

* * *

Izzy marshalled the 8 deer in front of her and Owen.

"Alright, everyone, here's the plan. You 8 stay out of sight. We don't want anyone getting hit more than we need to. As for you, Owen, you take the high road. Head to the cliff and hold anyone off who might be there. I'll handle the fort."

Cody piped up. "Hey, Izzy, can I get a snack? I'm still waiting for breakfast!"

Izzy smiled and knelt down in front of the geek. "Escope allows it," she smiled warmly at him. "Stay away from these woods, and I'll reward us with victory."

Cody blushed at Escope's words. He then scampered off towards the mess hall. Breakfast was calling out to him. Or, at the very least, a snack.

* * *

**Justin**: *He's holding his piece of paper, with all the Gopher's names on it now. He shivers, crosses out Izzy's name, and writes "THREAT" in big letters. He taps his pencil on the paper and scribbles under her name, "never go out with her again."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Bass side, Duncan had finished firing off his load of paintballs. The trees and foliage were splattered in blue.

"Aw, _nuts!_ Couldn't hit a target," he fumed, as Bridgette cocked her gun beside him.

"Right, _Duncan_, listen close. If we lose, you've got the biggest target on yourself. Don't make it bigger," Bridgette snarled at him, launching a salvo of paintballs towards a rather conspicuous Owen, who was running for the hill.

Katie cocked her gun. Owen was getting closer...closer...

"SPREAD OUT, GUYS, WE'RE UNDER FIRE!" DJ shouted as a barrage of red pellets rained down on them.

Meanwhile, Eva was watching this scenario unfold from behind a tree, snickering.

* * *

**Eva**: Oh, Chris, you've made this challenge _too _easy! I might as well do nothing and let Duncan get the ol' heave-ho!

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben and Sadie were sitting on a rock, far away from anything and everything.

"So, _meanie_, what do you have to say for yourself?" the chubby teen said, glaring at him.

Ben blinked at her. "What do you mean? I don't think I _said_ anything wrong, did I?"

Sadie slapped him upside the head. "Dummy, you insulted Geoff! He was a nice guy, and you seriously thought he was _faking_ his injury!"

Ben shook his head, how could she be so oblivious?

"Sadie," he asked. "Did you _see_ a visible splinter on his leg?"

Sadie glared. "I don't need to see something to know if it exists, okay? Stop getting on my nerves, jeez! Katie? _Katie?_ Where are you, BFFFL?"

With those words, Sadie left Ben alone to sit on the rock.

He sighed. Today was going to be a long one.

Meanwhile, Bridgette was fleeing best she could from the rampaging Escope.

_Can't let Ben get hit,_ she thought to herself. _Our hunters got splattered, we can't have a 7-for-7 bloodbath!_

DJ was heading for the hill; he had seen Owen head over there.

_Nice_, he thought. _Fresh bait._

But Owen never made it to the top. Panting and wheezing, he slumped down at the middle of the hill, too tired to go on any further.

A sharp blast shot out, and Owen groaned. His butt was coated a rich blue.

DJ snickered as he took Owen's gun from him, running back down. Victory was assured.

* * *

**DJ**: Heh, one down, one to go. We're armed to the teeth, 5 guns to one shooter! I don't think the rules said the paint had to be _ours_, right? *he blinks* What? We need to end our losing streak!

* * *

Duncan was spitting out paint as he ran from a wild and calmly furious Izzy.

"This psycho's not so psycho now! What do I do?" he spluttered, barely dodging another blast.

A shot was heard right behind him, but it didn't seem to be Izzy. Then another. And another. And another!

Duncan gasped. A volley of red and blue pellets were soaring up into the sky. Izzy heard them too and looked behind her.

"Right. Someone's taken out one of our own. Seems like it's up to me."

She stealthily jumped from tree to tree, narrowly avoiding the barrage of paint splattering beneath her feet. Cocking her gun backwards, she shot one pellet that aimed hard and true, straight into DJ's forehead.

As the Jamaican fell to his defeat, Izzy calmly smiled.

_Good, a death,_ she thought. _Escope takes no prisoners._

Up at the mess hall, Cody had come out, carrying a bag full of chips. "Mmm! Barbecue! The king of chip flavors," he smiled, crunching down on one.

Meanwhile, a shady figure grinned and snapped his fingers. He had noticed a bear prowling around and decided to use it to his advantage. The bear rapidly came over. The shady figure pointed to Cody, smiled and blew a kiss to the bear.

As the bear growled towards his prey, the shady figure scribbled hastily on a sheet of paper.

Trent had noticed this, and saw the bear approaching the oblivious geek.

"Cody! Wait!"

Cody gasped and saw Trent running straight towards him.

"Whoa, Trent, what-" Cody started to say, but he was stopped by a loud roar.

"B-b-BEAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

* * *

**Cody**: My life flashed before my eyes! I thought I was seriously going to get mauled...and either killed or eliminated! Either one would _really_ suck.

* * *

Trent skidded in front of the frightened Cody, glaring daggers at the bear.

"C'mon, bear, it's just you and me. Mano a-"

Trent was interrupted by the bear swiping him, throwing him to the ground, a deep gash in his chest.

"Trent!" Cody gasped. "Why are you being so reckless?"

Trent coughed up a little blood, feeling rather woozy. "Cody, I'm trying to save your life. Even if it means sacrificing my own. Isn't that what a hero does?"

Cody blinked, was Trent out of his mind?

Trent gasped and staggered to his feet, he looked rather pale. "Cody, I can't let any member of my team down. I can't be reckless with my power, you understand? A leader looks out for his teammates, shows them the way, is the guiding light. Cody..._I will protect you with my life._"

A blue light shone from his right wrist, Trent smiled. He finally figured it out.

"Right, Mr. Bear, I know you want to harm this defenseless teenager, rip his guts out, snack on his remains, but I, Trent MacPherson, will _not _let you pass. I'll wrap this up with one word, Mr. Bear. _Six._"

A ZAP shot from his bracelet, the bolt of energy shooting fast and hard. It hit the bear square in the chest. Groaning and roaring in pain, the bear fell on all fours, spluttering out some blood.

Trent gave a weak smile and a thumbs-up to Cody, then passed out.

As the bear hobbled away to nurse its wounds as best it could, Izzy came soaring out from the canopy.

Landing smartly in front of Cody, she looked down at the sleeping Trent.

"I heard a scream, Cody, but it seems my help isn't needed here. Good job, Trent, you helped my love escape unharmed."

Cody blinked, opened his mouth, and was instantly wrapped in a strong, but warm, hug.

"Sssh, ssh, ssh, Codykins...don't fret. Escope is here."

Cody had no idea how to respond to this, except...

"Um, Izzy...is it _you_ who likes me, or is it your...personalities?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Duncan was panting behind a tree. Izzy had knocked the wind out of him but good. A sharp _whap_ on his shoulder brought him to his senses.

"Ow! Eva, what's going on?" he asked?

"Well, _delinquent_, you've failed for our team! Might as well hand the gun over to me, I'll take over from here."

Duncan groaned in visible pain as he handed the gun over to Eva.

Just as he did, the air horn sounded.

"TIME'S UP! Let's see how you folks did!" Chris smiled as he drove up in his golf cart with Chef.

Eva groaned; her strategy couldn't be implemented in time.

* * *

As Trent slowly came to in the infirmary, he blinked and saw a smiling Noah.

"You, pretty boy, have come far. Once you've healed, I'll fix your weaponry right up for ya."

Meanwhile, Chris was standing at the other 15 competitors.

"Well, Gophers, it's clear that you've won the challenge! No thanks to Owen."

Owen groaned. "But my buttocks will never feel the same again!"

A _whack_ to his head silenced him. Chris was now throwing cans of baked beans to everyone.

"Once Owen's recovered, he can have breakfast along with the rest of you! Anywho, Bass, campfire time, see you tonight!"

The 7 Bass groaned.

* * *

**Duncan**: Oh, _man!_ Eva should've told me what to do from the start. Nice leadership, jockette!

**Eva**: Heh, I let Duncan take the fall. Like I said, simpler to vote him out that way. Heheh.

* * *

At the Bass cabins, Eva was chatting with Katie and Sadie.

"I'm voting for Duncan, you?" she asked.

Katie and Sadie giggled. "Ooh, Ben's _so_ gone!" Katie said.

"You said it BFFFL!" Sadie agreed.

They were just about to do their trademark "EEEEEEEEE" squeal, but Eva quickly shut their mouths.

"Right. _Don't_ do that, or I'll easily sway the votes to one of you two. Got it?"

The two best friends quietly nodded.

* * *

**Katie and Sadie**: Katie: So, who should we convince to vote Ben out of here, Sadie?

Sadie: Well, Bridgette's _obviously_ in love with him..

Katie: Oh, I _know!_

Sadie: And Duncan's on our side, Eva's voting for Duncan...

Katie: That leaves DJ?

Sadie: Yeah! Only choice we have left, sadly...who knows?

* * *

DJ was recovering from his injuries when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Psst, DJ! What say we vote Ben out?"

DJ nodded weakly before collapsing again.

Katie and Sadie snickered before skipping away towards the bonfire. Ben followed close behind, wheeling DJ along in a wheelchair.

The 7 Bass were now sitting in front of the all-too-familiar bonfire. Chris smiled maliciously before them.

"Well, Killer Bass, 4th time here in a row really _isn't_ the charm, now, is it? You've all cast your votes, yadda yadda yadda, here are your marshmallows."

He smiled as he held one up dramatically.

"Alright, first three safe...are...Sadie, Bridgette, aaand...Katie!"

The three sighed in relief as they all received their thrown marshmallows.

"Next up, DJ! Smooth plan, didn't work out all too well, huh?"

DJ winced as the thrown marshmallow bounced off of his forehead and onto his lap.

"Right. That leaves three Bass with votes against. With one vote, Eva, you're safe!"

Katie and Sadie gasped as Eva claimed her prize.

"Only one more left, everyone. Final marshmallow goes...tooooooo...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ben!"

Duncan gasped, Ben gasped, Bridgette shook with excitement.

"Oh, yes, Ben, we did it, we did it, _yes!_"

Ben barely had time to think before he was twirled around and given a forceful, passionate kiss.

Everyone gasped now, even DJ.

Chris chuckled. "Well, well! Looks like romance is in the air, huh? There's also a loser here, too. Duncan, time's up, let's get going!"

Duncan grumbled as he was escorted to the Boat of Losers. "Thanks, Chris, and thanks, Eva, for being a pain in my _behind._"

As he got on, he saw Eva standing on the edge of the dock. Glaring at him and arms crossed, she gave an evil smile as the boat faded into the horizon.

"Now, _that_, folks, is how you manipulate!" she said, heading up for the cabins.

Chris smiled as Eva passed her. "Well, folks, it's been one heckuva ride here on Wawanakwa. Will Izzy and Cody's relationship flourish? Will Ben and Bridgette stand the test of time? Will Lindsay do _anything_ to help the Gophers win a challenge? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Island!"

* * *

(AN: There! Finally, it's done! I did my best here, I had the Trent scene going on in my head for a while. Did you like? Did you _not_ like? Well, hopefully the Bass's winning streak starts up soon. Also, should I transfer anyone from the Gophers to the Bass, just to even things out? If so, one or two contestants, and who should they be?)

Screaming Gophers: Cody, Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent

Killer Bass: Ben, Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Katie, Sadie

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

17th: Duncan

Next up: If You Can't Take the Heat...


	10. Episode 10: If You Can't Take the Heat

(AN: I got nothing about the team transfer. So, no transfer will happen this chapter. Oh well! I've got plans for a contestant to come back. But, I'll still give you guys the option. It'll be at the end of this chapter.)

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the two teams had an all out epic paintball showdown! Owen and Izzy were the sole Gopher shooters, but after Owen went down, Izzy, as Escope, kicked some serious butt! On the Bass side, Eva let Duncan take the fall, leading to his successful boot! Will Eva finally act like a leader, or will she manipulate others into being her pawns? Will Trent assert leadership on _his_ team? Find out the answers, right now, on Total...Drama...Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 10: If You Can't Take the Heat...

* * *

As the 6 Bass headed up for the cabins post-elimination, Ben was looking rather flushed. Bridgette's actions at the campfire had shaken him up, something which the surfer girl was noticing.

"Hey, um, you alright? I...hehe, sorry...about...what I did back there..."

"No, no, don't be," Ben replied, "I'm just wondering why you did that. You...surprised me."

Bridgette giggled and blushed. "Well, Ben, you're _really_ adorable. You've got this naiveté about you that's just...endearing? Yeah, endearing. I know we don't have _that_ much in common, but I want to try and change that. You're just an all-around great guy."

Ben blinked, smiled, and took Bridgette's hand. Bridgette fidgeted, his hand was warm and inviting.

Meanwhile, Eva held Katie and Sadie back.

"Right, you two. I need a word. Our team's hitting rock bottom and in order to survive, strength in numbers is what's required. I've seen you two do some pretty sneaky things...although I'm still wondering who voted for Tyler.

"So, order of business, form an alliance with me. I'll do my best to keep the two of you afloat. How about this for persuasion's sake: Join me, and I'll convince DJ to vote Ben out next elimination. You'll see."

Katie and Sadie grinned and clapped at this. Eva smiled. _These two are such idiots._

* * *

**Katie and Sadie**: Sadie: Ohmygosh! Ben's going to _go!_

Katie: Ooh, I _know! _EEEEEE!

Sadie: Aw, but then it'll be 5 vs. 10!

Katie: I know, Chris really should bring some other people to our team! We _suck!_

Sadie: Who would _you _want here, BFFFL?

Katie: I want Trent!

Sadie: I want Justin!

Both: They're _so_ hot!

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Gopher's cabin, Noah was fiddling with Trent's bracelet.

"Alright, Trent, made the final modifications to this baby here," he smiled. "No nine/six nonsense anymore, I think you've gone past that. Instead, your state of mind depends on how this thing works."

Trent smiled, he knew that he wouldn't use it recklessly again.

Meanwhile, Cody was talking to an upside-down Izzy. The crazy girl was bent over backwards, looking at him from her bunk.

"So, Cody," she asked, "what'd you wish to inquire?"

Cody gave a nervous chuckle and tugged on his shirt collar. "Well, um, it's about Explosivo. A-a-and, um, Escope."

Izzy's eyes widened and her irises flared. "Oh, Ezplosivo _loves_ muy caliente chicas. Hey, it's in the blood! Boom boom!"

Cody sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere here. "Look, Izzy, Escope, whatever, I'm just wondering: Do you like me?"

Izzy grinned. "Of course I like you! Who wouldn't?"

"Yeah, um, I don't think you're getting what I'm saying, um, I mean...romantic feelings...heh...hehe...yeaaah."

He was greeted by two arms grasping his torso and throwing him up onto Izzy's bunk.

"Okay, geek boy, who told you? Who told you that I'm crushing on you? _Who?_"

Cody facepalmed.

Izzy flushed bright red.

"Oops!"

* * *

**Izzy**: So, yeah, I've been crushing on Cody for...a _little _bit. Hehe, yeah, what? Come at me, boys! What, did you think I'd go with _Owen?_ Come _on_, no one likes him! Well, save Noah. Here, Noah, here boy!

* * *

Noah was finishing up Trent's modifications when he was pounced on by a rather feisty Izzy.

"Noah, I need a word!"

Noah groaned; any word with Izzy wasn't the best word.

"Make it quick, Brazil Nut, because I'm quite busy here."

Izzy grinned. "Say, how about...you, me, Owen, and Trent here form an alliance?"

Noah blinked, _an alliance?_

"Okay, I think you're up to _something_ not good here, Izzy. Owen's a sure sign that everyone should stay away from us."

Izzy pinched Noah's cheeks. "Yeah! That's just it! You guys will be next to go! I'm _sure_ of it! Leshawna's got her sights set on _you_, Noah! Think about it!"

Noah blinked, Leshawna did seem to be acting more hostile than usual lately.

"Alright, crazy girl, I'm in. So, it'll be the four of us?"

"No, no, _no! _Five of us, Cody's sure to be a cinch to get in!"

Owen had heard this entire conversation, and chimed in.

"Wait, Izzy, people think I'm _weak?_ Aww, that's nuts! I know I'm not the most...popular guy around, but I've done my best to help them all out!"

Izzy glared. "Yeah, like deserting our team to go after one target, being one of the first to fall asleep, and let's not forget your overall...weight problem."

Owen frowned and inspected his belly. He did notice that he was a rather...large target.

Trent put an arm on Izzy's shoulder. "Well, I, for one, am happy with this turn of events. I can assert my leadership this way."

"However," Noah added, "There is one...certain contestant that I'd like to see go ASAP."

Trent cocked his head, Izzy narrowed her eyes, and Owen shrugged.

"Who?" they all asked.

Noah squirmed a little. "Okay, it's Justin."

Izzy gasped. "You mean that hot man-meat that was my ex?"

Noah gave her a look. "Yes. Him. I think he had good reason for siccing that bear on Cody the other day."

Trent's eyes widened, _could Justin really be the culprit?_ he thought.

"So...wait. You're saying Justin's the reason I have this gash in my chest right now?"

Noah curtly nodded.

* * *

**Trent**: Oh man, Justin. If you really did do this, you're toast. I...I dunno what to say though, he seemed like such a nice guy, willing to help the ladies out. *sigh* But backstabbing is backstabbing. I'll make sure the team knows of your treachery!

* * *

With one last _clank_, Noah looked up.

"Well, Trent, your final touches are done! Now you need to say a certain passcode to use these bad boys. Also gave you another one for your left wrist!"

Trent looked, indeed Noah was right.

Noah slipped Trent a slip of paper and a key. "Well, Trent, you should have an idea of what these entail. Paper's for the code itself, memorize it, while the keys are for your inevitable taking them off."

Trent blinked. "Taking these off? Noah, I'd never!"

Noah sighed. "Trent, these were used to get your head into the game better, alright? Now that you've grown more capable, I think you'll be finding yourself using these less and less, as opposed to using your wits.

"But hey, look on the bright side, you haven't shivered or winced at the sound or thought of nine since!"

Trent smiled, Noah was absolutely right.

* * *

**Justin**: *He's holding his sheet again. Looking at Noah, Cody, Trent, and Izzy's names, he taps his pencil amongst them. He circles all 4 and writes "TARGETS" next to them. He then looks at Gwen and Ezekiel's names and shrugs*

* * *

The next day was uneventful, save for Ben and Bridgette animatedly chatting by the dockside all day. Eva, Katie, and Sadie were nowhere to be seen, only appearing at meals. None of them said a word about their activities.

As night fell, Ezekiel and Gwen retired to the cabins early. They needed to discuss strategy and the like.

"So, um, Gwen, what do we do, eh?" the prairie boy asked. "We've got a huge lead, lots of strong contestants, who do yo'ou want to see go if we lo'ose?"

Gwen puzzled over this. "Well, Zeke, I really think it should be either Owen or Lindsay. They...haven't contributed much to the team."

"What about Leshawna? She's meaner than a rattlesnake, eh."

Gwen sighed. "Look, Leshawna's...okay. I want to become friends with her. She might be loud, boorish, and brash, but beneath all that is someone who wants friends just as much as I do. I appreciate that."

Ezekiel had trouble stifling his laughter, _Leshawna has a soft side?_

Gwen sighed. "Look, Zeke, how about this? Whenever the next challenge comes around, I'll put all of us into one group, so that we can work together. Gives us all a chance to bond, right?"

Ezekiel smiled and nodded. Then, his gray eyes flashed quickly.

"Oh, Gwen? Who's the guy yo'ou've got feelings for, eh?"

Gwen chuckled. "Patience, Zeke, all will be revealed in due time..."

The next morning, an air horn awoke the contestants early. Chris marshalled the 16 contestants to the mess hall.

"Good early morning, campers! Today, your challenge involves the sacred art of cooking! You guys will be cooking a 3-course meal, consisting of an appetizer, entree, and most importantly, _dessert!_

So, as a result, you guys can talk amongst yourselves and get yourselves into equal groups. Get to it!"

Almost immediately, Katie and Sadie squealed next to each other, while Bridgette clutched Ben.

"Well, DJ, guess that leaves the two of us," Eva smiled, best she could. "How good a cook are you?"

DJ grinned maliciously. "Oh, Eva, you haven't seen _anything_ yet!"

* * *

**DJ**: My secret to a good meal? Mama's spice. *he pulls a container from his pocket* Never know when it'll come in handy. Just sprinkle a bit on, and boom! 5-star culinary delights in seconds.

* * *

On the Bass side, Eva quickly asked the team members what they wanted to do. Bridgette and Ben were going to make a soufflé, Katie and Sadie an antipasto dish, while DJ and Eva were going to make a Southern-inspired spare ribs.

"I'll take care of the mac 'n cheese!" DJ said in delight as Eva prepped the ribs in some smoked BBQ sauce. Eva nodded in assent.

Meanwhile, on the Gopher's side, Gwen was quickly taking charge of the situation.

"Okay, Zeke, you, me, Justin, and Leshawna, we can work on the main course: spareribs!"

The other 3 contestants gathered alongside her.

"Noah, Owen, Trent, you guys seem to get along fine, you're in charge of apps."

Owen gulped, he had no idea how to cook.

"So that leaves Cody, Izzy, and Lindsay, you're on dessert."

Cody high-fived Izzy, while Lindsay just scratched her head.

"Um...what was the challenge again?"

* * *

**Trent**: Okay...Lindsay's dumber than a sack of bricks, but she at least has _some_thing to bring to the table...right? Right? Okay...hopefully Izzy can keep her in line.

* * *

As the competitors got underway with their cooking, Chris came up to the groups and started tasting the meals.

"DJ, Eva, these ribs are going to be _nice!_" he grinned. "That mac 'n cheese, more please!"

The two high-fived, while DJ hid his secret ingredient.

_I don't know if using outside ingredients is illegal_, he thought, _but we're going to win whatever it takes!_

Meanwhile, Ben and Bridgette were having a slight meltdown at the soufflé.

"Ben, watch it _carefully!_" Bridgette cried out. "If it deflates, we're done in!"

Ben turned on the oven light, sat down, and watched the soufflé baking.

Bridgette groaned at this. "You know, you could actually _do _something, here! I made the batter _and_ put it in! Help clean up this mess."

Ben sighed and reluctantly got to work.

* * *

**Ben**: You see, work and I have never really...mixed. Yeah, I'm immensely lazy, deal with it. *he falls asleep at the confessional*

* * *

During the clean-up process, Ben excused himself to go to the restroom. Bridgette sighed angrily and checked the oven again.

"He should be back any minute now..."

Meanwhile, Izzy and Cody were focusing on making their dessert: a flambé. They made sure that Lindsay was well away from any cooking-related items.

"So, um, Izzy, hehe, did you hear about..." Cody started to say, but his words faded. _Stupid, she knows about the bear!_

"Izzy, um, yeah, um, did you hear about..." but he was interrupted.

Lindsay ran around screaming, the smell of hairspray around her. A small amount got close to a spark, and it had caught fire.

"Ooh, ooh, ouch, ouch ouch! Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys! My hair's on fire!" she cried out, whacking at it with her freshly applied nail polish, setting _that _ablaze.

"Owen, get the hose" Noah said, barely looking up from his risotto-in-progress.

Owen obliged, and, when handed a fire extinguisher by Justin, let loose on Lindsay.

A loud HONK came from the extinguisher, closely followed by streamers and confetti. Lindsay cried out in pain as Owen scrambled for something cool.

A splash of water stopped Lindsay's blaze as Justin stepped from the kitchen sink. Beaming radiantly, he placed the bucket atop his head, the remnants of the water sizzling from his face.

"Ooh, mama, fireman Justin saves the day!" Leshawna swooned. "As for _you,_ Owen, you've got some 'splainin' to do."

Owen opened his mouth, stammered a "sorry", and got back to work. Meanwhile, Noah was giving Justin a strange look...

* * *

**Noah**: Justin, you're definitely up to something. But what...

* * *

"Campers, you have 15 minutes to go! Start getting the last ingredients ready!"

At these words, Katie and Sadie scrambled to finish up their antipasto. Meanwhile, Eva and DJ had just taken the ribs out of the oven. DJ sprinkled a little bit of his spice on top, then cut a bit off the end to check its temperature.

"Mmm-mm!" he smiled. "This tastes just like home. Eva, don't touch a thing."

Eva high-fived DJ, then looked around at the other two groups. "DJ, It's been 20 minutes. Where's Ben?"

"Ooh, we'll get him!" Katie and Sadie squealed, "our antipasto's done!"

Bridgette gasped as the oven dinged. "Oh, crap, gotta take that out, _now!_"

She gritted her teeth as she opened the door. _Someone's going to pay for this._

As the Gophers finished their meals, Cody checked the remaining time.

"Oh, man, we finished early! I suggest we store the food so that it's still fresh for Chris."

At these words, Owen jumped up.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! I'll do it, I'll do it!"

Leshawna sighed angrily. "Look, Owen, you nearly set Lindsay ablaze. How do you even _think_ we'll trust you to-"

She was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. Looking up and seeing a calm, smiling Justin, her tone changed.

"On second thought, Owen _should_ guard our food. It's only right. He'll do anything to protect what he likes."

* * *

**Leshawna**: Ooh, that Justin! He's such a good sport about everything, trying to help teammates in need, makin' sure we're all working as a cohesive unit...he's just..._perfection!_

**Justin**: *He has his sheet out. Smiling maliciously, he crosses out Owen's name again. Tapping Noah's name, he writes below his "THREAT" note, "Next victim".*

* * *

Owen took the ribs, risotto, and what looked like a burnt flambé out back to the storing table.

He sniffed the air; everything seemed _so_ good!

Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie dragged a rather cross Ben back to the kitchen.

"Oh, come on, guys! I was just needing a break!" he grumbled.

He was greeted by a rather rough throttle on the neck by Eva.

"You're finished on Wawanakwa. You're lazy, and we don't condone laziness on this team, got it? Be damn lucky Bridgette was able to finish without you."

Bridgette slapped Ben in the cheek. "You know, I'm _with _her."

DJ "humph"ed past him, towards the dining area. "As an aspiring chef, Ben, I'm _extremely_ disappointed."

* * *

**Katie and Sadie**: *They open the confessional door and see Ben snoring away*

Katie: Okay, let's get him out!

*they proceed to do so and get in*

Katie: Okay, BFFFL, I think that lazy display should be enough to get Ben booted off, right?

Sadie: Oh, I _knoooow!_

Katie: Hee hee hee! He's _so_ busted!

* * *

Chris was sitting in the dining hall, napkin around his neck, utensils and plate in front of him.

"Gophers, Bass, time is up! Come get your appetizer dishes, guys, let's taste these bad boys."

Noah walked back to the storage room, where he was given his risotto by Owen. Katie and Sadie were up front with theirs already.

"Okay, so, like, Chris, this is our _famous_ smoked salmon antipasto!" Katie started.

"Yeah, it's got mozzarella, provolone, and just the slightest hint of garlic!" Sadie finished.

Chris smiled, it smelled delicious. Sticking his fork in, he tried each sample of the antipasto.

"Well, girls, looks like you've passed the test! 7 out of 10 points!" he proudly declared.

Noah came up alongside. "In retort to that...stunning dish, we've got a wild mushroom risotto with some minced garlic and a small butter demi-glace."

Chris blinked. "Okay, Noah, in layman's terms, you just served me a wild mushroom risotto...without the mushrooms. Where are they?"

Noah's eyes widened, he had never noticed.

"Um...well...OWEN!"

Leshawna balled her fists.

"Okay, _some_ white boy's gonna have hell to pay," she steamed, storming to the back of the kitchen.

"OWEN! WHO SAID YOU COULD EAT _ANY_ OF THOSE RIBS?!"

Ben laughed heartily at this.

"Oh, _man_, these guys are screwed!"

* * *

**Owen**: Okay, um...I can explain! The food was _so _good!

* * *

Leshawna came back, dragging Owen by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! C'mon, Leshawna, let me explaaain!" he wailed feebly as she slammed him in front of Chris.

Chris smiled as he tried the risotto. "Okay, without the mushrooms, this is still pretty nice. But, if it were _with_ the mushrooms, I would've given it 9 points, easy. Now, I can only give it 8."

The Gophers cheered, all save Owen, who groaned.

"Next, entrees! Let's see them, guys!"

Leshawna threw the ribs onto the table.

"Look, Chris, these _were_ supposed to be some slow-cooked spareribs, but someone ate them!"

Owen burped. "Mmm, meaty-tasting."

Chris sighed. "Well, I'll taste this one small chunk here." He did so.

"Eh. It's okay. 3 points!"

The Gophers groaned.

"So much for our lead, huh, Owen?" Leshawna snapped to the camper.

"Well, hey, least he tried to help Lindsay out, right?" Trent shot back.

Leshawna turned quickly around, her eyes flaring in anger.

"_You. Take. That. Back._"

Trent blinked in confusion, _what was she on about?_

"Oh, you take back what you said about Justin! He actually _did_ save Lindsay's butt, he's strong, courteous, kind..."

"Oh, not to mention he handed Owen the rigged fire extinguisher!" Noah called out.

"OKAY! Shush! The Bass just won 10 points for their DELIGHTFUL spareribs. Lovin' the zesty topping there, bro!" Chris said, shooting a thumbs-up to DJ and Eva. "Dessert time!"

Bridgette elbowed Ben as she brought the soufflé up to Chris.

"Well, Chris, no thanks to _this_ lazy load here, I've made a delectable chocolate soufflé..."

At those words, with a POOF, the soufflé sank, badly.

"Heh, guess you should've watched it instead, eh, Bridgette?" Ben smirked. "There goes our win."

Bridgette shot a cruel glare, her eyes blazing red-hot.

"You. And. I. Are. Going. To. Have. A. Word." she snapped at him.

"Soufflé's not bad, but since it's deflated, I'll have to deduct some points. 5 points for the Bass! You guys sit at a cozy 22 out of 30 points! Gophers, you need...11 points! Tell you what, this last dish you guys serve, if it's better than Ben and Bridgette's, you guys win."

Izzy threw the flambé in front of him.

"CHRIS, THIS IS..."

The flambé burst into flames and disintegrated, leaving behind one charred remain.

Chris sighed.

"Bass, you win the challenge, Gophers, see you tomorrow night for elimination. Cheeeef, I need some dinner!"

Everyone grumbled back to their cabins. Tomorrow was going to be a tumultuous day.

* * *

**Bridgette**: Ben, I'm giving you another chance. But, mark my words here, you're on _very_ thin ice. It's you or the competition, if you're not going to be committed to both, sorry, but I'm done.

* * *

The next day loomed with an air of tension. The Bass were grumbling all around Ben as he ate his lunch.

"You're damn lucky we won that challenge," Eva snapped, "or else you would've gone."

"Easily," Katie and Sadie added.

Bridgette motioned to Ben outside the mess hall, and he quickly scurried over.

"Ben, why'd you desert me like that? You didn't want to work, you didn't want to clean, what's wrong with you?"

Ben chuckled at misinterpreting Bridgette's wording. "Heheheh, dessert."

"This _isn't_ funny! Explain yourself!"

Ben sighed. "Okay, Bridgette, I'm more comfortable cooking meat. I don't really like cooking desserts or baking, I'm awful at it. Add a soufflé in, and...well, that."

Bridgette growled. "Then why didn't you _speak up_ when you had the chance to? I would've loved to cook meat! Well, at least, not eat it, but...never mind!"

Ben shrugged. "I dunno. Just never came to me."

Bridgette facepalmed, hard. "UGH! Hopefully, next time, we can patch things up. Okay? You're forgiven...for _now._"

As Bridgette walked away, Ben stood there in a daze.

* * *

**Ben**: Okay, well, maybe not doing work would be detrimental to the team...heh. Heheh. Oh, who am I kidding? I feel bad now.

* * *

As the sun set, Cody heard a knocking on the window. Peering out, he was able to see Justin shifting his eyes. Running outside, he saw Justin holding two sheets of ripped paper.

"Justin...what do you want?"

The heartthrob shifted eyes again, took out a picture of Owen from his pocket, ripped it in half, and let it drop. He then showed the two ripped pictures: one of Cody, and one of Gwen.

"You mean...?"

Justin nodded.

* * *

**Cody**: So...Justin wants me to vote out Owen? I dunno, I mean, getting with Gwen would be nice, but...there's Izzy liking me, and...well...I gotta stay loyal to my alliance! What do I do?

* * *

Night had fallen. The 10 Gophers were sitting in front of the campfire. Chris was there, holding a plate of marshmallows.

"Good evening, campers, it's been quiiite a while since you've been here, huh? So, let me recap. I only have 9 marshmallows on this plate. If I call your name, you'll receive a marshmallow. Those who _don't_ get one, will go on the Boat of Losers! Savvy?"

The Gophers nodded in assent. Justin nudged Cody.

Cody, looking at Gwen, gulped.

"Okay...these marshmallows go to...

...Gwen...

...Cody...

...aaand...Trent!"

The three campers caught their treats, but only Gwen seemed content.

"Next three are...Ezekiel...Izzy...aaaand...Noah!"

Noah sighed in relief. Hopefully no one would be booted from his alliance.

"Okay, only three left here. Lindsay!"

Lindsay's marshmallow bonked against her forehead and fell into her charred lap.

"Justin!"

The hunk grinned as he caught his marshmallow stealthily.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. Owen, Leshawna, you made some big targets on your back this challenge, but for _very_ different reasons. The final marshmallow goes...toooooo...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Leshawna!"

The ghetto queen gasped as the marshmallow flew into her hands.

"Oh, YEAH! Take _that_, Owen! Fat white boy's outta here!"

She was greeted by some rather strange stares, followed by some chuckling.

"Oh, _man_, Gwen! You were wrong, eh? Leshawna has _no_ soft side!"

With that, Ezekiel went up to the cabins, chuckling all the way.

Owen groaned sadly.

"Bu-bu-but, I liked my time here!"

Noah, Trent, and Cody, in a sign of friendship and camaraderie, escorted Owen to the Boat of Losers.

"Well, Chubby Buddy, can't say I didn't appreciate your enthusiasm," Noah said, shaking Owen's hand solemnly.

"Yeah, you, Noah, Cody, and I, we really made a firm friendship. Especially Noah," Trent added.

"Question is...who voted for you?"

Cody gulped nervously and quickly shook Owen's hand.

"Heh. Heheheh. Bye Owen! See ya!" he squeaked.

Owen sighed sadly as he walked onto the boat. With a sputter and a roar, the shabby old boat slowly moved out onto the horizon, Owen sadly waving...

As the remaining Gophers trudged up to the cabins, Noah noticed the ripped paper.

"Someone wanted you out, Chubby Buddy," he mused. "They really did...but who?"

* * *

(AN: Was this any good? I've noticed readership's fallen by the wayside. Oh well, I'm still doing this because I really like doing it. Thanks for sticking by my side all this time, I really appreciate it.)

Screaming Gophers: Cody, Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Trent

Killer Bass: Ben, Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Katie, Sadie

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

17th: Duncan

16th: Owen

Next up: Who Can You Trust?


	11. Episode 11: Who Can You Trust?

(AN: I don't know what I can say here xD Other than that this should be a pretty sweet chapter. Oh, Ebony's name is ENOBY nut Mary su ok)

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the teams were instructed to cook a fine three-course meal for yours truly! On the Bass, Ben shirked his work and paid the price, DJ had a secret ingredient up his sleeve, and Eva, Katie, and Sadie had a mysterious alliance going. The Gophers proved to be a sloppy team, no thanks to Owen botching up saving Lindsay on fire and _eating the food to be served._ Not cool, brah. In the end, it was a treacherous Cody who gave the enthusiastic Owen the boot. With 15 contestants left, who will stand tall? Who will fall? Can Ben and Bridgette trust each other again? Find out tonight on Total...Drama...Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 11: Who Can You Trust?

* * *

The air in the Bass cabin was rather tense. Although Bridgette had forgiven Ben for shirking his work, the other 4 team members weren't so sure.

"You're damn lucky we won the challenge today," Eva said for the umpteenth time. "Else you'd be voted out, easy."

Ben sighed. He'd had enough harsh words from Bridgette today, why did he need more?

"Look, Eva..." he started to say, but the door slammed before he could finish.

* * *

**Ben**: Great. My stupid choice made me the pariah of my team. Guess I have to *gasp* _work_ to get them back in my good books, huh?

* * *

The Gophers cabin was also quiet, especially from Noah. The day's events had seemed to hurt him greatly.

Trent noticed the normally busy teen mournfully staring outside the cabin window. The moon was full; it was a lovely evening.

"Noah, are you alright?" he asked, coming over and taking a seat alongside him.

Noah sighed. "Trent, do you ever get those feelings that, even though you might've been annoyed, chastised, all around bothered by the presence of a friend, when they leave, you really miss those aspects?"

Trent sighed. "You really miss Owen, don't you?"

Noah slumped. "Yeah. He was someone I could count on. Even though he was loud, slightly annoying, what have you, he was dependable, a guy I could count on. Worse yet, our alliance's got the numbers disadvantage."

Trent mused. "Someone went behind our back then, Noah. At best, we would've had a tie vote. Someone must have been the swinger..."

Noah nodded sadly, looking at the ripped picture of Owen. "You're absolutely right, Trent. If anything, I bet it was Justin pulling someone's strings."

Trent squinted his eyes in thought. "He definitely convinced someone...gullible...gave them a desire they've been wanting, most likely..."

"...probably had to do with women..." Noah finished for him. Their eyes widened.

"CODY!"

* * *

**Trent**: Why, Cody? Why? Why would _Justin_, of all people, convince you of turning traitor? Wh...oh..._crap._

**Cody**: Oh, man, I'm _toast!_ Why did I let him sucker me into voting for Owen because of Gwen? I thought I was over her! Aaaaagh!

* * *

Izzy had heard the commotion by the window and bounded up behind them.

"Okay, what does Cody have to do with anything?" she glared at the both of them.

"Think about it, Izzy!" Noah said. "Justin probably had him vote for Owen through Gwen or something like that. You know how the geek's pining after her."

Trent gulped nervously.

"He's onto us."

* * *

**Izzy**: CODY! How _could_ you betray us like that? Now we're at a numbers disadvantage _and_ you've turned traitor! Justin could very well be onto us, alright? Daah!

* * *

Morning came onto the island. At breakfast, Izzy, Trent, and Noah looked rather tired; they had spent the night devising a plan.

As a certain female contestant walked past, Trent grabbed her arm.

"Hey, Lindsay! Need a word."

The blonde bombshell gave him a confused look. "What do you want, Trout?"

Trent whispered some words into her ear, to which Lindsay blinked.

"You want _what _now?"

* * *

**Trent**: See, thing is that we'd like Lindsay in our alliance. She's not the brightest, seems pretty easy to manipulate. Hey, if Heather was able to do it, we can, too.

**Lindsay**: Okay, so I'm apparently in this alliance thingy...*she scratches her head*...um, what happens now?

* * *

Little did any of the contestants know that Chris was watching them through the window with a set of binoculars. Not until he pulled out two megaphones, stacked them together, and blew an air horn into it.

"Good morning, campers! Last challenge, I saw something that was missing from _both_ teams: trust. Trust is something that keeps you guys glued together. Trust is something that helps build cooperation and support. Trust-"

"Okay, we get it already!" Eva scowled. "What's the challenge, smarty?"

"Challenges, Eva," Chris said. "Best out of five shindig! First one starts after breakfast."

As he left, Izzy and Trent snapped to attention.

"Okay, Lindsay, here's the plan," Trent hissed in her ear. "Justin's targeting us, make no mistake. What we need you to do is follow his footsteps, see what he does. Simple, right?"

Lindsay smiled and nodded. "Ooh, yes! Following's what I do best!"

Izzy smiled.

"I've got Cody. Let me make sure that he doesn't get up to any tricks again," she cackled.

* * *

**Izzy**: Okay, hopefully Lindsay doesn't botch this up. Justin and her seem to get along okay, he wants those pretty girls around his finger!

**Justin**: *he's writing down some information about the contestants in a small booklet, having transferred their names over from his slip of paper. He crosses Noah's name off the list several times. He looks at the camera.* Owen's gone, you're next...Noah.

* * *

Chris was standing in front of a sheer rock cliff.

"Campers, this is your first trust-building challenge. One member of the team's gotta climb up this rock, while the other belays. First one to the top, wins!"

Eva grinned. "Right up my alley!"

Gwen pushed Ezekiel up front.

"C'mon, Zeke, you can do it, too."

* * *

**Gwen**: Hey, I trust Zeke. I also can_not_ see myself climbing up that rock wall. Don't want anyone ripping my skirt off or anything. _That_ would really suck.

* * *

Gwen set the harness around Ezekiel as the homeschooled teen checked her harness to make sure the rope was secured.

"Oh, um, Gwen? I'll be safe up there, right? I don't want to get a major accident up there, eh."

Gwen smiled and gave him a hug.

"Zeke, don't worry about a thing! I know what I'm doing."

Meanwhile, Eva had thrown the belay harness to Ben.

"_You_, good sir, have to make this up to our team, got it?" she growled at him.

* * *

**Eva**: Well, Ben, I could twist the challenge one of two ways. Win the challenge, celebrate some hard-earned victory, or lose the challenge and have you go home on the Boat of Losers. Man, it's fun to have the weaker ones be putty in your hands.

* * *

As Ben fastened his harness on, he noticed Bridgette giving him a cold eye.

_Man, why did I do that?_ he thought. _I mean, I don't doing work, but I'll help out for the team, right?_

Chris blew his whistle, and the two teens scrambled up the rock face.

Eva gripped the rocks tightly, storming up the wall. Ezekiel tried to follow suit, but slipped once or twice.

"Unnf, unnh! C'mon, Gwen, I can't afford another loss, eh!"

Gwen was steadily pulling the rope in as Ezekiel slowly went up the wall. "You're doing fine, Zeke! Keep it up!"

* * *

**Ezekiel**: Oh, man, Gwen's the best, eh! She's supportive, listens to me, it's like, I trust her. She's a good contestant, eh?

* * *

Eva, in the meantime, was going up faster than Ben could rein in the rope.

"C'mon, lazybones, do some work for a change. You can't catch me, Zeke!" and she went off laughing.

Ben reined in rope faster and faster. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough, and...

Eva yanked hard at the rope above her. "COME ON, LAZYBONES! Pretend you give a damn and _pull!_"

The force of her yanking wrenched the rope out of Ben's hands. Scrambling and yelping for a hand or foothold, Eva scraped against the side of the wall, going down, down, down...THUD.

"Heh, looks like too much work is also not a good idea, huh, Eva?" Ben snarked at her, causing the jockette to go livid red in rage.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE UP FOR ELIMINATION TONIGHT!" she roared, spit flying into Ben's face.

"Aaand Ezekiel's scored the first point for the Screaming Gophers!" Chris smiled, holding the homeschool's arm up in celebration. "Join me in the mess hall in one hour!"

Eva glared. "You're _so_ dead..."

Bridgette ran up and stopped the soon-to-be altercation. "Guys, Ben's not to blame here! I saw what you did, Eva. Laziness is one thing, trying too hard is another. Believe me, that's what got Courtney the boot so quickly..."

* * *

**Bridgette**: Okay, Ben wasn't to blame there, obviously. But I still need to know, why's he acting so strange?

**Ben**: Ooh, got it! Finally figured out why I was acting so lazy and all that back there. Duncan. Now that he's gone, I don't need to try my best to go up against anyone, might as well float, right? Wait, wait, wait, that's not going to work...um...

* * *

Chris was waiting for the contestants at the mess hall one hour later.

"Hello, all! I've chosen the next victims, ahem, I mean _campers_ for this part of the challenge."

He motioned to Trent and Lindsay on the Gophers side, and to Katie and Sadie on the Bass side.

"Your challenge: properly serve _and_ prepare poisonous blowfish!"

Chef tossed two puffed up blowfish to the contestants, who winced.

"He-hey, Lindsay, I'll take this one..." Trent started to say, before the blonde started hacking away at the fish.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, he looks _soooooooooo_ good!" she squealed, not noticing the flecks of blowfish flying everywhere.

Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie were having a heated argument.

"Sadie, _you_ should be the one to serve the blowfish!"

"No, _you_, Katie!"

As they argued, they didn't notice Eva coming up behind them, until she slammed both of their faces into the desk.

"BOTH of you need to shut your yaps. Chris chose you, so this is your responsibility. Got it?" she said, before slipping them some of DJ's spice inconspicuously.

DJ grinned.

* * *

**DJ**: Mmm-mmm! Mama's spice has the power to make _anything _taste good!

* * *

Chris smiled as he saw the finished dishes. Lindsay had procured a pile of glop, while Sadie had made something...slightly less gloppy.

"Aaand, tasting ti..." he started to say, before Lindsay ate up her blowfish voraciously.

As if on cue, her cheeks puffed up, her face turned blue, and she projectile vomited all over the floor.

The sight of that made Katie and Sadie scream and vomit as well while Trent ran away from the scene of disgustingness.

"Pee-YEW!" Chris exclaimed, holding his nose. "Not the best sign of trust out there, but, since Lindsay puked first, Bass get a point. Come with me to the next challenge."

Katie and Sadie weakly groaned, while Eva gave DJ a strange look.

"What was the _point_ of that spice?" she asked. "They didn't even eat it!"

DJ shivered. "I thought it would help us get a winning edge!"

Eva gave him a cold smile. "C'mere, mama's boy, I've got a deal for you."

* * *

**Eva**: Simple strategy, get DJ on my side, have wussy get the boot at this elimination ceremony. Simple, right?

**DJ**: I dunno, having Eva convince me to an alliance felt...wrong. But hey, I trust her, she told us her secret for a reason, right?

* * *

Night had fallen. Spotlights were shining on a trapeze, which was above a rather dangerous-looking pool of water.

"Good evening, gang, now that Lindsay's doing marginally better, I've decided to volunteer her...again! She and Noah will be the participants of the blindfold trapeze swing! Rules are simple: If your partner catches you from the trapeze, you get a point. If he or she doesn't...well, ZAP!"

Trent gave Chris a confused look. "But, Chris, why not let someone else go?"

Chris gave a malicious grin. "Ratings love pain and torture. Why not let the most simple-minded contestant get the brunt of it?"

* * *

**Trent**: Okay...this _really_ sucks right now. I can't have Lindsay tail Justin if she's constantly going to be on the receiving end of the pain! What do we do...

**Justin**: *he gives a wicked laugh* Oh, Noah, I know exactly what you're doing. You're trying to take away Lindsay from my grasp, aren't you? Well, try this smart guy, I know _exactly_ what you're planning.

* * *

Noah had his arms outstretched towards a swinging Lindsay.

"C'mon, girl! You can do it! Go fetch!" he said, motioning towards himself.

"What? There'sh a shale at the Khaki Barn? EEEE!" Lindsay squealed, jumping forward at exactly the wrong moment.

Lindsay banged her head against a rung of the metal ladder. Screaming in pain, she splashed down into the water. She was immediately zapped, painfully, by several jellyfish.

"Ooh, sucks to be you, Gophers! No point!" Chris said gleefully, as a medical team ran to get the grievously injured Lindsay.

"Ben, Bridgette, you are _up!_"

This time, it was Bridgette's turn to be perilously swinging from the trapeze. Ben was coaxing her from the other end.

"C'mon, Bridge! It's okay, I've got you!"

Bridgette squirmed uncomfortably. "But what if I fail and you say some insensitive comment again? What if you fall asleep? What if your laziness comes into play? What if-"

"Bridgette, hush! I might not be the most active team player, yes, but what I _will_ go out of my way to work for is the people I deeply care about. I _care_ about you, Bridgette, even though you might not feel similar. This team, though, that's my top priority now. Everyone, I _will_ guide you to victory!"

Bridgette, still slightly unsure, nevertheless decided to take a leap of faith. She was met in Ben's warm embrace.

"And the Bass have scored the next point! Meet me tomorrow at the base of the woods!" Chris smiled, as Bridgette gave Ben a passionate kiss.

"You, good sir, will stick to your promise," she smiled. "Or, mark my words, you're gone."

* * *

**Eva**: Huh! Leave it to Bridgette to knock some sense into the kid. He's still toast if he screws up _once_, though.

* * *

"So the Bass lead 2-1! Sleep well campers, until tomorrow!"

As the campers headed back to their cabins, Trent looked for Lindsay.

"Crap, who's gonna tail Justin?"

He noticed a rather happy Goth chick chatting with a certain homeschooled kid.

* * *

**Trent**: Gwen's the last chance I have! Lindsay...wow, we made a terrible decision. Ugh.

* * *

"Gwen, I have a request!"

The Goth chick turned and gave Trent a strange look.

"If it involves killing mimes or the number nine, leave me out of it."

"Nonono, wait! I want you to tail Justin. He's up to something."

Gwen laughed long and loud at this. "_Justin?_ Seriously, Trent, if there was some conspirator, heck, a villain, Justin's the _last_ guy I have in mind for this! Your head mustn't be on right today. Go to sleep!"

As she went to the cabins, Ezekiel gave Trent a sorrowful look.

"I dunno, eh? First she tries to convince me Leshawna's good, now this. I don't think girls can see the truth, huh?"

Trent was too frustrated at what had transpired to call Zeke out for his sexist comment.

"I'm going to bed. Night, Zeke."

* * *

**Justin**: *he slams the door in relief and laughs long and loud* _Finally!_ It's hard playing the hot, silent type to the others for this long. Mom always said I had a knack for charming the pants off of women. Shame that Noah's using Lindsay like that. I thought I had an ally in that poor girl.

* * *

The next morning, Cody and Izzy were lined up by the tree. Izzy had an arrow strapped to her head. Meanwhile, on the Bass, Sadie had a similar arrangement going for her, while Eva was blindfolded.

"Good morning, everyone!" Chris said happily. "This is possibly the last challenge! As you can see, we're doing a William Tell-based challenge, only in reverse! You guys gotta throw crabapples onto the target's arrow. First one to do so, wins a point!"

Eva chuckled, getting ready to throw her apple.

"Just like shooting fish in a barrel," she murmured.

Meanwhile, Cody was getting ready to let loose on Izzy. He calculated the wind speed and velocity, then let loose.

The crabapple landed smartly in the middle of Izzy's arrow, a small trickle of juice getting into her mouth.

"Mmm, juicy!" she grinned. "Cody, we need a word!"

As she tossed the arrow aside, Chris took off Eva's blindfold.

"Gophers win! Well, time to go to the tiebreaker! Leshawna, Justin, Ben, and DJ, meet me at the top of the hill!"

As the four named campers went up to the hilltop, Izzy and Cody were having a hushed discussion.

"Look, Cody, I heard what happened back there, with Owen. How could you do such a thing?"

Cody gulped and stammered. "I-it was Justin! I mean, he said he'd get me together with Gwen! It seemed too good to be true...and it was."

Izzy, seeing Cody's look of remorse, gave him a hug. "Cody, you cannot let someone as cruel and nasty as Justin convince you otherwise. But, at the same time, I _do_ have an idea of who should go if we lose tonight..."

Meanwhile, DJ was blindfolded at the top of the hill, with Ben behind him. He was going to guide DJ down to the bottom. On the Gopher's side, Leshawna and Justin were getting prepped and ready to go.

"'Kay, Justin," Chris said. "You gotta guide Leshawna down through this dangerous obstacle course, filled with mines, booby traps, and let's not forget the hills!"

Justin'e eyes widened. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something to _say!_" Chris said, before kicking both sleds down the hill. "First one down wins!"

DJ was doing his best to hear Ben's directions. "Right, left, rig-no, left!"

They just missed a land mine, which exploded behind them.

"C'mon, man, don't screw this up!" DJ shrieked, as Ben glared in determination.

"Right, DJ, I did say the team's my priority. I'll get you down alive, we'll have a sweet party," he said.

DJ listened carefully. "Can I use my spice?"

"All the spice you want, Deej."

At this, DJ's face tensed in determination.

"Right, left, left, right, now go straight down this hill and we're on our way home!" Ben called out, as DJ did so skillfully.

Meanwhile, Leshawna and Justin were doing their best to avoid landmines and booby traps. Justin's silence did not help matters.

"C'mon, Justin honey, don't fail me now!" Leshawna yelled, as the heartthrob placed his hands on her shoulders.

An idea then flew into Justin's brain. Grinning triumphantly, he tilted Leshawna's shoulders in the direction he wanted the sled to go. Using this method, they were able to avoid many more obstacles.

"DJ, here we...GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben yelled as they jumped off the hill like a ramp.

Chris watched from the hilltop, binoculars in hand. "Well...looks...liiiikeeeee..."

The two contestants slammed hard onto the ground, by the teams.

"Ben and DJ have done it! Gophers, I'll see you at the bonfire tonight! Vote wisely!"

Justin's eyes widened. Leshawna, not hearing Chris, continued straight onwards, until they went smack-dab into a tree trunk.

* * *

**Gwen**: Well, Trent did say that Justin was being suspicious, that's for sure. _However,_ I think there's someone else who's more deserving of the Boat of Losers. Lindsay.

**Cody**: Lindsay...

**Izzy**: ...Linday!...

**Noah**: ...Lindsay...

**Ezekiel**: ...Lindsay...

**Leshawna**: ...Lindsay...

**Justin**: Noah!

**Lindsay**: *she falls off the confessional toilet and hits her head again* Ohhh...

* * *

The 9 Gophers sat in front of the fire. Chris was there, but he was lacking marshmallows.

"Campers, this has been the quickest process of voting in Total Drama history yet! With a vote of 7-1, and one unable to vote, Lindsay's taking the Boat of Losers tonight!"

Lindsay groaned. "Huh? What's going on?"

Chris sighed. "Chef, if you would, _please?_"

Chef yanked Lindsay's arm and escorted her roughly to the Boat of Losers.

"Dead girl walkin'!"

As the Boat of Losers faded in the horizon, the Gophers stood up to leave.

"Not so fast, campers!"

They all stopped. Chris had his hand held up.

"I want you to all stay here and await further instruction!"

He then turned to the camera. "What surprises do the Gophers have in store for them? Will Justin's plan ever succeed? Will he reveal his secret to the public? Find out all these answers on Total...Drama...Island!"

* * *

(AN: Oh, PrincessPrimeroseChekov, I'm seriously laughing so hard right now. See, I said that my final six would consist of Ezekiel, Bridgette, Ben (me), Lindsay, Noah, and Gwen. Oh, that theory's gone straight into the toilet. Remember, kids, ANYone can go in this fic. Some of my favorite characters have left already (Harold is pretty awesome, all things considered). Enjoy Chapter 12! It'll be a hoot!)

Screaming Gophers: Cody, Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Noah, Trent

Killer Bass: Ben, Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Katie, Sadie

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

17th: Duncan

16th: Owen

15th: Lindsay

Next up: Basic Straining


	12. Episode 12: Basic Straining

(AN: This chapter's gonna start _sliiiightly_ different this week. Also, this fic passed 50k words! Yowza!)

* * *

*cue the theme song*

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the two teams had a trust building challenge. Ben vowed to do his best for his team, while Bridgette accepted her boyfriend back into her arms. On the Gophers side, Noah and Trent made a pact with Lindsay, which didn't turn out very well. In the end, the Gophers lost, and it was Lindsay who took the unlucky boat to loserdom! What will happen now. Who will say "wow!"? Find out the answers to all this on Total...Drama-"

"Um, Chris, we're sitting right here," Trent interrupted.

"Yeah, we heard both your closing _and_ opening spiel." Gwen added.

Chris grumbled. "Okay, okay, _fine!_ I'll go get the Killer Bass, then."

As he stomped up the hill, Leshawna turned to Justin.

"Oh, Justin, honeypie, whatever your secret is, it'll be safe with me!"

Gwen wasn't so sure. "Justin has a secret? What secret?"

At these words, the other Gophers gathered around Justin, eager to see what his secret was.

Justin started sweating profusely. _How was he going to get out of this one?_

Fortunately, Chris came back with the 6 Killer Bass soon afterwards.

"So, campers, there's 14 of you left, alright? When Chef comes back from taking Lindsay away, he'll explain the challenge to you guys. Savvy?"

Ben chuckled. "Oh, man, it took you guys _this_ long to get Lindsay booted? Lame!"

He was given several cold looks from the Gophers.

* * *

**Ben**: What? It's okay to taunt the Gophers, isn't it? See, there's no _way_ any of them can touch me. I've got this in the bag!

* * *

As the 14 contestants waited patiently for Chef to return, some of them started quietly chatting.

"Zeke, I need a quick word," Gwen whispered. "Has Justin seemed...strange to you today?"

Ezekiel shrugged. "Guy's been the same hunk to the ladies as ever, eh? Figures he'd go after their weaker emotional manipulation states."

Gwen sighed. "Look, Zeke, I appreciate your dedication, but sometimes your sexist comments slip through. You should work on that. I can help."

Ezekiel gave her a look. "If you do that, eh, I'll see if I can keep on top of Justin."

Gwen sighed. "If only you could, Zeke. I don't want you getting hurt, after all...it also doesn't help that Justin's keeping the 'lovely ladies' at his side."

Ezekiel chuckled again. "Heh, heheh, 'lovely' ladies. I'll be sure to keep an eye on him, though, eh?"

A shrill, loud whistle interrupted him. "Alright, maggots, listen up! I, Chef Hatchet, will be bustin' your chops in this EXTREME. BASIC. TRAINING."

Everyone gasped and looked up. Chef was glaring at them, arms folded across his chest, and he meant business.

"You maggots meet me at the beachfront at 0900 hours," he snapped.

"Ooh, Chef, whatcha gonna make us do? Sit-ups?" Ben snarked at him.

Chef's eye twitched. His voice then lowered.

"Right. 0600 hours and 50 push-ups for the mouthy maggot here. Now GET SOME SLEEP!"

* * *

**Bridgette**: Right, Ben. What are you now, Duncan? Mouthing off, being lazy, ugh! Where's the sweet, adorable pushover I knew?

**Ben**: C'mon, it's what Duncan would do! Might as well keep his spirit alive. He was a worthy adversary, _indeed._

* * *

A reville sounded on the loudspeakers at 6 A.M. The 14 campers moaned and grumbled, haphazardly leaving their cabins.

"You talked the talk, wise guy. Can you walk the walk?" Eva snapped at Ben. "I've had quite enough of your lip. One Duncan was enough, why do I need another?"

Ben chuckled. "Oh, please, Eva. I know that you can do enough to win this challenge for us. If not, it'd definitely be DJ. Seriously, _me_, wuss that I am, lead our team to victory? Nonsense!"

"Hush up, pony lover," Eva sneered. "Your ego's going to get the better of you, just you wait."

* * *

**Eva**: You know, Ben's turned into Duncan 2.0, big time. Who's he to think that he can swank around in his pony attire, telling us what to do? Seriously lame. I won't lie when he said he had a point about either DJ or I winning this challenge.

* * *

Chef was standing there in front of them, decked in full military gear.

"Alright, maggots! After mouthy maggot drops and gives me fifty, you guys will have to hold this canoe up above your heads. ALL DAY LONG. No lunch, no breaks, nothin'. So, if someone chickens out, they'll be ringing that bell over there, on the dock. Enjoy your day!"

Ben dropped and started doing push-ups, while his other 5 teammates huddled up amongst one another.

"Ben's dead meat out there," Eva scoffed. "Mouthing off to Chef like that. I'd have him gone in a heartbeat."

Katie and Sadie nodded with her.

DJ grimaced. "Thought he'd be nicer, but he's back to his old tricks. What gives?"

"Simple," Eva replied. "He's replacing Duncan."

* * *

**Bridgette**: Why, why, _why_ would you replace _Duncan_, of all people? This is so frustrating, ugh! What will it take for my words to get through your thick skull?

* * *

Ben was panting and gasping at the forty push-up mark, while the Gophers had gotten their canoe above their heads at this point.

"C'mon, maggot! 10...no, 9 more to go!" Chef called out.

Ben was sweating profusely. 7...6...5...4...

His fellow Bass members were groaning now.

"Come on, lazy, get to it!" Eva yelled at him.

Ben finished his fiftieth push-up, stood up, and walked towards the dock.

"Oh, you _can't_ be serious!"

Bridgette sighed sadly.

"He is."

* * *

**Ben**: Why bother being a detriment to the team? Besides, that 50 push-up routine? Not as easy as you might think.

* * *

As Ben rang the bell, Chef grinned.

"One down for the Bass. Five to go!"

With that, the other five Bass members lifted their canoe above their head.

The day wore on. At noon, the sun was scorching, and the campers were feeling like they were being baked alive.

"Ooh, mama, it's like Justin's beauty spread to the sun!" Leshawna giggled, giving the hunk behind her a small squeeze.

Chef immediately came down, shooting daggers from his eyes.

"I SAW that, looney chick! Gophers are disqualified! Bass win!"

At that, the 5 Bass threw their canoe down.

"Whoa, _what?_ But why?" Leshawna said in defiance.

"You, maggot, had to hold onto the canoe at _all_ times! Now go get your grub!" Chef shouted in her ear.

"Finally, lunch!" DJ grinned, as he and his fellow Bass walked into the mess hall.

Once there, they found a rather surprising discovery.

"Chef, where's our food?" DJ now asked with a frown.

"Oh, mama's boy, you're in for a treat! In the war, we had to _earn_ our grub. Now, get fishin', and start eatin'!"

* * *

**DJ**: Dumpster diving? Oh, boy...I've heard of that stuff back home. Especially in Jamaica. Hey, can't say that I had it great growin' up, but mama did her best to raise me right. Thanks, mama.

* * *

Leshawna was angrily going through the trash, when she saw Justin polishing a shiny red apple on his shirt.

"Mmm-mm! Hey, Justin honey, do you mind sharing that luscious apple with the girl with a booty shaped similar?" she said, gently nuzzling into his chest.

Justin smiled, then started thinking. Grabbing a plastic knife, he attempted to cut the apple in two, but failed. He gave Leshawna a sad look and started eating the apple whole.

Leshawna gaped.

* * *

**Justin**: *he gives a little laugh, then takes another bite of the apple* Time to show Leshawna I'm not all fun and games. I'll mess with her expectations, then give her the boot. Merge, here I come.

**Leshawna**: Ooh, Justin, you fiendishly clever devil, you! Tellin' me I had to fend for myself in the warzone, why didn't I _think_ of that!

* * *

Lunchtime had ended, and Chef was going through the contestants.

"Right, 8 to 5. By the end of the day, I'm expectin' half of you to remain. As for Leshawna, even though you disqualified your team, you're not out. Your punishment: Do _all_ the crusty dishes that are by the sink. All three weeks' worth."

Leshawna gasped as she saw towers upon towers of dishes, some clattering into the sink, which was also filthy.

"Heh, maybe you should've thought _before_ you went for that hunk, eh? Girls!" Ezekiel laughed at her, before departing for the next challenge.

Leshawna groaned. Today wasn't the best for her.

Meanwhile, Chef had set up a dance square, and was now setting up a radio.

"Alright, fools, keep in tune with me! Those who don't, get to ring that bell!" he said, manically.

Everyone gulped here.

Noah chuckled. "Hey, dancing's not my forte. I'm out!" He then went and rang the bell.

"Right, 7-5, who else is gonna be a chicken?"

Cody's stomach gurgled. The lunch he had just had wasn't sitting well with him.

"Um...Che-BLAAAAGH!" he started to say, before upchucking his trashy remains of food.

"Right, 6-5! Pukers go too! I don't want any weaklings in _my_ squadron," Chef said. "Get yourselves lined up and prepare to DANCE!"

"Heh, if Ben were here, he'd be saying, 'ooh, why are we _dancing?_'" DJ snickered to Bridgette.

"I HEARD THAT FOOL! 50 jumping jacks for you!"

As DJ did so, Chef flicked the radio on. The campers gasped, some clapped their hands in delight.

"Yes, yes, Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' is _such_ good music. So you're dancing along to it until you get all the steps right!" Chef yelled, and started dancing. "Repeat after me..."

As the sun set, the sound of dancing could be heard coming from the waterfront.

Meanwhile, Ben was sleeping in his cabin. _Sometimes_, he thought, _being helpful to your team can be as bad as not doing such._

The door slammed open. Ben looked up and saw Katie and Sadie groaning in pain, bags under their eyes.

"Thanks to _you, _lazybones, we were up _all day!_" Katie cried.

"Yeah, loser, we rang that bell," Sadie added.

Ben chuckled. "Good! Score's most likely 8-3 now. Nice to get rid of some dead weight."

The two BFFFL's were livid.

"WHAT did you say? Dead weight? Oh, you're DEAD!" Katie shrieked in anger.

Noah and Cody chuckled as they heard _whacks_ and _pows_ come from the adjacent cabin.

"Ya know, Cody, sometimes, the universe can just give you a freebie," Noah remarked.

Then the loudspeakers went off.

"ATTENTION, MAGGOTS. THE SCORE STANDS AT 5 GOPHERS TO 3 BASS TONIGHT! KATIE AND SADIE LEFT FROM THE BASS SIDE AND TRENT GAVE UP ON THE GOPHERS! Get some sleep, fools! You'll need it."

Bridgette, DJ, and Eva slammed open the door shortly afterwards.

"You're still dead," Eva snarled at Ben. "Mark my words."

Bridgette sighed. "You know, for once, I'm _with_ her."

* * *

**Ben**: Ohhhh! Stupid, stupid! Why did I do that? I'm about to lose the competition _and_ the girl at this rate...well, not that I really...won, her, hehe...she just...chose me?

* * *

The campers had a fitful night's rest. Chef's training had worn them out.

"No more dancing...no more dancing...no more..." Eva murmured in her sleep.

At 4 in the morning, the reville woke them up.

"GAAH! What sort of stinking wake-up call IS this?" Eva shrieked, slamming the Bass door open.

"This, is your obstacle course of doom," Chef said, pointing to the elaborate, yet dangerous, course laid out in front of them. "You'll keep going through and over this until your time reaches under one minute! Fun fact: This course, at last testing, could only be completed in five!"

Chef left, laughing. The campers took a look at the barbed wire, the tire step, the 5 foot high wall, only scalable with a rather flimsy rope.

"Oh, he can_not_ be serious," Leshawna said.

At 10 AM, Ben, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Cody, and Trent left the cabins to see what the ruckus was.

Izzy was gnawing at one of the tires, Leshawna was trapped in the barbed wire, which was shredding her back something fierce, and Justin was nowhere to be seen.

"Um, where's the Bass?" Ben asked, before hearing an air horn.

"C'mon, maggots, it's been 6 hours! I don't have all day!" Chef grumbled.

At this, Ben saw Justin wearily step out from behind the wall, heading for the dock, as did Bridgette.

"Oh, crap, guys, c'mon!" Ben cried, running over to behind the wall.

There, Eva was storming to where Chef was, jumping over one last hurdle, cracking the ground in front of him.

Chef looked up. "Fifty-nine seconds! Good job, fool! You're the first to get lunch. Right, score's 4-2..."

He was interrupted by a loud THUD, and a bloody backed Leshawna running for the dock.

"Okay, 3-2! After lunch, join me in the back of the mess hall. We gonna write!"

Gwen and Ezekiel looked rather worn out. Izzy, still gnawing on the tire, left the bunch to have her "lunch".

After dumpster diving once again, the remaining 5 competitors joined Chef, who was sitting next to a stack of papers.

"Right. I want you guys to write a 500-word essay on why you love me, Chef Hatchet."

Everyone groaned, save for Izzy, who yipped like a dog and ran away.

"Ugh, this is gonna suck...Crazy Girl's gone! 2-2, maggots! I can't take anymore! GET WRITIN'!"

The day wore on. Eva was looking more and more livid with each and every word she wrote.

Snapping both her pencil and her patience, she roared menacingly.

"Okay, that's IT! I'm done with this stupid essay! DJ, you're on your own. Enjoy!"

As she went to ring the bell, DJ gasped. "Oh, crap, I didn't _want_ to be the last!"

"Aaand...time...is...UP!" roared Chef. Looking through the essays, he immediately ripped Ezekiel's in half.

"You, maggot, are disqualified. Your essay just said 'Chef Hatchet is awesome because he's a guy, and therefore better than a woman! You're gonna need sensitivity training, kid."

Ezekiel groaned. "Oh, good luck, ok, Gwen?"

Gwen sighed sadly. "Thanks, Zeke. Luck might be the only thing on my side today."

* * *

**Gwen**: Ugh, Zeke! You can't be serious, having your sexist views leak over into the challenges! That's a surefire way for the team to vote you out! In other news, it really sucks to have to be the last one remaining. The pressure's all on me, guys!

**Justin**: Hmm, Leshawna...seems my abandoning you worked like a charm. Next step: lose Noah's trail...

* * *

As Noah went up to the Gopher's cabins, he noticed a slip of paper on the ground.

Looking closer at it, he couldn't help but notice his name having been crossed out many times. Also, noticing that Leshawna's name was starred, and Justin's name having a heart next to it, he was rather livid.

"Ooh, Leshawna, I'll see that you get the boot tonight!"

Behind the Gopher cabins, Justin was quietly snickering to himself.

* * *

**Justin**: *pulls out his actual slip of paper* Oh, Noah, how naive! I'm impressed, yet saddened. How very, very gullible. Auf Wiedersehen, fair friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen and DJ were hanging upside-down from a tree branch. Chef was closely inspecting the both of them.

"First to fall loses!" he called out, as the other 12 contestants gathered.

Gwen was starting to sweat. Looking feverishly around, she was looking for someone, anyone, that could take her away from the blood-pounding pain she was experiencing.

Then, she saw him. Ezekiel. His caring gray eyes, his warm smile, his chanting "go, Gwen, go!" his-

"Well, looks like DJ's won! Poor pasty girl fell for some reason! Bass win, Gophers lose. See you tomorrow night!"

Gwen gasped as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Oh...crap."

* * *

**Gwen**: Crap, crap, _crap!_ Oh, I'm not the best at performing under pressure...now the team's going to see me as a liability and vote me out! Crap!

* * *

The next day for the contestants was solemn. Ben couldn't help but feel afraid of anyone coming to beat him up again any time he passed someone. No one took sympathy to his bumps and bruises, instead saying that he "deserved it for what you've done".

Meanwhile, the Gophers were getting ready for elimination. They heard Chef laughing as he made his way down to the bonfire.

"See you there, maggots!"

Night fell. The Gophers were sulking at the bonfire, especially Gwen.

"Oh, Gwen, don't be so hard on yourself, eh?" Ezekiel comforted. "You'll redeem yourself next time!"

Gwen sighed again. "Thanks, Zeke. Nice to know I've got someone to count on."

Chris walked up. "Well, campers, I'm sure you're waiting for your marshmallows, which some of you so rightly deserve. But, Chef told me that he wasn't 'done with you yet'". He quoted the air as he said the last four words.

"Take it away, Chef Hatchet!"

Chef came up now, glaring daggers at them, wearing shades. He meant business.

"So, Gophers, _I'll _be the one deciding the elimination. I'll be booting the person who had the weakest performance this challenge. I wouldn't have you in my squadron.

"Right, the 3 weakest competitors were Leshawna, Cody, and pretty boy Justin. Leshawna, you caused the early disqualification of your team...Cody puked...Justin just sat around looking pretty..."

Justin shook his head in disagreement.

"QUIET, BOY! I'm not done!" Chef spat at him. He soon started to think deeply and murmur to himself.

"Yes, yes, hmm...pretty hot, if I don't say so...what a nerd...Leshawna...pick up dry-cleanin'..."

Then, he pounded the oil drum. "RIGHT! I've come to a decision. Weakest person tonight was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...LESHAWNA!"

The ghetto queen shot up screaming all sorts of obscenities. Chef laughed.

"Yeah, knew someone like you wouldn't deserve to lead my squadron. Time to walk!"

As he forcefully pushed Leshawna to the Boat of Losers ("Man, this girl's heavy!") Ezekiel turned to Gwen.

"C'mon, Gwen, admit it. Leshawna had _no_ soft side whatsoever!"

Gwen was now sulking. "Yeah, Zeke, but...why didn't I pluck up the courage to speak to her! Ugh..."

Leshawna was now forcefully shoved into the Boat of Losers, where she tripped and fell.

"Okay, Chef! You can_not_ treat a mama like this! I'll be back, y'all! Just you waiiiiii..."

But her empty threats were drowned out by the boat sputtering toward the horizon.

Chris grinned at the camera.

"So, that was an interesting turn of events! What will happen next time? When will the merge happen? Will next time's challenge be EXTREME? Find out these answers on Total...Drama...Island!"

* * *

**Justin**: *he's crossing out Leshawna's name* Ooh, fair Leshawna, feistiest of them all...hmm, next target to disrupt the team...*he pulls out Gwen and Ezekiel's photo* ...yes.

* * *

(AN: That's chapter 12 done! What'cha think? Should I eliminate my character soon? We'll see next time! :) )

Screaming Gophers: Cody, Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Trent

Killer Bass: Ben, Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Katie, Sadie

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

17th: Duncan

16th: Owen

15th: Lindsay

14th: Leshawna

Next up: X-treme Torture


	13. Episode 13: X-treme Torture

(AN: Man, it's hard waiting for Pahkitew Island to come out...especially when you want to see the episodes spoiler free. I do know a few things, like the contestants audition tapes and the intro. I really want to see what happens to Rodney (don't spoil!) Also made the halfway point in this series, yowza! Lastly, wait until after the fic, I have a request for you fans.)

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the two teams were placed under the iron boot of Chef Hatchet, being forced to undergo grueling training exercises! Ben quit early, and only dug himself further by insulting Katie and Sadie, while DJ and Eva dominated the challenges for him! On the Gophers, Justin manipulated Leshawna and intentionally left a list out for his arch-enemy Noah to read. But, as the Gophers faced a crushing defeat, it came down to Chef to boot out the weakest player. Therefore, Leshawna was _toast!_ Be prepared for an EXTREME challenge today, here on Total...Drama...Island!

*cue the theme song*

* * *

Morning rose on the Wawanakwa campgrounds. Those who had participated in the full of Chef's challenge were still feeling the pain.

Eva was still grumbling. "Okay, first Ben wussed out, and then I had to write a _paper!_ C'mon guys, it's. Just. A. PAPER!"

Bridgette put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, c'mon, Eva, it can't be _that_ bad...can it?"

Eva sighed. "Never had much patience for schoolwork. Or dating. Or dating schoolwork. Mainly found a passion for working out and lifting weights, you know, sporty stuff!"

Bridgette chuckled slightly. "Eva, you said it yourself. Even muscular people such as yourself need brains, not just brawn, right?"

Eva sighed sadly. "Yeah, you're absolutely right. But, Bridgette, what do I _do?_ I don't want to inconvenience my team like that. What am I, Ben?"

"HEY!" shouted a voice from a top bunk.

Bridgette, ignoring this, started rooting through her duffel bag. "Umm...let's see...it...should...be...aHA!" she said triumphantly, pulling out a stack of papers.

"Eva, you're going to be writing poetry today!"

* * *

**Eva**: What? Poetry? What can I write about? Ooh, I'm so tortured, ooh, I'm hurting on the outside and inside, ooh, ooh, ooh, PITY ME! Ugh, I went to one of those beatnik clubs once. It _sucked._

* * *

Bridgette sat down on her bunk with Eva reluctantly beside her.

"Okay, surfer chick, what do you have in store for this...poetry session?" she growled.

"Um..." Bridgette paused and thought for a minute. "Look, Eva, just write whatever comes into mind for you. I do it whenever the world's got me down."

Handing her a piece of paper, Bridgette left. "I'm sure you'd like some alone time, Eva, I'll go for a stroll around the island."

On the Gophers side, Gwen looked forlorn.

"Aw, Gwen, what's the matter, eh? Is it the challenge loss?" Ezekiel asked hopefully.

"Well...yeah, but...it really sucks that Leshawna's gone. I still think she had a softer side to her..." she murmured.

However, her thoughts were all about Ezekiel's sexist paper that he had written to Chef. _Why can't he learn? I thought he was doing alright..._

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud buzzing sound.

"GOOD NEAR NOON, CAMPERS! I'VE DECIDED TO HAVE YOU FORGO YOUR LUNCH TODAY!" Chris shouted through his megaphone. "PLEASE MEET ME BY THE MESS HALL TO AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS."

The campers groaned and got up. Their breakfast that morning wasn't sitting too well with them, was it more crappily prepared than usual?

They came up to the mess hall, where Chris was grinning at them. Next to him stood the all-too-familiar prop plane, where Chef was starting to twist the propeller.

"Well, campers, this starts your EXTREME. SPORTS. CHALLENGE! You'll be competing in some seriously messed up sports challenges. First challenge is: EXTREME. SKYDIVING!

"Two volunteers from each team will jump off the plane at 10,000 feet, with a parachute, of course. It's the rest of the team's job to make sure that they land _safely_ on the mattresses provided (he motioned to two pull-out sofas, neither of which looked in good condition). Right, who's gonna volunteer?"

Eva maliciously grinned and immediately pushed Ben to the front.

"How about _he_ gets to go? Makes up for his lousy performance last time."

Chris grinned. "I'll allow it! Gophers, what about you?"

Trent stepped up. "Right, Chris, I'll totally take this one for the team."

"Please don't kill any mimes," Noah added.

* * *

**Noah**: Yeah, Trent's never going to live that incident down, hehe. Poor guy.

**Trent**: Wow, looks like I'm turning out to have quite the infamous track record here. First killing a mime, slashing Gwen's cheek, getting electrocuted on stage...how much lower can I go?

* * *

Within a short amount of time, the plane had reached cruising altitude. Trent and Ben had both put on helmets, and were strapping their parachutes on.

"Well, Ben, guess this is it," Trent reassured the nervous contestant. "This is my time to shi_iiiiiiine..._"

As Trent went down, down, down, Ben saw the red sofa, with the mattress folded out.

"C'mon, boy, don't let this fear get ahold of you. Just jump. Jum-"

"Stupid chicken, _I don't have all day!" _Chef roared behind him, kicking him straight out.

Ben screamed like the dickens as he fell. Down, down, faster and faster, the mattress coming closer and closer.

Ben pulled the drawstring to deploy his parachute, but he screamed further as he heard growling and felt slobber on his face. Corgis left the place where the parachute was supposed to be.

"Okay, I'm doomed."

* * *

**Bridgette**: When I saw the Corgis fly out of his 'chute, I finally realized: He's a goner. Thanks, Eva, crush my boyfriend into the dirt, why don't you?

**Eva**: Heh, Bridgette will be thanking me once a nice, solid blow to the head knocks some sense back into him! He'll be as good as new! Right?

* * *

Meanwhile, the 5 Bass were halfheartedly dragging the sofa around to align with Ben's rapid descent.

"C'mon, DJ, pull to the left!" Bridgette yelled. "Eva, Katie, Sadie, why can't you _do_ something?"

"Smug jerk deserves what he gets!" Katie snickered, and Sadie nodded in agreement.

"Whelp, showtime," Eva said, noticing a small fiery aura surround Ben's body. "I dunno how fast he's going, but at this rate-"

THUMP.

Ben had hit the not-quite-soft sand head-first, the resulting impact sent a shockwave outwards a fair distance. Bridgette gasped and immediately went to dig him out.

"Ohgod, ohgod, ohgod, please be okay!" she moaned hysterically, as she finally rooted Ben out by the shoulders. What she saw surprised her.

Ben was standing there, looking normal. Well, as normal as a person looking dazed and surprised might be. His eyes weren't looking in the same direction, and he had his tongue out in a cartoonish state of stupidity.

"D'owiee...here's your cat!" he said, before falling to the ground.

Eva facepalmed.

"Great, we lose the jerk and gain an idiot! What _now?_"

* * *

Meanwhile, Trent was yelling to kingdom come as he plummeted down. Fortunately, his parachute did deploy, and he was sighing in relief as he gently floated down.

Noticing Ben screaming down past him, he gulped as he looked for his green sofa.

Seeing his target quickly, he positioned himself, ready for landing. All of a sudden-

Trent felt his parachute strings get sliced above him, followed by squawking and honking. A flock of Canadian geese had flown past, one slicing its beak through the strings. Trent cried out in horror, his descent getting faster and faster.

Meanwhile, Cody and Izzy were looking for Trent up in the sky. Cody was still concerned over recent developments.

"Hey, um, Izzy? We still cool, or-"

"Don't talk to me, traitor!" she snapped back. "Try something else useful for a change, huh? Vote someone out strategically? Oh, and we're _totally_ done, by the way. Ciao!"

She ran to grab the sofa, not hesitating to kick Cody in the chest. Groaning in pain, Cody could only think about the predicament he'd gotten himself into.

"Heheh, oh, Cody, guess you should've thought before you backstabbed my friend, huh?" Noah asked coyly, assisting Izzy with the sofa.

"There we are, Izzy, don't change a th-"

He was interrupted as Trent zoomed down, boring straight through the mattress and landing a few feet into the ground.

Ezekiel chuckled. "Oh, _man_, Trent, you've got some mad failure skills, eh?"

Trent moaned and groaned in pain. This wasn't shaping up to be a good day so far.

* * *

**Trent**: Okay, I guess I _can_ go lower, huh? Like...deep into the ground low. *he slaps his forehead* Ugh...

* * *

"Well, looks like Trent scored a point for the Screaming Gophers! I mean, yeah, he did crash into the ground, but he _did_ touch the mattress. Am I right? Huh? Eh?" Chris said, motioning melodramatically.

"Anywho, Trent gets a visit to the infirmary. The _rest _of you, you guys get your lunch!"

* * *

**Justin**: I knew right then and there that if I needed to get rid of either Gwen or Ezekiel, the time would have to be now. Hmm...how to stir up trouble...

* * *

As the contestants had their lunch, no one noticed Justin sneaking out. He had a plan.

Making sure no one was looking, he quickly snuck back into the Gopher's cabin. Using one of his hair clips, he rooted through Gwen's bag, where he finally found what he was looking for.

"Aaah, come to Papa, my sweet," he murmured, quickly picking the lock. With a tiny _click_, all the information that he needed was in front of his eyes.

Quietly chuckling, Justin quickly skimmed the pages of what Gwen had hoped would never fall into the wrong hands again: her diary.

* * *

**Justin**: *scribbling quickly in his book* Well, Gwen's got an eucalyptus leaf allergy...found that out the _hard _way in Australia...has a single mom...oooh, my my! I nearly forgot, just wait until you hear who she's crushing on!

* * *

Lunch had ended. The Gophers were waiting for Trent at the infirmary. They still hadn't noticed Justin's absence, until Chris moseyed up.

"Have a good lunch, gang? Great! Time for part deux of the EXTREME. SPORTS. CHALLENGE!"

Gwen sighed and rubbed her forehead. This still wasn't going to be any fun, no matter how she looked at it.

The 11 campers followed Chris to a pen with what looked like an extremely angry moose.

"This, campers, is your next challenge! Spend 3 minutes on the back of this EXTREMELY. MAD. MOOSE!"

"Alright, alright, _enough!_" Noah called out. "Don't think we don't know anything about your 'extreme' stunts, extreme host-dude?"

At this moment, they heard a slight squeaking sound. Justin finally returned, wheeling a rather confused Trent to the challenge site.

"Mmnnngh, thanks, ballerina," Trent mumbled.

Ezekiel felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw Justin motioning to a more secluded area.

"Huh?" the prairie boy asked.

At the secluded area, Justin pulled out his picture of Gwen and Ezekiel together. Zeke blushed, to which Justin smiled and nodded. He then pointed to himself, then to the picture, then to Zeke.

"Wait, you'd help _me_ get the girl?" Ezekiel asked, awestruck.

Justin vigorously nodded. He then took out a small slip of paper, wrote the word "HELP" on it, then motioned to Ezekiel and himself.

"Ohh, of course I can help you, eh!"

* * *

**Ezekiel**: Oh, Justin's such a nice guy, eh! I wonder what sort of favor he wants?

* * *

Meanwhile, Eva had swiftly volunteered to ride the moose. Before long, she was crushing its back with her weight, showing the angry moose exactly who was boss. The moose cried in pain and fear, nearly bucking her off, but getting nowhere near close.

"Aaaand...TIME! Eva's scored a point for the Bass!" Chris smiled. "Izzy, you're up for the Gophers!"

Izzy pounced on top of the pained moose...and earned a boot to the head for her troubles.

"Um...yeah...she's going to the infirmary for sure," Chris said. "No point for the Gophers! Sorry!"

Almost immediately, he motioned to the campers. "Third part of the challenge, aka the tiebreaker, is thisaway!"

Justin pulled Ezekiel close. Smiling, the two sauntered off to the tiebreaker course.

"Um...guys? Guys? Why's the purple piano playing the tuba?" Trent called out.

* * *

**Ben**: *he gives a stupid laugh* What a funny story, Mark!

* * *

Chris was now standing in front of a large mud pit.

"Campers, this is your tiebreaker! Time to go waterskiing! Or in this case, mudskiing! One member of the team will drive the jetski across the mud, with the other contestant picking up flags along the way! Right, Gophers, you're up first!"

Almost immediately, Justin stepped out in front, bringing Ezekiel with him.

"Nice, nice, who's-"

Justin hopped on top of the jetski and revved its engine.

"Cool! So, Zeke, you're going to be collecting the flags for your team. Savvy?"

He then whispered to the camera, "I wanted to use this in the trust-building contest, but there was no time."

Ezekiel was standing rather awkwardly on his waterskis, trying his best not to fall.

"Good luck, Zeke, you can do it!" Hearing Gwen's words of encouragement brought another flush to Ezekiel's cheeks.

"Right," he muttered. "Win the challenge, win the girl. Let's do thiiAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Justin had roared away, much too quickly for Ezekiel to react in time. Almost immediately, he was being dragged in the mud, with it filling his mouth, mucking up his nose, stinging his eyes...

"Blugh, ugh, Ju-blugh-stin! St-blugh-op!" the homeschool kid cried out.

Justin tried to steer, but the boat refused to turn. He silently gasped as he saw a big tree looming ahead. Swerving hard, Justin barely nicked the tree, sighing in relief as he did so.

Ezekiel, not so lucky, got planted face-first into the trunk.

Chris motioned to Justin to cut the engines, then walked to the mud pit.

"Um, okay, dude, you guys don't get a point. Poor Zeke here kinda got his face smashed into a tree. Hehe, our ratings get a boost, though!"

From within came a long, muffled scream, which sounded a lot like, "BEEEEEEEEEEES!"

Chris laughed. "Oops! Didn't know there was a hive in there. Sorry, Zeke, infirmary's holed up, you gotta rest with those injuries, _eh?_"

* * *

**Ezekiel**: *his face is swollen and lumpy* Mmmph, Juthtin, whath happenth, eh? I can'th thee...

**Justin**: Well, my _original _intent was to disfigure Zeke's face, make him not attractive to Gwen anymore. The bees? Bonus points. Hopefully that "accident" can get the target off of my back...again. Stupid Noah.

**Noah**: Yeah, having Leshawna go at such an opportune time was really fortuitous. But now, the spotlight's back on Justin. Or maybe Zeke. Either one will do for a target, hehe.

* * *

Chris sighed. "Okay, this challenge is _totally _sucking so far. Who's up for the Bass?"

Almost immediately, there was a clamor amongst the Bass.

"No, Katie, _I_ should drive the boat!"

"Oh, really, Sadie? Who's the one that crashed your mom's mini into the snack shack at the beach?"

"I couldn't _help_ it, there was a guy there, he was _sooooooo_ hot! Regardless, who's the one who's always saying 'go clean or go home?'"

"When did _ever_ say that?"

"You totally said that, you know it! Let. Me. DRIVE!"

Sadie revved up the engine, nearly leaving without Katie. Growling in determination, the tanned BFFFL started to take the waterskis and move with them, ice skating style.

"Ooh, nice! Katie's started to get some forward momentum of her own!" Chris said happily, as Katie picked up a flag.

* * *

**Katie**: Of course. Who's the one who practiced for hours on end to become the Junior figure skating champion? Not Fatty, that's for sure! *she gives a derisive giggle*

* * *

"Okay, um...okay! Katie's sorta...stalled out there. Bogged down in the mud, eh? Hehe, but she's still got the flag! Even though both teams worked unorthodoxly to get to their goals, the Killer Bass win...again!"

The Bass cheered, save for Ben, who gurgled, along with Katie and Sadie, who just glared.

"Right, Gophers, see you at the fire tonight!" Chris grinned, as many groaned. "Oh, Bass, I forgot: your reward!"

There was Chef, setting up what appeared to be a fully functional, clean showering booth.

"Fresh, private showers for the lot of you! Guaranteed to wash away the stink!" Chris said happily.

Ben chuckled stupidly.

"Stink."

* * *

**Gwen**: Okay, Zeke, what you did tonight is _not_ like you. I suspect something's up...I'd like to know what it is, though...

**Justin**: Oh, this is going to be _so_ satisfying! I convinced Trent to vote the way I wanted, alongside Izzy. You're going _down_, Gwen.

* * *

The 7 Gophers were sitting in front of the bonfire, again. Trent and Izzy were still bandaged up and looked rather confused.

"Evening, Gophers! You've all cast your votes, but I'd still say no one's safe tonight!" Chris said happily.

"First, we got Cody, who screwed up big time with his chances with Izzy. Fun, huh?"

Cody glared at Chris. "DON'T remind me!"

"Then, there's Izzy. Screwed up big time with that moose and cost your team an important win. Will it be your butt on the Boat of Losers tonight?"

Izzy gurgled.

"Right, Trent. Will your injuries be a liability to your team, too?"

Trent smiled and gave a thumbs-down. "All's good in hillbilly hell, Cletus," he said assuredly.

"O...kay. Zeke, you probably did the worst of all today. Looks like bees did you in, huh?"

Ezekiel gave a few muffled grunts and grumbles.

"Haha, ohhh, man, this is too good. Justin, making shady backroom deals? Not cool!"

Everyone gasped, _Justin had an agenda?_

Gwen started grumbling. "Probably got Zeke in on something I don't know about..."

"Funny you should say that, Gwen," Chris interrupted, "because I saw _this_ in my office! Looks a little bit like your art style!"

He pulled out a slip of paper. Crude drawings of all the other Gophers were on it, excluding Gwen. However, there were hearts all around Ezekiel.

"Well, looks slightly unfinished. Guess that's a work in progress, huh?"

Noah chuckled. "Man, Gwen, didn't know you hated me _that_ much. I look awful!"

Chris laughed. "Oh, man, Noah, I _know_, right? Anywho, we'll skip the spiel, yadda yadda, here's your marshmallows."

The 7 Gophers looked tense.

"Noah."

"Cody."

"Izzy."

The first two contestants caught their marshmallows easily, while Izzy's got stuck in her throat. Gagging and spluttering, Cody rushed to her rescue.

"Okay, while Codester's doing the Heimlich, I'll finish handing these out. Trent, Justin."

Justin caught his smoothly, while Trent's bounced off of his forehead.

"Thanks, crystal ball, this cocaine looks _soooo_ good!" He then rammed the marshmallow into his nose, not noticing the disgusted reactions by the other campers.

"Uh, right, last marshmallow gang. Ezekiel, Gwen, it could be either one of you going home tonight...final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Gwen!"

Gwen gasped in horror as the marshmallow fell into her lap.

"Ezekiel...what..."

Zeke was also at a loss for words, although that might've been the bee stings messing up his speech.

"Yup, sorry, Zeke. The Boat of Losers awaits." Chris said, motioning to the dock.

Ezekiel sadly walked down to the Boat, tears filling his eyes. If only things hadn't turned out so bad...

"Zeke, wait!"

He turned around, with a muffled "huh?" Gwen was running up to him.

"Hey, Zeke, if it helps any, I didn't vote for you."

"Aww, thankth, Gwen, ith nithe to hear..."

"I just wanted to say farewell, Zeke. You've been awesome, ok? Oh, here, I...got you a little something."

Ezekiel gasped as Gwen presented him with her diary, key and all.

"I...trust you with it, Zeke. Oh, don't worry, there's nothing dark or disturbing in it! It's just my way of saying thanks, for all you've done. You keep that diary alive and well, you hear me?"

Ezekiel nodded, the tears flowing thick and fast.

"Also, Zeke, you've been wondering for a while...who that guy I liked was..." Gwen blushed a bright red.

The remaining Gophers and Bass had arrived to see what the hold-up was, the Boat of Losers wasn't one to wait. What they saw shocked them. Bridgette gasped, while Katie and Sadie swooned.

Gwen was giving Ezekiel a warm, passionate, loving kiss. She unhooked her lips from his swollen ones and finished her statement.

"Well, Zeke, it's been you this whole time." Smiling, she took Ezekiel's hand and escorted him onto the Boat of Losers.

As the Boat sputtered to life, Gwen smiled and waved.

"Thanks, Zeke! For everything! Don't let your father's beliefs shape who you are! You're special to me, Zeke! I love yo..."

But her final words were lost in the wind as the Boat of Losers faded into the gently rolling mist.

Sighing sadly, Gwen slowly walked up the dock, trying hard not to cry.

What greeted her up top was the last thing she expected. Bridgette was gently holding her, soothing her, hushing her.

"Sssh, Gwen...it's okay, Gwen...you can cry if you want, Gwen...you can cry..."

Gwen sniffled sadly, then started sobbing into Bridgette's shoulder. Holding onto the last hope of sanity she had left on the island, Gwen wouldn't let go, no, she would never let go, she would fight until her dying breath...

Bridgette gently led a nearly inconsolable Gwen back to the Bass cabin. She would then talk with Gwen, discuss her feelings, how she was going to cope, offer support...

Meanwhile, the crude drawing of the Gophers was burned in the fire, fading from existence, as well as some of the camper's minds...

Chris gave a wave to the departing contestants and turned back at the camera.

"Well, gang, it's been a crazy challenge here on Wawanakwa, hasn't it? Here's to thrills, chills, and a lot more spills, right here on Total...Drama...Island!"

The cameras then cut away from Chris to focus on Gwen and Bridgette slowly wending their way up the path towards the cabins. A shady figure, however, was watching them...

* * *

**Justin**: *he gives a loud, long, maniacal laugh* Oh, Gwen, you poor, poor, sap! You're in prime position to fall next. I'll definitely make sure of that. Oh, you thought I was just a pretty face? No more. Prepare yourself, Camp Wawanakwa, I'm coming for _you!_

* * *

Bridgette and Gwen had now finally made it to the Bass cabin. What awaited them, they would have never seen coming.

"Here, Bridgette, you said that I should write whatever's on my mind with poetry, right?" Eva asked, holding out a slip of paper. "I saw Gwen's predicament, had an epiphany, rushed back here, and here we are."

Gwen read it, her tears slowing down now. Bridgette did, too, her mouth agape.

"Eva, that's...this is beautiful," she said. She hung it up on the screen door before heading inside with Gwen.

As the door shut, a gust of wind picked up, blowing the sheet of paper to wherever destiny would take it, wherever the forces beyond its control could carry it, blowing, blowing, until it settled down, only to be picked up again.

_Haven't we all been hurt before? _

_Backstabs, betrayal, heartbreak,_

_Only to get back up again? _

_I'm sure you have, _

_one, two, a few, many, millions. _

_We've all been through the song and dance, _

_will go through the steps, _

_that eventually lead to misery and despair, _

_only to get back up and repeat the process, _

_over and over, until nothing is left. _

_"Why?" we ask. "Why us?" _

_It's not just you. _

_It's happened to everyone. _

_The pain, the hurt, the gashes, _

_the nightmares that won't let you sleep at night. _

_The fear, the rage, the sorrow, _

_that which we must suppress, _

_But, like the wind, we can change. _

_Change our destiny. _

_Our fear will become hope, _

_our sorrow will become joy, _

_our pain love, _

_we will cherish each day instead of facing it in ruin, _

_act like each day is special, _

_because it is. _

_We will be beaten down by some, yes, _

_but our hope and perseverance will prevail, _

_off to live another day. _

_Yes, my children, we will all find that within ourselves, _

_and fight another day._

* * *

(AN: Man, this was an intense chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed that poem. Made it up myself, hehe. Oh, before I forget, I have a request for you fans. *spoilers here* I'm bringing a contestant back. But who, you might be asking? Well, that's up to YOU to decide! I'm giving you a week or two to choose one of the 10 eliminated contestants below. It can be anyone, anyone you wish. I'll see what the popular consensus is, and I'll implement that ASAP. Thanks for the support!)

Screaming Gophers: Cody, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Trent

Killer Bass: Ben, Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Katie, Sadie

(Choose any of these contestants below for returning consideration, please!)

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

17th: Duncan

16th: Owen

15th: Lindsay

14th: Leshawna

13th: Ezekiel

Next up: Brunch of Disgustingness


	14. Episode 14: Brunch of Disgustingness

(AN: Well, the votes are in! In a landslide victory...the person returning...iiiiiisss...you'll have to wait and see!)

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the two teams performed some EXTREME stunts! Justin had Ezekiel under his thumb, Katie and Sadie started an argument, and Ben turned into a raving lunatic. In the end, though, thanks to Justin's "accident", it was Ezekiel who was taking the unlucky loser boat home! Gwen was crushed, but will she fight back? What will Justin be up to next? Find out today on Total...Drama...Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 14: Brunch of Disgustingness

Gwen woke up early next morning. Gasping in shock, she noticed that Bridgette and Eva had fallen asleep beside her.

_Why would these two stick their necks out for me?_ she wondered, _I'm on the opposite team!_

She quickly got up, trying to bring her now messy hair back to its original composition, and stealthily left the Bass cabin.

However, she didn't get very far. Silently closing the door behind her, Gwen ran _smack_ into a certain sadistic individual.

"GOOD MORNING, GWEN!" Chris shouted in her ear, through a megaphone. "AND GOOD MORNING TO THE REST OF YOU! PLEASE FOLLOW ME TO THE MESS HALL. I'VE GOT NEWS!"

Several blows of the air horn later, the remaining 12 campers were lined up. Some looked groggy, some still looked slightly dazed from yesterday's challenge, and Ben was staring blankly into space.

"Right," Chris said, all smiles. "Follow me, folks!"

* * *

**Gwen**: *blows a tuft of unkempt hair out of her face* Look, Chris, this had better be good. I haven't even gotten a chance to shower!

* * *

The 12 campers trooped to the mess hall, although Trent still had to be wheeled over. Fortunately, the sleep did him good, as he was speaking more coherently now.

Izzy, on the other hand, still seemed to be around the same as before, murmuring incoherent nonsense that no one could understand. Cody was the only one near her.

"Heheh, hey, um, Izzy, yeah, you doing alright?" he asked, as kindly as he could.

Izzy gave a small grunt, rubbed her armpit in an apelike manner, and collapsed.

Cody gulped and tugged his collar.

"Um...okay."

* * *

**Cody**: Nuts! I was going to try to get back on Izzy's good side, but she's still out of it! Well, hehe, not like she was very much _in_ it, right? Right?

* * *

Cody, now supporting a rather unconscious Izzy, was starting to lag behind in the group, near Justin and Gwen. The hunk was consoling Gwen, who looked downcast still.

"Oh, Justin...Zeke's gone," she murmured quietly. "Who's left that I can support, that I can root for?"

Justin shrugged, then put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Gwen smiled slightly at this.

"Thanks, Justin. Knew I could rely on you."

* * *

**Gwen**: *she sighs and starts to straighten her hair out to how it was initially* Oh, Justin. You're so complicated! Ugh! Pretty boy, shady backroom dealer, if I didn't know better, I'd think he's pulling the strings! ...*she laughs long and loud*

**Justin**: *he slicks his hair back* Oh, Gwen. Just you _wait_ and see what I've got in store for you! Gophers, you're going down...

* * *

At this point, the 12 contestants had reached the mess hall. Chris dramatically and slowly opened the door. The campers groaned at this, it was just a door! What awaited them inside, however, was something none of them were expecting.

There was Duncan, chowing down on some stale toast and scrambled eggs with the shells still in them. He noticed them and put his food down.

"Sup?"

* * *

**Bridgette**: GAAH! Why, why, _why? _I thought we were rid of that pest once and for all! Ugh, Ben, looks like you'll be tormented again. Not if I can do anything to stop it.

* * *

Chris smiled at the shocked contestants faces (well, all but Izzy and Ben).

"Well, campers! How's it feel having Duncan back in the game?"

"Lame," Bridgette snapped.

"Interesting," Eva smirked.

Justin just shrugged.

Chris grinned further. "Aaaand...he's not joining ANY team! Starting now, the teams are merged!"

Everyone, save for Justin, Izzy, and Ben, gasped.

* * *

**Cody**: Oh, thank goodness, the _merge!_ Finally, I've got a slightly smaller target on my back now! Phew!

**DJ**: Huh, the merge. Never would've seen that coming. I'm now interested, Chris. What do you have in store for me?

* * *

Chris placed the now 13 contestants around a table.

"Well, your first individual challenge involves...EATING! Chef and I have thought long and hard about the most disgusting dishes that we could make here on the island. Aaand...well, we'll have Chef do the honors! Serving, cleaning, elimination ceremony and all!"

Everyone, even Justin, gasped.

"Someone's getting eliminated?" Cody asked, tugging on his collar nervously. "Oh, crap!"

* * *

**Cody**: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand...target's back.

**Justin**: Hmm, the merge! This means more females to exploit...I really should get Katie and Sadie on my side...how gullible they are.

* * *

Katie and Sadie were still glaring daggers at each other as Chef served the first course to the campers. What appeared to be meatballs were steaming in front of them.

"Right. First course of our nine-course serving of yecch, coming right up! First camper to finish eating this first gets themselves a point! If it's a 9-way tie at the end, you'll all get marshmallows! If it's tied any other way, then those people who are tied will get marshmallows. Either way, someone, or many people, will be getting immunity tonight!"

Eva sniffed warily at her meatball. "Um, Chef, what _is_ this?"

Chef grinned while putting together the soon-to-be second course. "Your appetizer! Beef testicles, bourguignon!"

Several campers gagged, DJ pushed his plate away.

"Uh-uh. No way am I eating _that_ part of a cow."

"Sucks to be you, then, DJ, because Ben's finished it already!" Chris said.

Everyone gasped. Ben was wiping his mouth and setting his utensils up for the next course.

Katie gagged.

"Eeew, how _did_ he do that?" she asked.

Chris looked puzzled. "Yeah, what happened to him? Last I remember, he was making stupid noises and talking about some dude named Mark."

Bridgette sighed. "Well, he was still making some stupid sounds after we got out of the shower-"

"Yeah, but sometime last night, he just stopped," Katie interrupted.

Sadie glared. "Shush, Katie! Let Bridgette talk! She doesn't need your lip, huh?"

Katie sneered. "Least I'm as attractive as she is, Sadie!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"QUIET!" Chris shouted. "Okay, since Ben finished first, he's got the point! Next course time, Chef!"

"What, already?" a voice was heard from in the kitchen. "I've barely finished this second course!"

"Fine, fine, Chef. In the meantime, enjoy your bull testicles! This nine-course meal will be your only source of food today, well, except for marshmallows tonight." Chris said, as some plates were heard clattering and clanging.

In the meantime, Duncan was giving Ben a cold look.

"Okay, dude," he snarled. "I heard _some_one was trying to imitate me after my elimination. So, bad boy, whatcha gonna do now? Oh, that's right, _nothing!_ Cuz I'm back, baby. No one's gonna stop-"

He was interrupted by Eva giving him a forceful choke.

"Easy there, punk wannabe. Get up to your old tricks and we'll be sure that you'll get the chop before you can shout out an obscenity. Got it?"

Duncan meekly nodded and was forcefully dropped.

* * *

**Duncan**: Man, what _happened_ to my old team while I was gone? Dork's gone mute, Eva's gotten slightly more sadistic, and Katie and Sadie are arguing? In other news, haha! Porky's gone from the Gophers, I see. Same with Zeke, dude never stood a chance!

* * *

Chef had now finished with the second course. He then walked out, holding a steaming plate of pizza.

"Right, time for round two! Pizza time! This bad boy's got jellyfish, grashoppers, and, best of all, live anchovies!" Chris said, as Chef handed out a slice to each of the 13 contestants.

Eva poked her piece. _What am I going to do?_

She then noticed Ben reaching down and preparing to put the slice in his mouth.

_That's it!_

* * *

**Eva**: If I plan to stand any chance in this competition, especially post-merge, I'm going to need to start using camper weaknesses to my own advantage. Ben's a prime target, what with his...unique...state.

* * *

Eva, quickly shifting her eyes around, decided to do it as quickly as possible. Nibbling her pizza, she quickly stacked it on top of Ben's slice. To her delight, the oblivious teen shoved both slices in his mouth. chewing noisily and rather greedily.

"Right," Chris said triumphantly. "Eva's got the point!"

Everyone gasped, even Justin.

* * *

**Justin**: Oh no, Eva, _no!_ Don't go ruining my plan! I was thinking that either Gwen or myself should get immunity. Immunity well-deserved, I might add.

* * *

Justin glared, while Gwen gagged again.

"I think a grasshopper got away! Where is it? Where is it?"

Justin, taking immediate action, hopped up from the table and flipped it over.

Everyone gasped, even Chris.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa,_ pretty boy! Calm down, what's goin' on?"

Justin found what he was looking for, picked it up in his hand, and squashed it.

Chris sighed.

"Um, right, since Justin's shenanigans caused quite a bit of disarray, we'll take five to clean up! See you soon for course 3!" He then motioned to Chef, who groaned.

"Dangit, Chris, don't overwork me! Otherwise, I'll request extra on my check..."

He ran out quickly to right the table and clean up the pizza mess that was everywhere. Cody groaned, covered in cheese. He was then surprised to see a rather prehensile tongue lapping it all up.

"_Izzy?_"

A call of "Arf, arf!" was his reply. Cody gasped.

"Izzy's back! And she doesn't have a grudge against me!"

* * *

**Izzy**: Ooh, ooh, ooh, this pizza is _soooooo_ good! Special thanks to whoever woke me up from my stupor! Gonna pay you back somehow, that's for sure!

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridgette was doing her best to figure out what was up with Ben. He still looked so blank! Eva wasn't a stranger to this.

"C'mon, Bridgette, if he keeps this streak up, he'll win himself some well-earned immunity! Guy needs it, he's the weakest of us here."

_More like I'll win, if I can continue this streak,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**Eva**: I know full well that my alliance is either splintered or _dead_. Katie and Sadie can't stop arguing for the life of them, and with the added campers thanks to the merge, it's sink or swim time. Not sure which is better.

* * *

Katie and Sadie, meanwhile, were still arguing.

"C'mon, Sadie, you should be getting points! You'll eat _anything_ on your plate!" Katie snapped.

"Ooh, because Tanorexic doesn't want to binge out on crappy food, huh?" Sadie snapped back.

"Take that back!"

"Not if you do it first!"

Katie's eyes narrowed.

"Then, ex-BFFFL, I guess this means _war_."

Plates were thrown, shrieks were heard, and many _thwacks_ and _pows_ were to be heard. Chef noticed this, and immediately forced the two flailing teens off of each other.

"STOP, FOOLS!" he shouted, "Or else you're disqualified...makes you two bigger targets for elimination...heheheh..."

"Time for course 3!" Chris called, which prompted Chef to run back into the kitchen and finish preparations. Katie and Sadie still glared daggers.

"Um, maybe it'd be best to separate the two, what do you say?" DJ said, putting an arm on Sadie's shoulder.

"Good idea," Trent added from the other side of the room. "Katie, take my place. I'll be next to Ben, guy needs a little help."

As Katie skulked away, Trent wheeled over to the still blank contestant.

"Hey, um, dude," he said. "You there?"

Ben just stared, blankly.

"Oh...kay, um...wait, how'd he _originally_ get like this?"

"Simple," Eva spoke up. "He jumped out of the plane and hit his head. Hard. No parachute either. Turned unbelievably stupid and then this happens. Sucks, huh?"

Trent chuckled a bit, then winced as he saw the third course come out.

"Right!" Chris said triumphantly. "Course numero tres: a delectable live earthworm and hairball appetizer! Eat up, yum yum!"

Trent gagged, while Eva glared. _Confound it, Trent's in my way!_

Meanwhile, Ben was getting ready to eat his appetizer. Grabbing his fork, he gulped up one bite greedily. His pupils dilated, and he gagged.

"Oh, god, where _am_ I?"

He then threw up, all over DJ.

* * *

**Ben**: Okay, what just happened? I blanked out yesterday, I dunno. Something happened after I fell out of that plane. Um...can someone fill me in?

* * *

Duncan laughed as Ben wiped up his dollops of puke.

"Oh, _dude, _if you're gonna turn into me, _don't_. I'll be all over you like flies to corpses."

"Yeah, and we'll make sure that if you get up to your old shenanigans, Duncan, you'll be elimin-" Bridgette started to say.

"I know, _I know!_ Jeez!" Duncan scoffed, before scarfing down his course.

"Aaand...Izzy's won a point!" Chris said.

Everyone gasped as Izzy licked her chops.

"Mmm-mm! Oh boy, Chef, you should make more of these!" she said, scarfing down the other contestant's servings.

Chef groaned. "Crazy girl don't know her own strengths..."

Justin gaped at this development. Clearly, things weren't going the way he wanted.

* * *

**Justin**: Only way I can get myself some immunity is to take advantage of Izzy's voracious appetite. I think the best way to do that is...*he snaps his fingers* do what Eva did! Well, when in Rome! As for Gwen? She's done for. *he then snickers*

* * *

Gwen, in the meanwhile, was still looking glum.

"C'mon, Gwen," Noah chimed. "We've made the merge! Be happy!"

Gwen quirked an eyebrow. "Ok, Noah, you're the last person I'd expect to say that, ever, but...it's just, with Zeke gone, I don't know who to trust. To tell my close secrets to. To..."

"Shuuush!" Chris whined. "Course four is on its waaaaaay! C'mon, Chef, my lunch is getting cold!"

"Alright, al_right_, keep your shirt on!" Chef snapped, as some more clattering and clanging could be heard. "Here, maggots, course four!"

He then started throwing plates of food out, Frisbee style.

"Right!" Chris grinned. "Chef's giving you a two-fer on this! So, courses four _and_ five are both soups!"

Chef handed out two bowls to each camper.

"Our soup specials today are French Bunion with hangnail crackers and our very tasty Garbage du Jour," Chris said, in what had to be the most mangled fancy French accent ever.

Indeed, he was right, the garbage soup consisted of brown gloppy broth, rotten banana peels, crushed soda cans, and moldy fish heads. The French Bunion soup, on the other hand, was exactly what it sounded like.

* * *

**Noah**: Okay, I'm seriously convinced that Chef's just using his leftover bathroom mess to make us meals! What's next? Plucked Armpit Hair spaghetti? Rancid, maggoty steak with hair gel and B.O. sweat for a sauce? C'mon, Chef, lay it on me. I'll show these guys who's boss.

* * *

Noah sniffed the garbage soup testily. "And what's this broth made of?" he asked, dipping his spoon in and trying a taste.

"Oh, not much, just our famous baby vomit broth!" Chris said grinning.

* * *

**Trent**: Okay..._baby vomit? _That's going way too far...way...way...*he pukes*

* * *

Noah gagged, but managed to hold the garbage soup down.

"Whelp, Noah's got a point for course five! As for course four..." Chris started to say, before Justin slurped the last of it.

"Oh...kay, someone's got points! So we have a 5-way tie between Ben, Eva, Izzy, Noah, and Justin!" he finished happily. "I bet you guys need a soothing drink to wash that crap out. Chef?"

On cue, Chef brought out glasses of what appeared to be minty smoothies. However, the campers were long used to this misleading spiel now.

"This," Chris gestured, "is your lukewarm skunk spray smoothie! Shaken, not stirred."

Ben's eyes widened. So did Bridgette's. DJ, in the meantime, was contemplating...

* * *

**DJ**: You know, I really should try to use some of my mama's spice here. Might put a zest in this slop! C'mon, Chef, you can cook better than this!

* * *

DJ, now looking wary, took his handy spice canister out and sprinkled some on his smoothie. Drinking quickly and heartily, he wiped his mouth, slamming the empty glass on the table.

"Seconds, please!" he said, pocketing the canister.

"Right! DJ's won the point! 6 way tie!" Chris grinned, just as Eva finished her drink, gagging.

Eva glared. "Okay, wise guy, _how'd_ you do that?"

DJ smirked. "Simple. Gotta thank mama."

Eva just gave him a strange look, along with Trent.

All of a sudden, there was a loud BANG, a clatter or two, and a loud zapping sound, along with a flash of light. The kitchen had had some sort of meltdown, and Chef was gasping in fear.

"Okay, Chris, you REALLY need to take a look at this!"

Chris stuck his head in the kitchen window. "Oooh! Chef, that looks _good!_ I can't wait to see the looks on the campers faces when they see this!"

He then turned back to the competitors. "Right. Course 7 is underway, and it's a tasty...flip-flop salad with computer chip croutons! Complete with caulk dressing."

Chef then ran out and served the contestants their food. Bridgette sniffed.

"Um, Chris, is this even _edible?_" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure, I dunno," the host replied. "Looks like DJ's getting ready to...wait..."

He quickly snatched up DJ's spice canister.

"Okay, wise guy, we have an unwritten rule here: _No outside food is to be allowed!_"

"Bu-but Chris!" DJ said. "It's what mama would've wanted!"

"Yeah, what _papa_ Chris wants is for you to get your cheating butt out of the mess hall. Any points scored to DJ are null and void. Eva, since you finished just after DJ, you get the point instead. So, Eva, you're now in the lead!"

Justin glared at her.

* * *

**Justin**: If I want this plan to work, I need to eat the remaining 3 dishes as fast as I can. Here's hoping I can do it, us models might not have the best taste buds, but our bodies, hoo, that's a whole other story.

* * *

Chris smiled. "Anywho, who's gonna finish this one first?"

Izzy was nomming on a computer chip, while Katie licked her fork tenderly. Justin, in the meantime, was scarfing the "salad" down as fast as he could.

"Right, so it's Eva in...no, Just...no, Eva...Justin...Eva...IT'S A TIE!" Chris shouted as the two finished their meals. Eva burped loudly and in an unladylike fashion.

"Right," Duncan said. "You should work on your manners, Eva."

Eva glared at him, to which Duncan gave a cold glance back.

* * *

**Duncan**: Hey, I said I would stop pranking Geeky because I would get the boot, but you know? Being brutally honest feels _too_ good. No way am I going to stop that.

* * *

Chris was thinking. "Okay," he finally said. "Since it's a tie, Eva and Justin, you both get points. So, Eva's still in the lead with 3 points, but Justin's close behind at 2. Course 8's on its way!"

Chef then started to hand out what appeared to be plain hot dogs onto the camper's plates. Bridgette sniffed hers as it was passed out: something was off.

"Chris," she finally cried out. "These are dolphin wieners! How could you? You _know_ I'm vegetarian!"

Duncan chuckled. "Cool, sister, keep preaching it. As for me..." he swallowed the last of his dolphin wiener. "...consider me in the running!"

Chris smiled. "Indeed you are, Duncan. Did you enjoy your wiener?"

Duncan's eyes widened.

"Wait...you don't mean..."

"Yup! You're eating literal dolphin _wieners_."

* * *

**Noah**: Okay, I stand corrected. Guess there _is _something more disgusting than baby vomit broth. Way to go, Chris!

* * *

Izzy scarfed hers down next, followed by Justin.

"Right. It could be Eva's game if someone doesn't tie with her. If he or she does, well, then double immunity for them!" Chris said. "Ready for dessert?"

"NO!" everyone cried, but Chris was oblivious. Chef was now passing out portions of what appeared to be a wad of gum.

"Your dessert: Chef's pre-chewed chewing gum! Fruity and tasty! A good way to finish off a delicious meal," Chris said, smiling.

A loud gulping and slurping was heard from the other end of the table as Chris finished serving. He smiled.

"Well, looks like Eva and Justin have both earned themselves immunity tonight! Campers, see you then! Vote carefully, you'll never know who it might be!"

Justin belched.

* * *

**Justin**: *he makes a disgusted noise* That gum was GROSS! But I had to do what I could...hey, least I couldn't taste any of Chef's spit. Good for me, right? Anyways, as for who I want to see go...tough call!

* * *

At the cabins, Ben was walking up, still deciding on who to eliminate. A hand stopped his progress. He looked up.

"Oh, Duncan, it's you," he said. "What's up? Here to torment me?"

Duncan laughed. "Oh, no, nothing like that. See, today, I've...sorta got a little respect for you. I mean, eating that gross crap like it wasn't any big deal, that's not bad. Juvie's got a lot of punks like that (he shivered slightly). I just wanted to apologize for any wrongdoings that I might've caused you in the past, ya know? I'm back now, Ben, might as well wipe the slate clean."

Ben smiled. "And _I'm _sorry to turn into a half-baked clone of you! Truce?"

"Truce."

The two shook hands, smiling. Ben was about to open the door, when...

"Hey, Duncan. Want to form an alliance?"

* * *

**Ben**: Hey, it's the merge. Anyone could be on the chopping block right now. So, why not get some strength in numbers, huh? It's an idea, and Duncan _is_ a rather capable contestant...when he's not getting on other's cases, that is. Who knows?

* * *

The 13 contestants were now sitting in front of the bonfire. Chris was there, holding a plate of 12 marshmallows.

"Campers, before we begin the ceremony tonight, I'm sure many of you are asking: 'where's Chef?' Well, don't _I_ have a surprise for you tonight!"

Chef walked up beside Chris, wearing what appeared to be a yellow radioactive suit. He was holding a thick metal box.

"Well," Chris continued, "Chef was making your 7th course in the kitchen, when he accidentally spilled some of our reserve toxic waste. Seems before this place turned into a summer camp, it was rented out by a toxic waste company for a time. I dunno.

"But, he accidentally _also_ dropped a marshmallow into that toxic waste spill, and produced...this!"

Chef then opened the box, and inside was a radioactive, green marshmallow.

"I call it 'The Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom!' Consider it a 'gift' (he quoted in the air here) to the unlucky loser tonight! Oh, might I add that tonight's losing camper can_not_ return, _eeee-ver!_"

Everyone gasped, except Gwen, who was still looking glum.

"Aaand...based on tonight's votes, lots of people have targets on their backs! Anyways, let's hand these babies out. Eva, Justin, you're up first!"

The two contestants smiled as they caught their marshmallows.

"Sadie..."

"...Bridgette..."

"...aand...Noah!"

The three campers smiled as they caught them, too. Sadie stuck her tongue out at Katie.

Chris smiled. "Duncan!"

The punk grinned as he caught one. "Been a while since I've had one of these," he said, eating it hungrily.

"Cody!" The geek smiled as he caught his marshmallow.

"Only five left," Chris said warningly. "Next...iiiiisssss...Gwen."

The goth sighed sadly as the marshmallow bounced against her forehead.

"Trent!" The wheelchair-bound contestant smiled as he caught his marshmallow.

"Aw man, thanks, Chris. I'll treasure this one," he said happily.

"Yeah, as long as you don't stick it up your nose, cocaine-boy," Noah scoffed.

Trent's mouth hung open.

"Next is Ben...aaaaand...Katie!" Chris said, throwing the next two marshmallows out.

Sadie groaned as Katie sneered from behind her.

"Alright, campers, this is the last one. DJ, Izzy, you've both got quite the target on your back. DJ, your lowly cheating could cost you the competition. Izzy, _your_ threatening status has earned you a place here! Will it be you taking the Boat of Losers tonight?"

Izzy grinned. "Explosivo will leave with a massive boom-boom if he does!" She then stuffed a rather uncomfortable Cody into her breasts.

"Um...riiiight...the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom tonight...goes...tooooooo...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Izzy!"

Everyone gasped as Izzy swallowed the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom whole. Cody yelped and left her clutches, along with everyone else.

Izzy was now radiating a rather sickly green glow, but still all smiles.

"Aawww, thanks, Chris, you just gave birth to my fifth personality: Radioactive Girl! Dadada-da-da-DAAA!" Let's go, guys! Woohoo!"

As Izzy made a break for the Boat of Losers, with an agitated Chef following behind her, the 12 campers sighed in relief.

"As for you twelve, head back up to the cabins. It's been a looong day," Chris said, smiling.

* * *

**Justin**: Yes, Gwen was dead weight...but at the same time, Izzy _was _a key threat. Being my ex, you'd never know what she could do...so I took advantage of Katie and Sadie's feud, turned them on my side, and BAM! Au revoir, Izzy.

**Katie**: Okay, so, like, Justin came up and he had a message. He wanted me and him to be in some sort of partnership, maybe. I wasn't sure, but he then ripped up a picture of Sadie! I knew then that being with him was a great idea.

**Sadie**: So, Justin. Yeah, he roped me into voting for Izzy. I feel rather..._bad._ She was crazy, but she had a good heart, didn't she? *she sighs* You know, I sort of miss Katie. She's gotten all mean and bossy, but...why, Katie, why?

**Cody**: *he sighs* So...Izzy's gone. Didn't even get a goodbye kiss! Ohh, what am I to do? I know one thing, I can't trust Justin! Not after he didn't give me a shot at Gwen! Oooh, he's going all sorts of _down!_

**Eva**: So, voting for Izzy wasn't the worst idea in the world. I might as well keep some of the weaker competitors around, use them to help escalate me in this competition! Oh, Eva, you strike hard when you need to. *she smirks*

* * *

"So, looks like that was an interesting turn of events! Who will go next? What will happen? Will we ever see the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom again? Maybe. But what will _definitely _happen is the next exciting episode of Total...Drama...Island!" Chris said, as the cameras cut to the credits.

* * *

(AN: Sorry for the wait, this took a LONG time to do. there were so many avenues to take, hell, I had trouble figuring out if this should be the merge or not. Hopefully this chapter paid off. The stakes will definitely be rising though, oh, I can promise you that...)

Remaining contestants: Ben, Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Justin, Katie, Noah, Sadie, Trent

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

17th: Duncan

16th: Owen

15th: Lindsay

14th: Leshawna

13th: Ezekiel

(Duncan returns, merge)

13th: Izzy

Next up: No Pain, No Game


	15. Episode 15: No Pain, No Game

(AN: Thankfully, I should have these chapters up in a pretty timely fashion now. Also, my friend PrincessPrimeroseChekov's fic is nearing completion...sort of! xD I guess we're both at similar points in our respective stories. Just be sure to look up 'Total Drama: the Mentorship! R&amp;R!)

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the teams were no more. Duncan had returned onto the island in a fan-voted landslide! He and the other 12 campers were eating some of the crappiest food known to man, which included baby-vomit garbage soup, flip-flop salad, and dolphin wieners! Justin and Eva tied for first, and gauging her as a threat, Justin silently manipulated the others to send Izzy packing. We're back down to twelve competitors! Who will take all, and who will fall? Find out tonight on Total...Drama...Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 15: No Pain, No Game

The 12 remaining campers trudged up the slope towards their cabins. Ben and Bridgette were about to enter the Bass cabin when a whine was heard. Then, the loudspeakers spoke:

"Campers, as of now, your sleeping arrangements will be changed! Former Gopher's cabin will be for the dudes, former Bass cabin dudettes. Sleep well tonight, haha!"

Bridgette sighed, it would be a rough night now with her fellow females.

* * *

**Bridgette**: You know, it really sucks that there's only five females left in the competition, with four from the former Killer Bass! Oh, Gwen, I don't want you going next...

**Gwen**: Great, so now guys sleep with guys, girls with girls. Katie and Sadie are going to get on my nerves, most likely. You've seen them! "Ooh, I'm _sooo_ special, ooh, I'm so pretty, yes you _are!_ *she scoffs* Bite me.

* * *

Gwen, bags packed, opened her former cabin door, only to see a strange sight.

Duncan and Ben were laughing up to the doorframe, apparently, someone had turned on the "nice" switch in Duncan's head.

"What is _up_ with you two?" she asked them.

"Ohohoho, nothing, nothing, just that Ben here decided to show me his brand of humor," Duncan replied, elbowing Ben in the ribs.

Gwen sighed.

"I don't know about you guys, but _I'm_ going to go to bed. Sleep well, Chuckles."

As Duncan and Ben entered, they surveyed the new arrangements. DJ had opted to bunk with Justin, while Noah and Cody were chatting animatedly at the table.

"Want to bunk?" Ben asked, smiling.

"Oh, man, I was about to ask you the same thing!" Duncan hooted.

Noah smirked.

"Would Chuckledee and Chuckledum here care for a dip in the hot tub? I found some snacks Owen stashed away, maybe the 12 of us can come celebrate the merge?"

Both teens grinned.

"HOT TUB!"

* * *

**Ben**: Huh. Maybe the merge won't be so bad.

* * *

As the 7 guys got the hot tub ready to go, Cody ran over to the girl's cabin and rapped on the door.

"Hey, girls! Party over here, celebrating the merge!"

Bridgette was the only one to poke her head out. "Party? Count me in!"

5 minutes later, she was relaxing in the hot tub, with the six guys around her.

"Oh, _maaaan!_ This feels so good!" Cody said, sinking into the warm water in a state of pure bliss.

"Where'd the other girls go?" Ben asked. "They have every right to celebrate too, don't they?"

Bridgette sighed.

"Gwen needs some alone time, Eva doesn't want to be around guys, and as for Katie and Sadie, less said, the better...ugh, why can't they stop arguing?"

Ben blinked confusedly. "Okay, what _did_ I miss out there?"

Bridgette giggled. "Nothing, Ben! Don't you worry about a thing."

Ben blushed as Bridgette snuggled up close to him. Duncan gave them both a look.

"Well, seems two lovebirds have sprouted, huh?" he said, elbowing Ben's arm.

Ben smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Sorrrta happened after your elimination, though."

Duncan grinned. "Good on ya, man! Fact is, I'm rather surprised!"

* * *

**Duncan**: Hey, I'm legitimately happy for the guy! He deserves _something_ after what happened to his hearing aids, right? Look, I really need to get on these guy's good sides, else I'm definitely going home.

**Justin**: Duncan, Duncan, Duncan...how to manipulate you, my friend...now that we're merged, I really need to pull some strings...

* * *

As the night wore on, Noah was able to procure some candy, to which Cody salivated greedily ("Come to Papa...") while Justin disappeared for a few hours. No one really took notice, they all thought he was just doing some hunky things.

Meanwhile, Eva had come out, fully clothed, much to the misfortune of Bridgette. She leaned up against a cabin wall near the other 7 happy bathers.

"So, how's everything?" she asked, trying as best she could not to snap.

Bridgette smiled, "oh, Eva, it's great! Please, come join us!"

Eva sighed. "Too many guys. I don't feel right around too many guys. Also, might as well just lay low, Katie and Sadie are arguing..."

She was interrupted by a rather loud CRASH and a very frightened Gwen landing with a thud outside some shards of glass.

"Okay, Katie and Sadie need to stop that," she grumbled. "Really, a window? Have some class!"

Bridgette smiled at her. "Hey, Gwen, Eva, I'll get your things and you can change in the Gophers cabin. Sure, it smells like guy...(some of the guys gave her a look)...but I think we'll all have a good night tonight, who's with me?"

As Bridgette splashed out of the hot tub, Ben noticed something, as did Duncan.

"Hey, Ben, doesn't she usually wear a wetsuit for things like this?" he asked.

Bridgette, wringing out her hair, turned back. "For your information, _Duncan_, I mainly wear my wetsuit while surfing or when I'm in cold water and need to keep my body heat in. For a hot tub? That's crazy, my bikini will do just fine."

As Bridgette walked back in, Duncan chortled.

"Oh, dude, she's got you around her finger, big time!"

* * *

**Ben**: What does that mean, Duncan? It's just a bikini, it's just...less...materia...*he flushes a bright red* DAAH!

* * *

The now 10 campers were relaxing in or around the hot tub. All of a sudden, with a loud screech and a _wham_, Sadie came to join them.

"Katie's _such_ a bossy goody-two shoes!" she cried out, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe that she has to be the dominant one!"

Gwen sighed. "Look, this argument's gotten really out of hand. What started this?"

Sadie sat down beside the cabin. "I don't _know!_ First, Katie wanted to volunteer for the jetski challenge, and I'm like, okay, let me drive, and she's like, no me, and I'm like, no me, and...and..."

Sadie's horrific wails drowned out whatever else she was trying to blab out.

* * *

**Ben**: *he sighs* I _should_ care about what's going on between Katie and Sadie, but I don't. Why?

* * *

The night wore on, and one by one, Bridgette, Sadie, Gwen, and finally Eva departed back to the girls cabin to sleep. The guys decided to do the same, as it was now 2 in the morning.

"Knowing Chris, he'll have us up by 5 or something," Noah said as the 7 guys drifted off to lala land.

What Chris had in mind, however, was much different. A loud air horn went off 2 hours later.

"Good morning everyone!" he called out as the 12 campers stumbled out of their cabins. "This is your 4 AM wakeup call! Time for your next challenge!"

* * *

**Noah**: Gee, great. Smarmy host dude knows just how to keep the ball rolling...ugh. This day's gonna _suck_.

* * *

As Chris beamed at the campers in the lightening sky, he threw his hands up in the air.

"Time for your all-day torture marathon! It'll be a blast!"

Everyone groaned, but Chris pretended not to hear.

"So, from right now, aka 4AM, to tonight at 6PM, you 12 will be spinning the Wheel...of...MISFORTUNE! This bad boy's going to give you dares, which you can either perform or sit out on. If you sit out, it'll be a penalty at this elimination ceremony. If you do the dare, you'll move on to the next round. Last man or woman standing wins immunity! Easy. Simple. Fun!"

Everyone groaned again.

* * *

**Cody**: Great! 4AM wakeup call and now non-stop torture? Give it a _rest_, Chris. Ugh! ...you know, I kinda wish Izzy were here. She'd take the sting out. Right?

* * *

The 12 contestants were now sitting on some crummy wooden bleachers. Chris was in front of them, with a shabby wooden wheel next to him. It seemed as if it would fall apart at any moment.

"Right, time to pick a volunteer...okay!" he shouted, opening his eyes and having his finger pointing at Katie. "You come up and spin the wheel!"

Katie screeched as she spun the wheel. "A splinter! A splinter! I'm hit! I'm hit!"

Chris grinned.

"Great, Katie, your dare is to walk across the crappiest wooden floor _ever._ Chef wanted to add Blegos, for more pain, but I think a few dozen splinters on your feet is pain enough!"

Katie shivered as she saw what she had to face.

* * *

**Katie**: *picking splinters from her feet* Okay, so-ow!-I was definitely nerv-ow!-ous. But I -ow!-had to do the cha-ow!-llenge, or else-OW!-Fatty'd win! *she winces as she sets her feet back down*

* * *

Katie whined and moaned all the way across the crappy wood floor. Chris sighed.

"Right, 10 more seconds...9...um...7? Chef, what's up with this stopwatch?"

Chef shrugged, while Katie fell hard onto the ground, with more splinters entering her arms, torso, and legs.

"Riiight. Katie didn't complete the dare, but she didn't _do_ it either. She's still got another shot until she either refuses or passes."

Katie winced repeatedly as she returned to her seat. Sadie snickered.

"Oh yeah? Let's see _you_ try, Fadie!" Katie snapped.

Sadie glared.

"Oh, _yeah?_ Maybe I will!"

With those words, she leapt up from her seat, stormed down to the playing area, and spun the wheel.

"Um, Sadie, it's not your turn yet!" Chris said, but as the wheel slowed and stopped, he grinned. "Well, this works too. You need to have a poison ivy facial!"

Sadie glared. "Let's. Do. This."

Chris gasped as Sadie yanked the ivy out of Chef's hands, splattered it across her face, and motioned for Chris to start the timer.

"Um, okay, 30 seconds for Sadie, just to let it set in..."

The area was eerily quiet.

"...20 seconds..."

Trent coughed.

"...10..."

Ben scratched his armpit.

"...TIME! Sadie moves on to the next round."

Sadie grinned through her rapidly puffing face.

* * *

**Sadie**: *is now covered in calamine lotion* All I need to do in this competition now is beat Katie. She's. Going. _DOWN!_

**Katie**: *she shivers* Okay, Sadie, this is NOT what I expected of you! Uggh, you make me so _mad!_ *she then blinks* Gotta win this and boot Sadie off, big time!

* * *

Chris motioned to Justin, who came down and promptly spun the wheel.

"Right. Your dare is a full-out hot marshmallow facial! Are you down?"

At Justin's nodding, Chris nodded to Chef. He then set Justin down on a barber's chair, while Chef spread hot marshmallow on his face. After the 30 seconds were up, Chris painfully ripped away the marshmallows.

"Justin passes!" he said, smiling.

* * *

**Justin**: *he massages his face* Funny enough, that didn't hurt nearly as bad as I thought it would! On the contrary, my skin feels _so_ good right now!

* * *

Chris grinned. "So, next is DJ! Time to spin the wheel, buddy!"

DJ sighed and walked up to the wheel. Spinning it gently, he sighed again as it landed on a bowl of mush.

"Ooh, DJ, you got the sick eats challenge! Time to munch on one of the grossest concoctions available! Scarf this bad boy down, and it's yours." Chris said as he procured a dish which contained some glop, BO sweat, a sponge, and what appeared to be shampoo.

"Oh, and _no_ Mama's spice! I don't want you cheating again!"

* * *

**DJ**: *he sighs again* Oh, come on, Chris! I already feel bad for cheatin' in yesterday's challenge, I can't afford to do it again! AAAGH!

* * *

DJ gulped nervously as Chris shoved a spoon into the horrific concoction. "Eat up!"

DJ, now shaking, testily put the spoon to his lips and gulped the smallest bit down. His eyes widened.

"WHOA! That is _goo-ooo-oood!"_

* * *

**Justin**: Oh, DJ, how naive you are. Earlier this morning, before any of us awoke, I snuck your mama's spice away from your bunk, scurried over to the mess hall, saw the meal, and stirred some right in! I also left a note from "Chris" saying "serve this to DJ! Mama hates a cheater!" Hehehe, Mama does hate a cheater, _indeed._

* * *

DJ quickly gobbled the food down, as Chris stared in awe.

"So, yeah, um, well, DJ gets a pass into round 2! Chef, what's the idea here?"

Chef shrugged and continued chopping some onions.

As DJ went back to his seat, Chris gave him a look. "Riiight. Keep tabs on that guy," he murmured to himself.

Eva was up next, as she forcefully spun the wheel, Chris was still musing over DJ's win.

"Hmm...gotta ask...OOPS! Sorry everyone, Eva's dare is a doozy! She's going to need to swim in the shark dunk tank for 10 seconds! Go!"

Eva grinned maliciously at the sharks, who were all snapping and snarling at her.

"Piece of cake," she murmured to herself.

* * *

**Eva**: Look, as long as those sharks aren't guys, I'm good!

* * *

Eva immediately jumped into the shark tank. All at once, the snarling stopped and was replaced with yelps, as one by one, the sharks were thrown forcefully out of the tank and landed on the ground. Gasping for water to pass through their gills, one held up a white flag.

"…ooor the sharks can surrender! I guess." Chris said. "Well done, Eva, you made it to Round 2!"

Eva smiled as Justin gave her a very wary look indeed.

* * *

**Justin**: Right. Nearly forgot about our warrior princess…or is that Courtney? Anyways, Eva's a definite physical threat. Should've meddled with how the challenge was picked, but it's a wooden wheel! Too much luck involved…

* * *

Chris shivered as Eva took her seat again.

"Next tortured teen up is…Cody!" he said, opening his eyes from his finger pointing session. "Your dare is…"

He waited for the wheel to stop.

"Riding the Vomit Comet!" he grinned, as the wheel slowly ground to a halt.

* * *

**Cody**: Oh, _crap!_ I hate physical rides! I once ralphed on the kiddy coaster in the tamest amusement park _ever!_ C'mon, Codester, you can do this!

* * *

Chris sighed as Cody got out, wiping the puke off his face.

"Yeaah…screaming 'uncle' through the puke is a rather unpleasant thought. Cody fails his challenge!"

Duncan gave the geek a hard look.

"Okay, Chris, _I'll_ go this time!" he said, swaggering down to the playing area.

Chris tapped the wheel in impatience.

"You know, if this was going the way _I'd_ like it to go, we'd be at the final round by now!" he groaned, but he spun the wheel anyways.

* * *

**Duncan**: *he cricks his back, stretching* ohhhohoho, yeah, I still got a lot to prove to my fellow teammates, but now it's time for me to kick some butt! Duncan's _back_, baby!

* * *

"Tut tut!" Chris said, smirking as the wheel stopped. "Looks like _you_ get to be our goalie today!"

He then escorted Duncan to a fake grassy field, where Chef was waiting with some very angry turtles.

"You're gonna have to block _all_ these shots!" Chris grinned, tossing hockey goalie equipment at the wide-eyed punk. "Cry uncle, and you're done!"

Duncan squeaked as he put on his gear.

"What's the matter, _chicken?_ Chris sneered as Duncan got himself ready to block. "Can't deal with _this?"_

On the last word, he motioned to Chef, who swung the snapping turtle as hard as he could, baseball-style. With a loud _CRUNCH_, Duncan keeled over in pain, whimpering "Uncle, uncle…"

Chris cackled.

"Duncan's DONE!" he said, as the groaning teen wobbled over to the benches. "I think he needs a little relief, his kiwis are on _fiyah!_"

Bridgette snickered as Duncan groaned.

"Looks like Mr. Rough'n Tough's had enough," she said, earning herself a high five from Ben.

Duncan glared at the both of them as Ben snickered quietly.

Chris looked at the two.

"I _heard_ that! Bridgette, sounds like you want to go next!" he said happily, yanking the surfer chick from her seat and into the playing area.

Ben's eyes widened.

"WAIT! I'll go for Bridgette! Gentleman's code of honor!" he said, dashing to the Wheel of Misfortune.

Chris was pouting.

"_Fiiine. _But, as a penalty, Bridgette gets a fail! She will _not_ be moving on to the next round!" he said, as he spun the wheel.

Bridgette sighed at her chance not to compete, but gave Ben a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," she said, with a slight smile. "It was noble of you."

Ben stood confidently as Chris gave him a look.

"Hey, look, your dare is to be slathered in honey! Better yet, Chef's got this beehive here! These bees are _pretty_ ticked off that their honey's gone! 30 seconds of survival and you move on! Enjoy!"

Ben shivered as Chef smashed the beehive open with a hammer.

"NOT THE BEES!"

* * *

**Ben**: *he's picking out stings from all over his body* I'm-ow! horribly afraid of bees-ow! Never got stung-ow!- by one until now…this _really_ sucks…

* * *

Chris chuckled maliciously as Ben immediately cried uncle amongst the buzzing.

"Knew the gentleman was a chicken! Loser bench!" he cackled, as Chef slapped his leg in laughter.

Ben tried to make out some words, but he was muffled. Bridgette was about to pat him on the back, but recoiled when she saw the bee stings.

"Oh, you're gonna need some salve," she said worriedly.

Meanwhile, Gwen was gloomily walking up to the playing field, as Chris had just finished spinning the wheel.

"Your challenge is to get down and dirty with these koala bears! Give them eucalyptus leaves, and make these guys happy!"

Gwen gasped, _did he know?_

With a yell of "No!" and a cacophony of footsteps in the opposite direction, Gwen had left the playing field.

Chris was stymied.

"Um, well…she's got a spot on that loser bench."

* * *

**Gwen**: Okay, Chris, do you _know_ about my eucalyptus allergy? It should've been in the contract, right there, plain as day! I have trouble _breathing_ around the stuff!

**Chris**: *is reading a contract with glasses on* We here at Total Drama Island take full responsibility in the safety and…well-being…of our campers. *he takes the glasses off* well, ain't that just peachy!

* * *

Chris then called Trent down to the stage.

"You, good sir, have a very special challenge, not on this wheel," he said. As Chef walked out with a big bowl of marshmallows, he grinned maliciously.

"Given your…escapade…at the final team elimination ceremony, your challenge is to stuff as many marshmallows into your mouth, nose, and ears as you can! 30 seconds starts the timer…now!"

Trent gagged violently as he realized as to what he was going to do.

* * *

**Trent**: _Sick!_ Why do Chris and Chef get such a kick out of seeing me suffer? I was _delirious, _hello!

* * *

Trent shoveled as many marshmallows into his mouth as he could, as well as sticking two in each nostril and one in each ear. Gagging and struggling to breathe, he flailed his arms in the air.

"Um, is that…" Chris started to say, before Trent started to turn a slight shade of purple.

"Okay, okay, that's _enough_, Chef! He goes on to the next round!"

Trent spat out his marshmallows and snorted the ones in his nose.

* * *

**Trent**: …I'm never going to eat a marshmallow again!

* * *

As Trent staggered over to the winner's circle, Chris raised his hands.

"Alright, now, before we get to braniac (he motioned to Noah) over here, we may as well give Katie another shot!"

Katie grumpily strode over to the playing area, and Chris spun the wheel.

* * *

**Katie**: Okay, Chris, this one better be easy! I won't let _Sadie_ get the better of me again!

* * *

Chris smiled as the wheel stopped.

"Looks like you'll have to pet this dead rat!" he said as Chef held it up.

Katie looked ready to pass out.

* * *

**Katie**: Okay, like, _gross!_ I have to wash this hand with, like, _tons_ of hand lotion! *she looks warily at the camera* I'M DISEASED! DON'T LOOK AT ME!

* * *

Katie, gagging slightly, reached and stroked the dead rat.

"And Katie gets to go into Round 2! Sorry, Noah, but once again, you contributed _nothing_ towards your own gain!" Chris said, smirking.

* * *

**Noah**: …_Why?_

* * *

Chris marshalled the six winners into a different playing area.

"For the losers, lunch! For the winners, well, more torture! But this time…it involves…food!"

The six remaining challengers gagged, except for DJ.

* * *

**DJ**: Mmm-_mm!_ Mama's cookin's prepared me for anything that can stand in my way! Bring it, Chris!

* * *

Chris looked at DJ.

"You're up first, dude. Your meal is…this dish of chicken beaks and feet from a restaurant called…Jimmy's, I think? Just started up, hope you like it!"

DJ looked warily at the fried concoction in front of him.

"Chris, this is borderline racist."

* * *

**Chris**: *reading another contract* We here at Total Drama do not discriminate against sexuality, race, ethnicity, yadda yadda…*he slaps his hand on his forehead*

* * *

"Fine! Don't eat it!" Chris said. "It'll cost you the challenge, though!"

DJ groaned and went to sit at the loser's bench.

Almost immediately after, Chris's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Yes, hello?"

Squawking was heard on the other line. Chris turned to Chef.

"You finish this round, I have an urgent matter to attend to…"

As Chris left, Chef grinned maliciously.

"C'mon, bratty girl, let's have some _fun._"

* * *

**Katie**: *spits out food* Okay, that was _gross!_

* * *

In rapid succession, Katie and Trent were knocked out; Katie took one bite of her cockroach cluster surprise, gagged, and ran, while Trent didn't even bother looking at what his dish was, he was already running for the horizon.

Chris came back to see only three members left.

"Wow, you guys _stink!_" he chuckled. "You three, come with me!"

* * *

**Justin**: I'm getting closer and closer to winning that sweet, sweet immunity! Although, now that I think about it, getting too many immunities isn't good, it makes you a very attractive target…

* * *

Chris led the three contestants to an innocuous-looking log, which was manned by a rather angry bear.

"Meet Bruno!" Chris said triumphantly. "He's a professionally trained Russian bear skilled in the art of log-rolling! Your challenge is to see who can stay on the longest with good ol' Bear-Hugger here! Let's start with you, Eva!"

Eva scoffed as she stood on the log with Bruno beside her.

As Chris sounded the air horn, she ran like a maniac forward, catching Bruno off-guard, and having him trip and crack his head on the log as he fell.

"Um…well…Eva, ladies and gentlemen!" Chris said as Eva leapt off the log.

* * *

**Eva**: Simple. You can't have a full-body workout without doing a little log-rolling. Excelled at that back home.

* * *

Justin was next. Bruno was staggering up to meet his new challenger. When he saw Justin, he swooned, hearts in his eyes, and immediately fell into the water again.

"Justin, dude, that was _weak_," said Chris as the male model walked off the log.

* * *

**Justin**: What? I can't help it if I'm gorgeous!

* * *

Sadie was last up. Without a shade of hesitation, she got on the log. Bruno got back up, growling menacingly. He wasn't going to let this challenger fool him.

Sadie ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. However, Bruno was matching her every move.

Chris was ecstatic.

"If Sadie beats Bruno, she's won herself immunity! Wow, who would've thought that someone like her could get so far!"

Sadie glared at Bruno. Bruno glared at Sadie.

Sadie jumped.

Bruno gasped as the log stopped dead in its tracks. Roaring in rage, he fell into the water one more time, with a loud CRACK being heard as his leg hit the log.

"Um…yeah. Sadie wins immunity!" Chris said. "Although I'd like to revoke it for bear troubles, the producers won't let me have that!"

* * *

**Sadie**: YES!

**Katie**: WHAT?

**Justin**: New target acquired…

* * *

Chris stood in front of the 12 campers in front of the crackling fire.

"Welcome to the marshmallow ceremony, where this time, the marshmallows are made up and the votes don't matter! That's right, this time, it's _my_ turn to decide who goes!"

Everyone gasped.

Chris smiled. "While I was being put on the phone for my…rude remarks…to a certain…contestant…, the producers said I had to rectify the situation, and that this was my first warning.

"However, they didn't say _how_ I could go about repairing my damage, so tonight, I've decided to kick DJ out of the competition to ensure that this mistake does _not _happen again.

"So, DJ, enjoy your boat ride home, and remember, you can't come back.

"_Ev-er._"

DJ, jaw wide open, was escorted to the Boat of Losers by Chef.

"Also," Chris went on, "I found some _Mama's_ spice by the concoction that Chef cooked up for you! If it wasn't for my insensitivity, I would've called you out for cheating!"

As DJ's boat sputtered into the horizon, the other 11 campers were wide eyed; _who would do such a thing_?

* * *

**Ben**: Whoa. DJ wasn't the most memorable contestant in the world, but I never expected him to go this early! Yeesh.

**Duncan**: As a former Bass member, it is with great sorrow that I say farewell to Devon Joseph. He was a strong competitor, may he be missed.

**Bridgette**: Good luck, DJ!

**Justin**: *he cackles evilly* Ah, more collateral is gone! My next goal, get Gwen fully on my side, as well as Katie and Sadie. My all-woman alliance is a-go. They'll _never_ see it coming! Charms, don't you let me down!

* * *

"So, with a potential lawsuit out of the game, who will stand tall? Who will fall? Will our 11 remaining competitors be on the ball? Find out on the next thrilling episode of Total…Drama…Island!" Chris said.

His phone immediately rang again. Checking it, he saw it was the producers.

"Eh, I'm sure they're congratulating me on a job well done," he fumed, as he threw his cell phone into Lake Wawanakwa.

* * *

(AN: firstly, elephant in the room. I'm _so_ sorry this took so long to get up here. I'll do my best to upload a little more quickly in the future, college and personal life got to me. Hope you enjoy this, and I'll be quicker with the next chapter.)

Remaining contestants: Ben, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Katie, Justin, Noah, Sadie, Trent

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

17th: Duncan

16th: Owen

15th: Lindsay

14th: Leshawna

13th: Ezekiel

-Duncan returns, merge-

13th: Izzy

12th: DJ

Next up: Search and Do Not Destroy


	16. Episode 16: Search and Do Not Destroy

(AN: It's nice being back, isn't it? I could tell you my thoughts on Pahkitew Island, but I don't want to, for that would bring up a _lot_ of unneeded negativity. Just wait until I get to that series, hoo boy!)

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the 12 competitors had a rather…_painful_ day! Thanks to our Wheel of Misfortune (he then motioned to the titular wheel), 12 got whittled down to 6, which got whittled down to 3! Poor Noah once again got the shaft, while Sadie stepped up to the plate and walked home with some sweet, sweet immunity! However, thanks to some callous remarks from me, I had DJ voted off so that I won't get any more strikes from my lawyers, and especially the producers! What will happen now? Will anyone have a cow? WOW! …these rhyming things are rather idiotic! But let's find out what's going to happen on Total…Drama…Island!

The wheel then fell off its perch.

*cue the theme song*

Chapter 16: Search and Do Not Destroy

It was mid-morning before the reveille woke the remaining 11 campers from their slumber. This came as a relief to most of them; the previous challenges had worn them out. During Chef's brunch, which consisted of scrambled eggs with the eggshells still in them (Duncan still thought of it as breakfast), the contestants decided to talk strategy.

Trent, Noah, and Cody were in a corner of what used to be the Gopher's table. They definitely seemed nervous.

"Noah, you're the unofficial ringleader of this alliance," Trent said, toying with his bracelets. "You've got a plan for getting us all further in the game, right?"

Noah looked worried.

"Trent, I'd love to answer that with a 'yes' and say that all's okay, but no! It's not okay! We've lost two of our own, MacPherson, and it could be any one of us next!"

Cody quickly shushed Noah, for fear of his words carrying over to the rest of the dining hall.

"Noah's right, ever since the merge, it's been our butts on the line! Also, Noah," he finished with a smirk, "Chris doesn't like you very much! This is, what, the second time you've done nothing in the challenges? Third?"

"Very funny, Codester," Noah replied, softly punching the geek in the shoulder. "However, guys, I _do_ have one guy in mind that we need gone. Someone…dangerous."

* * *

**Noah**: Hel-_lo!_ It can't be any more obvious!

**Justin**: Noah. You've skirted elimination by the skin of your teeth…I can't let you go any further in this competition, it's too dangerous. _You're_ too dangerous.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben, Bridgette, and Duncan were talking in hushed voices.

"Listen, dude," Duncan said in a hushed voice, "I have my suspicions on Justin. He seemed to be…happier during the last challenge? What gives?"

"Okay, _delinquent_," Bridgette shot back, "what's your beef with hunky guys? Yeah, they may be hotter than you, but that doesn't give you any right to discriminate!"

"It's _not _about his looks, it's about his strategy, or lack thereof!" Duncan scoffed back. "He's up to something sinister, I know it!"

Bridgette looked across the table at Justin, who was beaming at Katie and Sadie, who giggled at him before glaring at each other.

"Really, Duncan! Justin's a nice guy! Yeah, he's quiet, but he hasn't hurt anyone, has he? What do you think, Ben?"

"Yeah," Duncan smirked at the teen eating his eggs, "what do you think, _Ben?_"

Ben spat out an eggshell.

* * *

**Ben**: Oh, jeez, why are you putting me on the spot _now?_ I'm not good with pressure!

* * *

Ben blinked slowly.

"Okay, Duncan, I sorta heard what you said, and, well, Bridgette, I couldn't hear you, at all, so I'm siding with Duncan here."

Bridgette spat out her eggs full force.

* * *

**Bridgette**: _WHAT?_ What? Ben, how could you! Aren't you, like, sort of deaf in both ears? *she repeatedly thuds her head against the confessional wall* WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS?

**Ben**: So yeah, I can't hear out of my left ear as well as I can on my right. I might've said that at one point, didn't I…? *he scratches his head* …why _didn't_ I tell Bridgette?

* * *

"So it's settled!" Duncan said, pulling Ben in close and giving him a noogie, "we conspire to get Justin gone!"

Bridgette was nearly in tears.

All of a sudden, the air horn blared in the room.

"Good late morning, dudes and dudettes! I'm glad you guys had a good night's sleep!" Chris said, with a scroll in his hands.

The 11 campers looked warily at him, _what was today's horrific challenge?_

"So, I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing with this scroll, huh?" Chris said, a smirk forming on his lips. "Well, you're in luck! You 11 have to go on a _scavenger hunt!_ Isn't that fun?"

Everyone groaned.

"Well, _fine_ then! Party poopers!" Chris said, ripping the map up into 11 different pieces. "Each of these pieces has the location of a key on it. It's your task to figure out _where_ on the island the key is, and determine the best course of action for getting it!

"Oh yeah, anyone who does _not _return with a key at tonight's bonfire is automatically _e-lim-i-nat-ed._

"Enjoy!"

In groups and clusters, the 11 contestants ran out of the mess hall. Trent, Noah, and Cody were last out.

"Look, guys, I think it'd be best if we stuck together on this one," Trent said. "Our map pieces seem to be in similar locations, and Chris said there wasn't any rule about helping anyone out, was there?"

Noah curtly nodded, while Cody grinned and gave a thumbs-up.

However, a sinister shadow was watching them from behind the mess hall…

* * *

**Justin**: I see all, I hear all, and, very soon, I'll _know_ all. No one suspects the model man to be a conniving, manipulative, villain! Trust me, all the ladies will soon be putty in my hands, one way or another. If one resists, I can be _very_ persuasive…one night in bed, and they're _all_ over me!

* * *

Ben was looking at his map piece confusedly, _why is my key just sitting there wide open?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a rough pull in by Duncan.

"Listen, bud, we've _got_ this game by the horns! My piece is waaay over here, on the far right corner of the island. See? My map piece has two straight lined edges, it must be a corner piece. So, I'll help you if you help me out. Deal?"

Ben's eyes shifted back and forth.

"Oh crap, where _is _Bridgette?"

Bridgette, in the meantime, was on her own, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Why can't Ben just come forward and tell me about this?_ she kept thinking to herself, _why can't he be honest to me? Why can't-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she tripped over a coiled object. Sputtering out some mud, Bridgette looked at her map piece again.

_An anaconda,_ she thought, _but where…_

A jangling noise, followed by a stern hissing answered her question.

Meanwhile, Katie, Sadie, and Justin were examining every bush, nook, and cranny they could, looking for Justin's key.

"Okay, Sadie, I didn't _want_ to come with you, but if it's for this hunk of man meat, it's all worth it!" Katie squealed, appearing with a key, which she immediately threw to Justin.

Sadie glared at her former BFFFL, _was she too far gone for them to be friends again?_

"Well…well, FINE! I didn't want to be here anyways! I'll find the key on my own! You…you…FREAKS!" she screamed, before running away crying.

Katie sneered at the sobbing, running Sadie. "Screw _her._ I only have eyes for _you_, my fair Justin."

She swooned into his arms. Justin rubbed his chin, deep in thought, then, he had an idea. Pulling out a photo of Noah, he then pointed to the key on his map piece. He then kept connecting the two together.

Katie looked confused. Then,

"Ohhh, I get it!"

* * *

**Katie**: Of course! Justin wants me to have Noah and Justin bond together over a key! How _adorable!_

**Justin**: Katie, _please_ don't let your idiocy get in the way of my plan now!

* * *

Meanwhile, Eva had easily snatched her key from a rather furious killer rabbit. Twirling it around, she sauntered back to the mess hall, where Chris was waiting.

* * *

**Eva**: Sweet, sweet immunity, here I come!

* * *

However, along the way, she saw something that gave her pause.

Gwen was sitting on a tree stump, looking miserable.

"Uh, hey, Gwen," Eva said warily. "Everything okay?"

Gwen sighed sadly.

"Eva, I wish it was. It's just, ever since Ezekiel left, I've felt…empty. It's almost like a part of me's missing, you know?"

Eva quirked an eyebrow. "Well, with my experiences around men, not really, no."

Gwen sighed. "Sorry about that. It's just…ugh, why does life hate me?"

Eva gave her another look, then sat down on the stump next to her.

"Well, Gwen, I can't say 'forget about him, move on, it's a game', you know? It's obvious you had…have…very heavy feelings for him. I didn't know him that well, sadly, so I can't vouch for you.

"What I _can_ do for you, though, is give you this."

She then handed the key to Gwen.

Gwen's eyes widened. "For me?"

"Yes, for you. Take it, Gwen. You deserve immunity tonight. Don't worry about me, I'll find another key somewhere. You know me, strong as an ox."

Gwen smiled. "Eva, thanks. I know what I need to do now. I'll win it for Zeke."

Eva smiled back. "Go get them, tiger."

* * *

**Gwen**: *she's smiling now* Okay, I didn't expect Eva to do what she did for me. That was _really_ nice of her. I'm easily moving on to the next round now.

**Eva**: *she's twirling a second key* Oh yeah, the key I gave Gwen was my only one. But, Chris never mentioned that the keys found _had_ to be from our map pieces. So, I found a second one near a killer rabbit! Wonder who that was for.

**Noah**: …okay, _where's_ my key now?

* * *

Noah was with Trent and Cody, busily looking for Trent's key. He didn't notice Eva barreling past him from behind.

"Okay, Trent, my man, I can't find _any_ key now!" he groaned, pulling himself apart from a very prickly bramble patch. "I even searched the painful places! Chris would've put something there just to play with us!"

Trent looked at his map piece again. "But this piece says that the key's hidden in a bush somewhere around here! …is it?"

Noah groaned. "Trent, your piece could be _any_ of the pieces that Chris gave to us, there's no edges here! Ugh, we're not getting _anywhere!_"

He angrily kicked the bramble patch, resulting in him yelling and clutching his leg in pain. Trent and Cody immediately came to his rescue.

After he was pulled out, Noah gave an inquisitive look at Trent's wrists.

"Trent, I'm curious. How come you couldn't have used your weaponry to, I don't know, say, shoot the bramble patch down? It's certainly powerful enough to do so, isn't it?"

Trent shrugged.

"Noah, I honestly see it as a battle of power and responsibility. Yeah, it'd be easier to shoot the thing down, but I don't want to take your leg with it. It's powerful, but…it's like my mind doesn't want to hurt anyone."

Noah smiled.

"Trent, my man, you're more responsible than me."

* * *

**Trent**: You know, I've noticed that Noah's softening up around us, at least a little bit. He's not being so…sarcastic, you know? It's reassuring. Shows that he can open up.

**Noah**: Oh, let's face it. Owen taught me to appreciate friendships, even though friends can do things that may infuriate you sometimes. Owen, if you're watching this, shout out to you, bro. I'll win it for both of us.

* * *

As the three companions went off to find another bush, Katie fell out of her bush disguise.

"Okay, like, _ow!_ These prickers are going to be _horrible_ to get out! At least Sadie didn't find a key yet!"

An air horn immediately sounded.

"HELLO, CAMPERS! AT THE GLORIOUS HOUR OF 3PM, GWEN, SADIE, AND EVA HAVE ALL RETURNED WITH KEYS! GWEN CAME FIRST, SO SHE HAS WON SOME MARVELOUS IMMUNITY! YOU HAVE THREE HOURS LEFT, CAMPERS, HAVE AT IT!"

Katie gasped.

"Three hours!?"

* * *

**Katie**: UUUUGH! Sadie did it again! Where does she find the _skill_ to do that? She's not even _attractive!_ *she pops open her tube of lipstick and applies it*

**Sadie**: So, Katie, seems like your obsession on beauty over brains made you effectively useless in the competition! Who was the one doing heavy lifting while her ex-BFFFL was flirting with guys? Who was the one who tamed those bulls single-handedly? It was all me, Katie! So, I might as well _deserve_ the million!

* * *

Katie ran back to Justin, which was a difficult feat for her, having rarely done any exercise in her life.

Panting and gasping, Katie spoke.

"Ju..Justin! *gasp* Noah, Trent, and…*gasp, pant* Cody went over to*gasp* another part of the *gasp* island!"

Justin nodded, snapped his fingers, and ran towards the other end of the island. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

**Justin**: I just need to find one more key and ensure that the other contestants get theirs! Even with this minor setback, I _still_ win in the end! *he cackles evilly*

* * *

Trent gasped as the three contestants ran past a tree.

"Noah, Cody…don't look now, but I think I see a key!"

He immediately scrambled up, grabbed it from the tuft of leaves it was on, and jumped back down.

"Gotta say, I'm pleased. Now, Cody, Noah, let's look for yours," he said happily.

The other two nodded. Time was running out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin had found another key, but it wasn't for him. Scrambling to the communal washrooms, he checked to see if the coast was clear. Quickly opening the door, he was greeted by a sound he hadn't expected.

Bridgette's sobs and wails were heard coming from a restroom stall, along with the ripping of toilet paper and several sounds of nose blowing.

Justin, unperturbed, got into an adjacent stall, grabbed a wad of toilet paper, stuffed the key in it, made some sounds that resembled nose blowing, dropped the wad of toilet paper in the toilet, and flushed it away.

_So long, loser,_ he thought to himself.

Bridgette, in the meantime, had squeaked and jumped slightly at the toilet flushing sound, her wails were so loud.

"H-Hello? Is anyone out there?" she said warily, gently creaking open the door, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She was greeted by the site of Justin beaming; he looked even more gorgeous than usual.

"J-Justin…" Bridgette sniffed, "Oh, Justin, you came here to see me…"

She buried herself into Justin's embrace. She needed him, needed to smell him, needed his solace, needed him…

"Oh Justin, Ben's been so mean to you lately! He's sided with Duncan, he thinks that you're evil and that you're going to betray everyone!"

She then looked up at him, her eyes glistening.

"I didn't believe them, Justin. I believe you're so great and beautiful and kind and…and…"

She snuggled deep into him, breathing in his scent.

"Justin, if you need me for anything, I'll do it for you. _Anything._"

Justin pulled back from her and gave her a smile. Gently ruffling her hair, he walked out of the restrooms.

* * *

**Bridgette**: Oh, Justin, it's so nice to have you on my side! *she sighs happily*

**Justin**: Oh, Bridgette, it's so nice to have you walk into my cold, clammy hands! *he sighs happily*

* * *

Bridgette gasped and fumbled around in her pocket.

_That's right, I had a key from that anaconda! _

She smiled as she pulled it out of her pocket.

_Let's show this sucker to Chris, he'll love this._

* * *

Meanwhile, Katie and Cody had found keys of their own, although Katie was covered in bee stings doing so.

As Trent and Cody approached the mess hall, the air horn sounded again.

"CAMPERS, IT'S NOW FOUR IN THE AFTERNOON! BRIDGETTE, TRENT, KATIE, AND CODY HAVE FOUND THEIR KEYS! TIME'S RUNNING OUT, CAMPERS. TUT TUT!"

Noah scowled at Chris's words. "Trust me, McLean, I _will_ find a key!"

* * *

Ben and Duncan, in the meantime, were having no better luck.

"Ugh! McLean, I _WILL_ get safety tonight!" Duncan roared, swimming furiously by the beach. Ben gave a strange look at him.

"Hey, Duncan? I found a key right here!" he called out, kicking one out from the sand.

Duncan's eyes sparkled.

"Give it to me!"

Ben gave him a look. He then gulped.

"Duncan…I can't. I'm sorry."

He scampered off towards the mess hall.

Duncan roared, sloshing through the water.

"Ben, you are so _DEAD._"

* * *

**Ben**: Ugh, to side for or against Justin? This really bites. But, hey, I got a key out of it, so I'm pleased. Sorry, Duncan and sorry, Bridgette, I need to make this choice on my own. *he sighs* why must competitions be so hard?

* * *

The air horn sounded as Ben tripped going up the steps to the mess hall. Gagging as the wind was knocked out of him, he held on tightly to his key.

"BEN NOW HAS THE NEXT KEY!" Chris blared into his megaphone, right next to Ben's good ear. "TIME'S TICKING, AND YOU'RE STINKING!"

Justin grinned, while Duncan and Noah groaned in disgust.

* * *

**Justin**: I just found another key! That'll be mine…lastly, Duncan's key…what to do?

**Duncan**: Okay, Duncan, now you need to think smart! What did all those years of juvie teach you? You can do this!

* * *

Five o'clock rolled around, and Justin was looking closely for a second key. Suddenly, he fell, yelling, and landed in a pitfall.

"Wide open area, of course, I should've seen this coming!" he groaned. He absentmindedly kicked a rock aside, then gasped happily as he saw a glint.

"Now, if only Duncan were here…"

* * *

Duncan, fortuitously, was in the same area as Justin; however, he was running out of stamina and time. He decided to head for the mess hall in defeat. Noticing the hole in the open field, he scurried over to it.

"Wait, Ben said that his key was in an open field…didn't realize it would be like this. Hello? Anyone down there?" he called.

A key was thrown up in the darkness, which Duncan caught easily.

"O…Okay! I'll get you up, posthaste!"

Bracing himself over the side, he grabbed the hand that was reaching up. Grunting and pulling with all of his might, he pulled up a relieved Justin.

"Oh…crap!"

The male model grinned, showed Duncan his key, and sighed happily.

Duncan gulped.

"So, um…sorry about earlier, man…we cool?"

Justin glared at Duncan.

"You need to know that I. Heard. _Everything._ I'm relieved that you saved me, but such comments requires some retribution…"

He got up, cocked his leg forward, and kicked Duncan hard in the head. As the delinquent cried out, falling down the pit, Justin cackled.

"See you at elimination…_Duncan._"

He smiled even brighter as Duncan's key followed him with a _clink!_

* * *

**Justin**: Game, set, and match.

**Duncan**: *his eyes are drifting in and out of focus* Wha…'appened?

* * *

The air horn sounded one last time.

"TIME'S UP, CAMPERS! SINCE JUSTIN ARRIVED JUST IN THE NICK OF TIME, LOOKS LIKE IT COULD BE NOAH OR DUNCAN HEADING HOME THIS WEEK! SEE YOU THEN!"

Noah cursed his rotten luck.

* * *

The campfire was quiet. Duncan was fished out of the pitfall and was having trouble sitting upright.

"So, the 11 campers here will soon become 10," Chris said. "However, I only have 9 keys here. If neither Duncan nor Noah have a key on them, we'll go straight to voting. You have 10 seconds to cough up a key, guys. Let's do it!"

Noah shifted his eyes warily.

Duncan collapsed from his stump, his key bouncing out of his hand and onto the ground.

Chris smiled as he picked it up.

"So, by the skin of his teeth, Duncan stays to play another day! Noah! You're done."

Noah gasped, along with Trent and Cody.

"Noah! But, I thought you would've found a key, easily!" Trent called out.

"We were fellow geeks!" Cody added, "Now there's just me!"

Noah sighed sadly, shook hands with Cody and Trent, and saluted the rest.

"Well, guys, it's been fun. Can't say that _everyone _here's been great, but, well, you know!"

He then turned to the camera.

"Owen, my man, sorry I couldn't win for you. Hope to see you wherever I end up."

As Noah trudged down the Dock of Shame, a rather pungent smell greeted him.

"Oh, look, it's Anti-me, here to show me off. What's with the smell? You _reek_."

He was greeted with a rather stinky key being thrown into his hands. Justin then passed him, speaking in a voice so low that it seemed to whisper on the wind.

"_It was me. Your time is up. See you never…Noah."_

Noah gasped as he was shoved onto the boat by an angry Chef.

"I…I…_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

* * *

**Trent**: Poor Noah! I feel really bad for him…*he then pulls something out of his pocket* Noah gave me this note and device, during that handshake…'Dear Trent, this device is for the act of taking those bracelets of yours off. However, it's a permanent removal. Only you can decide when to do this. I trust your decision, as it's sounder than mine will ever be.' *he stops reading and looks up, tears in his eyes*

**Justin**: One by one, they will all fall…

* * *

Chris shrugged as Justin passed him, then recoiled.

"Pee-YEW! Man, that's quite a stink! Speaking of stink, the worst 12 competitors have now left the competition! That's right, it's a final 10 showdown, and the stakes are growing ever higher! Who will succeed, and who will fail? Find out on the next riveting episode of Total…Drama…Island!"

* * *

(AN: I will be the minority here and say that I really do like All-Stars…somewhat. I won't defend the last three episodes, though. Meh. Also, one line in this chapter is going to be major foreshadowing. I've literally laid the pieces out for the climax, if you know what I'm going to get at, please don't spoil it for the rest. R&amp;R! Also, PrincessPrimeroseChekhov's fic Total Drama: The Mentorship is drawing to its conclusion. Please, please, check that out when you can.)

Remaining contestants: Ben, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Trent

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

17th: Duncan

16th: Owen

15th: Lindsay

14th: Leshawna

13th: Ezekiel

-Duncan returns, merge-

13th: Izzy

12th: DJ

11th: Noah

Next up: Hide and Be Sneaky


	17. Episode 17: Hide and Be Sneaky

(AN: Dang, I'm on a roll here! What's your favorite season of Total Drama, everyone? Mine's World Tour, so psyched to get there.)

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the 11 competitors had to perform a scavenger hunt! Noah got crossed by Justin, who started turning the wheels of his diabolical plan! Ben and Duncan's alliance split, while Bridgette had a good cry in the communal washrooms. In the end, Noah got the boot, but not without giving Trent a little something to remember him by! It's a big milestone today, kiddies! We're at the final 10, and things are heating up! Find out who will advance to the final 9 here on Total…Drama…Island!

*cue the theme song*

* * *

The cabins were quiet that night. Trent, especially, seemed to be hit by Noah's departure the hardest. Cody, fellow geek that he was, was distracting his thoughts by tinkering with machinery.

Ben and Duncan, in the meantime, were scowling at one another, while Ben changed bunks to be with someone else.

"Guys? Anyone want to give up their top bunk? Anyone? Guys?"

Cody gave him a look, as did Trent. Justin, however, was giving himself a facial, kiwis and all.

Ben sighed.

"Well, looks like I'm bunking on my own tonight," he said, tossing his luggage on an empty bunk.

* * *

**Ben**: Aww! I kinda like bunking with others! But, I don't want to give up my top bunk position to someone, Cody and Trent are buddy-buddy, and Justin…I _still_ don't trust that guy!

* * *

Trent checked his bracelet, which was being converted to a watch, thanks to Cody.

"Uh, guys, it's 11:50, I think it's best if we get some sleep. Who knows what Chris will have in mind for us tomorrow?"

Meanwhile, the girls' cabin was full of conversation, although not all of it was positive.

"So, Gwen!" Eva said, sitting down alongside the happier Goth chick. "How do you feel, making final ten?"

Gwen smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Eva, thanks, I feel a lot better! I think you're the reason I'm feeling so…positive about things! I feel like I can go all the way now! If it's you vs. me in the finale, I won't be disappointed."

Eva quickly stole a glance outside the window.

"Right, I get that. However, there's one guy that I've had my eye on…someone…suspicious."

Gwen looked puzzled.

"Who, Eva? It seems like you've been getting along with the guys here, even though…well…"

Eva gave her a look.

"Listen, Gwen, I don't know if you get out that much, so just keep in mind that looks can be deceiving. Anyways, it's about Justin."

A gasp was heard above them.

"Oh, do _not_ bring that kind soul up again!"

Bridgette popped her head out from the bunk above Eva and Gwen, giving them a small glare.

"I'll have you know that he helped me when I felt my lowest! Guy's a saint, no two ways about it!"

Eva sighed.

"Listen, Bridge, I don't know what manipulative mind-control he's got you under, but I think there's an ulterior motive to him somewhere. He's been nothing but kind to girls, like you and Katie, and I've noticed that the number of guys is going down quickly.

"He's up to something, I can feel it…"

* * *

**Eva**: It's always the silent types. _Always_. They've got tricks up their sleeves, no question about that. But, that's the difficult thing, what are they thinking…?

* * *

Katie and Sadie, in the meantime, were snoring away as far away from each other as possible. Sadie, however, was tossing and turning in her sleep.

However, their sleep was soon to be short-lived.

Bridgette grabbed her pillow and smacked Eva across the face with it.

"Okay, _jockette_, I know about your history with guys, but lighten up! Justin isn't all that bad, you'll see!"

Eva growled, then jumped off the bunk in rage. The floorboards quaked as she landed.

"Try me, surfer chick! You really want to come down here and make a fight happen? Oh, _I'll make it happen!_"

Roaring in anger, she ripped one of the floorboards from the cabin floor up and swung it closer and closer to Bridgette, who was still defending herself in anger.

"Justin's a nice guy! Give him a chance!"

"Why would I give that piece of man meat the time of day? He's suspicious!"

"Why you…"

"You little…"

The arguing woke Katie and Sadie up quickly, who immediately started bickering at each other.

"Sadie, why didn't you stop their arguing?"

"Maybe it's because I was asleep, Katie, ever think of that?"

"You useless…"

"You can't be…"

Poor Gwen was caught up in the middle.

"Guys, guys, let's settle—"

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!

"Happy midnight, campers! Please get ready and meet me out here in 10!"

Cody gasped as he hit the top of the bottom bunk, while Trent nearly set his bracelets off out of shock. Ben's eyes opened wide, bloodshot, and angry, while Duncan growled and got out of bed.

Justin, however, barely made a sound.

* * *

**Duncan**: Justin, dude, wake up! What, are you Ben now?

**Justin**: *he pulls cotton out of his ears* What? I can't have beautiful eardrums, too?

* * *

The ten contestants lined up in front of Chris, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, campers, it's the start of a brand new day…"

"It's the _middle_ of the _night_!" Eva roared, before she was quickly "shushed!" by Gwen.

"Yes, yes, always a shock, midnight being the start of a brand new day and all," Chris said, patting his megaphone in his hands.

"Welcome to your nightly challenge! Time for a classic game of hide and go seek!"

Everyone groaned.

"Seriously, we got _ten minutes_ of sleep here?" Cody asked, exasperated.

"Tut tut, someone's chastising me for their own teenage decisions, huh?" Chris said. "Anywho, Chef's lurking around right now, with his deadly water gun…of DEATH!" He then cackled evilly.

Everyone looked at him nonplussed.

Chris sighed.

"Your task is to find a hiding spot and stay there until the air horn has blown nine times. Last contestant standing wins themselves some sweet, sweet immunity! Rest go to the fire! This might be the shortest challenge length that we've had all season!

"Get to it, campers! Time's a wastin'!"

The ten campers immediately scampered off to find suitable hiding places.

* * *

**Duncan**: Oh yeah! Hiding is my specialty! You gotta have a lot of good places when you're constantly escaping juvie _and _the cops!

**Justin**: Hide and seek, huh? I might as well find a place that's not dirty…

**Katie**: *she's covered in brambles* Ewwww! These are so-*she pulls one out with an "Ouch!"*- painful!

* * *

Katie immediately made for the nearest bush she could find. However, she came back out quickly, shrieking in pain, brambles and prickers covering every square inch of her body.

"Ow, ow, ow! This _hurts!_ Justin, come help me get these…"

Her complaining was quickly shot down with a powerful burst of water.

* * *

**Chef**: These kids know nothing! I wardened a prison cell before coming here! I know _all _their tricks…

* * *

Ben, in the meantime, was hiding in the mess hall, behind some pots and pans. Panting for breath, he sighed in relief as silence fell.

"Well, least I'll be safe here for a little while-"

CLANG.

A sharp sound rung in the kitchen, Ben nearly had a heart attack. Bravely holding up a pan, he got to his feet, shaking.

"W…who's there? Stop, or I'll…"

Another CLANG sounded, along with a THUD.

Ben fell with a loud clatter and a crash amongst the assorted pots and pans on the stove.

A snicker was heard as a silhouetted figure left the dining hall.

* * *

**Justin**: *is panting and gasping for breath* Okay…okay…right. Ben's a wimp, pure and simple! I might as well try to influence Duncan to join my side. Or Cody. Or Trent. Someone strong, that's for sure! But then there's Eva…what to do about her? Do I let her float, sink her, let her rise only to…*the door is flung open*  
**Trent**: …_Justin?_

* * *

Trent stood agape at the male model, who had spoken the first words he had ever heard.

"I…Ju-I…I…"

Justin grabbed the musician by the collar, and pulled him in close.

"You heard, didn't you?"

Trent, now terrified at the change the normally friendly male model had gone through, nodded.

"Right. Trent, Trent, Trent…such a thorn in my side! But, I know you're running out of members of your alliance…and time."

Trent gasped.

"Okay, who told you about my alliance with Cody, Noah, Izzy, and Owen?"

Justin chuckled.

"Oh, Trent, _you just did._"

* * *

**Trent**: *his mouth is agape. Saying nothing, he continually slaps his forehead with his hand* Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid!_

* * *

Justin snickered again.

"Trent, my friend, I do have a deal to make with you. Trust me, we can keep each other's secrets! It'll be fun!"

Trent's eyes narrowed

"Justin, I can't trust you! You were…you were public enemy number one! Why should I-"

His speech was interrupted quicker than someone could get eliminated off the island.

"Because, Trent, if you get word out, I _will_ get my posse to do some unspeakable things to you. As well as I. I'm…open to experimentation."

Trent gasped, _what sort of horrible things could Justin do?_

Justin snickered again, licking his lips at the thought of this.

"However, Trent, stick close with me, and we can form an _alliance!_ Wouldn't that be nice, voting out threats together! We'll be unstoppable, a tag team force to be reckoned with!"

Trent gulped and started to back away. Justin quickly noticed this, striding forward to grab his collar more forcefully.

"So, Trent? Are you in…or out?"

Trent squeaked and nodded his shaking head.

"Trent, it's been a pleasure doing business with you."

Justin smiled and planted a kiss on Trent's forehead.

* * *

**Trent**: *his forehead is red and in the imprint of his palm* Oh, Justin, _why?_ *he covers his face with his hands* Oh man, what did I get myself into? *his eyes immediately lose their pupils, as his jaw goes slack*

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridgette, water goddess be she, slipped into the cabins, got on her wetsuit, and slid into the beach water. Making sure no one was watching, she slipped underneath the dock, found a reed to blow air through, and created a mini-snorkel for herself.

_Bridgette, you've done it again,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**Bridgette**: I might be a klutz on land, but in the water, no one can beat me!

* * *

Through the water, she heard the air horn sound. Shortly after, another blast cut the air.

"HELLO, CAMPERS! BEN AND KATIE HAVE BEEN FOUND AND BROUGHT BACK HERE! KEEP GOING, YOU CAN DO IT!

"…Or not!"

Gwen scowled from her hiding spot, in a rather large knothole in a large tree, just spacious enough for her to stand in.

* * *

**Gwen**: That was a good hiding spot! Almost seems big enough to hide a mutated creature in…hmm…

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody was hiding up in a very tall tree. He was shaking out of nerves, although his newest piece of technology was protecting him: a small, transparent bubble that hid him from invaders.

Some rustling in the bushes was heard, which nearly made Cody shriek in fright and fall out of the tree. What _did_ happen though, was slightly more embarrassing.

Cody felt the front end of his pants get warm and wet. Moaning softly, he held his nose as the stench of pee wafted from him.

BLOOSH!

The gun got him, too.

* * *

**Cody**: Okay, I'm not that good with handling pressure. I have slight bladder incontinence. Gets really bad when I'm scared. *he blinks, then gasps* Where's the tape, I need that, give me the tape! *he lunges for the camera, which then turns to static*

* * *

The air horn sounded for the third time that night.

"CODY IS NEXT TO RECEIVE THE DREADED AIR HORN OF LOSERDOM! WATCH YOUR STEP, CAMPERS! TIME'S TICKING!"

Eva, having punched the local Sasquatch into submission, was hiding deep in his cave.

_Fortunately, he should be conscious enough to fend of any…_ she started to think, when her thoughts were rudely interrupted.

The Sasquatch, now radically transformed, was panting like a lovestruck puppy. In front of him, beaming with pearly whites showing, was Justin.

Eva's eyes narrowed.

"_YOU._"

Immediately afterwards, a ZAP could be heard. The Sasquatch, now fallen, coughed up blood as he thudded onto the ground.

"Game over, Sasquatch. Now, Justin, let's see if anyone's in here…"

Justin smiled, then pointed at the shadowy Eva.

"_Get her._"

Eva gasped, _Justin could talk?_

Another ZAP was heard, followed by a bolt of electricity. Eva yelped as the shot grazed her arm, leaving a copious amount of blood behind.

_Oh crap. I need to run._

"D…don't move! Or I'll shoot again!" the voice said. Eva gasped.

"T…Trent?"

* * *

**Eva**: What did Justin _do _to Trent? The guy's not normal now…well, he wasn't really normal in the first place…weird nine obsession…

**Trent**: *his eyes are unfocused, and he seems out of it* Justin…I'll do whatever you say.

**Justin**: *he snickers* Oh, Trent, you fell for my strongest form of mind control! What a poor sap! *he flips his hair* The kiss of death, Trent…oh, you poor soul…

* * *

Eva rammed past Justin, narrowly avoiding Trent's next attack, running, panting, into the moonlight night.

Her running was, tragically, cut short, by a gun dripping with water.

BLOOOSH!

* * *

**Justin**: My plan's falling into place! The kiss of death? I get to control others until I snap my fingers. One night stand? Full control of others whenever I wish. Mother and Father never knew the demon they would spawn…

* * *

For the fourth time that night, the air horn sounded.

"WELL DONE, CAMPERS! YOU SIX HAVE MANAGED TO STAY ALIVE FOR ONE AND A HALF HOURS! ENJOY!

Bubbles were seen from Bridgette's section as she was startled by the air horn. _What's going on up there? Is Ben alright?_

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a growl and a powerful ramming sensation from beside her. Coughing up water, Bridgette looked to see her assailant.

It was a shark, however, it didn't look like any shark. It seemed bipedal, and its fangs were more pronounced. Its eyes were glaring daggers at her, as opposed to normal sharks, with their dotted eyes. Finally, it was colored a dark blue, as opposed to a normal shark's gray.

Bridgette gasped and struggled to run. However, she wasn't in her element and quickly flopped face-first into the sand. The shark bore down upon her, jaws open wide…

BLOOSH.

The jet of water from Chef's gun aimed hard and true into the ferocious beast's mouth. Spluttering out water, the shark dove back into the sea, pointing its fingers at its eyes and back at the attacker.

Chef snickered.

"Fang, huh? You've been a pain to deal with since the previous owners made you like this. Stinking Chris and his obsession with mutant monsters…anyways, I'm sorry, Bridgette, but I gotta do this for Chris."

BLOOSH.

* * *

**Ben**: *he is now looking woozy and his eyes shift in and out of focus* Uhhh…wha' 'appened? *He wipes away blood from his eye*

**Justin**: *he is applying chapstick* It's a shame, really, having to use my kiss of death on poor Trent. I thought my charms would be enough to have him under my thumb, but I guess I had to take matters into my own hands…

**Trent**: *his eyes are still unfocused* Mmm, hurting Eva like that…*his eyes shift back into focus* No…no! I don't want this to happen! No! *his eyes shift back out of focus* …Justin is my master…

* * *

As the air horn sounded for the fifth time, Justin and Trent were resting underneath a shady tree.

"Oh, Trent, you've been _such_ a good boy…very cooperative!" Justin cooed. "Although, kissing guys isn't really my style…more a ladies man."

Trent gave him a blank, unfocused look, his now pale eyes reflected in the moonlight.

"Ah, that's right, you're my slave now! Unless…I snapped my fingers at you, Trent! How does that sound?"

Trent said nothing. Justin sighed.

"You know, I do need to input you with a little more of my…thought processes."

* * *

**Justin**: Trent's nearly a blank slate, a perfect tool who will do whatever I tell him to do! However, he needs to function on his own, so that no one gets suspicious…unfortunately, that lies out of my grasp…

* * *

Chris smiled as he saw the five contestants lying in front of him. Some were knocked out, while others were dazedly coming to. Ben, however, was groaning, clutching his head, as blood dribbled from underneath his hand.

"Wow, Chef, you didn't have to be _that_ brutal with the contestants! Aren't the daily challenges torture enough?" Chris asked, as Ben staggered over to the confessionals, leaving spots of blood in his wake.

Meanwhile, Sadie was grinning; she was confident that her hiding spot was one of the best ones. She had hidden herself in Chris's very own special cabin, nestled tightly behind his special hot tub.

However, her solitude was short lived, she gasped loudly as she heard chatter outside. The voices immediately stopped.

"_Get him, Trent._"

Sadie gasped again as a loud ZAP penetrated the door and shot straight through the hot tub. Sadie grunted as the bolt of electrical energy pierced her stomach, coughing up blood as she toppled.

As her head hit the side of the hot tub, the door creaked open. Sadie, fading in and out of consciousness, barely heard the words that were next uttered:

"Oh look, it's the fatass threat. Good work, Trent."

Sadie spluttered a little more blood into the hot tub and passed out.

* * *

**Katie**: *her eyes are welling up with tears* Oh, God, Sadie, no…who _did_ this to you?

* * *

Justin had moved Sadie's unconscious body outside Chris's cabin, in full view of anyone who would happen to cross it.

"Well, Trent, let's move onwards," he said, motioning to his brainwashed companion.

A curt nod was his response, and the two companions set off to take care of the remaining competitors.

Meanwhile, the air horn sounded, although it wasn't from Chris. It sounded again, in two sharp bursts.

Chris's eyes widened.

"Uhhh…right, campers, there's an urgent matter I need to look at. Chef's calling me from my cabin…be back in a few!"

He ran over to his special cabin as quickly as he could. He gasped.

"MY HOT TUB!"

Chef gaped.

"Chris, you can't be serious! One of our own contestants is seriously injured! That's it, I'm stopping this challenge before someone else gets wounded!"

Grabbing Chris's megaphone, he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"ALRIGHT, CONTESTANTS, I WANT ALL OF YOU BACK HERE. _ALL OF YOU!_ THERE'S AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT THAT CHRIS NEEDS TO MAKE!"

He glared at Chris.

"Sometimes, I wonder when you've gone too far…"

Sadie groggily woke up in the infirmary. She was greeted with a scream, with a blur sobbing into her shoulder, never letting go.

"Oh, Sadie, Sadie, _no…_I thought you were…_dead!_"

Sadie coughed slightly.

"…_KATIE?_"

* * *

**Sadie**: Who _did_ this to me? I heard voices, and someone telling…oh, God, it was Trent, wasn't it? _He's_ the rat-fink!

**Katie**: *she sniffles slightly* Oh, Sadie, I'm so, _so_ sorry I treated you like I did for these past few weeks! I'll…I'll try to redeem myself, Sadie…I promise!

* * *

Chef sighed in relief as he saw Sadie come to.

"Fortunately, kid, your injuries weren't so severe, that wound barely missed any of your vitals.

"Also helps that there was a good layer of fat there to help cushion the blow," he said to himself.

Chris entered shortly afterwards, beaming from ear to ear.

"Well, turns out that this _was_ the shortest challenge length, ever! Producers called and they wanted me to cut the challenge short. So, unfortunately, this means four people get immunity tonight! See you at the campfire kiddies!"

Sadie struggled to move, wincing in pain due to her wound. Chef was quick to take notice.

"Here, kid, take this," he said, wheeling a chair from a corner of the infirmary. "You might need this for a few days, we'll see."

Sadie settled into it, with help from Katie.

"Oh, Sadie, I'll promise to change my ways for you!" she said happily, a small tear in her eye. "BFFFLs for life!"

Sadie gave her a look, lip quivering.

"…I'll get back to you on that, Katie."

* * *

**Sadie**: Would _you _immediately trust someone who's treated you like crap for the past several challenges? I wouldn't! Besides, I need a word with someone…

* * *

Sadie furiously wheeled herself out to where Trent was; she could barely contain her rage.

"_Okay, _Trent, I need to get something straight with you! Why did you hurt me like you did? I nearly died, Trent, do you realize that!"

A snap of the fingers was heard. Trent's eyes immediately shifted back into focus.

"H…huh? Where am I? What am I doing here? What's going on? Wh-oh God, Sadie, what happened to you?"

Sadie glared.

"It was _you_, Trent! Without a shade of hesitation, you did this to me! I…how can I trust you now? You…jerk!"

She punched him and wheeled away, crying.

* * *

**Trent**: What happened? I barely remember anything since Justin confided in me his secret…oh crap, Justin!

* * *

The ten contestants were by the fire, with Chris watching them.

"Okay, contestants, you've cast your votes and made your decisions. Only nine marshmallows here on this plate. You know the drill, Boat of Losers is right there!"

* * *

**Justin**: It was pretty simple as to who I wanted gone! Doing what I did to Ben was _priceless!_

**Duncan**: *he's cackling with laughter* oh man, Ben, you really had that coming! You look so dopey now! Dooy!

**Bridgette**: *she's shaking now* first Sadie, now Ben…_who's_ behind all this?

* * *

"Duncan, Gwen, Trent, and Justin are the first four to get marshmallows," Chris said, tossing them to the campers. Duncan and Gwen accepted theirs happily, while Trent's bounced off his forehead. Justin smoothly ate his.

"Cody and Katie, you're next! You sort of stank, in some cases literally, but I guess these guys don't want to be reminded of that!" Chris grinned, tossing them the next two marshmallows.

"Next is Eva! Took a bad blow to the shoulder, but survived to live another day!" Chris continued, tossing the marshmallow to Eva.

"Bridgette, too! Looks like you had a run-in with our friendly shark who could, Fang!"

Bridgette groaned as she woozily caught hers.

"Last two here, Ben and Sadie! Ben, you were the first to get caught, and in such a _pathetic_ way, too! Sadie, you're pretty badly injured! Will this be the game-ending injury that so many football stars go through? Well, the answer is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Nope!"

Sadie gasped as the marshmallow was thrown to her.

"Ohhh, looks like Ben's done! Sorry, man, enjoy your boat ride to loserdom!"

Ben sighed and stood up. Bridgette gasped.

"_NO!_ Who _did _this to you?"

A loud cackling was heard from her right. She glared at the delinquent.

"Duncan, it was you, wasn't it? It was you who put that wound on Sadie, it was you who took Ben out like you did, you…scum! I won't forgive you!"

Duncan wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh, Princess, that wasn't me! Believe me, I would've loved to have done it, though!"

* * *

**Bridgette**: I don't trust Duncan's words. I believe he did it. Who could've done it, _Justin?_

**Justin**: Oh, Duncan, you're falling right into my trap, too! What a mistake!

* * *

Duncan's gloating was interrupted by a peck from behind him, on the back of his neck.

Justin, beaming, applied his next round of chapstick.

Ben, in the meantime, was being escorted to the Boat of Losers by a very sorrowful Bridgette.

"Oh, Ben, I didn't want to see you go this soon. Believe me, I _will_ get Duncan for you. I promise!"

Ben gave her a confused look.

"So, wait, _Duncan_ did this? That traitor! Oh, Bridgette, you're right, Justin is being a nice guy after all…I'm sorry…"

He hugged Bridgette tightly, then, with a gentle kiss goodbye, he walked on the boat.

Bridgette wiped her tears as the boat sputtered out into the horizon.

Duncan, in the meantime, was close to Justin, his eyes unfocused, his jaw slack…

"So…_that_ was a doozy of an episode!" Chris concluded, as the fire crackled next to him. "Who will make the final eight? Will anyone know of Justin's true motives? Will this series get any weirder? Find out on the next episode of Total…Drama…Island!"

* * *

(AN: This, uh, turned very weird, very fast xD so this fic might be borderline shonen now? Justin IS sort of a shonen villain here…uhhh…huh. Also, I'm gone! For those who didn't like my character, _he didn't even win! _xD)

Remaining contestants: Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Trent

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

17th: Duncan

16th: Owen

15th: Lindsay

14th: Leshawna

13th: Ezekiel

-Duncan returns, merge-

13th: Izzy

12th: DJ

11th: Noah

10th: Ben

Next up: That's Off the Chain!


	18. Episode 18: That's Off the Chain!

(AN: Uhhhhhh…I'm just gonna keep going with this :P Also, PrincessPrimroseChekov has started her new fanfic, Total Drama Generations. You better check that out, it's really good stuff.)

* * *

**Chris**: Well…uh…last time on Total Drama Island, the final ten went on a midnight hide and seek expedition! Justin played quick and fast, kissing up to Trent…quite literally! Trent showed off his terrifying power, and Justin proved that he was more than just a pretty face. Ben and Duncan's argument reached a head, and Bridgette was nearly heartbroken! Katie and Sadie nearly made up, and overall, the final nine are on better terms with each other! It was Ben who left in a not-so-dramatic fashion, let's face it, he _stank!_ How will Justin react to the do-gooders? Will Trent ever find out what actually happened to him? Will Bridgette miss her boyfriend? Answer's yes, but I'll see you right here, right now, with the next episode of Total…Drama…Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 18: That's Off the Chain!

* * *

The 9 remaining campers were sitting in front of the cabins. Well, 6, Trent, Duncan, and Justin were nowhere to be seen.

"Sadieeee," Katie cried out. "Why won't you forgive me?"

Sadie sighed.

"Katie, you hurt me, deeply. You said some nasty things and you…well, you sided with that jerk!"

Katie gasped.

"Justin isn't a jerk! He's a kind soul!"

Sadie glared. "Well, Katie, Trent normally doesn't shoot people without provocation! I think something's up!"

Katie recoiled in confusion, fear, and sadness.

"B…But…Justin's been so kind and supportive…he couldn't…"

"I think he had a reason to do it, Katie," Sadie said softly. "He's trying to get rid of major threats or those that are sneaking under the radar. He's trying to get a posse of obedient members, he'll ax them all and then he'll rise to the top, unopposed. Do you understand?"

Katie was shaking now, tears flowing thick and fast. She then ran from the cabin, sobbing.

* * *

**Katie**: Who can I trust now? Justin's been so nice, but I want Sadie to be my friend again…*she wipes some mascara from her face* I don't know…just…I don't know…

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the boy's cabin, Trent was shaking, looking at his wrists in abject terror.

"Noah…are you right? Do you really think I have the responsibility to use these? These are weapons of mass destruction, and I nearly killed someone with it…"

He grabbed the key that Noah had left him. _Was now the time?_

A THUD interrupted his thoughts as Cody entered the cabin. He looked worried.

"Trent, buddy, you're not normally like this. What happened?"

Trent looked at Cody with an expression of sadness and fear on his face.

"Cody, I don't get it either…it's not like I _meant_ to hurt those people, didn't I? I mean, I barely remember anything until after…"

His eyes widened.

"JUSTIN!"

* * *

**Trent**: Of course! Justin, always the manipulator! Trust me, I _will_ tell the others, and your days here are numbered. I can only hope that they believe me…

* * *

Meanwhile, Duncan and Justin were far away, in one of the deepest nooks of the woods. Justin was beaming at his newest creation.

"Oh, Duncan, such apelike movements. You were another thorn in my side, a thorn that can, well…just disappear."

Duncan grunted slightly, his eyes wavering.

They then snapped back into focus.

Justin barely had time to react as Duncan smashed the manipulator with a powerful right hook.

"Right, jerk. Your days are numbered. We'll band together, and leave you in the dust. See you at elimination, idiot."

Justin clutched his jaw, moaning in pain.

"A…Aaaah! My face! My beautiful face!"

* * *

**Justin**: *he is rubbing his swollen cheek* Duncan defiled _and_ betrayed me! Ugh! What am I going to do now? *he muses* Gwen and Bridgette…those are the only two I can safely trust now…nono, even then, word will get out that…*he sighs sadly* I have been defeated.

* * *

Trent then burst out of the cabins.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

* * *

At the end of Trent's declaration, everyone was silent.

Sadie cheered. "Yes! I was right! Also, Trent? I'm sorry I lashed out at you like that…"

Trent smiled. "It's alright, Sadie, I know that the eight of us have to band together…"

"Make that seven, because I'm _still_ not convinced!" Bridgette grumbled.

Trent gaped. "B-but…how?"

"Justin was the one who took solace in me when Ben betrayed me for Duncan!" she snapped. "He never apologized for it! Not once!"

"Well, pretty-boy here's got a _lot_ of explaining to do," said a voice.

Everyone gasped as Duncan threw Justin to the ground.

"Now, speak," he said sharply, kicking Justin hard.

Justin said nothing, although he kept massaging his cheek.

"…Right," Duncan finished. "I know a way to make you talk, guaranteed."

He then kicked Justin as hard he could in the groin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

**Justin**: *he's whimpering and holding his crotch* I…there goes my ability to have kids…*he falls over*

* * *

"Okay, okay, I'll talk! Just…please, no more!"

Duncan snickered, Justin's game was up.

Everyone gasped.

"But, Justin!" Bridgette cried out in alarm. "I thought you were the hot, silent type…"

"Oh, Bridgette, how little you know…" Justin mused, moaning slightly. "Doesn't hurt that a lot of you fell right into my plans…"

"What plans?" Duncan, Cody, and Trent yelled together.

"Plans to win the million, of course," Justin said with a smile. "I was planning on getting all of these lovely ladies by my side, and help me reach the end. But now…it's all ruined." He frowned with a slight pout.

The remaining eight campers looked at him with expressions far from sympathetic.

Duncan grinned.

"But, Justin, you just asked yourself to be eliminated tonight! Oh man, this is _great!_" he said triumphantly, before whacking the boy's cabin door open and heading for bed.

"Justin, you can sleep outside tonight!" Cody said, before slamming the door behind him.

Justin groaned again.

"That's all I _can_ do!"

* * *

The next morning, the eight contestants awoke, feeling very refreshed with themselves. Making sure to trample over a still-asleep Justin on the way to the mess hall, they noticed that their food was of better quality today.

Duncan grinned as he took his rather nice looking omelet to the table.

"Chef, what happened, man? Where's your slop?" he asked the chef, who was also seeming to scowl less.

"Well, Chris was all up in arms about last night's challenge, especially with the producers getting on his case, so today, I'll be taking care of you chumps!" Chef said, spooning out some scrambled eggs onto Bridgette's plate. "Meet me at the arts and crafts area in 0900 hours!"

Duncan grinned, _today didn't seem to be so bad after all._

At 9:00 sharp, the 8 contestants lined up in front of Chef. However…

"Where in the blazes is Justin? Pretty boy needs to come here this instant!"

As if on cue, an assorted amount of moans, gasps of pain, and limping footsteps approached the other 8 campers. Justin had arrived, although he looked worse for wear. His eye was black, his lips and face were swollen, and his extremities looked battered and bruised.

Chef's eyes widened.

"Oh, look at that, pretty boy! Someone hates your guts!"

Bridgette sighed. "More like _eight_ people hate his guts…"

Duncan guffawed.

"Aw, look at that, Bridge! Seems like you finally saw things my way after all!"

Bridgette glared.

"Shut up, Duncan! I…I just don't know what to believe anymore…"

Katie, who was on her other side, nodded in assent. Sadie put a hand on her former BFFFL's shoulder.

"Katie," she said, "if you want to trust anyone, you should trust those who've been there for you. I mean, even when you said those hurtful things to me, did those hurtful things…deep down, I wanted us to be friends again, you know?"

Katie smiled.

"Awww, Sadie, you _shouldn't _have!"

"BFFFL's for life?"

"BFFFL's for life!"

With that, both of them squealed in their trademark loud and long squeal, causing everyone else to hold their ears.

* * *

**Cody**: Justin's pretty mean, but he is _nothing_ compared to the annoyingness that is Katie and Sadie! C'mon, can't we just boot any one of them already?

* * *

Chef grinned.

"Alright, maggots, listen up! I'm deciding to go a little…easier on you this time! Your only challenge is to build a bike and race it around the island! First one there wins him or herself some sweet immunity! Rest go straight to elimination! Now, get to that pile of scrap and get buildin'!

Sadie gave a maniacal grin. She saw the wheelchair that she really no longer needed at this point. Winking at Katie, she tripped on the ground and started moaning in pain.

"Oh, _Cheeeeef, _I can't move now! Can I use my wheelchair as a bike instead?"

Chef rolled his eyes and shrugged. Sadie smiled.

"Thank you, Chef!"

As Katie escorted her to the wheelchair, Sadie snickered.

"Katie, leave the main stuff to me."

* * *

**Sadie**: My goal is to make sure that Justin receives the most pain possible! This'll be beautiful!

* * *

Katie, in the meantime, scampered to the pile of scraps. Happily, she found what appeared to be some rather simplistic bike parts. Duncan scoffed as she crudely put it together.

"Katie, you _can't _be serious! That's going to fall apart first chance it gets!"

Katie smiled. "But Duncan, it looks _sooooo_ pretty!"

She had put pink glittery streamers on the handlebars, as well as some pink glittery paint on the chassis. Duncan's eyes widened.

"Okay, when and how…?"

* * *

**Katie**: Okay, it was just my nail polish. But hey, you can't go wrong with over 300 colors and varieties of polish, right? Lindsay's gonna be _sooooo_ jealous!

* * *

Justin, in the meantime, was lazily throwing around spare parts.

"Ohhh, Bridgette? Gwen? Katie? Will anyone help me?"

No one said a word.

* * *

**Justin**: *he sighs sadly* my own arrogance got me here…and it might cost me the game. I might as well try to make…friends?

* * *

Justin limped over to Eva.

"Hey…Eva? You didn't treat me too badly, right? Hehe, so, um…what's…up?"

He was greeted with a swift punch in the face.

* * *

**Justin**: *his nose is black and blue* Ohgay…bad idea. *he tries to blow it, but winces in pain* ouch…

* * *

The air horn sounded.

"Alright, maggots, listen up!" Chef said. "Looks like eight of you have successfully built your bikes! Some…more interesting than others…(he eyed Katie's paint job)…anyways, on your marks, get set, go!"

Lowering the checkered flag, the eight contestants were off in a flash, leaving Justin coughing up the dust they left behind.

He slumped sadly on the ground. "Ohhhh…"

The remaining eight were in hot pursuit of each other, although Sadie was very quickly falling behind.

* * *

**Sadie**: Okay…maybe the wheelchair was a _bad_ idea…

* * *

Eva, to no one's surprise, was leading the front of the pack. Her power was apparent in every pedal, every pump of her legs, and it was sending her further and further towards the victor's circle.

She smiled in glee. "Bike, don't you fail me now!"

* * *

**Eva**: Never was much of a biker as opposed to a gymnast. Those things never really could support me. Weights, though, I'm all over!

* * *

Eva was blissfully unaware of the rattling that was going on in her bike's frame; it could not and would not support her muscle mass.

Cody, in the meantime, was slowly catching up. He had made sure to create his bike so that it would support his thin frame. He had also created a few tricks up his sleeve…

* * *

**Cody**: Oh, Eva, you are _toast!_ Well, lots of you people are gonna be toast, but I digress!

* * *

Noticing Duncan zooming ahead of him, Cody grinned. Pressing a button on his bike bell, the place where the light should be vanished and was replaced with a crackling sphere of energy. Giving it time to charge, Cody "rang" his bell, which immediately launched the energy ball.

Poor Duncan yelled in terror as the ball hit bulls-eye into his bike, launching him face first into the sand.

* * *

**Duncan**: *he spits out some sand* Aw, great! My luck's as crappy as Justin's now!

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin was still at the pile of parts; Chef had gone to the winner's circle. Looking suspiciously at the arts and crafts center, he decided to open the door and look inside.

"_Bingo._"

* * *

**Justin**: Well, well, looks like this pretty male model has a trick up his sleeve again! Thank you, Chef!

* * *

Sadie heard a roar behind her. Looking behind her, she shrieked in terror as Justin barreled right past her, on Chef's motorcycle.

"Justin, that's cheating!"

* * *

**Sadie**: *she sulks* Okay, Justin, you were supposed to _build_ a bike, not _steal _one! *she looks at the camera* …Oh.

* * *

Justin was catching up quickly to Cody and Eva, cackling past Duncan. However, he hadn't noticed the bend of the island. Struggling to turn the heavy motorcycle on the sand, he failed, and launched straight out, screaming, into the ocean.

The electrical shock and explosion was enormous.

Cody and Eva gasped, although Eva had an extra reason to.

Her bike shattered and collapsed under her weight, while she swore after hitting the sand. Cody chuckled as he rattled past her.

"See you at elimination, Eva! Yes!" he cheered as he crossed the finish line.

"Well, that's geek boy crossing the finish line early!" Chef said, "the rest of you…"

"Whoa there, Chef, _slow down!_"

A whir of helicopter blades sounded as Chris hopped off the dangling ladder. "Well, Cody may have won himself some immunity, but it might be more fitting to give everyone else some consolation prizes, huh? Race for second is _on!_"

Eva got to her feet and ran like the wind. She quickly crossed the finish line after Cody.

"Well, Eva, you _would_ have finished in second place, but you don't really have a bike, do you?" Chris said in glee. "Well! Looks like our second place finisher…is…"

Bridgette pedaled quickly past the group.

"It's Bridgette! She wins a handy reward in the next challenge!"

She was closely followed by Katie.

"Well, here's our top three finishers! Will the rest of you _please_ meet me at the bonfire tonight? I've got some choice words to say to our unlucky loser!"

Chef growled.

"So do _I._"

* * *

**Trent**: Aw man, I _lost! _It's a shame too, my dad's been pretty good with motorcycles…although, I heard Justin stole Chef's motorbike! Aw man, he's _dead!_

**Gwen**: Really, Justin? What a pathetic attempt to win immunity! Seems Eva was right about him, it's always the silent types that you can never trust…

**Bridgette**: *she sighs sadly* Well, Justin, I _guess_ you get what you deserve...I'm not saying Duncan was right, not at all! Just...*she sighs again sadly*

* * *

The campfire was somber. Chris was holding three packages in his hands, while Chef was on standby with marshmallows.

"Okay, you've all cast your votes and made your decisions, but before we get to see who's safe, I decided to hand out these bad boys to the people who are safe!"

He threw the bulkiest one at Cody, who opened it greedily. He then looked confused.

"A chainsaw? Really?"

"Yup!" Chris responded, throwing the other two packages at Bridgette and Katie. "Might come in handy in ways you might not expect…"

* * *

**Cody**: Come _on!_ My tech can do better than this, watch! *he pulls out a cylindrical item, he then presses a button, causing a bolt of energy to burst out and rotate at very high speeds* Got this idea from an anime I really like! Works _way _better than a chainsaw, if you ask me!

* * *

Bridgette and Katie opened their gifts to see a broadsword and a small dagger, respectively.

"Okay, Chris, what _is_ this?" Katie asked, brandishing hers.

"Rewards for next challenge, of course!" the sadistic host responded. "Now, on with the show. Chef, if you would, please…"

Chef eyed them all carefully. Chris pulled out the voting list.

"Okay, so safety goes to Cody, Eva, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Trent, and Gwen!"

The seven happily caught their marshmallows.

"Alright, Justin and Duncan, one of you guys is gonna be left with their gears spinning. Final marshmallow goes to…Duncan! Justin, time to go."

Justin sighed as he stood, although he winced in pain. The electrical shocks and the explosion had fried a fair amount of his hair, as well as his skin.

"Boat of Losers is that-a-way!" Chris said with bravado.

Justin limped sadly to the Boat of Losers. However, a rough hand grabbed him by the nape of his neck.

"_This_ was for stealin, _AND EXPLODIN'_, my bike!" Chef roared, before throwing him painfully through the wood of the boat. Justin groaned.

"One last bit of pain before I leave, eh, Chef?"

As the Boat chugged to the horizon, the remaining eight campers promptly went back up to the cabins to sleep.

Chef yawned and motioned to Chris to end the episode.

"Well, boys and girls, we've had a heck of a ride today! Tomorrow, though, will be an even greater _thrill!_ Find out what we've got in store on the next chilling episode of Total…Drama…Island! McLean, out."

As he and Chef trooped back to the luxury cabin, they didn't notice a shady figure emerging from the water…

"_How little you know me, Chris. I will win this game, one way or another. Mark my words…_"

* * *

(AN: so, two chapters in a day! Not bad, huh? Might as well make up for lost time this winter break (goes on until January 14th) so look forward to that!)

Remaining contestants: Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Katie, Sadie, Trent

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

17th: Duncan

16th: Owen

15th: Lindsay

14th: Leshawna

13th: Ezekiel

-Duncan returns, merge-

13th: Izzy

12th: DJ

11th: Noah

10th: Ben

9th: Justin

Next up: Hook, Line, and Screamer


	19. Episode 19: Hook, Line, and Screamer

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the nine contestants went on a rather crazy bike race around the island! Chef oversaw the challenge while I was away doing some very important, tedious producer chats! Justin stole Chef's motorbike in an attempt to win immunity. He wiped out big time, and this led him straight to the loser boat! With only eight contestants remaining, tonight's episode is going to be spook-_tacular!_ Find out who will be the last man or woman standing here on Total…Drama…*he looks at the array of TV screens, noticing a shadowy figure*…oh…_crap._

*cue the theme song*

Episode 19: Hook, Line and Screamer

* * *

The eight contestants woke up feeling refreshed. Having an antagonist like Justin removed from the game was exhilarating.

Duncan groaned happily as he crashed on his bunk bed.

"Oh, man, having Justin go through _all_ that torture was great!" he said, happily, "although…"

Trent and Cody gave him a look.

"Duncan…where _were_ you earlier?" Trent asked, "I mean, after Ben left, you just…disappeared, I don't understand."

Duncan shrugged.

"Well, after that elimination, I felt this strange sensation on the back of my neck…everything after that was sort of fuzzy…I distinctly remember Justin speaking things to me though, and it _was_ pretty dark…"

Cody quirked an eye.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Justin…_mind-controlled_ you?"

Trent nodded. "He did it for me, too, remember, Cody? Nearly thought of taking these off because of it." He motioned to his bracelets.

Cody was still puzzled.

"Then…Duncan, how _did_ you break free? You wouldn't drag him back to camp like that if you were still controlled by Justin, right?"

Duncan scratched his chin.

"That's what I don't get either! It just…seemed to _stop_ after a certain amount of time. Like…"

He snapped his fingers.

"Okay, Trent, when did Justin control you?"

"Uhhh, I remember it being during the daytime, during the challenge," Trent replied,

Duncan's eyes were wide.

"Then…shortly after the elimination ceremony that night, I was out of it…then…then…"

Trent gasped.

"An hour later, Duncan! That's when you dragged Justin back!"

"Of course!" Duncan yelled in glee. "That's because…"

"HIS ABILITY IS TIMED!"

* * *

**Trent**: Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? Justin needed another person in his grasp, his power weakens over time! Man, what a close save!

* * *

As the 8 campers went to sleep for the night, a snuffling and crunching sound was heard.

"This…tastes…_horrible!_"

The next morning, the campers woke and had a rather normal breakfast of French toast. Chef was eyeing some of the contestants suspiciously.

"Right, you two," he said, pointing his ladle at Katie and Sadie, "you two definitely were up to somethin' last challenge. Sadie, using a wheelchair, while I _did_ permit it, is technically cheatin'. So, Chris told me last night that you two are to, under no circumstances, work together in challenges anymore."

Both BFFFLs gasped.

* * *

**Katie**: Oh, but…

**Sadie**: _Why_, Chef?

**Katie**: I can't be with my BFFFL at all times!

**Both**: *squeal and sob*

* * *

Meanwhile, Trent was looking exhausted. The other two males were surprised.

"Uh, dude, what happened to you? Why didn't you sleep?" Duncan inquired.

Trent yawned.

"Well, last night, I kept getting woken up by this awful snapping noise, like sticks were being broken or something. Its _nuts_, I really should get earplugs…"

Now, with breakfast over, the 8 competitors were waiting for the usual debriefing from Chris.

Minutes passed.

Chef cleared his throat.

More minutes passed.

The cafeteria was quiet.

"Uh…Chef? Where's Chris?" Cody asked. "He's normally here by now to give us the challenge, right?"

Chef shifted his eyes.

"Chris gave me no word on the challenge, so, uh…go outside and…do whatever it is you rotten kids do!" he said, yelling the last few words.

"You don't have to tell _me _twice!" Duncan replied, as he and the other 7 competitors exited the mess hall.

Chef looked around to make sure everyone was gone. He then pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Uh, Chris, the campers are getting suspicious. Not sure what to do here…"

"Well, wise guy," a familiar voice replied, "why don't you give them an incentive to do some…_fun_ activities later on?"

Chef thought, then snapped his fingers.

"Got it! Thanks, Chris."

"Don't let them get suspicious, Chef. I have something _veeery_ interesting for them…"

As the morning transitioned into afternoon, the campers seemed bored. Duncan and Eva had finished their eighth round of chess.

"And…checkmate." Eva said in a voice very unlike hers, lazily sliding her rook in the path of his blocked-off king. "You owe me another dollar."

Duncan sighed. "Yeah, why did we start betting on this game?"

Eva growled.

"Because today is so damn _boring!_" she cried out, knocking the chessboard off the table, scattering the pieces every which way. "Ugh, I'm so used to stupid Chris doing the stupid challenges right after stupid breakfast! Stupid, stupid, stupid, it's all so _stupid!_"

The other 7 campers stared at her, eyes wide and jaws slack.

"Eva, this isn't like you!" Bridgette exclaimed.

Her response was a loud roar and a slamming of the door.

The cabin was silent. Cody then piped up.

"So, uh…party tonight?"

Everyone else glared.

* * *

**Cody**: Aw, nuts! I was so happy that Justin was gone, means Trent and I have a _really_ good shot at winning this! Looks like I dug myself into a hole, huh?

* * *

Katie and Sadie ran after Eva. The other 5 contestants looked rather confused.

Bridgette sighed.

"Want me to go look for them?"

Gwen shrugged.

"It's Katie and Sadie, Bridge, not sure what you want me to do about them."

Bridgette gave Gwen a look and ran off after them.

* * *

**Gwen**: Yeah, okay, maybe what I said wasn't so great. *she sighs* I just hated it when Katie and Sadie became BF…FFF…F…whatever...Ls again. All the "EEEEEs" and the squealing and ugh, make it _stop!_

* * *

Katie and Sadie were racing for the raging Eva. However, there was a slight problem.

"Sadie*gasp*I…can't…go*gasp*…on!" Katie cried out, before flopping on the ground.

Sadie screeched to a halt, looking at the gasping Katie.

"Please…*gasp*…get her!" the tanned BFFFL groaned, before collapsing, heaving and grunting.

Sadie looked onwards into the woods.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Sadie looked at Katie again.

Then the woods.

Then, once again, at Katie.

Sadie knew what she had to do.

"Katie, I won't leave my BFFFL behind. You're coming with me and that's _that!_"

Sadie slung the exhausted Katie over her shoulder, then made a break for the forest.

What Katie didn't know was that her immunity prize was safely in Sadie's pocket.

* * *

**Sadie**: *she's giving the camera an angry glare* Okay, _Katie_, what's to say I can't trust you, huh? You _might_ be back in my good graces, but I haven't quite forgiven you yet. Shame, really, but that's the thrill of competition!

**Katie**: *she's searching frantically in all of her pockets* Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! My dagger, where's my dagger? It couldn't have been Sadie, could it? No, she's _far_ too sweet for that! She does whatever I tell her to!

* * *

Sadie looked ahead through the pale orange of the setting sun, listening intently for the _thuds_ above the cracking and rustling of leaves and broken branches. Katie had fallen asleep on her shoulder, drooling.

_Of course, she just wants to do this so that she can get a free ride,_ Sadie thought to herself. _Awfully selfish, if you ask me._

A sound quickly stopped her in her tracks again. However, it wasn't a _thud_.

A scraping, sniffling, and scratching sound were heard, closely followed by some repulsive chomping and gulping. Sadie, shaking slightly, picked up the nearest broken branch she could find.

"H-Hello? Who's there? C-Come out, or…or I…I'll…"

She squeaked as she heard a second pair of footsteps. A revving chainsaw was heard.

Sadie shrieked as she ran, never noticing that Katie had fallen off her shoulders.

Katie spluttered awake just as the revving stopped.

* * *

**Katie**: Okay, _what_ just happened? It's not like we're going to have our challenge _now_, right? _Right?_

* * *

Bridgette, in the meantime, had other plans for finding a hiding spot other than the woods.

_She's not under the dock_, she thought. _Where could someone like Eva go? I don't think the island's built to suit her…_

A shriek and a revving chainsaw snapped her out of her thought process.

"Sadie, what's going on?" Bridgette cried out as she saw the teen running out of the woods.

Sadie, gasping and crying, struggled to speak.

"So, like…okay, Bridgette? There's something going on in those woods! Something's scratching around and…and…and, like, chainsaws!"

"What happened to Katie? I thought she was with you?"

Sadie gasped.

"Oh, crap, _Katie!_"

* * *

**Sadie**: Oh God, how _stupid_ was I to do that? Yeah, I might've taken this…*she pulls out the dagger* just to get an edge, but I wouldn't leave Katie like that! Wait…didn't Chef tell us we were on our own?

* * *

Bridgette immediately stole for the woods.

"Sadie, I can't just leave Katie and Eva behind like this. No man or woman left behind on my watch!" she called behind her before she disappeared into the thicket.

Sadie blinked, then shrieked again as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Sadie, quiet, _quiet_, it's me, Trent! What's going on?" Trent asked as Sadie shivered.

It took a little bit of time for Sadie to calm down and relay what had just happened.

"_What?_" Trent asked. "Sadie, that's rather insane, who would bring a chainsaw here…"

His eyes widened.

"Oh crap, _Cody!_"

* * *

**Trent**: I can't just let Cody leave his stuff lying around! Someone dangerous could've taken it!

* * *

Trent hurried back up to the cabin and rammed the door open.

"Cody, something's horribly wrong, your chainsaw's missing and…"

Cody chuckled. "Oh, Trent, what are you _talking_ about? My chainsaw's right here!"

Picking it up, he beamed at Trent.

Trent collapsed to the cabin floor.

"_Shit._"

* * *

**Trent**: Who? Who, who, who, who, who? *an owl hoots* …okay, who could've brought a _chainsaw_ here? It's not like this is the challenge, right? *he laughs* _Right?_

* * *

Bridgette was running, running, through the darkening woods. The _cracks_ and _crunches_ of the ground beneath her tuned her out to any noise that could be going on.

"C'mon, Eva, you can't be that…"

Her murmurings were interrupted as Bridgette, klutz be she, tripped on a tree root.

Screaming, Bridgette fell hard on the ground. Picking herself up, she winced as she saw her scrapes and cuts.

"Oh, this'll be great to clean out…" she muttered angrily.

All of a sudden, through the silence, she heard a sound.

Footsteps.

In the meantime, Gwen had finished washing her face. Grumbling about the washrooms and their usual state of uncleanliness, she walked back towards the cabins.

Duncan yawned and stretched as he walked out of the same cabins. Noticing Gwen, he gave her a glare.

"What's with _you?_" the Goth teen asked, rolling her eyes.

Duncan smirked.

"Well, I heard a chainsaw outside, Trent's cursing up a storm, some crazy stuff's going on, figured that Chris has a slasher movie challenge in mind, right?"

A glint caught Gwen's eye.

"Duncan! That's Bridgette's broadsword, is it not?"

Duncan tossed the broadsword from one hand to the next.

"Heh, yeah, what can I say? Crazy ditz kinda asked for it."

Gwen glared.

"Duncan, that is _not_ okay! She won that, fair and square. At least show _some_ semblance of caring and put it back."

"Fine," the delinquent replied, "as long as you take back your comment on Katie and Sadie. I don't like hypocrites."

Gwen scoffed. "Oh, big words coming from the _king_ of hypocrisy. Seriously, do what you want, Duncan, it's usually the bad boy who dies early."

Duncan grinned. "Oh, man, if DJ were here, he'd be dead _first._"

* * *

**Duncan**: Well, looks like Gwen and I have a pretty big horror movie savvy going. Not to say I don't trust her. Although, a big thing about these flicks _is_ sticking together…

* * *

Duncan sheathed the broadsword, doing his best to hide it from view. _No one needs to know I have this. Especially not Bridgette._

Cody was walking alongside Trent, trying to calm him down. He had his special chainsaw in hand; he had given Trent his reward.

"Trent, my man, I think its best if we were _all _armed tonight, somehow. Now, if only I could give those who needed it some weaponry…"

His eyes brightened.

"Time to make some sweet stuff for the lovely ladies!"

He immediately scurried back to camp.

Trent was now lost and alone in the darkening woods.

* * *

**Trent**: _Why_, Cody? What happened to camaraderie? *he facepalms* ugh, aren't you going out with Izzy or something? Why do you need to get the others in your favor?

* * *

Cody immediately went to the workbench, tossing gizmos with whosits and whatsits, making sure that every lady on the island had everything they needed.

"Oh, yeah!" he said, drooling with his eyes widening. "This is going to be _perfect!_"

He grabbed his portable toolbox, stuffed everything he needed into it, and made for the woods.

He had just left the cabin when he heard something.

A chainsaw revving.

* * *

**Cody**: Okay, big guy! Don't be scared…don't be scared…

* * *

Cody's teeth were chattering as he saw the behemoth approaching. The burly shadow was holding a chainsaw, staring menacingly from its blank face.

"K…K…KILLER PSYCHO!" Cody screamed, running for the woods, his body smelling of a very pungent aroma…

Chris groaned as he looked up from his TV monitors. "So, seems like every camper's got their own agenda tonight. What will happen? Who will survive? Who will not? Who will…oh crap, _Chef!_" he cried out, running from the room.

A shadowy figure then entered it.

"_Perfect._"

* * *

Bridgette struggled to get up from her fall. Gingerly testing her ankle, she cried out as a shooting pain erupted from the point.

_Crap. Sprained or twisted, no doubt…_

A buzzing noise greeted her.

_Oh God, here comes my demise…_

A wailing noise greeted her, along with several _thuds_.

Bridgette gasped as the revving accelerated.

_Oh God, please don't let one of them be dead, please…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong arm yanking hers and half dragging her out of the woods.

"Listen," Eva said, adjusting a clearly terrified Katie on her shoulder, "something's not right here. I don't think this is what Chris had in mind for a challenge. This guy here nearly got us."

Bridgette could do nothing but nod.

"So, here's my plan," Eva went on. "We go back to the cabins, we drop off _this_ lug (she motioned at Katie), you get your broadsword, I use it, and I win immunity for us."

Bridgette gaped. "Eva, _why?_ The reward winners use the rewards! That's only right and fair!"

Eva glared. "Listen, drama queen, this _isn't_ a normal challenge. Someone out there wants us dead, so we might as well take any advantage given to us. Unfortunately, means that the prim and proper rules of camp don't apply here."

Bridgette sighed sadly. _I guess she does have a point._

Eva had now exited the woods and was running for the cabins. However, her trek was stopped short by a loud revving sound, closely followed by a shrieking Cody.

Bridgette's eyes widened.

"It can _teleport?!_"

* * *

Trent was having similar luck. Shaking and backing away, he gulped as he readied his bracelets.

_Why did Cody give me this chainsaw?_ he thought, _he should know better than anyone that I can fend for myself._

Trent gulped and pointed his bracelet at the hulking, chainsaw-wielding brute.

A bead of sweat escaped from his forehead.

Nothing happened.

The attacker revved the chainsaw and swung for Trent. Screaming, Trent held up his own chainsaw, only to have it readily knocked out of his grip.

"Oh God, oh God, don't kill me…please!" Trent cried out, covering himself with his outstretched arms. "Six! Nine! Nine! Six! Six! Six! Nine! Ah! AAAAH!"

The chainsaw swung down with a force that no human could accomplish. Trent gulped as the tears flowed.

_Goodbye Camp Wawanakwa. It was fun…_

CLANG.

A shower of sparks and energy was all that Trent could see through his watery eyes. The unknown savior was able to fend off the attacker's fatal blow. Trent heard a whirring sound, with that, the assailant's chainsaw was sliced in two.

Wiping his eyes, Trent could see two things.

Cody had come to save him.

More importantly, he noticed a lighter, kiss-shaped mark on the attacker's right hand.

"Cody. We have to go. NOW!" Trent cried, grabbing Cody by the arm and running as far and as fast as he could.

"Trent? Why? I was going to beat him!" Cody cried out, putting away his special blade.

"Cody, you don't understand. I saw that this guy has been kissed somehow. This is bad. This is really bad. Justin's here somewhere and he's still out for blood. Or the million bucks."

The two stopped. Trent listened carefully for footsteps or revving sounds. He sniffed.

"Oh, _Cody_, what happened, man? You _reek._"

Cody blushed and covered his wet spot.

"Right. We need to get out of here. Know a way?" Trent asked, to which the tech geek nodded.

"I could probably use my portable GPS!" he cried out, pulling it out of his toolbox.

Trent groaned. "Cody, I could've needed this _much_ earlier!"

Cody chuckled. "Hehe, sorry, bro, but the ladies come first!"

Trent rolled his eyes as the two contestants made a break for camp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Duncan was whistling, lying back on the dock.

"Ahhh, this is the life!" he said as he looked up at the starry sky. "Just gotta wait for the other contestants to dwindle in number, and then I'll be the Final Guy."

He yawned and closed his eyes. _Time to wait._

However, the wait was soon over. A loud revving noise was heard as Duncan bolted upright again. Smirking, he brandished Bridgette's broadsword as he turned to face his assailant.

"Bring it on! …_Chef?_"

There was no mistaking that chocolate skin as the attacker swung the chainsaw wildly.

"Who-hoho, slow _down_ there, Chef! I don't want anyone getting hurt here!" Duncan said, dodging the attack.

Chef growled and swung again, forcing Duncan to take a step back to dodge the slash. One of Duncan's feet nearly slipped off the dock.

"O-Okay, Chef, that's _quite_ enough!" Duncan called out. "Y-You can stop now!"

_Make or break time, Duncan_, he thought. _You can do this!_

He waited for Chef to take another swipe at him, which came rather soon. Grabbing the fry cook's attacking arm, he vaulted himself over the whirring chainsaw, getting ready to run to victory.

He never got that far.

Poor Duncan landed hard on Chef's shoulder, eliciting a howl of pain from the juvenile delinquent.

"Aww! My back! My back!" Duncan wailed as he dropped down on the dock again, Bridgette's broadsword released from his grip.

Chef smiled and raised the chainsaw once more.

"Oh _no you don't!_"

A powerful kick to Chef's mask made the brute lose his balance and fall with a _splash_ into the water below. Duncan looked up to see a hand reaching out to him. Taking it and pulling himself up, he smiled.

"Thanks, Gwen. You…won't tell anyone, right?"

Gwen chuckled. "Worry not. Your reputation as a bad boy remains intact." She playfully punched his shoulder.

A splutter and a series of splashes sounded from their side. Chef had resurfaced, hockey mask off.

"Well done, girl! Looks like you've…"

He was interrupted by a loud, long howl, along with several _thuds_ and trees falling.

"Oh crap."

* * *

"Bridgette? Bridgette! Wake up, Bridgette!"

Bridgette groaned as she was roughly shaken.

"Eva…what happened? All I remember was seeing that vicious murderer…"

"Well, Bridge, he, uh…left. That's really about it, I was set to defend myself. Oh, a-and you guys, hehe."

Bridgette sighed as she looked over. Katie was whimpering still, biting her lip.

"Right," Eva continued, "we need to get _her_ linked up with—"

"KATIE! EEEEEEE!"

Katie squealed as all traces of her exhaustion left her.

SADIE! EEEEEEEEEEE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

BOOM.

The trees shook, the cabins lost some of the planks of wood, the shingles flew off the roof, and branches snapped.

Then, from the woods, the four competitors heard several sounds.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow-ow-ow!"

Trent and Cody ran out of the woods, barraged by falling sticks and debris.

"Nice work, Cody!" Trent said, panting, "but we could've used _this_ earlier!" He grabbed the GPS from Cody's hand.

"Aww, sorry, Trent! Like I said, the lad-"

"NO! Stop talking about the ladies! Stop _thinking_ about the ladies! It's getting aggravating!" Trent shouted, throwing the GPS down on the ground, hard.

Cody gasped as it shattered.

"Cody, you saved my life, and at the same time, nearly ended it!" Trent cried out, storming away. "There's this killer on the loose, and I definitely believe Justin did something to him!"

Everyone blinked.

"Oh, no _way_, Trent!" called a voice. Everyone turned to see Duncan being escorted by a rather smug-looking Gwen. "He's gone, plain and simple! We don't have to worry about him anymo…oh…oh boy."

Duncan's pupils dilated as he looked at the behemoth in front of him.

"That's not Chef."

* * *

**Trent**: Of _course_ that's not Chef! Why wouldn't it be!

* * *

What Duncan saw next made him squirm.

"Oh _crap, _Trent, you're right! I see it! It's faint, but it's there!"

Everyone noticed a faint glimpse of a chapstick-induced kiss mark.

"Campers! We've got…whoa!" Chris yelled as he saw the brute in front of him. "Chef! _Do something!_"

Without a shade of hesitation, Chef ripped off his hockey mask and charged the mysterious killer. With a rev of the chainsaw, the shadow lunged at his new prey.

"As for you eight contestants, we gotta get out of here!" Chris called out. "He's definitely hopped up on _something!_"

Chef glared at Chris while locked with his adversary.

"No, Chris, better idea! Eva, Trent, you stay with me! I need backup on this."

The two nodded, although Trent nervously gulped.

_Bracelets, don't you fail me now._

"Wait, you guys! We'll stay too! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" both BFFFLs screamed, causing another shockwave to occur.

Everyone covered their bodies the best they could as more shrapnel and debris rained down. The brute received a nasty blow to his head by a large, dead tree's branch, which Chef didn't hesitate to take advantage of.

"Now, Eva, Trent!" he roared, tackling the brutal killer, knocking the chainsaw out of his hand.

Trent focused on at least getting the lip marks off of the killer's hand. _Maybe, just maybe, that can set things right…_ he thought, launching a blast.

Eva had already gone in for the low blow, hitting the attacker hard in the groin, causing it to keel over and howl in pain.

Fortunately, this time, Trent's aim was true, it barely scraped the killer's hand, wiping much of the kiss mark off. As if by magic, the brute snapped back to reality.

"OW!" he yelled, yanking off his mask. Everyone stared at what once was the psychotic killer. He appeared to have a greasy complexion, and was covered in splotches of acne.

"Really?" Chef said. "_This_ was our killer?"

"I was told that there'd be a challenge going on here!" the killer replied, "I was going into the woods to scare them, then this…fiend…kissed me and that's all I remember!"

Everyone gasped. Chris's eyes widened.

"Okay, _where_ is Justin?"

Justin, in the meantime, was searching through old archival footage. Images of a ramshackle, rundown area flashed across the screen, to which the battered model grinned. Setting aside a tape that read "Episode 7," he stopped the images from playing. He then ran out of the room, notebook in hand.

_I know what I must do now._

The campfire was, once again, quiet. The eight competitors sat and looked at Chris.

"Well, I checked the camera room, campers. Nothing _too_ out of the ordinary, although some things were moved around. I don't know what Justin could need with old, archival footage, so let's leave it at that. Also, under different circumstances, I _really_ would have laid it on thick to you guys for breaking _several _rules, but, since this was a do-or-die situation, I'll let it slide.

"It's voting time!"

* * *

**Duncan**: Who do I want to see go? Most likely Cody. Twerp's got a major lady-fetish.

**Cody**: Duncan!

**Eva**: This is a difficult decision…ugh!

* * *

Chef held out the plate of marshmallows. Chris held up four.

"Right, for assisting in the takedown of our _true _killer tonight, these first four go to Katie, Sadie, Eva, and Trent!"

The four smiled as they caught their marshmallows, although something caught Katie's eye.

"Sadie! That's _my_ knife! Why did you take it?!"

Sadie turned a deep crimson. "Well, um…uh…"

"SHUSH!" Chris called out. "I'm not done yet! Next one safe is…Bridgette!"

Bridgette smiled as she caught hers, although the smile turned into a grimace of pain.

"Okay, only two left here! Gwen, Duncan, Cody, one of you's gotta go! Tonight's loser…is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Duncan!"

Everyone gasped. Duncan shrugged.

"Well, my injury would've shortened my stay anyways." he said, casually strolling to the Boat of Losers.

"Hey, Duncan!"

Duncan turned to see Gwen running towards him.

"Oh, sweet, a leaving party! It's been real, Gwen."

Gwen smiled. "Duncan, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't vote for you."

"Pssh," Duncan replied, "didn't make a lick of difference in the end. Hey, least I left doing something I enjoyed, right?"

Gwen smirked. "Oh yeah. See you, Duncan."

The two fist-bumped as Duncan stepped on the boat. Waving farewell, the boat sputtered away.

"Well, that was fun," Gwen said, joining Cody on the way back up to the cabins. "However, you _really_ need to control your womanizing."

"Hehe, I _know_ they can't resist me," Cody replied, grinning mischievously. "Fortunately, I created a _lot _more…wait…what _is _that?"

A pair of red eyes were shining out of the darkness, only to rapidly retreat.

Cody shivered.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to cross paths with _that_ thing."

Gwen quirked an eye. "Let's just go to sleep, Cody."

As the cameras panned back to Chris, the host was beaming the best he could. "With only seven campers left, the stakes are rising! Only one will stay, while the rest will fall like bowling pins! Will Justin _ever _be found? Will Cody stop his womanizing ways? Find out on this next installment of Total…Drama….Island!"

* * *

(AN: Well, _that_ was a chapter. Unfortunately, college is starting back up, so these next 7 episodes might come at a slower clip. We'll see. Here's hoping!)

Remaining contestants: Bridgette, Cody, Eva, Gwen, Katie, Sadie, Trent

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

17th: Duncan

16th: Owen

15th: Lindsay

14th: Leshawna

13th: Ezekiel

-Duncan returns, merge-

13th: Izzy

12th: DJ

11th: Noah

10th: Ben

9th: Justin

8th: Duncan

Next up: Wawanakwa Gone Wild!


	20. Episode 20: Wawanakwa Gone Wild!

(AN: Look, everyone! I'm alive! Sorry, my computer fizzled out on me, finally. Got a new one, though, so hopefully, I can get back to work on this thing!)

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama, the final 8 contestants had to compete in a spooky, scary challenge sure to make anyone pee themselves! As a matter of fact, that's exactly what happened to our poor friend Cody! Meanwhile, Duncan proved himself to be a pretty bad Last Guy, Gwen saved his life, and Chef saved everyone! In the end, Duncan once again said _sayonara_ to the remaining seven! Will Cody ever learn his lesson about his womanizing ways? What will our stowaway Justin do now? Find out on this episode of Total…Drama…Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 20: Wawanakwa Gone Wild!

* * *

"Cody, what's gotten into you?" Trent cried out as he angrily paced the cabins. "Deserting me to go get gear for the '_lovely ladies_'? You're just lucky I didn't have you eliminated on the spot!"

Cody gulped and tugged his shirt collar.

"B-but, Trent, you don't understand! It wasn't _just_ the ladies, it was for everyone! C'mon, there was a killer on the loose! Can't you blame me?"

* * *

**Cody**: Trent, what's up with you? You're not acting like yourself lately! Really, you have a way to defend yourself! Come _on!_

**Trent**: Cody. What can I say about him that hasn't been said? In slasher movies, you _never_ go off alone! Unless you're the Final Guy or Girl…then that's a different story. *he sighs* Great.

* * *

As the two remaining males grumbled their way into their pajamas, Trent looked at his bracelets.

"Gee, Noah, looks like Cody and I are the last two males on the island. Certainly don't want _him_ on my side anymore. Congrats, man. Congrats."

* * *

**Trent**: Look at this! Noah and Owen had this awesome alliance idea, and now…it's completely shattered. I _could_ get one of the girls on my side, but would that make me as bad as Justin?

* * *

The guy's cabin turned quiet as Cody and Trent fell asleep. Meanwhile, five girls weren't having the best of nights…

"Sadie, why do you think you can get away with doing something like that!?" Katie shrieked, throwing a pillow.

"Well, _Katie_, maybe my life meant more to me than my friend, huh?" Sadie snapped back, punching the thrown pillow aside. "There's more to this competition than just you, you know!"

Katie screeched and bared her manicured fingernails. Sadie defiantly thrust her chest out.

"Okay, okay, you two _need to stop!_" Gwen cried, uncovering her ears. "All night! That's what we've been dealing with: you two screaming ALL. NIGHT."

"Yeah, dirtbags, if you really think we'll take your crap, you can sleep outside," Eva added. "Now shut up and let me sleep!"

She angrily tossed over to the other side and began snoring.

The two former BFFFL's glared at each other, then raced for the door.

"Ugh, Katie, I was here first!" Sadie squealed as she fought Katie out the door.

"Well _maybe_ things would be better if you weren't so…so…_cowlike!_" Katie snapped back.

"Girls, girls, please! One at a time!" Bridgette consoled, as she pulled Katie back from the door.

Katie grumbled. "Bossy cow gets privileges over me…"

Sadie glared one last time and slammed the door.

"Now, Katie," Bridgette said to the tanned teen. "You can either sleep here with us or go sleep somewhere else. What's your pick?"

Katie looked at the dark cabin next door.

"First dibs on male cabins!"

* * *

**Katie**: Okay, Sadie, you can't go showing me up anymore! _Ugh!_ I don't deserve this indignity!

**Sadie**: Katie is the _worst!_ First we're friends, then she gets on my case for trying to save my own hide! Now I just want off of this crappy show!

**Eva**: Okay…I have _zero_ respect for either Katie or Sadie now. Anyone else think their petty feuds have gone on just a _little_ too long?

**Bridgette**: So…yeah, Katie. She seems nice…most of the time, but when it's come to Sadie, she's been on a _really_ rocky path! I feel bad for her…

**Gwen**: …I _really_ don't care.

* * *

Cody and Trent were rudely awoken as the door slammed open.

"Make way, boys! You've got a visitor!"

Trent and Cody groaned as Sadie sauntered over to an empty bunk and began to unpack.

A gasp was then heard from the outside.

"Sadie, _no!_ Bad! You should sleep outside like an obedient cow!" Katie yelled through the screen door. "Let me sleep in there!"

Sadie threw her hairbrush at the door, to which it bounced off and hit the floor with a _clunk_.

Both Trent and Cody groaned, the night was not going to be easy.

* * *

**Trent**: *he has bags under his eyes* Ugh, Katie and Sadie's arguing kept me awake all night! I hope Chris doesn't have anything too intense planned for us today…

* * *

The quibbling in the boy's cabin masked the crunches and cracks of the sticks outside. A certain disheveled stowaway had his eyes on a prize, a prize still elusive to his grasp.

Justin shivered slightly as the cold wind whipped his body. _I did not sign up for this._

Ripping through some thorny bushes, he gasped as he saw his goal.

"Yes. This is just what I need…"

He was staring straight at a cave entrance. Or rather, several entrances, along with a dumbwaiter in one of them.

"Yes…come to papa…"

Immediately making haste for the dumbwaiter, Justin noticed the age of it; it seemed ancient. Gasping slightly as the dumbwaiter creaked under his weight, Justin stood in the dumbwaiter.

"Come on, come on!"

Getting agitated, Justin jumped repeatedly on the dumbwaiter, causing it to give. Screaming in terror, he plummeted down, down, down until…CRASH.

Justin groaned as he crawled out of the wreckage.

"…Great…"

* * *

Trent bolted awake as he heard a _thump _outside.

"Wh-what was that?" he gasped, shifting his eyes. He groaned as he saw Sadie get up from Katie slapping her.

"Really, you two? Can't Cody and I get some sleep?"

"_No!_ Not unless this bossy cow apologizes for her actions!" screamed Katie, grabbing a pillow.

"And _I'm _saying that I was saving my hide, you…you…tanorexic!" Sadie snapped back, grabbing a pillow herself.

Both former BFFFL's growled before launching themselves on each other, with pillowcases and yelps flying. Trent covered his ears with his pillow.

"Right…this is going to _suck._"

In the wee hours of the morning, the boy's cabin door slammed open, with a battered and bruised Katie being kicked out of it.

"I was here first! _NOW STAY OUT!_" Sadie screeched as the door slammed shut again.

Katie sighed, looked mournfully at the girl's cabins, and limped over.

A loud air horn interrupted her trek.

"Good early morning, campers! Welcome to the final seven!" Chris called out as Chef removed his earplugs. "Please meet me by the edge of the woods for your challenge!"

Katie groaned as the other three campers slammed the male's cabin door open. They all looked disheveled and exhausted.

Eva, on the other hand, slammed her door open, stretched, and yawned.

"Aaaah, good morning, you four! Did you sleep okay?" She smirked as she looked over at them. "No? Well, good, because us three are going to trounce you!"

"Up, up, up! Eva, hold your horses, I never mentioned that there would be teaming up of any kind today! Well, unless you _really_ want to…" Chris said.

"NO!" the seven campers yelled in unison.

"Fine!" Chris snapped, "Guess there _won't_ be a temporary team reunion! Take your breakfast and meet me by the woods in 10!"

At that, Chef threw 7 cans of baked beans at them.

* * *

**Trent**: *he yawns* Ugh, really, Chris? This seems like taunting us after the crap we went through last night.

* * *

After Chef had passed around the can opener, the 7 campers quickly scarfed down the beans. However, the effects were starting to get to some of the contestants…

Sadie groaned and clutched her stomach as she went over to the edge of the woods. "Oh, no…"

She was roughly elbowed by Katie, who strutted past her. "Looks like we're about to see the 'musical' of the musical fruit!"

Sadie glared. Her stomach rumbled again.

Chris was all smiles as the 7 contestants reached the woods.

"Well, campers," he said, holding out a sack, "your challenge today is to bag an animal! One of you needs to pick a name from here. Enjoy!"

The 7 competitors stared at each other. Eva then walked up.

"Okay, dweebs, I'll pick first." Reaching into the bag, she yelped as a _snap _was heard.

"Ooh, looks like you ran into our traps!" Chris chuckled as Eva pulled her hand out. "Let's see what you've got!"

Eva winced as she pulled her hand out. Resting in her red, throbbing fingers was a card with a picture of a bear.

"Oh, come on!" she groaned. Everyone gave her a look.

"This'll be too easy!"

* * *

**Eva**: Yeah, I've tangled with bears here and there. Heck, I could easily wrestle with Sasquatch if I wanted to!

* * *

"Trent, you're next!" Chris called out as the musician pulled his card next.

"Uh…raccoon? Well, okay…" Trent said as he stared at his result.

* * *

**Trent**: Does Chris know that we could get really ill if a raccoon or some other form of wildlife bites us? That's a lawsuit waiting to happen…

* * *

"Okay, Cody, you're next!" Chris said as Cody pulled the next card out.

"Uh…guinea pig?" Cody queried as he looked at his animal.

"Yup! Just like some people on the island!" Chris cheerfully replied.

* * *

**Cody**: Okay, Camp Wawanakwa doesn't _have_ guinea pigs…does it?

* * *

"Bridgette!" Chris called as she pulled out the next card. Yelping a bit, Bridgette pulled her hand out as a snapping turtle dug it's maw into her fingers.

"Looks like you got a seagull! And a stowaway!" Chris said, as Bridgette slapped the turtle away, sucking at her pained fingers.

"Okay, Gwen!" Chris said. "Chop chop! We don't have all day!"

Gwen recoiled as she dug deep into the bag. "Garbage? Chris, what _is_ this?"

"Oh, just the trash bag from yesterday's meal!" Chris replied, as Gwen, revolted, pulled out her card, which was dripping with green ooze.

"A…lizard?" Gwen asked.

"Yup!" Chris replied.

* * *

**Gwen**: A lizard? Easy, I have a pet iguana at home, these two should be pretty similar…right?

* * *

"Ooh, now for the former BFFFL's! From what I remember, you two are going to have a _doozy_ of a time!" Chris said as Katie tenderly reached into the bag. Gagging as she pulled it out, she gasped.

"Awww, look at the cute widdle kitty! He's so cute, yes you are, yes you are!"

Sadie glared. "_I _wanted that kitty! Gimme!"

"Up, up, up! No can do! You _must _stay with your assigned animal!" Chris said, as he reached into the bag with plastic gloves. "Sadie, you're pretty much all that's left!"

Sadie gasped as he threw the last card at her.

"A-_nother_ kitty!?"

"Surprise! You two are going after the notorious kitten twins! Difficult to tell apart, but _sooo_ cute!

"Anyways, you have until sunset to bag your animal. No cheating, no getting a different animal to replace it! First one back with an animal wins immunity! Now _go!_"

Sadie groaned and clutched her stomach as the other 6 campers raced for the woods.

Chris stared. "Come on, Sadie! Or are you planning on backstabbing someone else, huh?"

* * *

**Sadie**: *she glares at the camera* Really? _Really!_ Stop thinking I'm so mean and nasty and backstabby! I was saving my own life from a terror! Jeez, rude!

**Katie**: Well, Sadie, looks like you and I aren't that different after all, huh? Right down to being villainous!

* * *

Cody was already looking in the brush for his animal; _where could a guinea pig be?_

He gasped as his pants caught a branch, then screamed as he tumbled down a hill.

"Ow…curse you guinea pig!"

"Curse you too, human!"

Cody gasped. "W-Who's there?"

"What? Haven't you heard of a talking guinea pig before?"

Cody gasped. In front of him was a fluffy, brown and cream guinea pig, adorned with an orange baseball cap.

"Who are _you?_"

"Name's Linny! I'm looking for my friend Tuck, and Ming-Ming, too!"

* * *

**Cody**: You know, maybe the whack on my head sent me into a bad fever dream…

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridgette was splashing among the surf, strolling along the beach.

"Come on, seagull…you should be around here somewhere!"

* * *

**Bridgette**: Really? _Now, _of all times, a seagull doesn't show up? They're usually _everywhere_ around here! Ugh!

* * *

Bridgette kicked up a little bit of sea water, then glanced over the horizon once more. _Maybe I can find one somewhere else…_

She gasped as she saw a small bird bobbing in the water, with what appeared to be a helmet next to it.

"Don't worry, little guy, I'm coming!"

* * *

**Bridgette**: You know, with my boyfriend being gone, Justin being a two-timer, and who knows what else, I just needed _something_ to cheer me up!

* * *

Bridgette splashed as she picked up the duck. It was yellow, fluffy, and had an aviator's helmet next to it.

"Oh, no, a duckling! Come on, let's get you back to your mother…"

The duckling spat out some water.

"Waaah! My aviatow hewmet!"

Bridgette gaped.

* * *

**Bridgette**: Okay, I've seen some crazy crap on this show, but a talking duck? Did I hit my head or something?

* * *

Bridgette immediately brought the duckling out of the water and dropped the helmet next to it. Shaking itself off, the duckling bowed.

"Thank you, kind pewson! My name is Ming-Ming! I'm here to find my fwiends Linny and Tuck!"

Bridgette stared off into the distance.

"Hewwo?"

No reply.

"HEWWO?"

Bridgette's eye twitched.

"Please, ma'am, my fwiends are stuck out thewe! This is sewious!"

Bridgette collapsed.

Trent, in the meanwhile, was shifting shrubbery and looking through bushes to find his animal.

"Where _could_ a raccoon live?" he wondered to himself. Stopping for a moment, he leaned against a tree.

"They usually like dark places…not like caves…hmm…a-_ha!_ To the mess hall!" he cried out, running as fast as he could.

As Trent ran past some bushes, he could hear a slight growling noise.

"Oh crap, that better not be a bear…"

Sadie peered up from behind the bush. Her stomach rumbled again.

"Bear? Oh come _on!_"

* * *

**Sadie**: Is everyone going to be against me now? That how it's gonna be? Fine! I'll just coast my way to victory. The final five is now in my grasp!

* * *

Sadie clutched her stomach again as a rather violent gurgle erupted. Sweating copiously, she ran to hide in some shrubbery.

A powerful blast of methane shot through the woods. The stench was unbelievable. Katie, who happened to be looking in the woods as well, gagged violently as it passed.

"Looks like the cow left a pie! Knew you'd…you'd…y…y…" she sneered, before wobbling faintly.

"For th..that matter, I did…did not…leave….a…" Sadie replied, just as wearily.

Both hit the ground with a loud _thud_, snoring away.

* * *

Cody, in the meantime, was also getting weary.

"Geez, those girls…exhausting me any chance I get…ugh…" he moaned, as his limbs grew heavier and heavier.

"Uh, Linny, dude, where did you say that…Muck and uh…Ling-Ling were?" he asked.

Linny poked her head out of his pocket.

"Silly, I'm a girl! Tuck's a snapping turtle and Ming-Ming is a duck! We crash landed here and got lost from each other!"

Cody rolled his eyes.

"And would Linny care to use more…sophisticated grammar?"

This remark earned him a sharp bite.

"OW! Okay, okay! I won't bring it up again!"

Shaking his head to snap himself back in focus, his eyes widened.

"Oh crap, _Bridgette!_"

* * *

**Cody**: She threw out a snapping turtle during the challenge debriefing! I need to find her, now!

* * *

Bridgette was still slowly but surely peering along the shoreline.

"Turtles like to swim, right Ming-Ming?"

"Oh, yes! Tuck _wuved_ to swim! If he's anywhewe, he's hewe!"

A rustling was heard from the trees. Bridgette gasped.

"Oh crap, _please _don't be a bear!"

"…gette…Bridg…BRIDGETTE!"

Cody crashed through the underbrush, collapsing on the sand. Linny hopped out of his pocket.

"Ming-Ming!" she cried out, scurrying over to give her friend a big hug.

"Oh, Linny! Tuck's gone! I don't know whewe he is! This is sew-"

"Quiet!" Bridgette cried, "I don't want anyone to hear us. I remember getting bitten by a snapping turtle…which I launched away…"

Linny gasped. Burrowing into the sand, she pulled out a white sailor's cap with a red tassel.

"This is Tuck's hat! Did you see it when you flicked him away?"

"No," Bridgette replied, "maybe he dropped it before entering this sack?"

"I know one thing's for suwe," Ming-Ming interjected, "The seawch is on! This is gonna be sewious!"

The other three nodded in assent.

* * *

Trent was now peering under the mess hall.

"Come here, raccoon, raccoon…" he murmured quietly, shaking out a small piece of rotted meat. "Come to Papa Trent!"

A scampering sound greeted his advances. Trent smiled.

_Finally, a chance to get some sleep! _

Then, another scampering sound was heard. Then, another.

Trent gasped. An array of 20 raccoons were looking directly at him.

"Uh…nice raccoon?"

A flurry of scratches and squeaks erupted from the mess hall. Gwen and Eva sighed.

"Oh, brother. Do you think anyone else got any animal?" Eva asked her friend.

"Why should I care? Everyone else here sucks. Except for Bridgette, she's pretty cool," Gwen replied. "Thanks for inviting me along with you."

"Well, hey, gotta bait the bear somehow, right?" Eva chuckled, to which Gwen's eyes widened.

"What? Come on, I was _joking!_" she laughed, whacking Gwen hard in the back. Gasping as she flew forwards, Gwen landed face-first into a prickly berry tree. A low growl greeted her on the other side.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

**Gwen**: *she's covered in prickles and scratches* Really, Eva? _Bear bait?_ That's not funny, okay? Ugh, I'm going to look for my iguana _alone._ She can have her stinking immunity.

* * *

Eva yanked Gwen roughly out of the bush, just as the bear was about to swipe again. Socking it as hard as she could, she smiled as the bear whimpered.

"Thanks, teammate! Victory is all mine!"

Gwen glared.

* * *

**Gwen**: Thanks, Eva. Nice to know that you're not _all _nice, huh?

* * *

Eva immediately scampered to the finish line, dragging her prize behind. Chris grinned as Eva high fived him.

"Eva wins-OW! Immunity!" he said, rubbing his throbbing hand. "And a dinner for one! What will you have?"

Eva grinned.

"Duck a l'orange! Chocolate mousse! Peking duck! Duck soup! And, um…UGH! I feel dumb for forgetting!"

* * *

**Eva**: You know, getting ahold of Gwen's diary was difficult. Took a _lot _of reaching out to Playa des Losers, you know? Zeke's been writing in it ever since he got eliminated.

* * *

Gwen sighed. It was getting late, and the sun was about to set. The air horn sounded.

"Gwen! Please come over to the picnic area, pronto!"

Gwen ambled over to the picnic bench. She gasped.

Plates upon plates of succulent dishes were weighing it down, which included many of Gwen's favorites. Furthermore, a lizard was lazily fanning itself out in the hot summer sun. Eva, who was next to the table, strode over and placed a gentle shoulder on Gwen.

"Here, buddy. Take it as an apology for the crap that I put you through today. Bon appetit!"

Gwen gently petted her prize. It looked up at her, and seemed to smile.

"Also, here's a pet for you! Forgot what your iguana's name was, and I certainly couldn't get it from home…"

Gwen smiled. "You know what? I'm going to name it Liz. Should get along great with my guy back home."

* * *

**Gwen**: *she wipes a tear from her eye* Oh, Eva, thanks…*she snaps upright* wait, _how _did you know all this stuff?

* * *

Gwen was chowing down on her duck soup when Chris sounded the air horn again!

"TIME IS UP, CAMPERS! Since Eva's technically the only one who brought an animal back, even though Gwen's got a lizard, she didn't bag it herself! So, the rest of you, please follow me to the campfire pronto!"

Bridgette and Cody gasped. "But we haven't found Tuck!"

* * *

**Trent**: *he's covered in scratches and bites* Ugh…can I have a tetanus shot, please…? *he collapses in a sleepy stupor*

* * *

The campfire was silent, except for Gwen greedily eating her chocolate mousse, Liz perched on her shoulder. Bridgette and Cody were doing their best to keep Ming-Ming and Linny quiet.

"Greetings, final 7! Man, 5 and a half of you SUCKED! Eva's already got her immunity, and Gwen's just chowing down over here, so…get voting!"

* * *

**Bridgette**: Ugh, this is _such _a difficult vote! Well, maybe Katie or Sadie…

**Trent**: *he lazily drools, leaning his head on the edge of the outhouse wall, snoring*

**Cody**: Oh, Sadie, Sadie, SADIE! She's the reason I couldn't sleep a wink last night!

* * *

Chris shuffled the voting cards.

"Well, this was a VERY close vote! 2-2-3, let's hand these marshmallows out!"

"Mmm, mawshmallows, sounds delicious!" A voice piped up.

"Ssh, Ming-Ming, _quiet!_" Bridgette whispered, hastily shoving the duckling down her sweatshirt again.

Chris sighed. "Bridgette, you're supposed to _release _your animal. Heck, you didn't even have the right one!"

"Hey, Ming-Ming's my friend! Leave her alone!" Linny shouted.

"Cody, take your…guinea pig…dudebro back to the woods where you found him…" Chris yawned.

Linny glared. "STOP MIXING MY GENDER UP! I'M A GIRL! GIIIIRL!"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, whatever. Cody, you're getting extra flak for laziness! That was the animal that you were supposed to get! UGH!

"Like I said, disappointed." He finished solemnly.

"Eva. Gwen. Bridgette. You three managed to stay awake, and you…sort of…got your animals."

"Next, Cody. Even though you're a major target to some people here, seems like you got the safety net this week." He threw one to Cody, but was intercepted by Linny.

"Hey!" Cody shouted, as he tried to free the marshmallow from the guinea pigs paws.

"No you don't! That's for mistaking my gender!" Linny shouted, before bolting for the woods.

"WAIT!" Cody shouted, running after her.

"Oh no, me too! I can't think of a more sewious situation!" Ming-Ming cried out, flapping out of Bridgette's sweatshirt, and scurrying after the duo.

Chris rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh…been too long of a day. Right, you three have votes against you…tonight's unlucky loser…is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Sadie."

Sadie gasped. Katie snickered. Trent sighed in relief.

"Boat of Losers is that-a-way!"

Sadie glared back at her former BFFFL, then stalked down to the boat.

"Just get me off of this stinking show already!"

The boat sputtered off into the horizon. Katie blew a raspberry.

"Bye bye, cow! Don't drop too many more pies!"

* * *

**Katie**: Having Sadie gone was _so_ satisfying! My favorite part was me voting for her! Ooh, yay!

**Eva**: Gwen and I voted for Katie. It wasn't too bad, really.

**Bridgette**: My vote was for Trent. I couldn't really eliminate _anyone_, so I went for the threat…ugh!

**Trent**: …*he snaps to attention* Wha? What?

* * *

"So that ends another crazy episode of Total Drama Island!" Chris said, as Cody ran after Linny, with Ming-Ming in hot pursuit. "What other crazy escapades do we have planned? Find out on Total…Drama…Island!

* * *

(AN: FINALLY! FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY! Here's your chapter, everyone, hope you guys enjoy!)

Remaining contestants: Bridgette, Cody, Eva, Gwen, Katie, Trent

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

17th: Duncan

16th: Owen

15th: Lindsay

14th: Leshawna

13th: Ezekiel

-Duncan returns, merge-

13th: Izzy

12th: DJ

11th: Noah

10th: Ben

9th: Justin

8th: Duncan (again)

7th: Sadie

Next up: Trial by Tri-Armed Triathelon (I hope that title fits in the description bar…)


	21. Episode 21: Trial by Tri-armed Triathlon

(AN: 5 chapters to go! After this chapter, we're going to Playa des Losers! And don't worry, the end result will NOT be eliminating someone. That was bull in canon.)

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the 7 competitors went on a wild goose chase, but no geese were involved! Sadie's luck got worse and worse after eating a can of baked beans! Katie tormented, Bridgette and Cody formed a sort-of alliance, and Eva, once again, came out on top! However, Gwen reaped the benefits of the reward with her very own delicious dinner! In the end, it was finally time to cut Sadie loose. What will happen to Katie now? Who will succeed in this challenge tested to REALLY strain the bonds of certain campers? Find out on Total…Drama…Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 21: Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon

* * *

The campsite was quiet, but not for long. Shuffling sounds and lapping waves were heard on the beachfront.

"Ming-Ming, are you sure that it's a good idea to look for your friend at night?" Bridgette asked, holding up a flashlight to inspect the area. "He could be asleep for all we know!"

"Of couwse! Tuck loves sleeping at night! It's easiew to find him this way!" Ming-Ming yelped from her perch. "We have his hat, don't we?"

Bridgette facepalmed. "Ming-Ming, that's going to make him _more_ difficult to spot! Ugh!

"Look, I'm just going to keep searching for another half-hour, it's getting really late…"

Ming-Ming sighed sadly and nodded. "You're wight…"

Meanwhile, in the girl's cabin, Gwen had a few questions for Eva.

"Okay, how did you know what foods I liked? You weren't reading my diary while Zeke was still here, were you?"  
Eva whistled and hid a small bottle behind her back. "Well, Gwen, I had to use containers in the mess hall to send out letters to Zeke, to let you know what you liked…"

Gwen still looked confused. "That answers _nothing!_ How did you know where the Playa des Losers is and if the water would navigate there? When did you do this? Why would you do that?"

Eva smiled. "Gwen, after that key challenge so long ago, I decided that you really needed a good reward. I was wondering _what_ I would do, but then I saw something strange bobbing towards the beachfront…"

She pulled out a coconut head, drawn on with kitchen condiments and adorned with a fuzzy 'do.

"See this?" she said, showing Gwen the bottom. "It reads, 'Property of Owen.' Carved with a knife if I'm thinking right…probably Duncan.

"But that's beside the point, I decided to launch my plan into motion that next day. With a letter in hand, and with a battered soup can, I shipped it out. Two days later, I saw there was a response from Zeke!

"Dude's really excited to hear from someone on the island, and when he saw I needed a favor from Gwen, he jumped straight to action.

"So, there you go!"

Gwen was agape. "Eva, that story makes _so _little sense, but I'm just going to roll with it. Thanks. You really do care."

She smiled at her friend and gave her a big hug.

* * *

**Eva**: Hey, Gwen's alright! She's not a guy, and I feel like I can just be myself around her, you know. But yeah, final 6! Let's get it on!

**Gwen**: *she is stroking Liz gently* I gotta hand it to Eva, she keeps finding ways to make Camp Wawanakwa just a little bit better.

* * *

"Oh my _barf!_ Can you two lovebirds take it outside, _please?_"

Eva snapped her head to Katie, who was covering her ears, her eyemask askew.

"_Some_ people need their beauty sleep!"

Eva rolled her eyes. "Would _Princess_ like a glass of Chardonnay, too? A filet mignon? A—"

"Okay, Eva, enough," Gwen said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's obvious Katie's upset about Sadie getting eliminated. I think we should go for a walk, get some night air."

Eva looked out the window.

"Yeah, I think that's best."

Meanwhile, Trent and Cody were kicking back and relaxing.

"Cody, I gotta say, having Sadie gone feels _great!_" Trent said, sinking into his pillow. "Peace and quiet at last!"

"You betcha!" the geek replied. "I honestly really do want Katie gone next time, though…"

Trent sat up, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Cody. What say we get her eliminated? Less girl power for them, and it gives us guys more of an edge!"

Cody propped his head up with his hand, having his elbow rest on the pillow. "You sure, Trent? She's pretty much dead weight at this point…I mean, it's an easy swing vote for us if we can get her on our side, you feel me?"

Trent mused. "Fair point, Cody…the other 3 girls are definitely competition enough."

* * *

**Trent**: You know, Cody's right. Eva's a powerhouse in challenges, Bridgette is all around likable and athletic, and Gwen's…Gwen. *he sighs* Now what?

* * *

Katie was loudly snoring when a loud rapping was heard on the door.

"Okay, _now_ what!?" she shrieked, throwing her pillow at the opening door.

Trent rubbed where the pillow hit him, then sat on the bed.

"Katie, how would you like to form an alliance with Cody and myself?"

Katie glared. "If I say yes, will it give me some beauty sleep?"

Trent smiled. "Of course! We'll even turn out the light for you."

Katie smiled. "Thanks, boys! Sure, you can be in an alliance with me! Goodnight!"

Slipping her eyemask back on, Katie shifted into another position. Trent and Cody fistbumped.

"Easy as pie!"

* * *

**Trent**: Jeez, is Katie even with us in the same dimension? *he twirls his finger around his ear* Cuc-_koo!_

**Katie**: Oh, yes! With that fat, bossy cow gone, I need some saps to boss around and help me win! Little did I know that there's _two_ people that can't resist me! Who can blame them? _I'm_ fabulous!

* * *

Gwen and Eva were sitting on the beach, looking at Bridgette shuffling in the sand.

"Okay, surfer girl, what's the idea? Beachcombing?" Eva smirked. "Maybe if you're lucky, you'll find a 6-pack that's _not_ attached to a seagull!"

She and Gwen laughed, then high fived.

Bridgette gave them a look. "If you don't mind, I'm still looking for Ming-Ming's friend Tuck, okay? Linny's with me too, she's scampered off somewhere…"

Then, a scurry of squeaks rose from the woods, followed by Linny dragging a rather nonplussed snapping turtle back to them.

"WE FOUND HIM! Tuck! There you are!"

Tuck blinked. "Oh, hi, everyone! Did I miss anything?"

Bridgette gasped. Digging into her sweatshirt pocket, she dug out the hat she found earlier that day on the beach.

"Here, Tuck! It's for you! Your hat!"

Tuck gasped as he grabbed it from her grasp. "I was looking for this! Thank you!"

Linny stood on her hind legs. "Okay, ma'am, but I'm afraid we 3 need to go. There's a ship we need to find and we're pretty sure we know where it is. Farewell!"

Bridgette waved goodbye. "I'd love to help you find it, but it's pretty late! Good luck going wherever you're going!"

She stood up, turned off the light, and headed for the cabins.

Gwen smiled. "Well, looks like that's a quiet night's sleep for us tonight, huh, Eva?"

She was greeted with a few _splash_es. "Eh, it's all the same to me. Yammer yammer, yadda yadda yadda, 'ooh, I'm so special because I'm _pretty!_ Trust me, Gwen, the sooner these girls get the boot, the better."

Gwen sighed and sat on a stump. "Eva, is there _anything_ that makes you feel less than annoyed?"

Eva smiled slightly. "Well, I invited you here, didn't I?"

"Eva, that was me."

"Whatever, you get my gist. Look, Gwen, it's not every day you get a free meal as a reward, is it now? A _good_ meal?"

Gwen leaned back and smiled. "Yeah, you're right. You know, I thought being on this island was going to suck, big time. But when I started hanging out with Zeke, and later you, I said, 'hey, this isn't so bad.'"

Eva looked back. The cabin lights were out.

"What say you, Gwen? 10 more minutes, then we head back in?"

Gwen closed her eyes as the gentle sea breeze blew over her. "Make it 15."

* * *

**Gwen**: You know, for a minute, I almost _enjoyed _Camp Wawanakwa.

* * *

As the day dawned, the morning alarm woke the campers from their rest.

"Ugh, I wanted some more beauty sleep!" Katie groaned, angrily tossing her pillow aside. "Move aside, losers, _I _call first dibs on the shower!"

Gwen sighed. "Aand magic's gone."

"Good morning, everyone!" Chris said happily as the 6 campers drudged into the mess hall. "Boy, do we have a fun challenge in store for you today!

"Chef and I deliberated a _lot_ last night after the elimination. Since the trust challenge earlier this season wasn't enough, I thought, why not take it to the next level!"

He pulled out 3 pairs of handcuffs, to which all the campers flinched, rubbing their wrists.

"Today, we'll have 3 pairs of 2! We'll be linking two hands together, so you're going to have a wonderful time with the challenges! Builds trust, coordination, and respect, guaranteed!"

Everyone groaned. Gwen put an arm over Eva's shoulder.

"Hey, least we can buddy up with each other," she comforted her friend.

Chris grinned. "I _thought_ you might say that! That's what Chef and I thought, too! Instead, we're going to lump you guys in the worst possible ways!

"Eva, you're paired with Trent. Gwen, Cody."

Gwen gasped as Cody sheepishly waved. "Oh, _great._"

"Which leaves Katie and Bridgette to begrudgingly work with one another!" Chris finished, linking the two together.

As Katie and Bridgette yanked at their chains, Chris held up a skeleton-shaped key.

"This is the Wimp Key," he said, waving it in the air. "Chef tested this bad boy last night, it's able to work with all of your cuffs.

"If, for whatever reason, you guys have a disagreement of _some_ sort, just yell 'Wimp Key!' or something along those lines. Chef will be right over to separate you.

"Now, let's begin! First challenge: breakfast!"

Everyone groaned again.

"Geez, don't _any_ of you appreciate what we do for you? Okay, Chef's coming with omelettes, French toast, and Belgian waffles for each person that's going to eat! With a side of toast and OJ.

"So, who's going to be the food chewers, and who's going to be the food helpers?"

Gwen raised her hand. "Eva, I'm…"

She looked over and noticed Cody grinning at her breasts.

"Ugh, right…"

* * *

**Gwen**: Of _course_ Cody goes for the eye-candy! Of course. Ugh, today is going to _suck_.

* * *

"Trent, leave the eating to me. Knowing Chef, his slop's gonna _suck._" Eva announced, to which her partner nodded.

"Leave the serving to me, your Highness," he said, doing his best to bow.

Meanwhile, Katie and Bridgette were arguing heavily.

"Okay, _you _should eat that disgusting crap! I'm not going to let _that_ go through me, no way, no how!" Katie shrieked, causing the other campers to hold their ears best they could.

"And _I'm_ saying that my vegetarian lifestyle doesn't allow me to eat a good chunk of what Chef's got in there! It's most likely chicken beaks, feet, and who knows what else?" Bridgette shot back.

"Ugh, you are _so_ incorrigible! I hate you!" Katie snapped, before folding her arms.

Bridgette gasped as she was yanked backwards by the abrupt force, causing her to trip and fall, hitting her head on the mess hall table. "Ow!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you saying something, weakling?" Katie simpered, making sure to stomp on Bridgette's hand. "You'll eat for me? Good!"

Eva sneered. "It's pretty obvious who goes tonight."

Trent shifted his eyes to Cody, who warily tugged at his collar.

* * *

**Trent**: Ugh, that alliance idea's a little riskier than we thought. Aw man, I just don't know what to do…

* * *

Chef came out with the plates. "Chow down, first one done gets a point for their pair!" he said, as Eva and Gwen readied themselves. Bridgette, on the other hand, was struggling to get up.

"Come on, slowpoke, you'll make us lose!" Katie snapped, kicking Bridgette hard in the chest.

Bridgette gasped as she collapsed again, taking Katie with her.

"Ugh, are you _serious?_" she groaned as Bridgette writhed in pain.

"Ooh, we're going to get off to a good start!" Chris said, all smiles. "Meanwhile, Eva is taking off like a rocket with her breakfast!"

Trent gasped as he constantly fed her plate upon plate; working with one free hand was tougher than he thought.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, as Eva motioned to the orange juice.

"Positive, keep out of my way, slimy dude," came the reply, as she gulped greedily on the drink. "Tastes like crap."

"Well, yeah," Trent said, smirking, "I wasn't going to think Chef had it in him to make something good."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Just keep 'em comin'."

* * *

**Eva**: You know, given my history around guys, I gotta say, Trent's not all that bad. Sure, in the beginning, he was really weird, but since he got those…arm-thingies, he's been pretty normal. Pretty relieving!

**Trent**: Well, never thought I'd be saying this, but…Eva's okay. Yeah, she's not the best thing since sliced bread, but I respect her.

* * *

"Aaaaaaannnnnnnd…DONE! Eva scores the first point!" Chris said, holding his arms up in the air.

Eva fist pumped, before clutching her stomach. "Oh boy…"

Trent started sweating. "Oh, don't tell me you have to…"

"Plug your nose, Trent, it's going to be a wild ride."

Screaming as he was being dragged, Trent was forced to experience Eva's agony.

* * *

**Trent**: *he's constantly fanning fumes out the outhouse window* that…was…disgusting!

**Eva**: Get used to it, Trent, when you gotta go, you gotta go…*her stomach rumbles again* Oh, come on!

**Trent**: This isn't going to be fun.*he gets yanked away again*

* * *

Meanwhile, the other 4 contestants were at the waterfront, in front of 3 canoes.

"Well," Chris said, "since that last challenge was pretty ugly, let's try something else! The Lost Treasure of Boney Island!

"Long ago, before this island was founded, native Wawanakwans discovered some secret treasure! Afraid it'd fall into the wrong hands, the natives buried it, in hopes that one day, it would be found and brought to the sacred altar!

"Get going! The Native Wawanakwan's wish MUST be fulfilled!"

Gwen groaned as she climbed in; she knew Cody was staring at her butt. Bridgette and Katie were arguing over who would row.

"Well, _obviously_, it'd be you, you're so athletic in the water!" Katie sneered, bopping Bridgette over the head with the paddle, "I can't afford to get my nails wet!"

Bridgette rubbed the sore spot. "Well, maybe _you_ can do some hard work for once in your life! There's no 'I' in 'team', after all!"

"Well, there _is_ 'me' in 'team', Granola Girl! You're worse than that cow, always sneering at me and farting and going '_ooh, Katie, let's squee forever!_' Blah, blah, blah, you're easily as bad as she is."

"Wimp Key?"

"_No _Wimp Key! I'd like to win _immunity_, thank you very much!"

Katie dragged the paddle and Bridgette over to the canoe and furiously started to paddle.

* * *

**Bridgette**: Maybe I can get Katie's ego and lack of smarts to work against her…this challenge is in the bag!

* * *

The first two teams had already paddled off into the mist when Chef arrived with Eva and Trent.

"Alright, suckas! The other two teams have gone for the lost treasure of Boney Island! Hop to it, get paddlin'!"

He forcefully threw them in the canoe.

"I'll row," Trent announced, picking up a paddle.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. I just hope I don't get sick and hurl," Eva replied, rubbing her stomach.

As Trent and Eva paddled into the thickening mist, Chris and Chef noticed a sinister shadow dash for the waters and fall in with a _splash._

"Who was that?" Chef asked, surprised.

"Who knows, who cares? Probably one of the angry Native Wawanakwans. Or not, I honestly made that story up," Chris replied, smirking.

"Then the treasure…"

"Oh, you'll see, Chef!"

* * *

Gwen and Cody were looking for the island, with Bridgette and Katie not far behind.

"Uh, Gwen? Do you hear paddling noises?" Cody asked, looking more and more nervous.

"Cody, we're on a canoe. Of _course_ there's paddling…" Gwen stopped.

A rapid splashing sound was coming, closer and closer by the second.

"Okay, Cody, on my count, whack it as hard as you can…"

Meanwhile, a shriek was heard behind them.

"Ohmygosh, Bridgette! Monster! Kill it! Kill it!"

Bridgette sighed. "Katie, if I took every little bit of advice you dispensed, we'd be here all day! Ignore it, let's move…"

A very rattled breath was heard as the shadow emerged from the water. Thanks to the seaweed collected in its travels, as well as the thick fog, no one could make it out.

"Aaaaah! Bridgette! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'msorryImsorryImsorry! We'll do what you want, okay? You lead the way!"

Bridgette's eyes narrowed. "Hand me a paddle. We'll both work together and get to that island as fast as we can!"

The two started to paddle rapidly, large waves splashing in their wake.

"See you, nerds!" Katie giggled as the two sped past.

Gwen glared. "Cody, we're not giving up the chase. After them!"

The shadow, in the meantime, submerged, and headed for land…

* * *

Eva and Trent were paddling as fast as they could, but the mist made it difficult to navigate.

"Looks like you're going back on my offer, huh?" Trent said, smirking.

"Can't trust guys to keep a promise," Eva muttered back. "They're nothing but lies and manipulation."

Trent cocked an eye. "Eva," he said, "what's your obsession with man-hate? They didn't do anything to you…"

He was immediately greeted with a choke hold. "One guy," Eva said, "took my MP3. I went to get it back. That went okay, but a year later, he…h…he…"

Some small droplets fell on Trent's shirt. "Eva?"

"He _raped_ me, Trent! He pinned me down and…and…" Eva's sobs overcame her, as she shook with rage and pain.

"I was only 9, Trent! I couldn't do anything, I was so weak! So…so weak!" she screamed, slamming the boat hard with her fist.

Trent gasped as he heard a loud _CRACK._ "Uh, Eva…"

"DON'T talk to me! I really don't want to hear it!" she screamed, slamming against the boat again.

"Oh, crap…" Trent began before…

_SPLOOSH._

* * *

**Trent**: *he spits out some water* Okay, Eva, this…is actually really lame…Not your experience though, that's horrible!

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen and Cody had arrived on Boney Island. All was quiet, and the fog was thicker than ever.

"Great," Gwen groaned. "How are we going to find the treasure in _this_ environment?"

Almost as if on cue, a bright light cut through the dense fog; Cody was holding up two lights, holding one out to her.

"Well, hey, a nerd's always got spare time on his hands!" he said, smirking. "Come on, Gwen, treasure's…"

He gasped. Gwen looked in his direction and gasped too.

"That wasn't…"

A small clinking sound could be heard. From the bushes, a small, pipelike object rolled out. It was neon green, and glowing brightly.

Gwen came close to touching it, but then…

"Don't! That's nuclear radiation!"

* * *

**Cody**: Uranium-235. What would someone _want_ with that stuff?

* * *

Cody shivered. "Uh, Gwen…let's get going. I don't like it here."

Gwen nodded swiftly. "Just standing around's not going to do us much good…"

Lights shining brightly, the two teammates disappeared.

Katie and Bridgette, on the other hand, were having difficulty finding anything in the dense fog.

"Uh…uh…" Bridgette squinted her eyes. "I…think I see something over there!"

The two hurried over to a faint glowing spot. "Crap! Just some glowstick residue, I reckon…" Bridgette bit her lip. "Now what?"

Katie's eyes narrowed. "Bridge, we're going in!"

* * *

**Cody**: *he opens a box containing the uranium stick* I had to take it with me. That's _extremely _dangerous to leave lying around in the open. That shadowy figure earlier…I swore I saw him before…but…

* * *

Trent was struggling to keep an emotionally distraught Eva afloat. "Come on, come on…we're almost there…"

Eva was gulping up water, which was now mixed with her tears. "T…Trent?"

Trent looked back. "Yeah?"

"I…I'm sorry y…you had to see me…like…_this_…"

Trent smiled wanly. "Well…they say the best friendships start with a little despair, right?"

Eva hiccupped. "That…that made no sense whatsoever…"

Trent sheepishly smiled. "Never mind…look! We made it!"

He dragged Eva onto the shore of Boney Island. Everything was silent and still.

"…What did Chris want us to do?" Trent asked, looking at a coughing and sputtering Eva.

"Find this 'lost treasure'", Eva huffed. "Although I don't really know where to find it…"

Trent smirked. "Well, that would defeat the purpose of it being 'lost', now, would it?" he said, reaching a hand out.

"Okay, _that_ was a bad joke, and you definitely know it."

Silence fell. Trent's hand was still outstretched.

"…Aren't you going to take it?"

Eva looked up. "Trent…why are you being so nice to me? I don't deserve it…"

Trent looked puzzled. "Well, we _do _have a challenge to win…right?"

Eva sighed. "You're not doing this just to get in my pants, are you?"

Trent looked horrified "No! Not at all! What would ev…oh, right…"

Eva stood up. "Thanks for the help, though. Come on, let's get going."

* * *

**Eva**: Oh, Trent, you think you're _so _smooth.

**Trent**: Come on, I was just trying to be nice! Ugh…

* * *

Katie whimpered slightly as she kept getting her hair caught in the bramble patches.

"Bridgette, do you have _any_ idea where we're going?"

"I wish I knew!" the surfer chick replied. "It's just so foggy and…"

Her dialogue was cut by squeaks, quacks, and a rather bright light.

"…huh?"

"Hewwo, Bridgette!"

* * *

**Bridgette**: Okay, I'm not going insane due to some weird drug, am I? Did Linny, Ming-Ming and Tuck seriously park their…whatever it was…_here?_

* * *

Moving closer, Bridgette and Katie could just make out a small sailboat. In it were the three animal critters, looking rather jovial.

"Oh, hi, Bridgette!" Tuck said, giving her a salute. "Hello…whoever you are!"

* * *

**Katie**: Oh great, _now_ I've seen everything…talking animals. What's next, a personified cocon-*she gets hit hard on the head by an incoming projectile* OW! *she picks up the coconut* "Property of Owen"? What's that supposed to mean?

**Chef, in background**: Sorry! Just doin' some cleanin'!

**Katie**: …what _gives?_

* * *

"So, what's going on here?" Bridgette asked, bending over to communicate (and see) her friends a little more easily.

"Well, we found our ship easily enough," Linny said, "and we're just trying to find a suitable place to take off…"

"…but it hasn't worked out," Tuck interjected. "What about you guys?"

"Well," Katie said, before Bridgette could speak, "we're trying to find this 'lost Wawanakwan treasure'…but it isn't going very well."

"Would you happen to get us _out _of here?" Bridgette asked. "It sucks being lost."

"Ooh! We found this tweasuwe chest not too faw fwom here!" Ming Ming piped up. "We can get you thewe…"

"…_if_ you do something in return for us!" Linny interrupted.

Bridgette gasped. "I'll do it, anything, just get us out of this fog!"

Linny smiled. "Well…you need to get rid of one of your _friiiiiiiiends!_"

Bridgette's pupils dilated. Katie smirked.

"Well, surfer girl, how are you going to get us out of _this_ one?"

* * *

**Bridgette**: Considering my options, we could either A. keep wandering around lost and potentially lose this thing, B. take their advice and do what we tell them, or…A-ha!

* * *

Bridgette sighed. "Look, Katie, if we don't take their advice, we'll be up for elimination, easily."

She looked back at the three critters.

"We'll take your offer. Also, yes, I will vote off one of my friends."

Katie smiled even more brightly as she saw Bridgette's crossed fingers behind her back.

* * *

**Katie**: Bullseye! Good bluff, Bridge!

**Bridgette**: As long as nothing too drastic happens, I got off of this scott free. No one will know _anything_.

* * *

Bridgette and Linny shook on the deal. "Thanks, you three," she said. "Katie, let's get going."

Linny smiled as well. "You'll be in good hands with us."

With that, the part of five slowly but surely walked off into the brush.

Trent and Eva, however, were running along the coastline.

"D…Do you *pant* know wh…*gasp* where we're…*gasp* going?" Trent asked, half running, half being dragged behind.

"Nope! Might as well comb the beach first, then move on inland," came the reply. "Alright, we're almost…"

Eva screeched to a halt, causing Trent to slam right behind her. "OW!"

"There's a cave entrance! In here!"

* * *

**Eva**: If anything, lost treasure would be in some really difficult place to find, right? So, figured a cave full of dangerous animals would be just the place.

* * *

A low growl emanated from the cave. Eva glared.

"Right, we've got company. Want to clean house?"

"N-no, bu—"

Trent's protests were drowned out by the sounds of a bear exiting the cave.

"Come to Mama," Eva said, punching her hand.

The bear roared and stalked closer.

"Uh, Eva…I…"

"Relax, Trent, I won't even get you involved."

With a solid left hook, Eva felled the bear in one blow.

"See? Easy!"

* * *

**Trent**: Note to self, _never_ piss Eva off.

* * *

"In we go, buddy!"

Trent was dragged into the cave, screaming all the way.

"…Hey! It's pretty dark in here! You got a light?"

Trent groaned slightly. "Hold on."

With a _whirr_, Trent's wrist bracelets lit up a large section of the cave.

Eva gasped. "Look, there's a hole over there! Let's take it!"

Trent gulped. A dark, bleak hole faced them, embedded in the cave wall.

"…do you know where it goes?"

"Better than wandering around getting lost, Trent! Let's go! You lead."

* * *

**Eva**: Trent's got the light _and_ I don't want him staring at my butt. That's all shades of creepy.

* * *

Trent was having difficulty getting in. "Ugh! Having only three arms is annoying…"

"Move it! We're killing daylight here!"

With a final grunt, Trent made it in. Eva followed suit.

"Right…I think I'll go backwards…mind being my eyes facing forward?" Trent asked.

Eva sighed.

"Fine. But, if any bats bite at your butt, not my fault."

Trent gave her a look.

* * *

**Trent**: This…this is gonna be rough.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen and Cody were combing the area using their custom-made lights.

"Uh…maybe we can try going further in?" Cody asked, squeezing his tighter.

"What's the matter, _chicken?_ Gonna pee your pants again?" Gwen teased.

Cody's pupils dilated. "How did you know?"

"Let's face it, we're on national TV. _Something's_ going to get aired that we don't want to see."

Cody gasped.

"If that's the case, then…no…but…wait…"

Gwen facepalmed.

"Cody, that shadowy figure is a figment of your imagination! Let's kee—"

_SPLOOSH_.

"Gwen? Did you hear that?"

"…probably just a rock, Cody…"

"Further in?"

"Further in."

* * *

**Gwen**: Easy victory. Thanks, Cody. *she blows a strand of hair away* He'd bend over backwards to help me.

**Cody**: *he's shifting around nervously* This uranium…that shadowy figure…wait…is he trying to set up…? _NO! _It can't be!

* * *

Bridgette, Katie, Linny, Tuck, and Ming Ming, too were now approaching a straggle of vines.

"Here we are!" Linny announced triumphantly. "Behind these should be where the treasure is!"

"Being small, it was easy for us to spot this. Ooh, shiiiny…" Tuck said, eyes gleaming at the rubies and gold pieces.

Bridgette smiled. "Thanks, guys! But…"

She looked around. "What's with all these holes?"

"We don't know, we just found our ship crash landed around here. We were homing in to the island to save a beaver, but…well, we missed the mark," Tuck replied, chuckling. "All of us got thrown off course."

Bridgette picked up the chest. "Oh man, this is _heavy!_ Katie, come help, please?"

Katie grunted as she took part of the weight too. A slip of paper fluttered down from the bottom.

Bridgette gasped. "Oh, can one of you guys read it?"

Linny picked it up. "It's a riddle!"

_Congratulations, teens, you've picked up one of the treasure chests three, _

_Now back to where you started, where your next task shall be._

Bridgette groaned.

"_Seriously?_ We gotta take this thing back to Wawanakwa?"

Katie sighed. "Believe so. Come on, let's get out of here!"

Bridgette waved goodbye to the three animal friends. "Good luck getting home!"

"Thanks!" Linny replied, "but don't forget your promise! We'll be watching you…"

As the three little critters puttered off, Bridgette and Katie grunted and groaned back towards the beach.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Cody had entered the deep woods.

"Uh…Gwen?" Cody asked, looking more and more frightened. "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

Gwen shrugged. "Best thing we can do is—wait! Did you hear that?"

Grunts and shifting grass sounds emanated from a point nearby. Gwen smiled.

"That _must _be one of the other teams! Straight ahead, Cody! It's the best choice we have!"

Cody didn't utter a word.

* * *

**Cody**: I'm worried about what's going to happen to the island. If that shady figure's doing what I think he might be doing…we're doomed. We're _all_ doomed.

* * *

Gwen smiled. "Look! A cave entrance! This might be the right place."

No reply.

"…Cody?"

Cody was looking at the sample of uranium he had picked up.

"You alright?"

Cody shook his head.

"What's going on, Cody?"

Cody whimpered.

"…Nuclear bomb."

* * *

**Cody**: Yeah. If a nuke goes off here, we'll be toast. Easily! Even if we _do _survive, that's not to mention the radiation poisoning! But who could…*his eyes widen* _No._

* * *

"Come on, Trent, you can move a little faster!"

Eva was starting to push her partner along as they clambered through the hole.

Trent gulped. "Uh, Eva, do you hear…"

A long, low growl emanated from deeper in the passage.

"Trent. Get the lights. Now."

Trent breathed a sigh of relief as he switched off the lights. "Thanks, Eva. Keeping the mental state focused enough to _keep _these guys on is…"

"_Quiet!_"

Trent could now hear a quiet dripping sound. It took him a short while to feel his leg was getting more and more wet.

"Uh, Eva, please don't tell me you're…"

"_QUIET!_" came the hissed reply.

Then came a roar. Trent's breathing grew more and more panicked.

A glow came from his bracelets, illuminating up the cavern slightly. Trent could now see that he was staring a mutated beaver face-to-face.

"_Run. Now._"

Trent didn't have to hear that twice, he immediately scrambled for the entrance as fast as he could.

"Ok-ow, ow, OW! STOP!" came another roar, as Trent let loose a blast. It hit the beaver square in the nose, which didn't seem to faze it any.

"We're getting the _heck_ out of here!" came the reply, as a scraping sound grew louder and longer.

* * *

**Eva**: *she's now covered in bruises and scrapes* _Ow!_ Thanks, buddy.

* * *

With a shriek not unlike a banshee, Trent dragged the still complaining Eva out, with the beaver not far behind.

"Uh…uh…_now what?_" he groaned.

Then, he gasped.

"Katie and Bridgette are leaving! We're way behind now!"

* * *

**Trent**: Oh, no, stupid, stupid! We totally screwed up! …Well, Eva did, but I don't think she's in the right state of mind to be told that now…

* * *

Chris was now at the site of the third challenge, with a flickering fire behind him, adorned with three box shaped indents.

"Greetings, everyone! Seems like Bridgette and Katie are arriving quickly to the island with their loot! Might as well get the challenge underway! The three teams will be building totem poles composed of their eliminated competitors!

"In order, that's Courtney, Harold, Heather, Tyler, Geoff, Duncan, Owen, Lindsay, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Ben, Justin, Duncan again, and finally Sadie!

"They will be receiving no clues, and no leads! They gotta rely on their memories! Let's see how they do!"

Bridgette and Katie finally arrived back on the Wawanakwa shore. Gasping and grunting some more, they heaved the treasure chest onto one of the indentations. A light lit up.

"Katie and Bridgette have clearance to start the third round! Get started, dudettes, because this challenge might be _close!_" Chris called out triumphantly.

Gwen and Cody, in the meantime, had entered the cave. Immediately noticing the disrupted vines and the glints inside, they picked up their own treasure chest and headed out.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man," Cody whimpered, "we gotta find out _where_ Justin's going to set off this bomb…"

Gwen laughed. "Seriously, Cody? _Justin_, having the brains to set off an incredibly complicated atomic bomb? Get real."

"You saw what he could do, Gwen! Remember the hide and seek challenge? Remember how insane that was?"

Gwen mused for an instant. "…I guess…but where _would_ he be hiding?"

Dropping the chest on the boat, they were greeted with gasps from Trent and Eva.

"That's two for two, Trent! We're _hosed!_"

"Yeah! No thanks to you trashing our boat and taking us on the most dangerous path pos—"

His words were cut short by Eva giving him an incredibly fierce left hook. A loud _CRACK_ was heard.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGH!"

* * *

**Eva**: So, Trent now has a broken jaw. What are the odds?

**Trent**: *he's now in a jaw sling* Thankth, Evath, thith really suckth!"

* * *

"HEY, CHRIS? WHERE'S THE WIMP KEY?"

Gwen and Cody sighed.

"Eva, come with us, we'll get Trent patched up and give you that wimp key. Sucks that you're getting disqualified so early, but..."

"But nothing. This guy's just holding me back."

* * *

**Eva**: I thought I could trust Trent. Seems I can't. I was right, guys really are scumbags.

* * *

Bridgette and Katie had just started on their 6th eliminated contestant ("Duncan!" both immediately cried in joy), when Gwen, Cody, Eva, and Trent arrived back on the shore.

"Well, well, looks like someone's got treasure, and someone's got some…broken jaw!" Chris said sheepishly.

"Chris, Wimp Key. Now." Eva said, motioning to the key beside him.

"Yeaaah, you guys are definitely disqualified, especially since you got no treasure." Chris replied, throwing the key towards her. "Gwen, Cody, you need to build a totem pole of the eliminated contestants.

"In. Order."

Both contestants gasped. "B-but, the only one I distinctly remember first was Heather!" Gwen cried in dismay.

* * *

**Gwen**: That was such a perfect day.

* * *

"Come on, Katie! Who was after Owen?"

"Ugh, beats me, why would I bother remembering anyone on this crappy place?"

Bridgette gasped. "Did you seriously forget Sadie? DJ? _My own boyfriend?_"

"Oh, just wait until he finds out you _cheated!_"

Everyone gasped.

Bridgette glared.

"Why did you feel the need to say that!? We were _lost_, Katie, and we could've easily ended up losing!"

"Oh yeah?" she replied, picking up Sadie's head. "Maybe I _USED _you as a _FRIEND_ all this time so _I_ could get into the final five!"

Bridgette's rage was unbridled. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Oh yeah? _Try me!_"

Throwing Sadie's head as hard as she could, Katie missed Bridgette by several feet.

Cody, however, wasn't so lucky.

_THWACK!_

Cody fell nearly immediately, his head slamming into Gwen's rear. Groaning in pain, he rested in a very awkward position.

Gwen turned around and glared. "CODY! THAT IS IT! Eva, give me that Wimp Key!"

Unshackling her chains, she wiped Cody's drool from her skirt, shoved him to the ground, and stalked off.

Chris stared. Then, he spoke.

"Well, Katie, Bridgette, since you're the only ones still shackled and have _quite _the domineering lead, I say you're this challenge's winners!

Katie squeed, Bridgette gasped in exasperation.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"As winners, you two get some well-earned immunity!

"_However, _Bridgette, I got a notice from some furry animal friends. You _do _need to vote off one of your friends! No _cheating._"

Bridgette tried to choke out a response, but nothing came.

"See you tonight!"

* * *

**Eva**: Oh man, Trent's jaw's broken, Cody's in a daze, Bridgette's a cheater, and Katie's a two-timer! Gwen, you and I might as well be coasting into the final two right about now!

* * *

Bridgette sat next to Gwen and Eva in the cabins, both glaring at her.

"Uh…maybe we can find a way to sort this out, right, guys…?"

"Save it, Bridge. I'll forgive you _if _you vote for someone else," Gwen replied. "I know who I'm voting for tonight."

"Honestly, I'm still torn," Eva said. "My vote's not going to work, Katie's got immunity."

"_Oooh, _you were going to vote for _me? _HA! Suckers!" Katie sneered, opening the cabin door. "Choose wisely, _I _am going to use the little girl's room!"

Slamming the door behind her, she found her two "lackeys" sitting outside the boy's cabin.

"So, we're voting Eva tonight?" Katie said, smirking.

"Eliminathe a threath?" Trent slurred in reply. "Maybe?"

Cody gave a drunken salute and fell over, eyes still unfocused.

"Good. I'll see you boys later."

* * *

**Katie**: Eva, you are _toast_.

* * *

"I only have five marshmallows on this plate. You've all cast your votes."

Chris held one up dramatically. "This will be _gooooood._"

He paused.

"Bridgette."

"Katie."

Katie grinned evilly as she caught hers, while Bridgette just glared.

Chris smiled. "Well, this is where the drama sets in, huh?"

"Trent."

Trent sighed sadly as his marshmallow bounced off his forehead.

"Oh, right, you can't eat it. Might as well stick it up your nose again, huh, 'hillbilly'?"

Chris was now grinning savagely.

"…Eva…"

Katie gasped as Eva crushed her marshmallow in her hand.

"You two! One of you has spent their last night on Camp Wawanakwa. Who's it gonna be?

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Why not let your fellow campers votes decide?"

Gwen gasped, while Cody laughed stupidly.

Chris summoned a remote with one button on it. Pressing that button, he brought a TV screen down.

"Read it and weep!" he said, grinning.

* * *

**Katie**: Oooh, free passage to the final five is _great!_ Eva, you are going _down_.

**Bridgette**: Oh, this is such a tough vote! I don't want to break my promise…Gwen, I'm so, so, sorry, but I have to vote for you. I've known Eva for longer. I'm so glad no one's airing these!

**Trent**: *he looks at the screen* …I nominathe myselth.

* * *

Eva gasped. _Trent didn't vote for me?_

* * *

**Cody**: *he laughs loudly and stupidly* GWEN!

* * *

Katie gasped now. _Are these two serious?_

* * *

**Eva**: I know I'm wasting my vote here, but I vote Katie. She's been a pain in my side for _far _too long!

**Gwen**: Cody. No questions asked.

* * *

Gwen gasped. "So…the person going is…"

"Yup! Boat of Losers is that-a-way, Gwen!"

Gwen's eyes filled up with tears.

"Bridgette…but…why?"

Bridgette held out an arm towards her, but then she retracted it.

"Gwen, I…I'm…"

"Save it, cheater." Gwen's words were choked with tears.

"I see wh…what you truly think of me, Bridgette…I'm going back…back to see my…my boyfriend, okay? At least _he_ appreciates me…"

Bridgette was about to retort, but an arm on her shoulder stopped her.

"Save it, Bridge. We'll get Katie next time. I promise."

Bridgette gulped back the bile in her throat. "Yeah…I know…"

Gwen gulped back tears as she boarded the Boat of Losers. As the boat chugged away from the dock, she swore she could hear a song on the winds…

_Wonderpets, Wonderpets, we found a way_

_To eliminate a camper and wreck their day_

_We're not too big, and we're not too tough, _

_But if we work together, we can screw stuff up_

_Go, Wonderpets! Yaaaaaay! _

Gwen glared.

"CURSE YOU BRIDGETTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Well, that's enough for one night!" Chris concluded. "What will happen next time? Will any of this tension be resolved? Find out on Total…Drama…Island!"

The feed cut out, but was immediately replaced with another.

* * *

A sickly green glow came from a dank, dark cavern. The footage quality was grainy and blurry. However, from what was able to be seen, glowing uranium sticks lined the walls like torches, while a decrepit looking former hunk was putting some sticks on what appeared to be a box with wires sticking out of it.

"Wawanakwa's End. Log 1. Search went fruitful, I _must _thank the people who left most of their nuclear waste on Boney Island, as well as the workers for never clearing that up! Those archival videos tell you a lot, don't they?"

The green light illuminated Justin's gaunt face, ripped shirt, and several bumps and bruises.

"…However, there's another fault in the plan. I'm not strong enough to lift this onto the dumbwaiter over there…" He motioned to the crudely repaired dumbwaiter.

"Given what I've heard on the surface, there's a certain someone from my past that would be _perfect _for the job.

"Good-bye, Camp Wawanakwa."

* * *

(AN: so, here's the chapter! This took way too long to do, that was absolutely nuts. On the bright side, this is going to be about 7k words, so there's that, right? :) )

Remaining contestants: Bridgette, Cody, Eva, Katie, Trent

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

17th: Duncan

16th: Owen

15th: Lindsay

14th: Leshawna

13th: Ezekiel

-Duncan returns, merge-

13th: Izzy

12th: DJ

11th: Noah

10th: Ben

9th: Justin

8th: Duncan

7th: Sadie

6th: Gwen

Next Up: After the Dock of Shame


	22. Episode 22: After the Dock of Shame

(AN: Warning: After this episode and possibly the next one, this series is going to get…dark. Not that it wasn't already. Yeesh.)

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the remaining 6 contestants had a three way, three armed competition that would test their trust, wits, and coordination! Bridgette took the easy way out, and paid the price. Katie double-crossed her, while Trent and Eva had a row *the camera cuts to Eva socking Trent across the face* NAAAASTY! Trent had to be lip locked, for his jaw was _broken!_ Gwen struggled to deal with a rather crazy Cody, who firmly believed that Justin was up to no good! I say, he's gone! The increased pay from the producers tells me that much! Anyhow, Gwen got the boot by Bridgette, and tensions are high in the final five! However, today's going to be a little bit different. We're going to spend the day at Playa des Losers, just to check in on our eliminated contestants! I'll see you over there on Total…Drama…Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 22: After the Dock of Shame

* * *

"Welcome to Playa des Losers! A swanky resort with two stories, a pool/lounge area, and a rockin' barbecue!" Chris said, as he walked onto the dock. "Home to our eliminated contestants! Let's check in on how they're doing, shall we?"

Making his way up the steps, he could smell a smoky smell.

"Looks like the barbecue's in full swing! I wonder who—"

"Yo, Chris!"

"DJ! My man! You're turning into the next Chef here!"

"I know, right? People here _looove_ my cookin'."

"What's on the menu, my man?"

"Just the most succulent grilled chicken known to exist, Chris!"

Chris's eyes widened. He gulped.

"Are…are you, uh…still…"

"Oh yeah, I'm _still _hurtin' from that unfair elimination, Christopher."

Chris gasped. "How did you know my real name?"

"Thanks to Ben's new blog. Found this crazy chick named Sierra. But enough about that…how about this, Chris? I become the new Chef? Say…I poison your filet mignon?

"Would you like that, Chris?

"_Would you?_"

"You bet I would!"

DJ facepalmed. "Oh, come on, Tyler, the food's not even ready yet!"

"Well, what can I say? Meat builds muscle, and I gotta build a lot to look good for my lovely Lindsay."

"Aww, Tyler, you're so _cute_ when you're macho!"

"I know, right?" Tyler happily kissed Lindsay's lips.

* * *

**Tyler**: Oh hey! We got this sweet little bathroom confessional going on in here! I was so bummed that Lindsay and I never got our first kiss back on the show…but once she joined me here, we were _golden! _Heather's probably off sulking somewhere, hey?

* * *

"Ah, Courtney, this is the _life!_"

Heather clinked her pina colada with the CIT. Courtney sipped her drink merrily.

"Tell me something I _don't _know, Heather!"

* * *

**Courtney**: Being the first one voted out, having free reign here was _amazing!_ …Then Harold came in. Kept breathing down my neck, asking weird questions…ugh!

* * *

Harold was laughing at Ben's blog. His friend had changed out of his black pony shirt and replaced it with a polo.

"Oh, _man_, Ben, that _zoeythelonely_ person's some sort of crazy!" he said, leaning back in his chair.

"I know, right? All I did was just ask 'What was your thoughts on the new episode? Was Bridgette's cheating justified?'" his friend replied.

* * *

**Ben**: You know, we have TV here, but ironically, no Total Drama. Only way I can get that is through online streams. Also, jeez, when did Justin get so…nightmarish?

* * *

"So, so, so, so, here's what she's saying," Ben continued, stuttering slightly. "Okay, so she's saying 'Bridgette is not justified in cheating because…she's…oh jeez."

"What?" Harold replied.

"Because…she's…taking orders…from a male?" Ben said, scratching his head. "But Harold, Linny was a female guinea pig, right?"

"Reply that!" Harold said. "What's this _zoeythelonely_ person like anyway?"

Ben rapidly typed out the response, then clicked on her profile. "You know, she'd be more attractive if she looked less…uh…psycho," he said, turning the computer towards Harold.

_Zoeythelonely _looked strange. She had red hair, pulled back in two pigtails. She was wearing glasses that made her look like she wanted to talk down to everyone she saw. Her collared, button-down shirt was tucked in, belt included, to her skin-tight jeans.

"Wow," Ben said. "She looks like a hipster."

Harold laughed. "Aren't those out of style?"

Ben quirked an eyebrow. "Not all hipsters are like this, Harold. However, she seems _really_ pretentious…

"Oh! New message…al…ready…"

Harold looked puzzled. "Any idea what she's saying?"

"Uh…something, something…telling my blogs that he's a patriarchal scumbag…Harold, it's a GUINEA PIG! Why is she making such a big deal about all this?"

Harold shrugged. "I dunno, Ben. I wish I had an answer…"

As Harold went back to twirling his num-yos, Ben felt another presence behind him.

"Oh, hey, Duncan! How's it going?"

"Just wanted to see how the blogging avenue was going for ya. What happened to your pony shirt?"

Ben's eyes narrowed. "We don't _talk _about that anymore."

Harold laughed. "Oh man, you should've seen how quickly he changed out of that shirt when he got here!"

Ben smirked. "It's deep down in my suitcase, Duncan. Right where it belongs."

Duncan smirked. "Hey, Ben, can I check your smartphone really quick? Promise I won't bust it."

Ben handed it right over. "Best way to get updates on my blog: do it in two forms. I can multitask on this laptop here, Wi-fi's pretty great."

Duncan perused the blog, snickering quietly. "This _zoeythelonely_ seems really weird, but I keep seeing comments from another person…"

"Oh, _numberonecodyfan?_ Oh man, yeah, two nutcases for the price of one." Ben replied. "I've got a cache of her best quips right here…"

He opened up a word document. "Here we go! 'Cody is so cute like omg squee!' 'Cody's in the final five like omg hes so cute I want to kiss him and rub his feet!'"

Duncan examined the document, laughing. "Oh man, the nutcases that show up here…you're a magnet for weirdness, my friend."

A loud _splash_ was heard. "_WHAT DID HE SAY ABOUT MY CODY?_"

"Izzy, this 'Cody fan' is a girl. Maybe you've got some competition?" Duncan asked, chuckling.

"Oh, no, they don't! Mark my words, if she and I ever compete in a season with my fair Cody, she's going all shades of _down!_" Izzy said. "Heck, even the guys like Cody! Right, Noah?"

"Oh, come on, I thought we were over that!"

"Trust me Noah, the fanbase of this show _never _forgets!"

* * *

**Noah**: After my little "sucking ear" incident with Cody, the fanbase went wild. I can never open my Tweeter account again without being reminded of that. Thanks, show!

* * *

Noah smirked. "Hey, that's not to mention the crazy attention Zeke and Gwen have had…"

No reply.

"Oh, come on, Zeke, this is where you should come in!"

"Gwen? Gwen? O'open up, eh!"

Ezekiel knocked on the bathroom door again.

"It sucks seeing yo'ou like this, ya know?"

* * *

**Ezekiel**: Ever since Gwen came back, she's been rather distant, eh? What happened over there?

* * *

Sniffs and sobs were heard from the bathroom.

"It co'ouldn't be that bad, eh? Right?"

Ezekiel immediately grabbed his diary.

"Day 40. Gwen's still in a slump. Kind of wish there was a way to help her. She came here two days ago and holed herself up in the girl's bathroom, only allowing the other girls to be allowed in. This is _lame._"

Ezekiel sighed as he closed the diary. "Still depressing, eh? Might as well take a walk on the beach…"

He stood up, put the diary in the crook of his arm, and set off for the beach.

"Hey, Zeke, my man!" DJ said, reaching out for a high five. "You want a burger? Fresh from the grill!"

Zeke sighed. "No'o thanks, Deej. Gwen's still in a slump. I need to walk, eh?"

DJ frowned slightly. "Hey, I just hope she's doing better at the end of the competition. Only five left!"

Chris gave the homeschool a smile from his chair. "Zeke. Buddy! You've come a _long_ way from the beginning of the competition, let me tell ya!"

* * *

**Ezekiel**: I came so'o close to turning into a gangsta' when I got here. Got the bling, the mo'oves, the flo'ow, eh? Then Izzy came and beat so'ome sense into me, eh? Heh, leave it to a girl to keep me sane, ya know?

* * *

Ezekiel was just about to start his trek, when he saw Owen slamming into a coconut tree.

"Uh, O'Owen? What are yo'ou doing, eh?"

Owen, sniffling, rammed the tree again. "It's…it's…Mr. Coconut! He…He's gone! I…Iwanna make anudder one!"

Ezekiel gave Owen a weird look. "Is he really that important to yo'ou, eh?"

"Oh, he's my best fried in the world!"

At that, Owen turned into an inelegant ball of blubbering tears.

* * *

**Owen**: When I arrived here, it _sucked_. Save for Duncan, everyone else was lame. Geoff was alright though, when he mellowed out…anyway! Duncan cut me a coconut friend from one of the trees, carved out "Property of Owen", and helped me decorate it! Oh, Mr. Coconut…*he snaps back into focus* Oh! Shortly after Noah got the boot, I woke up one day, and he was _gone!_ I miss him so much…

**Noah**: When I got here, I wanted to, naturally, spend some time with my Chubby Buddy Owen…but that coconut really turned him bonkers. Izzy gave me a great idea though, just toss it while he's sleeping. *he hears Owen bawling* …that might not have been the best idea.

* * *

Ezekiel could then see something on the horizon.

"Oh, sho'ot, what's that?"

A small raft was getting closer and closer to the resort. On it was a small lizard bathing in the sun, as well as a coconut with a familiar look and carving, and finally, a slip of paper.

Owen gasped and bolted upright.

"MR. COCONUT!" he cried, splashing into the water to meet the raft, grabbing the coconut and kissing its dried ketchup mouth.

"Ewwwww…" Ezekiel cringed, before he waded into the water, too. Picking up the note, he fervently read it.

_Gwen, I noticed you forgot Liz when you got eliminated. Here she is, just for you. Also, I found this coconut in the confessional outhouse. Saw the writing on the bottom, decided to bring it back here. Zeke, if you're reading this, you know what to do, buddy. _

_Sincerely,  
Eva_

Ezekiel gasped. "Oh, man, Gwen _has _to see this!" he cried, picking up Liz and the note. Sloshing in the water on the way back to the resort, his eyes were twinkling with delight.

"Wow, that was a quick walk around the beach!" Chris said, as Ezekiel raced past. "Oh…can't come up with a good retort, _eh?_"

"Chris, my man, chill." Geoff replied, as he gave Chris his mixed drink. "Just sit back, chillax, and party."

"Aw, thanks, Geoff, you know what hits my sweet spot," Chris said, taking a sip. "Perfect, my man."

He flipped Geoff a one-dollar piece, which the surfer dude happily caught.

"Funny, Chris usually isn't a generous guy…" he murmured to himself, as he strode along to the poolside bar where he worked.

"_GEOFF! _I WANT ANOTHER SHIRLEY TEMPLE, PLEASE!" a voice called, slamming against the bar.

"Uh, Sadie, don't you think you've had enough?" Geoff asked, polishing a glass.

"Oh, _I'll _tell you when she's had enough!" Leshawna shouted, slamming her fist down on the bar. "Now, Sadie, baby, what's on your mind?"

"Katie's turned into such a jerk!" Sadie snapped, slamming her glass on the bar. "She _used_ Bridgette to get free passage into the final five, and now Gwen's gone! This seriously bites!"

"Aw, girl, you be trippin'!" Leshawna said, "I got two-timed by pretty-boy Justin!"

"You know, now that you mention it, where _is _he?" Sadie asked. "I heard he got eliminated…but he hasn't shown up here!"

"Sadie, you really missed the memo. Dude's hiding—" Ben started to say, but Chris immediately stood up.

"SHUSH! ALL OF YOU! I finally remembered what I'm here to do! Ben, do me a favor and check the weather for this area, _pronto_."

"Roger that," Ben replied, typing in the site for the weather on his laptop.

Duncan smirked at Chris. "Yo, host-dude, this Zoey chick said she's going to sign up for Total Drama! Do we have to watch our backs, or what?"

Noah gave him a look. "Duncan, host-dude's _my _line."

Chris chuckled. "Well, now that you mentioned it, I have a _few _annou—okay, Zeke, what _are _you doing over there?"

Zeke was slamming on the door, harder and harder. "Gwen? GWEN! O'Open up, eh! I have so'omethin' for ya!"

No reply, but some slight sniffs and sobs could be heard.

"Right, that's it!" Zeke announced, as he bent over to the crack under the door. Doing his best, he slid the note under the door crack, and was getting ready to slide the lizard, too, when…

"_DUDE! _Why are you peeping on Gwen?"

Zeke gasped, lurched forward, and hit his head hard on the door. "OW!" he cried, clutching it in pain. The door opened.

"Zeke, are you _seriously_ kidding me!? After all I told you about respecting women, you decide to…wait…_no way._"

She picked up Liz, who licked her face. "Were you trying to give this back to me?" she said, smiling for the first time.

She noticed the slip of paper under her boot. "Oh?" she said, picking it up.

Her eyes sparkled. "Oh, Eva, _thank you._" She said happily, taking Zeke's hand and walking to the pool area.

"So'o, Chris," Ezekiel said, smirking smugly at the host, "what's the reason yo'ou're here, eh?"

"Okay, while Ben's checking out the weather forecast, I have some news: we're renewed for a second season!"

All the campers cheered, even the grumpy Sadie.

"_However_," Chris continued, "thanks to this Zoey person signing the form, that's _thirteen _new competitors that are signing on to this new season.

"Unless…we hear something back from Beth…" he murmured to himself.

"GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!" Leshawna shouted, throwing her glass at him.

"HEY! No need to get violent!" Chris shouted, dodging the glass, causing it to shatter on the wall behind him.

"Now, this might mean that none of you get to return…" he said, in a more somber voice.

Everyone groaned.

"…But, if all goes well, you'll stay here and watch the action!" Chris finished, looking all smiles again.

A few "mehs" were heard, the sound of assorted chatter started to rise slightly…

"HUSH! I'm not done!" Chris said, turning towards Ben. "Now, then, if you'd give me the weather report…"

_BOOM._

A loud crash of thunder came rolling in from the distance, and a few gusts of wind started to roll in.

Tyler shrieked, and hid for cover.

"Oh, Tyler, honey, are you okay?" Lindsay asked, comforting the balled up jock.

"Mama…storms…storms are scary…" Tyler murmured, tears streaming down his face.

"Aww. Don't care." Chris said, looking back at Ben.

"Well, looks like the next few days are going to get _really_ stormy…" Ben said, looking a little worried.

"Yeah, which is why you guys will be inside for the next few days. Flash floods are annual here on Camp Wawanakwa…" Chris said ominously.

"Pssh," Duncan replied, "they're all troopers, I'm sure they could think of something…"

"Oh, no, Duncan, my man, they're gonna end up here," Chris replied, "which is why I'm asking _you _guys to determine the best way for them to go back to camp!"

He held up 4 placards and set them on a board. On them were a motorboat, a rowboat, a rubber life boat, and a rickety old raft.

"So! See these? These are their modes of transportation! You guys will determine who's going to get first, second, third, and so on.

"Last place has nothing but their own swimming prowess to work on."

Tyler whimpered slightly. "Oh, man, I wish Trent were here to calm me down with some sweet tunes…"

Chris grinned manically. "One vote for Trent! If nine of you vote for him, he's automatically got first. Choose your words _carefully._"

"I vote for Eva," Gwen immediately piped up, to which Ezekiel nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh-kay! Two votes for Eva, one Trent…" Chris said.

"Let's add another one for my buddy, Trent," Noah said. "He's come a long way."

Two-two! Thought you would've voted for Cody, Noah, he's your _friend_ after all…"

"Let's put Cody on the board, Chris!" Izzy said, grinning like a banshee.

"Two-two-one! I'm liking this!" Chris said, making a tally mark under Cody's name.

Leshawna thought her choices for a while.

"I'm goin' for Bridgette!" she announced. "Girl's got game, and I like that. Furthermore, _someone_ has to fix their mistakes!"

"Make that two!" Sadie said, while Leshawna glared at Ben.

"2-2-2-1? Okay! This is interesting!" Chris said, looking at the gaggle of bloggers.

Ben sighed. "I'm going for Cody. Guy's got game."

Harold and Duncan chuckled. "Make that three," they added in.

"4-2-2-2! Okay! Interesting!" Chris said, as he made the adjustments.

"Ben, are you nuts? You'd vote for him over your own girlfriend?" Geoff said, giving him a harsh look. "That's cold, brah."

"You're one to talk, hearing aid crusher," Ben replied with a smirk. "Who's your pick?"

"Easy. Bridgette. Surfers gotta stick together," Geoff said, stacking his glasses on top of the bar.

"4-3-2-2…who's next?" Chris said, smiling.

Owen was kissing Mr. Coconut rather passionately. "Oh! Uh…I'll vote for the sanest guy…uh…Trent!" he said, smiling.

"Trent wasn't really _sane _in the beginning, Chubby Bu…oh, God, that's disgusting," Noah said.

"Eva, _why?_"

"…Moving on…" Chris said, scanning for others who hadn't spoken up yet.

"Well, as long as _Katie _doesn't win, I think this competition's in the bag!" Courtney said, laughing derisively. "What a dweeb!"

"Yeah, who's going to win? _Cody_?" Heather replied, snorting with laughter.

"Whelp, that's one vote for Katie, one Cody," Chris said.

"So far, score stands at 5-3-3-2-1! It's going to be tense!"

"Oh, _I'm _one of the last ones?" Lindsay asked. "Well, I'll vote for…uh…what's her name again?"

Chris sighed. "Which one?"

"The blonde one! Ooh, is it me? Tyler, I'm in the final five! _Eeeeee!_" Lindsay shrieked enthusiastically.

Chris sighed. "5 for Cody, 4 for Bridgette, 3 for Trent, 2 for Eva, and one for Katie. DJ, you're the last one."

DJ looked up from flipping a burger. "Aw, Chris, _really?_ Can't I just cook in peace instead?"

"Dude, you're holding us up! Come on!"

DJ sighed. "Fine, whatever, I'll vote for Cody if it makes you happy. No tiebreaker either, savvy?"

"I _am _savvy with that! Looks like Cody's got the major advantage for the final five! Oop, weather's really picking up here…"

Chris headed back for his jetski, but then faced the camera.

"Our final five will have to brave the bad weather to reach the final four! Who will prevail and who will perish? Find out on this next gripping episode of Total…Drama…Island!"

* * *

(AN: This chapter was short, but honestly, I didn't really _need_ to do much here. I do hope you guys enjoy this, even though it's a little on the lighter side. ALSO, I'm making a forward flash to Season 2 with a certain blog profile…I bet you can guess who. ALSO, yes, that certain character's getting a major personality overhaul, I absolutely hate her guts in canon.)

No remaining contestants/elimination order thing this time, it's a little redundant: HOWEVER, I will give you this:

Cody: motorboat

Bridgette: rowboat

Trent: life boat

Eva: raft

Katie: nothing

Next up: Camp Castaways (someone _will _be going here. No, it's not Mr. Coconut…)


	23. Episode 23: Camp Castaways

(AN: We're almost there…dang! Who do you think will be the finalists? Time's running out! Also, I do want you guys to decide on a winner for when we reach the final two )

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, I took a trip to Playa des Losers! I met the eliminated contestants, and we saw what they got up to. Courtney and Heather seemed to form a friendship, while Ben started a blog! Sadie became a "drunken" lunatic, while Leshawna consoled her. Geoff and DJ were our refreshment servers, and _mmm_, did they do it right! Lindsay and Tyler kissed, while Owen reminisced on his friend Mr. Coconut. Ezekiel helped Gwen out of her funk, as well as Eva, by delivering her lizard pal Liz to the resort! In the end, I had the 16 competitors vote for which camper would get an advantage in this next challenge. The wind's picking up, and the clouds are coming in! Its storm time, but we'll go through some past footage first here on Total…Drama…Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 23: Camp Castaways

* * *

Eva knocked on the guy's cabin door. Something was weighing heavily on her mind.

"Hey, Trent? Can you come out for a moment?"

The door opened. Trent was looking forlorn.

"Whath up, Eva?"

"I…I…uh…I wanted to, uh, apologize…for, uh…you know…that."

She pointed to Trent's jaw. Trent sighed.

"Ith okay, Eva. You didn't mean to…"

"No, really, I am…I wasn't…myself."

"Are you alrighth, Eva?"

Eva's lip trembled.

"No…Trent, I'm not alright. I was doing a lot of thinking about…about what happened earlier to…today…(she hiccupped)…and…I'm just wondering…why you've been so nice to me…even though I've done…(she sniffled)…done these horrible things…"

"A broken jaw ithn't the end of the world, Eva…"

"No, you don't understand! I've…I've had _that _happen to me, and…_oh God, Trent, make it stop!_"

Bridgette poked her head out from the opposite cabin. Cody peered over Trent's shoulder.

Trent was looking more and more uncomfortable as Eva's tears pooled at his feet.

"Come on, Eva, leth go to bed, huh?"

He gently grabbed her arm, picked her shaking body up, and supported her back to the girl's cabins.

Cody just stared, rubbing his sore head. "When did Camp Wawanakwa get so…_dark?_"

* * *

**Cody**: Eva's become a wreck. What happened during the challenge? She was never like this…

**Trent**: *he looks up at the camera, sighs sadly, then looks back down at the floor*

**Bridgette**: Consoling Eva during the night was tough. I don't know what happened to her, but it sounds traumatic.

**Eva**: Every fiber of my being is protesting me telling Trent what happened back there. I still don't know _why _I did that. Were my emotions getting…too bottled up?

* * *

"Oh, boo-_hoo_" Katie simpered as Eva took a seat on her bunk, wiping her tears away. "Does baby want her bottle? Is baby scared that a big, scary monster will—"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Katie squeaked as Eva jumped up, causing the floorboards to quake. "I've had _enough_ of your attitude! Mark my words, you and geek boy are next!"

From the guys cabin, Eva could hear Cody scream.

"Good! You've had this coming for too long, floater!"

* * *

**Eva**: I can't show any more signs of weakness again! Bridgette and I: final two, girls to the very end. Trent's just liability, even though…*she snaps back* No! Keep your mind off him!

**Cody**: Eva's got a point. I _have _been floating in this game for a little too long. *he sighs sadly* I should've been eliminated 8th, 7th at the very best, but here I am in the final five! Trent's alliance was a good idea, but these ladies are tearing themselves apart too!

* * *

"Trent, am I really a floater?"

"Mmm."

"Thanks for your support, buddy…"

* * *

**Cody**: Okay, now I'm _really _scared…*he opens up his box with the uranium stick* Justin could be out there, orchestrating a nuclear bomb attack, Trent's gotten really quiet, Eva's an emotional wreck, and Bridgette cheated! *he rubs the back of his head* Did that totem head screw me up or what?

* * *

Cody threw himself onto his pillow. "Sometimes," he murmured to himself, "I wonder why bad things happen to good people…"

"Mmm."

"Trent, I can't believe you heard that!"

Trent opened the door and sat on the steps.

"Mmm."

The night was calm, the wind gentle. Trent sighed happily.

_Sometimes, just being out here is all I need._

"AAAAAGH!"

The door slammed open as Katie was forcefully thrown out of the cabin.

"And _stay _out!"

Katie whimpered. "Treeent, Eva's become _scaaaary_. Can I spend the night with you guys?"

Trent glared and shook his head.

"Bu-bu-but, I need my _beauty_ sleep!"

Trent glared and pointed to the woods.

"Gee, what's with you, Mr. Crabby Pants?

Trent shook his head, still angry.

"Well, _fine_, guess my alliance with you is over! Not like it wasn't anyway, what with you and Cody going _behind my back!_ Mark my words, one of you two will be _next!_"

* * *

**Katie**: No more monkeying around! I _will _show these clods that I mean business! Yeah, no one's on my side anymore, but who cares? I'll dominate these next few challenges and make it into the finals!

* * *

Trent breathed in. The night was young and the air cool. He smiled slightly.

_Might as well get an early night's sleep,_ he thought to himself. _Who knows what Chris is planning?_

Opening the door again, Trent saw Cody looking at the uranium stick again.

"What'th that?" he asked.

"Oh, this? A stick of uranium-235," the geek replied. "I found it on Boney Island. This stuff's dangerous."

Trent rolled his eyes. "Cody, yearth of thience taught me that already. Why do you have it?"

Cody quirked an eye. "Trent, I literally _just _told you. Well…honestly, I want to see what I can do with this as well…I think there's more somewhere, Trent.

"Something's not right on Camp Wawanakwa."

Trent shrugged. "Cody, I think that cocnut'th thrambled your brainth a bit. Good night."

With that, he tossed over in his bunk and was soon in dreamland.

Cody looked at his toolbox, then at the box of uranium.

_Yes. I know what I must do._

* * *

**Cody**: If Justin's doing what I think he's doing, there's gotta be a stash of uranium somewhere, right? So, my thought is, might as well create a nuclear radiation detector. Got a few ideas in mind, but…should I make it based on a Geiger counter, or what?

* * *

Katie scrambled around outside, whimpering.

"Guuuuys, you shouldn't be treating me like this! Ugh!" she grumbled, gathering some leaves to make a makeshift bed.

Looking at the cabins, an idea came to her. She grabbed a rock, aimed, and threw it straight at the cabin window.

_Thump. _

Almost as if on cue, the door slammed open, and Eva chucked a pillow at her.

"SHUT. UP."

Smirking as she caught it, Katie settled down to sleep, putting more leaves on top.

_Asking for a blanket really isn't worth it,_ she thought, as she closed her eyes.

The next morning, Eva slammed open the door, breathing in the fresh air.

"Good morning, Camp Wawanakwa! Good morning…OH MAN, YOU GUYS HAVE GOTTA SEE THIS!"

Katie awoke with a start, feeling a burning sensation. Scratching wildly at her skin, she looked down at the leaves.

"_Poison ivy? _Are you for _real?_" she shrieked, before standing up and running for the communal washrooms.

* * *

**Katie**: *she's scratching and grunting in pain* Okay, this is _not _cool! How did I not know that was poison ivy? Ah jeez, I could've inflamed my butt if I sat to pee in this!

* * *

As Bridgette went in to brush her teeth, she heard whimpers and yelps as Katie darted in and out of the hot water.

"Guess you should've _thought_ before you used me as a free passage to the final five!" Bridgette shot at her, smirking.

Katie poked her head out. "Well, maybe _you_ shouldn't have cheated to get into the final five in the first place!"

The washroom door opened. "OUT OF MY WAY."

Eva swaggered to the washroom door and slammed it shut. The entire partition rocked.

"Ah, jeez…" Bridgette said, keeping herself steady on the sink.

* * *

**Bridgette**: Eva's been on tenterhooks since the challenge ended. I mean, Trent's jaw is wired up for a reason, right? I know losing Gwen's been tough for her, but could it be something more?

* * *

"Aren't you glad we skipped the showers for now, Trent, ol' buddy?"

Trent looked at Cody and sighed again.

Cody glared. "Okay, dude, if you want to be a mopey _oh woe is me_ kind of person, fine! But if you want us to secure a spot in the finals, you gotta snap out of it!"

Trent sighed. "Cody, I don't think you underthand…"

"What I _understand_ is that you haven't been yourself since the challenge yesterday. Come on. Turn that frown upside down? For me?"

Trent cringed at Cody's puppy dog eyes and sickening smile. Giving him a small smile, he relaxed as Cody returned to normal.

"Come on, bud, let's talk strategy!" Cody said, clapping an arm behind Trent's back as they entered the mess hall.

* * *

**Cody**: It's either me or Katie who's going to be toast this week. Both of us are floaters, and we've definitely got a lot to prove. However, Katie's covered in poison ivy and if she can't keep her mouth shut…hello, final four!

* * *

"Sup, maggots?" Chef greeted them as he slammed a blender down on the counter. "Trent, you gotta have your breakfast in a blender today. I warn ya, it's gonna get _nasty._"

Trent's eyes widened as Chef put in scrambled eggs, rancid bacon, and moldy cheese in a blender. As it whirred, it turned into a sickening green/gray concoction.

"Drink up, numero nueve!" Chef snickered as he gave Trent a glass.

Trent gulped slightly and started to drink. Immediately, he was on all fours, retching his breakfast.

Chef sighed.

"It's gonna be a _looooong_ day."

* * *

**Trent**: *he looks forlornly at the camera* …I thould've gotten ninth place. Fitting, right?

* * *

Eva slammed open the mess hall door.

"Well, Bridgette and Idiot are still tied up in the washroom, so I thought I might as well join you two for break…ew."

* * *

**Trent**: Barfing while your jaw ith wired up thuckth. Theriouthly! *he tries to free some bile from his mouth, but winces in pain* AAAAUGH!

* * *

"Trent, you alright?" Eva asked, helping the musician back onto his feet.

"I've been better. Thuckth that I gotta go through…you know."

Eva winced as Trent motioned to his jaw. "Yeaaah…listen, I've noticed that you've been down in the dumps lately. Want to take a walk…wait…WAIT."

Trent winced.

"No, Eva, NO. NO showing affection! You're in it to win it!"

"Uh, Eva…" Trent started to say.

"He'll treat you just like that other guy did," Eva said, but her voice was different. It almost sounded robotic, artificial.

"He'll apologize for acting like a brat, take you out on a date or two, then, wham, bam, pow, he'll assault you. He'll hurt you. He'll make sure you have trouble sleeping at night for the rest of your days, he'll make sure that you go through an attitude change, he'll make sure that you can never fully trust anyone again, he'll…he'll…"

Eva was hyperventilating now. Trent and Cody were looking more worried.

"I…I…I…" Eva gasped, before bolting for the door.

Trent looked like he was going to hurl again. Cody's face was blank.

"Trent, what _was _all that about?"

* * *

**Cody**: Was Eva assaulted by a guy she knew in the past? I…*he looks down*…aw jeez, is _that _how I've been coming off to those ladies? *he looks at the camera* …Right. Time to treat those women with respect and dignity!

* * *

Chris opened the mess hall door, shocked.

"Well, Eva literally knocked the wind out of me. I'll be a few, you two, just…*gasp*…gotta get my breath back…"

"Trent," Cody whispered, "Eva's been acting weird around you lately…"

"I know…" his friend replied, "it'th weird…"

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I don't know…"

The mess hall door opened again. Bridgette walked in, closely followed by a very itchy Katie.

"As soon as Eva comes back, I can make the announcement," Chris said, breathing in and out slowly. "Until then, enjoy your breakfast."

Bridgette took a seat next to Trent and Cody, while Katie sat alone.

"You two look like you've seen a ghost," she said, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Cody replied. "Eva was just here. She saw Trent, had some sort of panic attack, and ran."

"Oh jeez…yeah, she wasn't really herself last night. Didn't sleep too great. Trent, do you have an idea as to what happened?"

Trent looked over at her coldly. "Bridge, that'th between herthelf and mythelf. I can't divulge information here."

Bridgette gave him a look. "Oh-kay…jeez, everyone's being secretive lately, huh?"

* * *

**Bridgette**: Is it just me, or is this whole island one big depression fest? It's up to me to bring smiles to all these guys' faces! …Except Katie.

* * *

Eva entered the mess hall again, taking a seat next to Bridgette. She had her head in her hands, cradling it, whimpering slightly.

"Uh…okay…since Eva's back, everyone, I'm going to make my announcement," Chris said, standing up.

"I'm deciding to give you the whole week off!"

No one cheered at this news. Eva whimpered a little more loudly. Katie wasn't oblivious to this; an evil glint appeared in her eyes.

"Oh, Eva, you're going down…" she whispered.

* * *

**Katie**: Oh, I remember _all _about that story that Eva told DJ, Sadie, and I way back when during the phobia challenge. I take it she told Trent, too, but something about it seemed to psychologically distract her…time to use that to my advantage! Hello, final four!

* * *

"Hey, Eva, are you okay?" Katie snapped from the other end of the room.

"For your information, _no!_" she replied, standing up forcefully. "And I _don't _want to talk about it!"

"Why?" Katie sneered. "Was it because you were _raped? _This evil guy took your MP3 and then _raped _you? You're so sad because you were _raped? _Do you hate that word, _rape? _Huh? Huh?"

Eva's eyes glinted like daggers, and her face was beet red.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Chris's eyes widened as Eva pounced over the table directly towards Katie. She snickered as she dodged, leaving Eva to slam right into the table, causing it to collapse.

"Okay, okay!" the host said. "Guys, _please_ go do something fun and productive! I don't want to hear any more of this 'rape-y' stuff, it might lead to bad ratings! Shoo!"

Eva stalked over to Chris and grabbed him in a chokehold.

"DID YOU TRIVIALIZE WHAT IS A SERIOUS, TRAUMATIZING SUBJECT, _ALL BECAUSE IT WOULD MAKE YOU LOOK BAD?_"

Chris choked and spluttered. Chef immediately took action, and struggled to release Eva from his grip.

"YOU'RE DEAD TO ME, MCLEAN! DEAD!"

Chef was finally able to release Eva from her chokehold. The mess hall was silent.

"Oh…oh god…" Eva said, sprinting out, immediately followed by some choking and retching noises.

"Make sure she gets one handicap vote at the next ceremony…" Chris murmured to Chef.

* * *

**Cody**: *he blinks* ..._what_ just happened?!

* * *

The other 4 contestants left the mess hall; Katie was smirking through all of it.

"Are you for _real?_" Bridgette asked coldly. "Even for you, that's low."

"You know, way back when at the beginning of the competition, I would care more, but now…now is the time to be cutthroat," Katie replied. "Now, if you don't mind, _I _have to get some calamine lotion."

She intentionally bumped Bridgette as she strutted towards the infirmary.

* * *

**Katie**: *she's covered in calamine lotion* Ewww, I look just like Tyler! Ha! Who'd ever remember _him?_

* * *

"Hey! I resent that!" Tyler glared from Playa des Losers, looking up from Ben's stream.

"Oh, dude, she's gone off the deep end!" Ben chuckled. "Now I'm having trouble rooting for anyone!"

"Including Bridgette?" Duncan asked.

"Eh, her actions seem pretty pale in comparison to…this."

* * *

As the week's break started, the weather started to change. It got a little chillier, but it was still balmy and bright.

"Man, if I didn't know any better, it'd seem like there's this huge storm coming…" Cody mused as he walked out of the cabins next morning.

Trent walked out from the showers, stretching slightly.

"Might ath well practice my muthic…" he muttered, going into the cabins to fetch his guitar.

* * *

**Cody**: You know, I forgot he had that.

* * *

As Trent came back outside, he noticed Cody looking at his uranium stick again.

"Cody, you thould do thomething about that…"

Cody nodded. "This week: the Codester creates a radiation detector."

Trent tuned the guitar under a tree while Cody went back in the cabin to fetch his toolbox. Bridgette exited the girl's cabin.

"Ugh, it's becoming an emotionally charged mess in there…" she groaned. "How are you, Trent?"

"Better…jaw sthill hurth though."

"Hey, your speaking's starting to sound a little more coherent!" she said, playfully bopping him on the shoulder. "Maybe by the start of the challenge, you'll sound a little more normal!"

Trent smiled, the first real smile in a few days. "Thankth."

Cody exited the cabin, toolbox in hand. "Yeah, this guy's going to solve the mystery of Wawanakwa!"

* * *

**Bridgette**: Okay, either everyone's gone insane, emotionally unstable, or both. Honestly, rate its going, I could see Trent and I being the final two…sorry, Eva.

* * *

As Trent played, Bridgette gently started to hum a tune. Cody tinkered with his machine. Eva listened from afar, while Katie glared at them all from the cabins.

The week went on, with the air growing more and more dense. The wind started to pick up. Trent, Cody and Bridgette had moved their operations indoors.

"Yeah, we're almost done here…" Cody murmured, as he held the uranium stick under his in-progress detector. A faint crackling sound was heard.

"Oh, so close…"

Trent was tuning his guitar once again. "This time, Bridge, key of C," he said, giving her a smile.

Bridgette nodded.

* * *

**Trent**: It's nice that I'm not really slurring my words anymore, although I still have to be wired up for another 6 weeks. Yuck. Like those blendees weren't pleasant enough already...

* * *

Trent gave Bridgette a scale to work with. "Start with that."

Bridgette hummed the scale, although she sounded a bit off.

"Not bad, but that was key of B…let's try that again…"

Eva barged in. "Ugh, guys! I want to _do _something around here!"

She immediately found a table, dragged it over noisily, and plopped the chess set on it.

"I can't stay in that stupid cabin with that stupid Katie all day…I even went and returned Gwen's lizard and this stupid coconut thing just now, and that didn't help!"

_Knock knock knock. _

"Unbelievable! If it's Katie…" Bridgette said, getting up and walking towards the door. However, she didn't need to; the door flung open.

"Campers! I'm going to Playa des Losers to check on our eliminated contestants!" Chris said, grinning. "Be good! Chef's not _nearly _as nice as I am!"

The four teens watched as Chris stood on the dock, with a cameraman filming him.

"Oh jeez, he's making another episode out of this, huh?" Bridgette said, as Chris hopped on a jetski and puttered off.

"Figures, right? He'd find a way to milk money for all its worth…"

"Speaking of which…" Eva said in a hushed voice.

"Oh, Eva, please don't wreck the cabins…" Bridgette whispered.

"I'm not, okay? I'm just confused; Chris seems to be going out of his way to avoid us mentioning Justin in any way…"

"I was just going to say that," Cody piped in. "I don't get it, he seemed terrified before…"

"Something's up," Trent said. "It's almost like he and the producers are trying to milk out the drama for whatever it's worth…"

"But _we _know!" Bridgette yelled, causing the others to jump. "This is _not _okay! Why are the producers manipulating things here? Why can't the audience know the truth?"

Trent gave her a look. "Bridgette, this is _reality TV, _remember? The producers who work on this are under the impression that everyone who watches this are morons."

"Ugh! I give up! I just…"

Bridgette flung open the door and was just about to leave, until…

"Oh God guys, we're going to have a really bad storm…"

Eva and Trent peered out on either side of her. Dark, ominous clouds flooded the horizon.

"Oh crap, you're right!"

Bridgette immediately snapped to action.

"Look, guys, I know you're going to hate me immensely for saying this, but we _need _to get Katie in here. I'd rather all of us come out of this alive and together than potentially having some campers die."

Eva immediately nodded. "Yeah, good thinking."

* * *

**Eva**: Yes, I _know _that Katie said some incredibly harsh things, but I can afford to bury the hatchet with her. Least for now. I'm not _that _cruel.

* * *

Grunts and scuffling sounds were heard as Bridgette tried to reason with Katie.

"Oh man, do I _really_ have to go over there and knock some sense into her?" Eva asked, standing up.

"Uh, all I gotta say is, it's your call," Trent replied, looking over at Cody and his work.

"Almost…almost…_YES!_" Cody exclaimed, as he held up his crackling device triumphantly. "Now I can…"

_BOOM. _

A flash of lightning followed 5 seconds later.

"Okay, I'm going over there." Eva said ominously. "She's got something coming, let me tell you."

She slammed open the door, hair whipping in the increasing wind. Skulking to the girl's cabins, all was quiet for a minute.

Then, with screeches, wails, and multiple crashes and bangs, Katie was forcefully flung into the boy's cabin window, leaving it with a large hole.

"Oh, man, that's gonna wreck the resale value…" Trent said, as Eva and Bridgette came back in, the latter holding a small suitcase.

"Of what, two dollars?" Cody replied, and the two laughed long and loud.

"Ugh! Guess we're _all _stuck here, huh?" Katie said, looking angrily at the other four.

"It's not getting any easier," Eva replied, setting herself down on an empty bunk. "Bridge, you got some spare clothes and whatnot, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Bridgette replied, opening up the suitcase. "Should be enough for the three of us for the next few days…"

"You know, Bridge, you're more morally sound than I thought," Eva said, kicking her shoes off and resting on the bed. "I would've gotten extra stuff for the two of us, and left Katie to rot."

Bridgette groaned. "Seriously, are you going to bring that up again!?"

"Yeah, because _someone _here brought up a sensitive topic here to _someone _else!"

Katie glared. "Not my fault that you let a simple word affect you like that? Isn't that right, _Trent?_"

Trent glared at her. "Okay, no. No. Too far, Katie. _Way _too far."

Katie smirked. "And can Cody add to the conversation, Mr. Womanizer?"

Cody glared at her.

"Yeah, your cheating's looking pale in comparison, Bridge," Katie said in a simpering, overly sweet tone. "Looks like we'll all have to get al—"

Her words were cut short as she saw a light growing more and more bright from Trent's bracelet, which was aimed directly at her.

"You're going to injure me!? Tut tut, Chris could have you eliminated for murder earlier this season, but killing a camper? That's too much for him!"

Trent relented, looking at his bracelets. "I…oh jeez, did…did I nearly…"

Eva gave Trent a look. _We'll deal with her later. _

Trent nodded.

* * *

**Trent**: I nearly killed a camper in a cold rage! Oh man…*he looks at the key Noah gave him* I really should consider taking these off…am I really cut out for this now?

* * *

Chris came back from his adventure on Playa des Losers.

"Oh, hi, everyone! It's gonna start coming down pretty hard, so…uh…if you, uh…float away, it's not our fault!" he said, as a powerful gust of wind blew behind him. "Oop, gotta go!"

The rain started to come down, turning streams into torrents. The wind howled dangerously. This lasted non-stop for two days.

On the third day, the water started to rush in. The girl's cabin creaked ominously in the winds.

"Uh…" Trent said, looking worried, "how much damage did you do to that place, Eva?"

The girl's cabin collapsed and started to drift away in the rising tides.

"Enough."

"I guess we should at least try to get some sleep…" Bridgette said as the cabin started to rock slightly.

"Yeah," Eva said, holding on to her chess pieces, "this only lasted for so long…"

Katie whimpered as the cabin started to rock a little more.

"Oh, God, I'm gonna be sick…"

* * *

**Bridgette**: So, Katie's got a seasickness problem. *she giggles* and I thought I was the klutz.

* * *

Night came, and the water grew higher and higher. The guy's cabin was released from its foundation, and the hot tub was lost.

The cabin drifted further and further away, disappearing into the storm...

* * *

Next morning, Bridgette awoke first, shielding her face from the harsh sunlight.

"Oh, man….it's so bright…"

She gasped.

"GUYS! Storm's over…oh my God."

She opened the cabin door to see that they were far away from Camp Wawanakwa. A car horn honked from behind her.

"Oh, _crap_, human civilization!?"

She stepped out, only to fall immediately into the water below.

"Ohmigosh, are we safe!? Are we free? CANNONBALL!"

Katie immediately splashed into the water next to her.

"Where _are _we?" Trent asked, looking out. "I heard that honk…are we on a beach somewhere?"

"Indeed you are, Trent!" came a voice from above. The 3 contestants looked up to see Chris on a helicopter, grinning at them.

"Yeah, looks like I miscalculated a bit, you're _all _the way on the shores of Lake Huron, pretty close to Canada's Route 400!"

Eva poked her head out, gaping. "Un…unbelievable."

* * *

**Eva**: That storm…that storm is fierce. Swept up this cabin and took us all the way to the mainland? Jeesh…

* * *

"All of you, come on out! Gotta get the challenge set up, and Chef needs to tow this baby back to camp."

As Eva and finally Cody got out of the cabin, Chef lowered a rope. Attaching the cabin to it, he was soon out of sight.

"Now, on to the challenge," Chris said, motioning to the beach. 5 vehicles were there: a pristine looking fancy boat, an old, disheveled motorboat, a rusty rowboat, a rubber life boat, and a rickety raft.

"While I was at Playa des Losers, I had the eliminated contestants get in on the voting action! Each of you won a reward based on the amount of votes you got!

"Cody, you get the motorboat."

Cody looked radiant.

"Bridgette gets the rowboat…"

Bridgette sighed. "Seems doable."

* * *

**Bridgette**: Ugh, I _suck _at using a rowboat! Kinda wish it was a surfboard or something. Heck, I'd take _swimming _over this.

* * *

"Trent gets the life boat…"

Trent smiled as best he could.

"…Eva gets the raft…"

Eva looked at it forlornly. "Wow, nice."

"…and Katie gets jack diddly squat!"

Katie gasped angrily. "But what about that beautiful boat?!" she cried out angrily.

"Oh yeah, that's mine," Chris said smugly, climbing onto it.

"Oh, right, Trent, this is for you."

He threw a canteen at Trent.

"Chef said that's your meal. You haven't eaten the blendees in a few days, bro, we don't want you to starve."

Trent looked down at it.

"Tell him I said thanks, Chris."

"Will do. Bon voyage! And hurry, time's running out, and with it, the water level…"

As he sped away, the campers noticed that the tide was starting to recede.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Eva roared, before running with her raft into deeper water and sailing away.

Bridgette and Trent looked at each other.

"Might as well follow suit…"

Meanwhile, Cody was having trouble starting up the motor.

"Ugh! Unnnnh! Come on, you stupid thing, work!"

"Speak for yourself! I gotta swim for my life, and I _really _don't know how!"

Katie gingerly dipped her foot in the water. "Oh, that is _cold!_"

* * *

**Katie**: Sadie's usually the more athletic one. I'd have her carry me as she swam. Hey, if she can't make it, she'd make a great floatation device!

* * *

Cody chuckled slightly.

"You know, those rashes make it look like you have hives."

Katie glared. "WHAT did you say about me, creep?"

Cody yanked the motor's rope one more time, causing it to roar into life.

"Sorry, Katie, but I gotta hold my tongue! Don't want _anything _I say to be misconstrued as creepy! See ya!"

Katie screeched as Cody roared off into the distance.

She then gasped as she saw the bobbing confessional cam drift in from the side.

"_Perfect!_"

* * *

**Katie**: *she clambers in and sits down* Phew! Least I have a way out of here! Swimming _sucks!_

* * *

Cody, in the meanwhile, was roaring towards Trent. The musician gasped as he heard the noise.

"Ah! Oh, hey, Cody!"

Cody slowed down, his engine purring. "Hey, Trent, it's pretty nice out here!"

"Oh yeah, although Eva and Bridgette already made it pretty far ahead…"

Cody gasped as he heard a faint crackling sound in his pants pocket. Pulling out his radiation detector, he looked at the reading.

"It's faint, but there's some waste around here. Trent, I'm going to take a look."

"Uh, couldn't that have been the uranium stick you're obsessively keeping around in your presence these days?"

Cody shook his head. "I kept it in the cabin, in my toolbox." He then gasped.

"Oh, crap, what if the toolbox fell out?!"

His eyes narrowed. "No time to think, onward to the source!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Eva and Bridgette were neck and neck for Playa des Losers.

"You know, you're not doing so badly for someone who doesn't like the water," Eva said, chuckling slightly.

"Oh yeah? You're slipping slightly," Bridgette replied, smirking. "You'd be at the finish line by now."

Eva smirked. "Well, maybe there's some refreshments at the resort over there!"

Bridgette smiled. "Might as well say hi to Ben while I'm there too, right?"

The two contestants paddled and rowed into the Playa des Losers shoreline. They were greeted with cheers and whoops.

"Yo, Bridge! Good to see ya, man!" Geoff said, reaching out for a high five.

"Thanks, Geoff," Bridgette replied, returning it. "Where's Ben? I want to see him before I set back off."

"I'm just here for something to drink. Got any water?" Eva asked.

"Oh yeah, I got the goods," Geoff replied, walking over to his poolside bar. "Thanks to the receding tides, some parts of the resort are open! I'm first, and the rest comes later."

He gave Eva a plastic cup full of fresh water, to which she drank ravenously.

"Where's Ben?" Bridgette asked. "I just want to say hi to him, ask him how he's doing, you know?"

"Oh, he's upstairs, watching the stream of Episode 21 again, as well as some of the footage Chris recorded before coming here. He's pissed that you took the bait, you know."

Bridgette groaned. "Oh my God, here we go again…"

"What's better, he didn't vote for you to have that sweet rowboat!"

Bridgette glared. "Are you _serious!? _Okay, we need to have a talk, _now._"

She slammed open the door and stormed upstairs.

"Yeah, thanks for the drink, Geoff, but I _really _gotta get going. All this testosterone, it's just…eww," Eva said, before getting on her raft again. "Tell Bridgette I said good luck!"

"WAIT! EVA!"

Eva looked up. Gwen and Ezekiel were waving at her from the balcony.

"THANKS FOR LIZ!" Gwen said, holding up the sunbathing lizard.

"No prob, Gwen! And thanks, Zeke, you're not that bad!" Eva said, flashing a thumbs-up. "Now, I'm gonna go and win this thing!"

"BEN, YOU F***ING MORON!"

Gwen and Ezekiel backed away from Bridgette skulking closer and closer to Ben, who was looking more and more nervous.

"You think that _just _because I cheated, that means that _you _don't have to vote for me to save my hide in this challenge? Are you _mad?!_ You should've known I was going to split the million with you if I won!"

Ben gasped. "Well, you could've told me that in the first place! Jee—"

"You're…or, well…you _were_…my boyfriend! You should've assumed that in the first place! I can't believe this behavior! Unbelievable!"

Ben sank to his knees. "Wait…you mean…you…"

"Yes! I'm finished with you! I've been up to here with your crap, and you crossed the line! _I'm _going to win this, without _you!_"

She stalked out, slammed the door, and headed back towards her reward.

"Thanks for telling me, Geoff. Mind giving me a drink?"

"Oh yeah, you got it!" the surfer dude replied, pouring her a cup of water. "Oh yeah, Ben, way to _bomb!_"

Ben said nothing.

Bridgette noticed Trent paddling past as she finished her drink.

"Oh, hey, Trent! I'll be with you in a sec!"

Trent gave her a smile.

"Geoff, can you give me another glass? Trent looks parched."

"Sure thing, dude!" Geoff said, filling up a fresh cup of water.

"I'm coming, Trent!" Bridgette called, taking it, hopping in the rowboat…and collapsing her ankle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody was aiming his motorboat in the direction that his crackling seemed to be the strongest.

"Come on, come on, don't you fail me now!"

He looked over the side of the boat and noticed that the terrain was getting closer and closer to the bottom of his boat.

"Oh…crap."

* * *

On the island, in a dank, dark cave, a certain contestant was laughing manically as the water dripped down into his not-so-humble abode.

"Perfect, _perfect, _this water is just what I need for this device! Wawanakwa's demise grows stronger, and my million will be in my grasp!"

Justin cackled as he collected some water and put it in the cooling unit.

"I'm no nuclear physicist, but I'm pretty sure that you need water to keep this stuff cool, or else it could collapse…or explode too early…or…something? Never mind."

A rat scurried past him. Justin, not missing this opportunity, grabbed it in his hand. Crushing it until it splattered out blood, he shoved it in his mouth.

"Ugh…disgusting. I'll take Chef's crap over this…but as long as I survive…I'll thrive."

* * *

Katie was sulking as the confessional bumped along the rocky bottom.

"Are you serious?! Come on, this is stupid! GO FASTER!"

She splashed the confessional, hoping it would do some good…but nothing happened.

"UGH! Do I have to use actual _effort _here?!"

She grumbled as she paddled daintily towards shore.

* * *

"Aaaand…Eva wins herself some sweet, sweet immunity!" Chris said as the jockette ran onto the shore.

Eva fist pumped in celebration. "Aw, _yeah! _Final four baby, here I come!"

"Means the vote's worthless, but whatever…" Chris muttered to himself. "But…"

"Anyways! The rest of the camper's time is starting to run out! The flood is rapidly receding!"

Eva grinned. "I saw Bridgette not too long ago, and Trent's _really _not too far behind. Guess this means that either Cody or Katie's going to—"

The Total Drama theme started going off. "Hold that thought," Chris said.

"Yeah, hello? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yes. Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking! Of course, thank you! Good-bye!"

"Dare I even ask?" Eva said, as Chris put his phone away.

"It's just the producers. They want me over in Toronto for an awards ceremony sooner or later." Chris replied. "Means Chef's in charge for a little bit, but, eh, what can you do?"

Eva smirked. "Ooh, Chef. What's he gonna do, _yell _at us?"

"Up, hold the phone! Trent's coming, followed closely by…oh wow."

Trent was towing Bridgette along the best he could; the surfer was clutching her ankle in clear pain.

"Ah, jeez, how far behind are Cody and Katie?" Chris asked, as Trent made his way onto the shore.

"I dunno, Cody and I parted ways early in. He said he had some nuclear radiation to find…" Trent replied. "As for Katie, who knows? Who _cares?_"

He and Eva guffawed and high fived.

"Chef?" Chris asked, as the chef made his way to shore. "Get in your copter, and fetch Cody and Katie. They're definitely on the chopping block tonight!"

Chef saluted and headed for his helicopter.

"Oh, yeah, Trent, did you ever have some of that blendee that Chef gave you?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Yup, I did," Trent replied, shaking his canteen, with only a few drops coming out. "All gone."

* * *

Out on the open water, a fish gurgled out several bubbles, which smelled like bleu cheese and rancid chicken.

* * *

"MADE IT!"

Cody hopped out of his motorboat and turned off the engine. The crackling from his device grew louder and louder.

"Almost there…almost there…" he crooned as he started to dig in the patch of dirt.

A loud whirring overhead interrupted his work. "CODY EMMETT JAMESON ANDERSON! COME ON UP! YOU AND KATIE LOST! I'LL SEE YOUR SORRY BUTTS AT THE CAMPFIRE!" Chef called from a megaphone.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Cody cried in dismay.

He sadly climbed the ladder and joined Chef.

"What's wrong, kid?" Chef asked as he set off to look for Katie.

Cody looked at his device. "Well, Chef, it's just…I'm convinced that Justin's building a nuclear bomb and—"

"SSH! The producers will have our hide!" Chef snapped.

Cody gave him a look. "I'm confused. What's going on here, Chef?"

Chef looked mortified. "They've been increasing Chris and I's paychecks to keep us quiet about the whole 'Justin' thing. Chris's been getting greedier and greedier, it's getting terrifying. I'm worried too, Cody, I don't know where Justin is, but thanks to you, I now know what he's doin'.

"But enough about that, I found the confessional!"

He lowered the rope and attached it to the confessional, which had now lowered itself onto solid land.

"I'll have to let Chris know that I couldn't find Katie. Sucks, but hey, you're in the final four, kid!"

Cody gave him a small smile. "Yay."

* * *

**Cody**: *he breathes a sigh of relief* I'm honestly glad that the confessional's back on safe ground. But jeez, Katie could've _drowned _out there!

* * *

Chris and the other 3 contestants watched as Chef lowered the confessional to the ground.

Immediately, Katie leapt out of it, gasping and spluttering.

"I didn't know where I _was!_" she cried, as Cody descended the ladder. "I could've died out there, I could've starved, I could've…"

"I know one thing's for sure! You WILL be eliminated tonight!" Eva sneered, as Cody hurried into the confessional.

* * *

**Cody**: …but hey, least she's safe and sound, right? Right!?

**Bridgette**: I don't regret breaking up with Ben. Guy's been a thorn in my side for too long. Who _knows _what sort of gossipy stuff he's been telling his cronies over there? Ugh!

**Eva**: Final four is lovely. Now that my head's back in the game, I'm in it to win it!

**Trent**: Oh man, I _really _hope that I didn't screw Cody out of the final four. Guy's so eager, it's just…*he sighs sadly* Stupid, stupid! Why didn't I stop him from going after that signal?

* * *

"Campers, I'll see you at the fire tonight," Chris said. "It'll be good!"

Everyone glared at Katie.

* * *

**Katie**: It'll take some kind of miracle to get me out of this mess! Oh man, I'm doomed!

* * *

The campfire was somber that night. Chris gave the five campers some rather menacing stares.

"Five here, and it'll soon become four! You've all cast your votes, and oh, _man, _this is going to be good!"

He held up two rather soggy marshmallows.

"Bridgette, Trent, you guys made it to the end, along with our pal, Eva."

Eva grinned. Katie looked nervous. Cody gulped and tugged his collar.

"Right…you three! Two of you are in deep trouble, and one of you is immune! Tonight's loser…isssssssssssss…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…EVA!"

"WHAT?!"

Eva leapt up in a rage. "I WON IMMUNITY MCCLEAN, AND BESIDES, WE ALL VOTED FOR _HER _(she pointed angrily to Katie) TO BE ELIMINATED!"

"Yeah, I got a call from the producers earlier, and they were _not _pleased with the violent behavior you've been displaying towards me and your fellow competitors lately. You're a threat to others and yourself, Eva.

"Come on, Boat of Losers is that-a-way! Chef knows a good psychologist that he can refer you to!"

"_No._"

Eva's rage had subsided, only to be replaced by tranquil fury. Chris gave her a long look. He sighed.

"Quod erat demonstrandum! Chef, please take this psychopath far, far away from here, _please?_"

"Come on, crazy girl, you're dangerous!"

Chef came over, put Eva in a half-Nelson, and tied her up in a straitjacket.

Still complaining and shouting threats, Eva and the Boat of Losers disappeared over the horizon.

"Well, _that _was a fun one, huh?" Chris said. "You guys made the final four!"

* * *

**Katie**: *she squees happily* ohmygosh, final four! YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Bridgette**: Oh god, Eva's _gone? _What a day this has been…

* * *

"Hey, Bridgette, c'mon, I can help you to…oh, right."

Trent looked at what was left of the girl's cabins. Bridgette giggled.

"It's okay, Trent, I can attempt to walk over there myself."

"Well, okay, but I'm staying right beside you. Don't want you getting hurt."

* * *

**Trent**: *he sighs sadly* Eva was alright. I don't think her telling me about her backstory was the best thing though. *he gasps* wait, did she have feelings for me?!

* * *

"Our final five has become four, and we'll lose one more, here on this next episode of Total…Drama…Island! McClean, out!" Chris said, as the feed cut away.

* * *

Once more, the grainy footage appeared. Justin was fuming as he took the radiation "torches" from the walls.

"Eva's gone, Eva's gone, this _sucks. _My plan won't fail, but I _need _someone on my side…someone who I can control…I can't lift this on my own…"

He looked at his wet, ripped, and battered notebook. Katie's name was one of the only things left on the page. His eyes narrowed.

"_Yes._"

* * *

(AN: so that's chapter 23! It was really crazy, but honestly, I'm happy with it. It's here where the continuity really needs to tighten itself up, which is something I'm going to try to improve on. 3 more chapters to go, it's going to get wild!)

Remaining contestants: Bridgette, Cody, Katie, Trent

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

17th: Duncan

16th: Owen

15th: Lindsay

14th: Leshawna

13th: Ezekiel

-Duncan returns, merge-

13th: Izzy

12th: DJ

11th: Noah

10th: Ben

9th: Justin

8th: Duncan

7th: Sadie

6th: Gwen

5th: Eva

Next up: Are We There, Yeti?


	24. Episode 24: Are We There, Yeti?

(AN: 3 things to announce:  
1\. This fic has surpassed 100k words! Yeah!  
2\. 2 more chapters to go after this! Oh boy!  
3\. This is a warning. This chapter's going to cover some mature themes and contain some disturbing content. If you're squeamish about these things, please don't read this chapter, you can read the recap next chapter instead to help you catch up on things.)

**Chef**: Last time on Total Drama Island, the final five dorks got cast away on the Lake Huron shoreline after a crazy storm. Some of 'em got nifty rewards, while pukey pink girl got jack! Geek boy was curious about some nuclear waste or somethin', and surfer chick and former brony broke up! Jockette got the win, but due to some violent behavior, she got the boot! I'm hostin' this episode; Chris is at an awards show. Stay tuned to see our final four in action, here on Total…Drama…Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 24: Are We There, Yeti?

* * *

Katie happily, lazily, stretched and yawned in her bunk.

"Making the final four was great. Seeing Eva get toasted? That's _perfection._"

Cody glared at her. "Your days are numbered, but I'm pretty sure you know that."

"Says you, geek! I know you're on thin ice as well, and Trent's ripe for manipulation!"

Cody shot her another dirty look and resumed his nuclear device readings.

"After you, Bridge."

Trent held open the door for a grateful Bridgette, who limped in.

"Oh, thanks, Trent!" she said happily, collapsing on an empty bunk.

Trent smiled. "No prob. With all the weird stuff going on here lately, I figured someone needed to be the 'nice guy' around here."

Cody gave Trent a sly smile. "Better not mess around, or her boyfriend will get you!"

Bridgette sighed. "Okay, I know you weren't there, but Ben and I broke up. There, happy?"

Katie smirked. "Ooh, someone not good enough for you?"

"For your _information, _Ben didn't want me to win the million, which I was going to _split _with him!"

"Did he know that, though?" Cody asked.

"Well, it seemed he had more faith in you, Cody, considering he's one of the six that voted for you!"

Cody gasped. "You mean…I have fans?!"

* * *

**Bridgette**: Quickly skimming through Episode 22 on Ben's phone was a great idea. I don't know what went on behind closed doors, but all I know is that I can't trust him anymore!

**Cody**: Seems like I've got some people egging me on into the final two! *he bursts out laughing* Like _that's _ever going to happen!

* * *

Trent sighed. "Look, guys, I'm pretty sure we've all had a stressful day, what with Eva getting eliminated and whatnot. Pretty sure we should go get some sleep…"

"Looks like she's way ahead of you," Bridgette said, motioning to a snoring Katie.

A slight growling sound emanated throughout the cabin. Trent tried not to make eye contact.

"Uh, dude, did you get _anything _to eat?" Cody asked.

Trent nodded his head. "Yeah, haha, I'm good. Goodnight!"

_Funny_, Bridgette thought as Trent hopped into bed, _he's not usually like this._

* * *

**Bridgette**: The last thing I want to see is Trent starving himself. I know he's stressed about what's been going on lately, but that's no reason not to eat anything!

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up early; they were expecting Chris to surprise them with an air horn. However, Chris wasn't there.

"Hey, Chef?" Cody asked, as the burly man cooked them their soupy omelets, "any idea where Chris went? Is there a challenge today?"

"I dunno, kid," Chef replied, "but be on your guard!"

Cody wasn't sure, but he thought he could hear some snickering.

* * *

**Cody**: Great! Chef's babysitting us! Well…maybe I can get on his good side after the challenge?

* * *

Cody waited a bit until after the other 3 contestants left the mess hall.

"Chef?" he asked.

"What? I'm busy."

"What do you intend to do about Justin?"

"What's there to do? I told you, I don't know where he's hidin', but I have an idea on what he's doin'."

Cody gave a sly smirk. "Well…" he said, reaching into his pocket. "I think I can deduce _where _he is."

Chef looked at his nuclear detector. "Well, scrawny," he said, "that's a start, but I have a ch—"

"Ohhhh, you have a challenge to start? Where _is _Chris?" Cody asked slyly.

Chef glared. "Okay, no more messin' around! I got things to do! Leave me be!"

* * *

**Cody**: I think that went well.

**Chef**: Cody's got a point. I dunno what pretty boy's up to, but if he's doing somethin' involvin' radiation, then we're in trouble.

* * *

The day went by with nothing eventful happening, although Cody swore he could see Chef examining some scuff marks.

"So what do you think the challenge is going to be?" he asked, as Trent and Bridgette ended another musical session.

Trent shrugged. "Knowing Chef, it could be anything…"

Bridgette mused slightly. "Knowing him, it's probably something meant to test our skills…possibly in the wild…"

"Speaking of the wild…" Cody murmured, "Where's Katie?"

"Don't know, don't care," Bridgette replied. "She can fend for herself."

Katie, in the meantime, was applying a lighter amount of calamine lotion onto her rashes.

"Ugh, stupid Eva…" she grumbled. "This'll take a few weeks to get out!"

* * *

**Katie**: Final four's nice, and what with the tensions running high amongst the other campers, I might as well coast into the final two!

* * *

Katie gasped as she heard a faint _snap! _Peering behind the infirmary tent, she noticed Chef looking around, who was getting more and more aggravated.

_Perfect, _she thought to herself, putting on her best smile.

"Oh, Cheeeeeef!" Katie said, flouncing up to him, "can you be a dear and get my back?"

"No time," Chef replied. "I've been combin' the island for the past three hours! I'm parched!"

Katie gave her a look. "For _what?_"

"None of your darn business! I gotta go get your crusty crap ready for dinner, and tomorrow, I'm searching the adjacent islands…"

"What are you hiding from us, Chef?"

"That's nothin' you need to know. Now, scoot!"

Katie sighed angrily.

* * *

**Katie**: That didn't work. Sweet-talking's normally something I'm good at…am I?

* * *

Katie grumpily went back to the cabin and slammed open the door.

"Oh look, it's Little Miss Sunshine," Bridgette teased. "What's the matter? Eat beans?"

Katie glared. "Okay, what did I do so far today to deserve _that _remark?"

"Oh, I don't know, use me to get into the final five, callously creating a rift between you and your best friend…oh, right, you brought up the fact that Eva was _raped _to eliminate her!"

Katie smirked. "Who's to say I won't do that to anyone else here, hmm?"

"Okay, that's enough," Trent said, standing up. "I've had enough of this crap. I'm going for a walk."

"Hey, mind if I join?" Cody asked, to which Trent nodded.

"Make that three…" Bridgette said slowly, eyeing Katie.

"Oh, fine. But if anyone gets the jump on you, it wasn't my fault!" Katie said, smirking.

* * *

**Bridgette**: Yeah, Katie's definitely gone this episode…unless my ankle trips me up somewhere along the line. Ugh! *she winces* okay, yeah, putting weight on that is _not _a good idea.

* * *

Katie lazily stretched as the door closed.

"Might as well make it a 'me' day…"

Meanwhile, Trent and Cody were slowly walking on the beach, stopping every few feet to let the limping Bridgette catch up.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Trent asked as Bridgette held in a gasp of pain.

"Look…_aah_…anything's better than staying in there with _her,_" she replied.

Cody said nothing; he was looking at his detector.

"Uh, guys? I heard some crackling noises again…"

Trent sighed. "Jeez, Cody, can you give that thing a rest for once? You've been so obsessed with this Justin thing, and look. Nothing's happened! We're completely fine!"

Cody gave him a look. "But…Trent, you've been on my side the whole time! What's the deal?"

Trent glared. "My _deal _is, Anderson, you're letting your crazy talk go to your head! You weren't the one manipulated by him! You weren't the one fearing for your life as you shot your fellow competitors! I just don't want to _think _about him anymore!"

He glared at the camera. "There, TV audience? Was _that _the emotional outburst you wanted to see?

"I'm going back to the cabins. Today sucked."

Cody looked at him, slack jawed.

Bridgette put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'll have a word with him later. Let's just get to the other end and back, okay?"

Cody sighed. "Okay…"

* * *

**Bridgette**: I hate to say it, but Trent sort of does have a point here. There's been so many double crossings, triple crossings, sabotages, cheating...okay, that last part was me…but I don't know who I can trust anymore! That's it, I'm only looking out for numero uno, me!

* * *

Katie groaned as Trent angrily slammed open the cabin door.

"Oh great, now what? You gonna boss me around or what?"

"You know what? I don't care anymore…" Trent grumbled, as he flopped into his bunk. His stomach growled.

"You know, you really _should _eat something, cheater's right," Katie said. "What if you starve?"

Trent stared at her coldly. "Then I starve."

* * *

**Trent**: *he looks at his bracelets* Oh, look at me. I'm changing attitudes quicker than Katie's changing sides. *he sighs sadly*

* * *

Chef blew the air horn later that evening. The sky was a rich vermillion as the four contestants went to dinner.

"Now, tomorrow's going to be a bit of a crazy day…" Chef said. "I gotta go around the islands on Lake Huron and test…uh…PHDs."

"Chef, that's pH," Cody said. "But why do you want to do that?"

"None of your goshdarn business!" Chef growled. "Now, eat up!"

Trent looked sadly at his blendee of mashed potatoes and gravy. "Well…bottoms up."

He did his best to drink the concoction, although quite a bit of gravy dribbled down his chin.

"Ugh…gross," he grumbled, as he set the canteen down.

"Hey, Trent?" Cody asked, slowly walking up to him. "I got a, uh, few questions for you…"

Trent sighed. "Look, if it's about Justin, can you give it a rest?"

"Well…yes and no…okay, seriously, I'm just wondering how exactly his 'timing' thing works…and…and…"

"And _nothing! _Seriously, Cody, I'm so tired of this! Ugh!"

He slammed his canteen down, stood up, and angrily walked away.

* * *

**Cody**: Well, jeez, Trent. I was going to start by asking why you mistook the midnight hide and seek challenge for a regular, daytime challenge! What's up, dude?

* * *

"Ah, crap," Chef said, picking up the canteen and shaking it. "Guy didn't finish his dinner."

Cody sighed. "Leave him be, Chef. He's really not in the mood for anything right now."

Chef sniffed, rolling his eyes, as he poured Trent's meal into the trash.

Trent wearily sighed as he lay back on his bed. He listened to the chirping sound growing steadily louder outside.

"Ah, crickets…" he murmured. "Feels like it's a normal summer again."

The door creaked open. Trent jumped up.

"Ah! Cody, don'—"

"Ssh! It's not Cody, it's me!"

Bridgette opened the door, smiling at him.

"Oh, thank goodness, it's just you. The only sane one left."

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't think I'm _that _sane, Trent."

Trent bolted upright. "Are you for real? You've done a _lot _of good things, Bridge! You've been supportive, you've helped some campers see how good they can be, you—"

"And where are they now, Trent? Gone. None of them made it here! For that matter, I should've been eliminated during the three-way challenge…"

Bridgette slumped onto Trent's bed.

"…I feel awful about it now, having Gwen get the boot. I wish I could've _said _something at Playa des Losers yesterday…"

"I dunno, I heard you and Ben had a pretty big feud…" Trent muttered.

Bridgette bit her lip.

"Well…I don't want to go back to that, but…yes. We broke up."

Trent sighed, or at least the best he could with his jaw brace. "Poor guy. Even Zeke got luckier than him…"

"Well, he should've _known _that I would split the million!" Bridgette pouted. "Look how much I forgave him for the crap he pulled, helped him past the merge, into the final 10!"

Trent could hear some slight sniffles. "All I did for him…and this is the thanks I get?"

"No one said life is easy, Bridge…"

Bridgette gasped slightly as she felt Trent's hand touch her shoulder. She smiled slightly.

"I wish that we could have it easy as you, Trent…"

Trent looked at his bracelet on his outstretched arm. "I don't think you do."

* * *

**Trent**: Look at what's happened to me. I had a 9 curse, or an obsession, Justin took control of me, I mauled a bear, I got my jaw broken, I got close to Eva…it's been a rocky road. Honestly, if it weren't for Noah, I would've been elimination fodder, easy. Oh, and Cody, too…I wonder how he's doing with the "Justin and radiation" spiel?

* * *

Cody was looking more and more nervous as the crackling from his device increased.

"Ah, jeez, really? I wanted to do a little hunting around the camp, but you're driving me into the woods?"

No reply, save for the increasing volume of crickets and wolf howls.

"Okay, come on, come on…you gotta be around here…"

_SNAP. _

Cody stopped, paralyzed in fear.

_CRUNCH. _

A bead of sweat rolled down Cody's face.

Another howl sounded, but was quickly stifled by growls, yips, and grunts.

Cody shivered as sickening crunching sounds spread through the woods.

"O…okay…I'm…I'm going back! Promise…"

Bridgette was getting ready for bed when Cody slammed the cabin door.

"Ssh!" she hissed, motioning to the bunks. "Trent's asleep!"

"What about Katie?"

"She came in a while ago, grabbed her towel and whatnot, and left. Thankfully, we can be away from her for a while…"

Cody nodded, made his way to his bunk, and started to get ready for bed.

Bridgette looked at the two competitors. _We'd make a decent final three._

Katie, in the meantime, had just exited the communal washrooms. She smiled and smelled the night air.

_Ah, nice and calm and…_what is that?!

Katie froze in place as she saw a pair of eyes peer out from behind a bush.

"S…shoo…shoo!" she whispered, flicking her wrist at the mysterious figure.

The eyes stared at her, then disappeared.

Katie sniffed.

"Ewww, smells like blood and…waste."

She flounced to the cabins, only to find the other 3 campers fast asleep.

"Suckers. Little do they know what _I _have planned…" she murmured to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud buzzing.

"Gah! Hey! What's going…" she started to say, before a tranquilizer dart knocked her out.

* * *

The next morning, the four contestants awoke to the smell of pine trees and bear droppings.

"Ugh! Where are we?" Bridgette groaned, climbing out of bed.

Katie gasped as she heard the buzzing sound again.

"HELLO, SUCKAS!" Chef cried out, hopping off of the helicopter ladder. "Welcome to your challenge!"

He motioned to the copter, which dropped two duffel bags before flying higher, lessening the noise.

"Okay, since Chris is gone, I'm the one doin' the challenge today! Considerin' that I have no original bones in my body, I'm decidin' to copy-uh-_pay…an…homage…_to your initial team trek through the woods!"

"Are you for _real?_" Katie grunted, as she hopped off the top bunk. "This was what I heard last night?"

Chef rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever…anyway! The four of you are going back into your original teams!"

Everyone gasped, with Bridgette glaring at Katie.

"Now then," Chef continued, throwing Trent and Katie the duffel bags, "inside these, you'll find some items to help ya on your quest back to camp! However, you'll most likely be spendin' the night, so you have your own supplies!"

Katie sighed, looking at Bridgette. "Do we _really _have to work together?"

"You were once team members, weren't'cha?"

Katie nodded.

"THEN YES! Hop to it, I got some islands to explore!"

"But wait!" Cody said as the helicopter got lower, "how will we win?"

"That'll be explained at tonight's rest stop! See you then!" Chef said, grinning maniacally. "First one to set up gets a nifty reward!"

Trent looked at Cody as the helicopter buzzed away. "Looks like we're on our own…"

"You and me, final three, baby!" Cody said, looking ecstatic. "Let's beat these ladies and show them we're the champs!"

"I guess I can't argue with that," Trent replied, rolling his eyes and setting off.

* * *

Bridgette and Katie, in the meantime, were shooting daggers at each other.

"Okay, here's the plan," Bridgette said, arms folded. "We split up and find a good place to camp for tonight. I can't keep up with you, so you're in charge."

Katie scoffed. "Sounds fine to me, teamie! Give me the bag, _I'll _do this myself!"

Bridgette smiled as Katie skipped away into the woods, but it soon vanished.

"…Hello?"

* * *

**Bridgette**: Oh God, I forgot how much I _fear _being alone in the woods! *she sighs* necessary sacrifices…

* * *

Cody was examining the contents of the duffel bag.

"Okay, so we've got a compass, a tent, two sleeping bags…and that's it. What's the plan?"

Trent looked at the sun. "Okay, so it rose in the east, then…that means we're facing south. Camp's…I don't know."

Cody's eyes brightened. "I got it, I got it…hang on…there!"

He pulled out what appeared to be his nuclear radiation detector.

Trent groaned. "Are you for _real? _Now, of all times, you want to start looking for this Schrodinger's Justin?

Cody sighed. "_No! _I'm going to use this as a makeshift map! I know there was some crackling when I entered the woods from camp, so if we go in a certain direction, maybe the signal will pick up again!"

Trent gulped, wincing slightly as his jaw shifted. "Let's hope you're not wrong, Cody."

* * *

**Trent**: My only hope is that Cody knows what he's doing and isn't steering me into a Justin trap. Knowing him, he's going to do the latter.

* * *

Katie kept her ears open for any suspicious sounding noises.

"Okay…" she muttered to herself, "if I was a creepy animal, where would I hide?"

A rustling sound from the bushes was her reply.

"OH GOD! EEK!"

Katie disappeared quicker than the squirrel came out of the bush.

The day dragged on. Cody and Trent were getting exhausted.

"Hey, Cody?" Trent asked, looking at his bracelet's built-in watch, "do you think we should set up camp?"

"I guess?" he replied. "Still not getting any readings though…"

"Look, let's just set up," Trent said, taking the tent out of the bag.

As the duo finished pitching their tent and putting the sleeping bags inside, an air horn sounded.

"Surprise, campers!" Chef cackled from an intercom, "you guys win an edge tonight!"

Trent gasped as a small cart wheeled up to them from the distance. It opened up at his touch, revealing what appeared to be binoculars.

"Cody, night vision goggles!" Trent cried out happily. "These'll give us a _huge _advantage tonight!"

"And…" Cody exclaimed, "that cart must've come from camp…which means…"

Both boy's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"HELLO FINAL THREE!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Katie was struggling to build her tent.

"Oh come on! Why are these dumb things so complicated?!"

Another rustle from the bushes was heard. Katie gasped, shaking in terror.

"Ah…_ah!_ Katie, it's me!"

Bridgette slowly crawled out of the bush, covered in prickles and brambles.

"Oh, _jeez! _What happened to you?" Katie groaned.

"Hello!? Leg?" Bridgette grumbled, motioning to her ankle. "I'll set up the tent, since you did _sooo _well on it. _YOU _can get the firewood and food!"

Katie was just about to complain, but was interrupted by a crackling sound.

"GREETINGS, YOU FOUR! Seems like you've settled into your barracks, so I'm going to tell you how to win this dang thing! When you arrive at the camp, all you need to do is have one of your team members touch the flagpole! Once they do, your team wins immunity!

"Now then, goodnight, and GOOD LUCK!"

Katie and Bridgette winced at the whining feedback before the intercom turned off.

"Listen, we _need _to work together tonight if we want to get somewhere!" Bridgette exclaimed, setting up the tent. "We don't even need to walk together tomorrow, since only one of us needs to touch that flagpole…"

Katie sniffed. "Fine by _me. _I'll get us some food."

"Don't forget the firewood!" Bridgette called, as Katie left the campsite.

* * *

Cody arrived with some freshly caught fish, while Trent was bringing some kindling and small logs over to a freshly dug pit.

"Phew! My jaw might be wired shut, but at least I can still lift," Trent said happily, wiping his forehead clear of sweat.

"Find any more paper?" he asked, as Cody started to set up a deboning station.

"Well, I found some scraps of what appear to be notebook paper, but they're pretty blank," Cody replied, passing it over to him.

Trent rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we _really _need more conspiracies floating in your head…"

He stood up.

"I'm going to grab some big logs, just stand guard here."

"Aye aye, cap'n!" Cody said, chuckling slightly.

* * *

**Trent**: Cody might be being a team player here, but I've got my eye on you. If you start going after Justin or whatever, _BAM_, out you go.

* * *

Bridgette had just finished setting up camp, and was starting to dig a pit for the campfire, when she heard a growl.

Then, a screech pierced the air.

Katie screamed past her, dropping some large logs, as she was chased by a large Sasquatch.

Bridgette sighed.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

**Bridgette**: Leave Katie to a task, and she'll screw it all up! For real? A _Sasquatch? _What's next, she'll get mauled? Tch, it'll serve _her _right.

* * *

Katie gasped and panted behind a tree as the Sasquatch rumbled past her. It tripped on one of her dropped logs and tumbled down a hill, grunting and groaning, until it was out of sight.

"Phew!" Katie said, making her way back to camp.

To her horror, she found Bridgette, fast asleep, with the beginnings of a hole dug up.

"Are you for _real?_" she hissed under her breath. "Great, now I gotta find some food…"

Katie angrily walked away to find any scraps of food available.

* * *

Cody was slow cooking the deboned fish on the spittle, gently turning it. Trent had gathered a canteen of water, and was now sharing it with Cody.

"Uh, dude, are you going to eat anything?" Cody asked, as Trent took another small sip of water.

"Nah, I'm good."

"You sure? You…look kinda pale."

"Trust me, I'll be alright. Just…I dunno."

Cody gave Trent a worried look, then went back to grilling his fish.

A low roar pierced the air. Both boys tensed.

"Uh…I don't think I want to know where that came from…" Trent said, hesitantly.

"Probably a bear getting clobbered by Bridgette," Cody replied, chuckling. "Trust me, Katie's nowhere near physically adept enough to—"

A loud, piercing screech erupted in the air.

"Aaand she's toast." Cody said, laughing.

* * *

**Cody**: *he laughs long and loud, wiping a tear from his eye* oh man, Katie should _not _have made it this far!

* * *

The low growl got slightly lower, then stopped, being replaced with thumps and thuds.

"Oh man, did she _beat _it?" Cody said, incredulously.

"Knowing her, I doubt—" Trent started to say, but was interrupted.

The low growl started up again, but was quickly stifiled. A series of sickening crunching sounds was heard, followed by one last roar, and then…dead silence.

"What do you say we get to bed soon, huh, buddy?" Cody said, looking more and more visibly nervous.

"Y-yeah, we might as well head back to camp with our lead tomorrow," Trent replied, putting the night vision goggles in the bag. "Goodnight!"

Cody quelled the fire slightly, taking the fish off of the heat, and started to eat.

* * *

Katie arrived back at the campsite, full of some berries.

"Oh boy…" she groaned, as her stomach churned, "hopefully this won't bite me in the butt tomorrow…"

Cody finished his fish and extinguished the campfire. _Tomorrow's another day. _

All was quiet as the four campers slept, but not for long.

Bridgette snapped awake, quietly got out of her sleeping bag, pulled out a map from the duffel bag, and crept away.

* * *

**Bridgette**: I thought getting a head start for tomorrow was the best idea, Really sucked that I couldn't read the map.

* * *

Bridgette craned her eyes as she limped along, trying to see the map in the pale moonlight.

"Come on, come on, almost got it…" she whispered, before…

"EEK!"

Bridgette was flung upward on her bad ankle; it had stepped onto a trip rope. Bridgette whimpered as she was hoisted upside-down, unable to move.

"Oh God…" she whispered, "how am I going to get out?"

She started to swing on the rope until she grabbed it with one hand. Anchoring herself with the other, she teetered in a precarious position.

"Well…this'll do…for now,' she muttered to herself.

* * *

**Bridgette**: Untying knots is _impossible _for me to do. I'm klutzy enough on land, do you expect me to be dexterous with _these?!_ *she wiggles her fingers*

* * *

As day broke, Cody was the first to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and smelled the smoky air.

"Psst! Trent! C'mon, dude, let's get going before the ladies decide to get one over on us!"

Trent blearily opened his eyes. "Mmm, yeah, that's not a bad idea…"

Within the hour, both contestants had packed up their goods, fully cleaned up the area, and were on their way again.

"Right, camp's this way," Cody said. "Ah, yes! I hear it! It's faint, but it's there!"

Trent could hear the crackling noise, albeit faintly.

"Homeward bound, Trent, let's—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Trent stopped dead in his tracks.

"What was that?"

"Trent, c'mon, we gotta—"

"No, Cody, you go on ahead. Katie's in trouble."

"You're _really _going to help he—"

"No time for arguing! I'm off!"

* * *

**Trent**: It's dangerous in these woods. Bridgette might've left Katie to the wolves, but I honestly don't want anyone getting hurt again. *he shudders* believe me, I've been there.

* * *

Katie was gasping as blood dribbled down her face. Someone was looking down at her, grinning maniacally, revealing rotting, bloodied teeth.

"J…Justin!" Katie gasped. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

She got out of her sleeping bag and stood up, getting a better look at her assailant.

Justin looked nearly unrecognizable from his former self. His hair was dissheveled and covered in grime, sticks, and caked blood. His face looked battered, dirty, and bruised; his nose looked slightly lopsided. His shirt and pants were ripped ragged, and his arms and legs were scratched and scuffed up. Lastly, there was an overwhelming stench of blood and human waste.

"Oh…Oh God! L…Let me cl—"

"There's no time." Justin's eyes drifted out of focus. "I need your help."

Katie shivered. "Justin, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"I need someone to help me with a big plan. Big changes are going to happen to this island. I need you. No one else."

Katie shivered. "Justin, I…I can't! Come on, let's get you out of—"

Justin pounced. Almost inhumanly, he grabbed Katie's neck, spun around, and slammed her hard into a tree.

"I tried to get you under my control. I wanted to wait until you were awake until asking you for help, but I need it now! I—"

Katie licked her drying lips. They tasted like blood.

"Y…You…"

"My 'Kiss of Possession', as it were…although its potency weakens the more damaged my lips are…I thought I'd have at least a little bit to…to…"

Katie sank to her knees, unable to support her own weight. No words came now, only tears and fear.

Justin knelt beside her. "With _those _marks on you (he motioned to her rash), I thought a few hickeys would work just fine…that didn't work either…"

Katie swallowed the bile that was gathering in her throat.

"…but I'm not done yet. Not even close. I'll do whatever it takes to get you to obey me!"

Katie opened her mouth and took a deep breath.

* * *

Trent was running as fast as he could when another loud, long scream pierced the sky.

"I'm coming, Katie, I'm coming…what!?"

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Bridgette precariously wobbling on her rope.

"Bridge, I'll get you later! No time now!"

Bridgette scoffed. "You're wasting your time! She probably saw a cockroach or something!"

_Oh God, I hope so…_ Trent thought, as he ran straight for the source.

* * *

Katie was rammed forcefully against the tree once again as Justin smashed her nose.

"God dammit, you dumb bitch, shut up, _shut up! _You'll give me away!"

Katie shivered and spat out blood. Her tears came thick and fast, and all she could do was stare at her assailant.

"You leave me no choice. Now I'm going to do to you what I did to Eva so long ago…"

Katie gasped, looking through her tears and her swelling eye. "Y…you mean…"

"Yes," Justin hissed as his hand darted towards Katie's shorts, "it was I who gave her that fear of males all those years ago…I _was _16, and she was…so _delightful! _I couldn't penetrate her, but I learn from my mistakes…"

His hand slipped into Katie's shorts, snapping the top button.

Katie closed her eyes, the end was near, the last thing she saw was Justin's other hand reaching for his zipper…

_BAM. _

Justin was thrown straight sideways, his hand sliding out of Katie's crotch area. Katie whimpered and opened her eyes.

"You monster. _WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?_"

Trent immediately fired a beam of concentrated energy at the rapist. Justin took the beam straight in his chest, which burst with blood.

"Ghhh…damn…_damn…_I won't die here…" he whispered, before scampering off.

"Oh, no you don't! Get back here!"

Trent gasped as his lungs burned, but he didn't care; taking care of this monster was tantamount.

Justin kept looking behind him, his hand cradling his wound. _I must escape. This situation turned really bad really fast. _

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Trent fired another beam, this one grazed against Justin's shoulder.

Justin grinned; he had an idea. Grabbing his pencil from his pocket, he aimed and threw it at Trent.

It hit him square in his eye.

"AAAAAAGH!" Trent groaned, as the pencil fell to the ground. "Oh, God, it burns!"

_Not enough to damage him permanently, but more than enough to incapacitate…_

Justin scampered off, towards his cave.

"W…wait!" Trent groaned, lurching to life after him, gripping his bloodshot eye.

He was too late. As he approached a clearing, he heard a loud _splash. _

"S…shit, he…he…I couldn't stop him…"

Trent collapsed onto his shaking knees.

"I'm…I'm not good enough to be a hero…"

He looked at his bracelets, tears dripping. He looked at the cave entrance.

"Noah…I'm sorry."

He grabbed his key from his pocket and stuck it in the groove where the two halves connected. Instantaneously, the bracelet came off. Trent followed suit with his other one.

The bracelets still shone with power. Trent barely cracked a smile.

_Oh, Noah, you always thought of a backup. _

Standing at the cave mouth, Trent tossed both bracelets in. He immediately turned away, walking slowly back towards the campsite.

He didn't hear what could've been the ghost of a laugh down deep in the cave.

* * *

**Trent**: *he looks pitifully at the camera, then back at the confessional floor* …dammit. I couldn't _do _anything…

* * *

When Trent got back to the campsite, Katie had fixed up her shorts and was gingerly packing up to go.

"Katie…don't…please. I'm going to get Bridgette, then I'm coming back for you. Don't…go anywhere…"

As Trent left the campsite to get Bridgette, he heard several retching sounds, followed by coughing and whimpering.

Meanwhile, Cody was making a breakaway for home base. The flagpole was getting closer, closer…

"AND GEEK BOY WINS IMMUNITY FOR HIS TEAM!" Chef cried, holding Cody's arms up in the air. "Nicely done!"

Cody looked back. "Oh man, I hope Trent's going to be okay…"

"I'll give him one more hour, then we gotta…wait, what's that?"

Trent was supporting a whimpering Katie, who was staggering every few steps. Bridgette limped close behind, flanking them.

"Oh God, what happened to you?!" Chef cried, running over.

"I…don't want to talk about it…" Trent said, as Katie sniffled. "We'll just see you at the campfire tonight, Chef."

Chef gasped as he felt a vibration in his pocket. "Oh crap, I gotta go! I'll see you tonight!"

* * *

**Bridgette**: I don't know _what _happened to Katie, but she probably got ambushed by a squirrel or something. She could've easily chipped a nail, that's why she's crying like she is! *she sighs* I hope she enjoys the final 3, I heard from Trent that Chef eliminates based on weakest performance and…well…I _really _sucked.

* * *

That night, Chef looked stern.

"This was supposed to be _my _day! I had it all figured out. First, I'd just settle down with some opera tunes…"

Bridgette snickered. Chef glared.

"…I was gonna make some steamin' hot sticky buns, and finally, I was going to give myself a spa treatment that I _desperately needed!_

"But, I've been getting spammed by calls from the producers all day! I'm pissed!"

Cody looked at Trent. "Uh…"

Trent sadly shook his head.

"Anyways," Chef continued, "I've decided on who's going to go…but first…"

"Are you going to laugh at _her _for getting mauled?" Bridgette sneered, looking over at Katie. "Aww, is a bear too much for this pretty princ…"

She looked over at Trent, who was slicing his throat with his finger, shaking his head vigorously.

"…never mind."

* * *

**Bridgette**: I wanted to get one last taunt in on Katie! Given how she's been, she's _deserving _of it…

* * *

Chef glared at her. "SO! Here's your invinci-darn-bility…"

He pulled out two marshmallows and threw them at Trent and Cody.

Katie wasn't looking at anything; her eyes were out of focus. Bridgette looked upset.

Then, she stood.

"Chef? I'll go. I already know I've done the worst out of the four of us tonight. It's been an honor playing with you guys, and K—"

"SHUT UP! SIT DOWN!"

Bridgette immediately sat back down. Chef glared at both of them.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"YOU!"

Bridgette gasped as a marshmallow went into her open mouth. She choked and gagged.

"Katie…listen," Chef said, in a much softer tone of voice, "what happened today wasn't your fault…"

Katie weakly nodded, sniffing slightly.

"…but I think you need to talk to someone…more qualified about this. C'mon."

He reached his hand out to her, which she gingerly took.

Trent greeted them at the Boat of Losers. Chef gently escorted Katie on. He turned to Trent.

"_Chris will know nothing of what happened,_" he hissed under his breath, "_he'll bring her back and milk it for all she's worth. She's not Eva, she's not a fighter…it'll break her further…_"

Trent serenely nodded. Chef waved goodbye as he started the boat.

Trent looked out at Katie, who stared into nothing, even when the boat disappeared into the fog.

He then looked at the cameras, shook his head, and headed back up.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dark cave, Justin's battered face was illuminated in the glow of Trent's bracelets.

"Katie might've eluded me…but this still works. Trent, you naïve simpleton, you've dropped the final pieces of the puzzle right into my hands…"

He pulled out some wiring from a large computer station next to him, along with a belt to turn some gears.

"Perfect…perfect…_perfect…_I can't believe everything's going so smoothly…it's almost unreal…"

He inhaled sharply, a powerful, rattling inhale.

"Mother...father...you'll regret kicking your 10-year-old kid to the curb. Wawanakwa's going _down._"

* * *

(AN: Okay, that's the climax of the fic done and over with (pun is NOT intended, good god, that's horrible). I'm bracing myself for backlash. I tried my best to treat something like this with sensitivity and tact. Such issues do require it, you see. This will affect the next chapter, though. You'll see.)

Remaining contestants: Bridgette, Cody, Trent

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

17th: Duncan

16th: Owen

15th: Lindsay

14th: Leshawna

13th: Ezekiel

-Duncan returns, merge-

13th: Izzy

12th: DJ

11th: Noah

10th: Ben

9th: Justin

8th: Duncan

7th: Sadie

6th: Gwen

5th: Eva

4th: Katie

Next Up: I Triple Dog Dare You!


	25. Episode 25: I Triple Dog Dare You!

(AN: The worst is behind us now, thankfully. 2 more chapters to go, I got this)

**Chris**: Last time on Total Drama Island, Chef took the four campers out on a survival expedition. Bridgette and Katie split, while Trent and Cody worked together to easily win the challenge. Thanks to her poor performance, and the fact that she has a sick relative, Katie rapidly took the boot, and said so long! Who will pass the final three? We'll have to wait and see who will make the final two, and the winner will be chosen by _you! _It's time to have our penultimate challenge here on Total…Drama…Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 25: I Triple Dog Dare You!

* * *

"Yes…YES! I _know! _He said he wasn't 16, I know that! …Well, how am _I _supposed to know what his guardians are doing?"

The squawking on the other line silenced Chef for the time being. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

_Tonight's gonn' be a long one…_

"Listen, I'm gonna contact this number he left with us…"

Chef put the call on speaker, then started to dial the number.

"Alright, there we are…now, let's see what happens…"

"_Greetings. You've reached the Big Kahuna modeling agency. Please leave a message after the 'beep'._"

Chef glared. "COME ON, YOU STINKIN' PHONE!"

"Easy, Chef…" the voice on the other line said, "do you want to go back to prison and meet _him _again?"

Chef shook his head. "He ruled the place…I feel so bad for that Duncan kid…"

"You never showed it on the show, did you?"

"COURSE NOT! THAT WASN'T MY JOB, FOOL!"

The voice on the other line sighed. "Chef, why don't we pick this up later? We'll do what we can to keep this away from Chris."

"Of course, sir. A little rest should do us both some good."

Chef hit the speaker button and collapsed backwards in his chair.

_I need some sleep. _

"…so wait, Justin went and…_to Katie?!_"

Bridgette was at the edge of her bunk, taking in every word of Trent's story.

"Yeah. That's all I want to say about it, okay?"

Bridgette slowly breathed in and out for a few moments. "And…I said what I did back there…"

"Yeah, not cool, brah."

"Can it, Cody! You weren't even there!"

"Well, _duuuh. _I was scoring the win for our team!"

Bridgette glared at him. "Well, _maybe _I'll take you out here and now, then it'll be me vs. Trent in the finals!"

"Oh yeah? Well, Trent and I have this guys' alliance going, and we're about to reach the end goal!"

Bridgette jumped off of her bunk bed, index finger raised, ready to verbally strike.

Then, she relented.

"I'm sorry, Cody, it's just that the events of today…I'm just going to go to bed."

Trent nodded, and Cody hopped off of his bunk.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth, okay? I'll be back."

"Make it quick, Cody, I don't want anyone else getting hurt out there…" Trent said, looking at his bare wrists.

* * *

**Trent**: Did I do the right thing, getting rid of my only means of defense? If a wild beast comes attacking, I'm hosed.

**Bridgette**: After hearing Trent's retelling…*she shivers* oh god, Katie might've been a jerk, but I wouldn't _want _that on even my worst enemy! …if only I knew sooner…then I might've been able to apologize…

* * *

Cody quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face. Grinning at himself in the mirror, he decided to strike some poses.

"Ayy, baby, lookin' _gooood._ So, how's the weather? Oh, not bad, it's just raining Codayyy."

He slicked his hair back and was just about to leave, when—

_Grrrrrrrr…_

Cody yelped and ran into the stall to hide.

"Oh jeez, not now, not now…"

Cody peered over the door. A pair of eyes stared at him.

"Wh…what do you _want _with me?"

The eyes disappeared, but was replaced with a stick of uranium dropping into the washroom.

Cody stared at it.

"Are…are you taunting me?"

A sliding sound was heard, followed by footsteps.

"W…wait! Come back!"

Cody gasped as he saw the uranium stick start to leak out. The sink it was in started to glow, but not before Cody had seized it.

"Ah, jeez…Justin, I know you're still out there…" he muttered.

* * *

**Cody**: Trent never said Justin went _away_…only splashed into the water…

* * *

"Trent, Trent, Trent!"

Trent opened an eye. "What, Cody? I'd like to get some sleep soon if that's okay with you…"

"I saw Justin! He dropped this uranium stick, and it hit the bathroom sink, and—"

"Ah, jeez, really? Cody, don't you have any respect for what I've had to witness today?"

Trent tossed himself over and made loud snoring sounds.

Cody sighed. "Guess I'll get some sleep, too…"

As Cody settled into bed, he heard a faint growling sound.

"Uh, okay…I've been hearing that here and there, but it hasn't been that loud before. Anyone? Anyone?"

No reply.

"Aw, nuts."

* * *

**Cody**: I just hope that things settle down around here. I can't keep holding onto these nuclear rods forever, you know!

* * *

Bridgette woke up at the crack of dawn next morning. Looking out over the horizon, she saw a yacht chugging its way to the Wawanakwa dock.

_Oh great, looks like Chris came back_, she thought, as indeed, the smarmy host walked off and waved goodbye.

She watched in silence as the sun continued to rise, and Chris looked at his watch.

_What are you planning…_

At 8, the sun was at a steady angle; the full glow of daylight was upon Wawanakwa. Bridgette saw Chris smile at the cameraman, crimp out his shirt, and start his opening spiel.

"Ugh! Really? _He's _back!?"

Trent awoke with a start. "Oh man, Bridge! What happened?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just Chris, posturing for the cameras, as per usual."

Trent looked out as Chris cut the feed, being handed a piece of paper to read.

"Do you think…?"

"I don't know. You're the only witness as to what happened."

Trent looked nervous. "Well, Chef said that no one was going to find out, so maybe that paper's revised lines or something…"

The two watched as Chris gestured, muted.

"Yeah, that's the opening…" Bridgette mused.

"Now watch, we're going to get 'woken up' in about 10 minutes," Trent replied, nodding.

He and Bridgette watched as the cameraman cut the feed, and Chris walked away.

"Or not."

The two contestants flopped back into bed, with Trent rubbing his stomach.

"You okay?" Bridgette asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling wanly. "Just a little sore from all that running yesterday."

Bridgette sighed. "Yeah…"

Trent looked over at her. "Chill, Bridge, it's not like you can do anything now. Right?"

* * *

**Bridgette**: Once again, I'd like to reiterate that I would not wish that on _anyone._

* * *

The sun rose further up in the sky, illuminating the dark cabin. Cody blearily opened an eye as a ray of light hit his face.

"Uhhhh…morning already? Aw, man."

He looked over at Trent and Bridgette, who had fallen back asleep.

_Heh. Teens._

He got up, stretched, and made his way to the communal washrooms.

Trent smiled slightly, one eye open, as he saw Cody pass.

_Just keep being the naïve nitwit we know you are, Codester._

* * *

***klik***

"_Hello, you have reached The Big Kahuna—" _

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Chef roared, slamming his fist into the phone.

"Uh, sir, we heard that Chris was coming back today, and—"

"Tell me somethin' I _don't _know!" Chef said, scowling. "I'm goin' to bed. It's been a long night. Couldn't even get any stinkin' rest…"

"Very well," the voice on the other line said, "but this issue is far from over. We'll be trying to contact some of Justin's family as is stated on these documents."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Fine."

"It's been a pleasure, Mr. Hatchet."

"Take care, Mr. Producer, sir."

Grabbing a _Hunky Guys Monthly_ magazine and some tissues, he started to walk towards his room. He noticed the camera focusing on him and glared.

"WHAT!? We have needs!"

* * *

Chris blew the air horn hard at 9 that morning, barely disturbing the already awake Bridgette and Trent.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! Did you miss me?"

Trent opened the cabin door and shook his head wearily.

"Fine! Party pooper! Well, today is the start of your _last. Normal. Challenge!_"

No cheers or whoops erupted from any of the contestants.

"Geez, did all the good vibes leave while I was gone or _what? _Fine. Grab your brekky and meet me at the former site of your Wheel of Torture challenge in 10."

He immediately bolted for the mess hall.

"Uh…what's up with him?" Bridgette asked, following Trent from the cabins.

"Beats me. Seemed a little weary," he replied, looking at the mess hall.

An acrid burning smell emanated from it, along with some pitch black smoke.

"That can't be Chef," Cody murmured, peering out. "He's bad, but not _this _bad at cooking…"

The three contestants got their answer when they entered the mess hall. Chris was gasping and panting as he gave them their burnt bacon and toast.

"Oh, _jeez, _Chef was supposed to give you a rather decent breakfast, but when I came to see him, he was reading a magazine under the covers, then yelled at me to leave!

"Looks like I'm in _full _control today! Ugh!"

He hastily threw a plate of bacon and toast at Trent, who didn't flinch when it landed in his hair.

* * *

**Trent**: Well, looks like I'm not eating again today, since Chris forgot that I need blendees. *he sighs* That's fun.

* * *

Chris was panting and sweating as the three competitors met him at the site of the challenge.

"O…Okay! *gasp* So…here's what we're…gonna do today!"

"Uh, Chris? You okay?" Cody asked meekly.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Chris said, grabbing a thermos of water from an intern. Guzzling it greedily, he sighed happily and wiped his moist lips.

"Okay, now we're going to get started! The Wheel of Misfortune has been changed to our Truth or Dare wheel! Each of our eliminated contestants…save a few…have decided to give you some pesky dares if you don't start telling the truth about yourself!"

He motioned to three seats. "You guys will be up there, getting trothed or dared or what have you. It'll be _fun!_"

* * *

**Trent**: Chris's idea of "fun" usually amounts to torture, starvation, and quite a few illegal acts. I'm on to you.

* * *

Chris was all smiles as he spun the wheel.

"Oh-kaaaaay…Trent! You're first up to bat!"

Trent looked wearily on the wheel, which was pointed at a gavel.

"Ooh, looks like you've gotta tell the truth or face the consequences! So, Trent…"

Trent's face blanched.

"…tell us how you feel about Eva?"

Trent gulped.

"Well, uh, Chris. She's a friend. She's a friend to me. That's all."

Chris smirked.

"Ennnnh! Let's show the audience some exclusive clips that they've never been shown before!"

He pushed a button, which pulled down a television screen.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, took place shortly after the team-up challenge, after everyone else went to bed…" Chris said, smirking.

The feed turned on. The camp was drenched in pale moonlight. Katie was tossing and turning in her sleep, grunting and moaning.

The cabin door opened. Eva strode out, tear streaks glistening in the moonlight. She looked over angrily at Katie, sighed slightly, and moved onwards toward the Dock of Shame.

The other cabin door opened and closed behind her. Eva didn't wince as she heard the crunching of sparse leaves and twigs, as well as when Trent's hand touched her shoulder.

"Can'th sleep, huh?"

"I wish. It's a lot quieter with Katie outside, but…not in my thoughts."

Trent sat down next to her and looked at the full moon in the sky.

"Yeah, I feelth you. Thuckth, don't it? Lookth like I paid the prith."

Eva looked over at him. "Don't say that! It was…you were right to do that, Trent."

"Why?"

Eva's fist clenched. "I let my emotions distract me from the game, I let you be my lackey. Trent, people are people, not just pawns. It's just…"

"Sayth no more."

Eva laid her head on his shoulder. "I think tomorrow, I gotta apologize to Katie; I don't think using her throughout the game was…"

"Ssh."

The water lapped up against the dock, and all was quiet. However, that was short-lived.

A faint growling sound was heard from the bushes.

"Okay, I think it'th time we wenth to bed," Trent said, standing bolt upright in a flash.

"Agreed, who knows _what _freaky things are out here at night, huh? Least none of them are Justin," Eva replied.

Both teens laughed as they passed the sleeping Katie on their way to the cabins.

"Well, goodnight," Eva said, looking at the guy's cabin.

"You too. Sleepth w—"

Trent was interrupted by a quick embrace from the jockette.

"…Oh, that'th nithe."

Eva smiled.

"You're a good guy, Trent. I've got the drive to win now, more than ever. You and Gwen, you've got my back. Let's make this finale great."

Trent gave her a smug grin. "Oh, it'th on."

The two shook hands and departed to their cabins.

The feed cut then. Chris's expression was smug.

"Well, pretty boy, looks like you don't _just _see her as a friend, huh?"

Trent's face was a bright red. "Well…I…uh…"

"No point for you! Next, Co—"

"Uh, Chris? What _are _all those spaces on the wheel? You've never explained them…"

Chris sighed. "Jeez, _really? _You're ruining my fun! Ugh, fine, here…"

He spun the wheel for Cody, which landed on a red D.

"Oop! You got a dare, Code-meister! Be thankful that it wasn't a truth space (he motioned to the gavel), a free space (a blank space) or a freebie space (a seltzer bottle, which was the only one on the board). Good luck!"

Chris shuffled a stack of cards. "Looks like the camper you'll have to face the dare from is…Harold!"

"Oh, great, let's just humiliate myself further, why don't we?" Cody grumbled.

* * *

**Cody**: Harold!? I don't even _know _the guy, but he's as geeky as geek gets! Cut me some slack, least I've got _something _to impress the ladies!

* * *

"Your dare is…to put on some of my (in this case Harold's) crusty underwear!"

"EWWWWWWWW!"

Cody gagged as Chris passed him the underwear on a pair of tongs. The former was stained in the back.

"Oh jeez, oh jeez, oh man…do I _have _to?"

"Well, it's no point for you if you don't, so…"

Cody looked at the underwear, then at Trent. He nodded.

"I'm going in."

He went to the communal washrooms to change. Chris took off the clothespin on his nose.

"Pee-_yew! _That reeks of 7 weeks with no laundry detergent and who knows what else?!"

Trent looked faint. Bridgette's nose wrinkled.

"Chris, that's rather disgusting!" she said, gagging slightly.

"Don't look at me, Harold did it to himself! _I _certainly didn't make these dares!"

* * *

**Bridgette**: Harold was here for _barely _a week! How could he have made such a mess?!

* * *

Both teens waited for Cody to come out of the restroom. Chris checked his watch.

"Tick tock! Man, Cody's stinking nearly as badly as Harold's undies!"

"DONE!"

Cody slammed open the door and strutted out in the soiled loins. Bridgette shrieked and covered her eyes, while Trent facepalmed.

"Whelp, that's disgusting! Point for you!" Chris said, as a green 1 appeared over Cody's stand.

* * *

**Cody**: Boom! Score for the Codester! I got this! Trent, buddy, you and me are smooth sailing!

* * *

"Okay, Bridgette! Let's see what you get…" Chris said as Cody trooped back to his seat in relief.

He spun the wheel hard; it clacked along until it reached the sole seltzer bottle.

"Oop! You win yourself a freebie! If you ever land on a dare space, means you'll be able to pass it along to someone else, along with a point in your favor! Quite broken, but others gotta get lucky…"

Bridgette smiled as Chris gave her an empty seltzer bottle.

"Next up is Trent again!" Chris said excitedly. He spun the wheel and looked over at Trent.

"oh man, that felt _so _uncomfortable…" he heard Cody whisper to his friend, who chuckled, sweating slightly.

"OKAY, DUDE! You got yourself a dare!" Chris said, pouting and shuffling the cards.

"Owen's the dare giver, dude! You gotta eat a wad of Harold's old chewing gum!"

Trent gave him a look, then pointed at his wired up jaw.

"Oh, right. Uhhh, Cody, let's give you a second shot!"

Cody grinned. "Lay it on me, dude!"

Chris gave Cody a jar of wadded up gum, which dripped with saliva.

"Ewwwww…" Cody groaned.

* * *

**Cody**: Jeez, Harold's been really gross, huh? Lame!

* * *

Cody took one of the dripping pieces of gum and shoved it in his mouth.

"Got 10 seconds dude, let's do it!" Chris said, as he pulled out a stopwatch.

Cody chewed, looking more and more disgusted. Chris's grin grew wider and wider.

Trent's face grew paler and paler in the hotter and hotter sun.

"TIME! Nice work, Cody! Point for you!"

Another _ding _was heard; a green 2 appeared over Cody's seat.

"Cody, since you took the dare, Bridgette's up next…" Chris said, spinning the wheel.

"Ooh, another dare!"

Bridgette held up her seltzer bottle. "Oh, Coooodyyyyyy…"

"That makes dare number 3 for our Code-dude! Your dare is frooom…Gwen!"

Cody gasped.

"You gotta drink from the communal toilets! Call it karma for never cleaning it!"

Cody gagged. Bridgette smirked.

"To take _some _of the edge off, Chef's currently putting in some fruit punch powder! That'll be nice!"

Cody looked over at the communal washrooms. "But, I never saw him go in at all…"

"Oh _well. _Here, drink up!"

Chris handed Cody a bendy straw. Cody cringed.

Trent wearily gave Cody a thumbs up as he walked off.

"Trent, dude, you okay?" Chris asked, noticing his ever-increasingly sweatiness.

"Oh…yeah, I guess…" Trent murmured, his eyes focusing in and out.

"I still got some leftover water here…" Chris said, shaking the bottle, which sloshed.

"I…I'm good, really…hey, is it hot here, or is it just me?"

"Trent, it's a rather balmy, but not boiling, 73 degrees Fahrenheit out here. Or, if you live in a different part of Canada, around 23 degrees Cel…Trent?"

Trent gave one last smile, then passed out cold.

"Oh _jeez, _Cody! Get out here!"

Cody exited the bathrooms, choking and gagging. "I drank some, Chris!"

"Yeah, cool, 3 points to you, whatever, but really, we gotta get Trent some help! CHEEEEEEF!"

Bridgette immediately sprung to action. She picked up Trent and supported him on her back.

"C'mon, buddy, we'll get you some help…"

Cody immediately ran up and grabbed Trent's other arm. The two carried him over to the infirmary.

* * *

"CHEF, COME ON, WE'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY HERE!"

Chris slammed open the door, then gasped.

"C'mon, c'mon, producer, we gotta get _somethin' _on pretty boy! Katie didn't deserve what he did! No one does!"

"…Chef, what's going on?"

Chef gasped and looked up at Chris.

His face hardened.

"Chris, sit down. We've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

Bridgette's hand shook as she took a cup of water and put it near Trent's mouth. As the water dribbled down his chin, Trent's face twitched slightly.

"Oh good, he's responding to this…" Bridgette said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, but do you think he can, well…continue?" Cody asked her.

Bridgette looked him over. "Cody, I don't think he can…look at him, he looks so…gaunt."

"You mean…"

"I think he's been starving himself, Cody. I don't know _why, _but the fact of the matter remains that, he, well…is."

"Bridge, do you think him and Eva…"

Bridgette gasped. "Oh, God, I forgot! Cody, he told us the story about what happened to Katie! I don't think it's been easy for him to deal with that…"

"Oh, pshaw! He'll be fine, he's been through wor—"

"Cody, _can it! _This is _not _the time to chat about who was or wasn't to blame! Right now, I want to focus on getting him conscious…"

Cody nodded. Bridgette sighed again.

"Cody, just…go do what you were doing, okay? I need to be alone."

Cody pulled out his radiation detector. "Yeah, I understand…"

He looked at the readings from last night.

"Yes, my precious, I'm coming to you…"

Bridgette rolled her eyes as Cody wandered off. "To think I could be facing that nut in the final two…"

The intercom crackled. "_Could Bridgette bring Trent to the Dock of Shame please? We've reached our final decision on what to do with him._"

Bridgette looked forlorn. _It's for the best…_

The crackling from Cody's device grew louder and louder. He smiled. _I'll get you yet…_

He exited the woods and found a clearing with a small cave. It had several entrances, and one had a rope attached to it.

"Huh. Didn't know _this _ever existed…"

He looked at his device once more. The crackling was much more pronounced this time; it made him uneasy.

The intercom then snapped him out of his reverie.

"CODY?! _CODY! _THIS IS CHEF HATCHET SPEAKIN', GET AWAY FROM THAT OLD RADIATION STORAGE! IT'S DANGEROUS!"

Cody looked around, startled. "Wha…"

"YOU NEED TO COME TO THE DOCK OF SHAME! YOUR LOSER FRIEND'S GOIN' HOME!"

Cody glared at the intercom. "Okay, I've had _enough! _This stupid game's keeping me from this stupid mystery and I've had enough of this stupid show! Stupid, _stupid, __**stupid!**_"

Cody angrily threw his device into the cave entrance, and sighed when he heard it shatter.

* * *

**Cody**: No more distractions! Trent's gone and I could've _done _something about it if I was more observant! The million's going towards your hospital bill, buddy!

* * *

Cody joined Bridgette on the Dock of Shame. Trent was being wheeled onto the Boat of Losers by Chef.

"Trent, buddy, you really can't stay here," Chris said, mournfully. "You've starved yourself and I'm afraid that this is something that our infirmary can easily fix. You've had a good run."

Trent moaned slightly as he bounced onto the boat. Cody and Bridgette winced.

"So, it's so long, Trent! Cody, Bridgette, you're in our final two!"

Cody waved as the boat sputtered over the horizon, but Bridgette was solemn.

"I just wish that this game could've been good, clean fun…" she sighed.

Chris grinned. "Well, I got one last little bit of happiness for the two of yas! You two can have someone to chat with for the rest of the week! Furthermore, the same person will be your helper in the final challenge of the season! Rest well, and good luck!"

He then turned to the camera.

"The end is near, and I can taste the marshmallows! Who will win our coveted one million dollars?! Find out on Total…Drama…Island! McLean, _out._"

* * *

(AN: One more chapter! NOW, I have two very important things for you, the fans, to do:

1\. Choose a contestant for each member of the final two to bring back. State why, they're having them around for approximately a week. HOWEVER, there are some that you can-NOT bring back, since they're not around due to plot purposes. Those people are as follows:

Justin (still on the island)

Eva (in therapy)

Katie (also in therapy)

Trent (in the hospital)

2\. CHOOSE OUR BIG, HONKING, WINNER! Yup, YOU guys get to decide! But vote carefully, I'm _not _doing any alternate endings.

Unrelated AN stuff: first off, have a very happy Christmas Eve/Christmas/New Year with all of your friends, family, and loved ones. Consider this a gift from me to you. You guys have earned it. I plan on finishing this fic come New Year.

Furthermore, if anyone was wondering what the free space on the wheel was all about, it's basically an either-or; you can choose a truth or a dare. Simple, right?)

Remaining contestants: Bridgette, Cody

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

17th: Duncan

16th: Owen

15th: Lindsay

14th: Leshawna

13th: Ezekiel

-Duncan returns, merge-

13th: Izzy

12th: DJ

11th: Noah

10th: Ben

9th: Justin

8th: Duncan

7th: Sadie

6th: Gwen

5th: Eva

4th: Katie

3rd: Trent

Last Up: The Very Last Episode, Really!


	26. Episode 26: The Very Last Episode

(AN: This is it! A year and a half in the making! Thanks so much for sticking with me after all this time!)

**Chris**: Last time, on a rather…dramatic…episode of Total Drama, our final three had a big truth-or-dare challenge! Cody got the brunt of the dares, while Trent shared his feelings about Eva…although rather unwillingly! Then, Trent took a fall, and got sent to the hospital due to anemia and massive dehydration! Geez, hopefully they won't get on our case about that…but enough about that! We're here! We're clear! Time to get to the awe-inspiring finale of Total…Drama…Island!

*cue the theme song*

Episode 26: The Very Last Episode, Really!

* * *

Bridgette sat on her bunk, deep in introspection. The intercom crackled her name every few minutes.

"Jeez, Chef, let me think here…can't go a few moments without some type of interruption, huh?"

Cody was smirking happily. Having won the challenge, he got the first pick.

"Well, looks like…Tyler and Chef…will be returning soon-_ish_, but we still need Bridgette to pick somebody!" Chris said, before turning and glaring at the cabins.

"C'mon, Bridgett-ett-ett-ett-ett-ett-ett…"

"Oh jeez, the recording of Chef busted _now!?_ UGH!" Chris angrily stomped towards the audio booth.

* * *

**Cody**: I've been standing at the Dock of Shame for the past _two hours, _waiting for Bridgette to make her stinking decision! Chris got frustrated too, and, well, turned on a recording of Chef. Wonder how he did that…

* * *

Chris slammed the tape player when he arrived at the booth. Frustrated, he shut it off.

"Fine, party pooper!" he shouted into the mic. "Guess Cody's going to win by default!"

Bridgette gasped inside the cabin. "_What?!_"

"You heard me! I'll be outside your cabin, hearing your decision, shortly."

Bridgette pouted for a brief moment. _Fine, Chris, I'll play along with your games._

A rap on the door shortly ensued. Bridgette got up to answer.

"Soooooo…who ya pickin?"

Bridgette rolled her eyes before looking at him dead-on.

"Chris, I'm picking Gwen."

"JEESH! FINALLY! Took us _two _hours to get here. You could've had all the time to yourself _afterward, _but noooo…"

"Well, _you _didn't have to be so needless complicated with those intercom messages!"

Chris pulled out his reading glasses and a small card.

"Bridgette, I carry this with me at _all times. _'We of Total Drama respect the privacy and needs of our campers. Invasion of privacy will only happen as a last resort.'"

Bridgette immediately slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**Bridgette**: Maybe talking to Gwen will ease my mind a bit. Lord knows that I need to apologize to her pretty profusely for what she's been through…

* * *

Cody was waiting at the pier when Chef arrived back with the two former contestants. Honking the horn, he stepped out, holding out his hand for Gwen.

"Aww, thanks, Chef. You really _are _a gentleman," she said, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Jock guy, you're on your own."

Tyler was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Oh, yeah! Wawanakwa, I'm comin' for—"

_WHACK. _

Cody winced as Tyler's face caved in through the rotting dock boards.

"Yeah, Codester, you gotta get him out," Chris said, as Tyler gurgled in the water. "Chef and I have some unfinished business."

Cody sighed and looked at Gwen. "She's up there."

Gwen gave a small smile. "Thanks."

* * *

**Gwen**: Being back on the island to help someone who backstabbed me. Great.

* * *

Gwen gently knocked on the door.

"Come in. I know it's you."

Gwen peeked past the open door. "Oh, wow, I didn't expect to see you like this. What's up?"

Bridgette patted her bunk. "Sit down. We've got a _lot _to talk about…"

"C'mon, Tyler, what do you think about _this _one?"

Cody whipped forward with his chainsaw sword in his teeth, holding up each of his index and middle fingers.

"Ehhh, I dunno. Seems a little overkill if you ask me."

"Aw, come on! I gotta think of the best pose for my dramatic entrance!"

"I'm not the smart one, Codes, maybe you could ask someone else?"

* * *

**Cody**: Ah jeez, maybe bringing Tyler here _wasn't _such a good idea…I wanted to look cool winning the million with the most useless contestant at my side! …Oh right, and pay for Trent's hospital bills too…wonder how he's doing?

* * *

As night fell, Bridgette and Gwen trudged to the mess hall.

"So, let me get this straight. Trent starved himself, and you have reason to believe it's because him and Eva…"

Bridgette mournfully nodded. "She definitely told him something that affected him deeply. I just wish I knew _what…_that way, maybe I could…I…"

Gwen looked over to see Bridgette sniffling. "Oh jeez, I'm not that good with this sort of stuff…um…"

Bridgette wiped her eyes. "I just…it's just…ugh, this show did some horrible things to some people! Quite a few of the final five are either in therapy or in the hospital, Katie's mentally scarred for life, and Trent…oh, _God!_"

She and Gwen were greeted with noisemakers and confetti. Chris and Chef were dancing and whooping.

"Oh jeez, really?" Gwen huffed.

"Congrats, final two! You guys win an all-you-can-eat buffet for the next five nights here!"

Bridgette looked over at the buffet table. Mountains of delicious food were stacked high on the groaning table. Her mouth started to water.

"Aaaaaand…it's all high-quality gourmet, courtesy of Chef Hatchet!"

* * *

**Chef**: You get to learn a _lot _about cookin' in prisons and in the military. I was a master chef years ago! Looks like I haven' lost my touch…

* * *

Cody and Tyler were shoveling chicken into their mouths.

"Race to see who finishes this plate of spicy wings first?" Cody said, smirking as he sipped his lemonade.

"Oh, it's _on!_"

Gwen and Bridgette recoiled in disgust as buffalo sauce splattered everywhere. The two contestants were wolfing it down, further and further, until…

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Tyler screamed and dunked his head in the punch bowl. Gulping furiously, he relaxed as bubbles rose to the surface.

"Yeah, that's one thing I won't be drinking from tonight," Gwen muttered.

* * *

**Gwen**: This sucks. It's good that Bridge and I are on better terms now, but…yeah, it still sucks.

* * *

Chris smirked as he saw Tyler in the punch bowl.

"Nice going, dude! How-_ever_, I have a statement in your form that says you're completely terrified of chickens!"

The bubbles in the punch bowl frothed as Tyler screamed again.

* * *

**Bridgette**: *she giggles slightly* Okay, Tyler, _that _made me chuckle. Thanks, dude!

* * *

Bridgette and Gwen took their seats as Cody escorted a shivering Tyler back to theirs.

"So, Bridge, let me get this straight. You're _worried _about him?"

Bridgette snapped back into reality from her slight daze. "What? Oh, Trent?! Yeah!"

"Why? What did he do to you?"

Bridgette flushed slightly. "Well, he, uh, took the time to talk to me and he listens…actually listens…"

Gwen sighed and shook her head. "Bridge, don't let your feelings for him distract you! You know what happened with your last relationship…"

Bridgette hung her head. "Yeah…but…"

"No buts! Don't set yourself up for failure. Please…don't be like me."

"Wait,are you talking about…"

"I was young when my parents split; 8 years old, to be precise. I didn't understand why dad left per se; it wasn't until I was older when mom told me all about it. For years, I was convinced that it was my fault: I was the weird one in school, I got into fights, I got weird stares from other parents…"

Bridgette looked over at Gwen. Her face was stone cold, her breathing slow and silent.

"I…I didn't know…"

"No one really does, Bridge. It's okay."

Bridgette put a hand on Gwen's shoulder, which she accepted.

"Speaking of feelings, Gwen, I'm…sorry…about what happened in the final six."

Gwen cracked a smirk. "Water under the bridge. Especially with what happened…oh, jeez, was it _really _that bad?"

Bridgette covered her mouth with her hand, stifling her snorts.

"Oh, Gwen," she murmured, removing her hand, "I think we'll do just fine in the finale."

The two females hugged, their friendship rekindled.

Meanwhile, Tyler asked Cody to take him back to the cabins.

"Uh, dude, you okay?" Cody asked, hesitantly.

"Not with those chickens around…" Tyler said, shivering. "Those things give me the creeps."

"Even when dead?"

"_Especially _when dead! Look, my dad was a chicken farmer, wrung their necks and cooked them in the oven for us…"

Cody looked confused. "Was?"

"Yeah, about that…uh…one winter's morning, he was going to cook us a fancy Christmas dinner…he went over to the coop…turned the oven on…twenty minutes later, I heard screams and sizzling sounds…"

"Oh, God…"

"I had just finished my piano lesson, trying _really _hard not to break the keys…I looked over…and there he was…(he sniffed) his head in the oven, with a chicken clucking by his leg."

"That's…that's horrible!"

"Yeah, he tripped over Clucky, my personal favorite chicken…yeah, after that, I lost all interest in piano precision, mom and I moved, and Clucky and the rest got sent to who knows where…"

Cody was now hushed. "And?"

"Well, I switched over to sports."

Tyler looked over at the geek. "Aw, c'mon, don't feel bad for me. I know that I suck at that stuff, better than anyone…but it helps keep my mind off him, and what happened that fateful day…"

Cody looked pained. "I…I see…"

"Yeah, every time a storm happened, I swore I could hear maniacal clucking…I thought it was Clucky, off to claim his next victim…let's face it, Cody, I'm just a coward…a good for nothing coward who can't do anything right…"

Cody looked over at the jock. Tears were streaming thick and fast down his face.

"Oh…oh jeez, that's…does Lindsay know?"

"Yeah, and she's been so sweet to me about it…thankfully, I also got some buds back home, and a really cool step-dad, but still…"

"Hey, c'mon, dude. Do you want to take a walk around the island? It's safe…"

"Yeah, I guess…it's a nice night for it."

As they disappeared into the brush, a pair of eyes receded back into the bushes.

"Yes…yes…you're all so naïve…thank you Cody, and thank _you, _Trent. My plan will go into action on the day of the final challenge…"

He looked over at Gwen and Bridgette, chatting animatedly.

"Yes…one girl who nearly lost all hope…another who got betrayed by the one closest to her…one boy who gave up in frustration…and another who's utterly useless…"

The glow of what once was Cody's nuclear detection device reflected Justin's dilated pupils, battered and broken face, and bloodstained, yellowed teeth.

"…and lastly, _the guy who's going to fuck everything up._"

* * *

Bridgette awoke early the next morning. Stretching and grabbing a bath towel, she went for an early morning shower.

As she relaxed under the heat, her mind once again wandered to the events of the past week.

_I just wish I could've noticed it sooner…could've done something to help…_

A rap on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, Bridge! Hello? It's me!"

Bridgette smiled slightly. "Come in, Gwen."

Gwen entered, make-up bag in tow. "How'd you sleep?"

"Oh, not bad, I guess. Heard some thumps late at night, but regardless…"

"Yeah, that was the two guys. Tyler seemed pretty upset. Not _my _problem, though."

Bridgette stifled a laugh. "Yeah, what's he going to do? Flop at us?"

She started to apply some shampoo in her hair. Gwen sniffed.

"Hey, Bridge, that smells pretty good! Mind if I borrow some?"

"Yeah, go right ahead! I'm almost out, so might as well finish it off now."

"You're free to use some of my makeup in the meantime!"

Some splashing sounds were heard as Bridgette wrung the shampoo out.

"I'll probably use a little bit of _something_ but au natural is usually how I roll. Besides, I'm a surfer; that stuff's just going to wash right off."

Gwen chuckled. "Right, I'm going to go back and grab my showering stuff. Watch my things, will you?"

"Of course!"

Bridgette smiled as she heard the door close behind her. Rinsing the last of the shampoo out, she reached for the cream rinse.

Gwen had barely walked five steps when she heard an earsplitting shriek. Darting her head back, she saw a shadowy figure jump off of the washroom booth and into the underbrush.

"Cody, are you _for real?!_" she groaned, running back in.

"Gwen, I saw eyes…and…and…oh _GOD_, it's disgusting!" Bridgette said, wrapping her body in the shower curtain, gasping.

"I know. I'm going to give Cody a piece…"

"That's just it! It's _not _Cody! You would've heard or seen him moving around!"

Gwen mused. "You don't think…"

"No, it can't have been Tyler. Guy's all over Lindsay."

"Last I remember; he was kissing this effigy of Lindsay that he got…somehow…"

Bridgette winced. "That's…gross."

"I know, right? Ben told us about the creator at the resort when the package arrived one day. She seems so weird, tells tall tales about her family or something."

"How did the sender know the address?"

"Oh jeez, Bridge, that's another tale that I need to tell you! It's rather sordid…"

Bridgette hesitantly got back in the shower. "Please, tell me. I gotta take my mind off this creepiness for one day."

Gwen leaned against the sink. "Well, after I arrived on Playa des Losers…"

* * *

Chris and Chef were huddled over the phone, continuously hitting the speed dial button.

***klik*** _Hello, you have reached the Big Kahuna…_***klik* **_Hello, you have reached…_

"Jeez, enough already!" Chris groaned. "I'm calling the producer back! Maybe he's gotten…"

***Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.***

"Oh, dang! Yes? Hello?" Chris said, hitting the speaker button as fast as he could.

"Yes, hello?" a slightly muffled voice said on the other line. "Who is this? I've been away all week; just got back to find quite a few messages here, some are from you."

"This is Chris McLean speaking, in regards to your son/guardian, Justin."

"Oh, him? Oh, what's wrong? He's such a sweet boy."

"Well, this _boy _sexually assaulted one of our contestants on this show. He's in big trouble."

"What, really? What _are _you talking about…?"

Chris looked over at Chef, confused.

"Please don't make me repeat myself, ma'am. He…"

"I heard you the first time. Let me make myself clear. He. Is. A. Teenager. He has needs."

"Yeah, I see _that _on the forms, but we checked over the footage, and what he said completely contradicts what you're saying right now."

A nervous laugh echoed throughout the room. "Nonsense! Justin's such a sweet boy…we, at the salon, have been treating him with nothing but the utmost respect and love…and…and…"

The line went quiet.

"Ma'am?" Chris asked.

A rapid, heavy breathing grew louder and louder.

"Uh…ma'am?"

"He hurt us…he hurt all of us…he was a lonely 18-year-old on the streets…took him in…raised him…made him beautiful again…and he…he went and…"

Chris swallowed the lump of bile forming in his throat. "How many of you are there?"

"Five…five wonderful girls…all taking care of our models, male and female alike…but he…he was different…he was the envy of everyone, no one…no one would cross his path…he…"

Chris looked over at Chef, who had a pained expression on his face.

"He…he would personally make any naysayer's life a living hell…and one by one…he soon became king…and…"

The heavy breathing stopped, only to be replaced with a cheery tone.

"Well, it's been _such _a pleasure talking with you, Mr. McLean. Anything else?"

Chris winced. "Well, we're still on the lookout for him, but…nothing. We or one of our producers will let you know if he turns up somewhere."

A shrill laugh erupted from the other line. "Oh, of course, of course, I _do _hope he comes back to us all safe and sound! We'll be sure to tidy him up and prepare him for another chance at the million!"

"Yeah…uh, thanks. Goodbye."

Chris immediately hit the speed dial button for the producer, who promptly picked up.

"Hello, Chris. I take it you called her?"

"Yeah, it's…not good. Pressing charges will be difficult. We have the evidence, but I don't know how much money Justin's made for their company."

The producer _tsk_ed. "Not to mention, having Trent starve on the show due to…negligence…on your parts will set us far back. I'm expecting production cuts next season. Not as many episodes is a first…"

Chris sighed and looked over at Chef. "You alright?"

"Chris, you an' I both know that this agency will never really be the same again…"

Chris sighed. "Yeah. Even if we do find him, like they said, they'll spruce him up best they can for the next seasons."

"How long you think we're gonna last?"

"I dunno. Let's play it safe with this next season…"

Chris rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, that's not a bad idea…"

"Hello? I'm right here, you know."

Chris and Chef jumped at the producer's voice.

"Oh yeah, that's right, yeah…oops! Sorry about that Mr. Producer, we'll get started with the final challenge in a few days." Chris said, looking more cheerful.

"Yeah, and the good food will keep on comin'." Chef added.

"Good. We'll see the extent of our monetary damage after the season ends. Farewell, gentlemen."

"Take care, sir."

As the days passed, both two-man teams kept more and more to themselves. They ate at their own separate tables, slept as far away from each other as they could, and showered at completely different times of the day.

Gwen yawned on the last night before the challenge. "Gee, Wawanakwa was pretty good to us this week."

"Yeah," Bridgette replied from above. "Shame there wasn't much to do. No friendly surfing competitions, no games, nothing."

"Well," Tyler added from the other side of the room, "I think Chris and Chef wanted to use this last week to make us get to know each other. I'd say it worked." He fistbumped Cody from below.

* * *

**Cody**: Once you get to know him, Tyler really isn't such a bad guy. He taught me how to shoot moose, play Chopin on a _really _old piano in the mess hall, and cook for myself! He said that his goal is to become more and more like his old man. Nice, huh?

**Tyler**: Letting my feelings out to Lindsay and Cody, now, _that _really helped. Got me a great girlfriend and a pretty interesting friendship. I'll help you out until the end, Cody! Yeah!

* * *

"So, you think Justin's still out there somewhere?"

Bridgette jerked awake at Gwen whispering in her ear.

"Oh, God, don't scare me like that…"

"Sorry…I just couldn't sleep."

Bridgette looked over at Cody and Tyler snoring. "C'mon, let's go outside, get some air. Smells like _dude _in here."

The two walked outside. The night was adorned in stars, and a silver crescent moon illuminated the sea.

"So, you're saying he's out there somewhere, right?"

"Yeah," Gwen replied somberly, "we didn't see him at Playa des Losers, even after he 'left'."

Bridgette gulped. "Well, maybe he's…dead?"

"Fat chance, he seems to know what he's doing; he's manipulated you, Leshawna, Trent…"

Bridgette sighed. "Yeah, he's probably been doing it since he was a little kid…fact of the matter is, Gwen, what do we _do?_"

"Not much we can do. Possibly find him somewhere during the final challenge and rat him out?"

"Maybe…"

Gwen's eyes brightened, but not for long.

"I…well, I was going to say that we could use you in some skimpy clothing as bait, but…no. Not worth it, even if for a few seconds."

Bridgette shuddered. "Yeah, Ben's one of the few to have...had...privilege to see me in a bikini."

Gwen smirked. "Right, speaking of, are you _ever _going to forgive him? Deep down, behind all that posturing, he seems pretty hurt."

Bridgette sighed. "Great, that's _another _thing on my mind. Well…maybe I can give him _some _money. But, _only _if he's well behaved…"

Gwen smiled. "We'll get back to bed in a few. For now, let's just…stargaze."

As the two silently looked up at the stars, in a nearby cave, a plan three-and-a-half weeks in the making was about to come to fruition.

"Yes…yes…" Justin's eyes were bright with maniacal wonder. He had turned the technology in Trent's bracelets into a rather crude conveyor belt, which his bomb was slowly but surely riding up.

"I'll wait for the big finish…then…_boom! _Wawanakwa is toast."

He grinned devilishly at Cody's converted nuclear radiation detector, which was now blinking in the very image of his bomb.

"Finally…finally…mother and father were always frightened of me…yes…_yes…_"

Hazy images flashed through his mind. A puddle of mud splashing into his 12-year-old eyes by a passing car, a young Eva struggling to move, his smiling parents' faces, the screams of mirth as the owner of the Big Kahuna bounced up and down…

"They'll rue the day that they cast their son out on the streets. _I hope you're watching._"

* * *

The next morning was a perfect one: the sun shone brilliantly, the water sparkled and splashed, and a gentle breeze blew. The four campers were up at 9:00.

"Well, it's our last day here," Gwen said, eating a poached egg. "Wonder what crazy crap Chris has planned for us."

Bridgette laughed. "Something dangerous, crazy, and borderline illegal, I bet."

Gwen's face narrowed. "Don't forget what we said last night…"

"I know, I know. Hopefully I won't see either of them today…"

Poor Bridgette was absolutely wrong. When they exited the mess hall, they were greeted with air horns and whoops and hollers from the remaining eliminated contestants:

"Go'o, Gwen!"

"Aw, yeah! Show 'em whatchoo got, girlfriend!"

"Gosh, I have such a wedgie right now!"

Bridgette looked over at the person she wanted to see the least. Ben was staring straight at his phone and blog, face set in a permanent scowl.

She sighed and looked at the course laid out in front of her. Chris was standing in front of the first obstacle.

"So, final two…and helpers…this is your extreme…final…challenge! Split into three parts! The first part, you'll have to shimmy up this greasy flagpole to find a nestful of eggs at the top. Take one without mama seeing you.

"Next, you'll be taking those eggs across this treacherous tightrope. You'll have to carefully cross…and avoid our freshwater sharks…(two sharks splashed up from below)…and place the eggs in this basket.

"Lastly, you'll take these eggs and baskets and run all the way to the finish. There, you'll have to cook them into any style you'd like. Chef'll give you further instructions once you get there."

Tyler gulped. "Please don't tell me that there's going to be…"

"Nope! No chickens, don't worry. Producers _really _like eggs, though. Weird, huh?"

Cody looked puzzled. "Uh, Chris, what's the point of our helpers?"

"I was just gonna get to that! Your helpers are here to both help you _and _hinder the others! They could make or break your challenge!"

Bridgette looked over at Ben. He gasped and darted back to behind his phone.

* * *

**Bridgette**: I saw him looking at me. Ugh, he's so pitiful, thinking he can have me back.

* * *

"Anyway, I'll let you know when you guys can begin," Chris said, stepping off the track and pulling out an air horn.

The four competitors got ready.

"On your marks…get set…GO!" Chris said, blowing the horn loudly.

Tyler and Bridgette were off in a flash, with Cody and Gwen not far behind.

"C'mon, dude, let me give you a boost," Tyler said, crouching down. Cody sprinted for the jock and was just about to jump on his shoulders, but his strategy was cut short.

Gwen shoved him as hard as she could into the pole. Cody yelped as his head banged hard against the greasy metal.

"_That _was for touching my butt!" Gwen growled, catching up with Bridgette, who was struggling up. "C'mon, I'll see what I can do."

She boosted Bridgette up with her hands, then knelt down so that her feet braced against her shoulders. "You good?"

"Never better," Bridgette said, searching for a good handhold.

"I'm going to stand up, slowly. That alright?"

"Do it!"

Gwen slowly stood, unperturbed as a few small trickles of grease slithered into her hair and onto her face. "Go for it, Bridge."

Bridgette gripped the pole as hard as she could, planted her feet firmly on the pole, and slowly shimmied up.

Meanwhile, Tyler was supporting a rather dazed and confused Cody.

"Oooh boy, mommy, the rain's gonna be quite nice today…" he murmured, slapping the greasy pole with his hands.

"Aw, man! This bites!" Tyler groaned, swaying as Cody wobbled atop of him.

Cody vigorously shook his head, trying to snap back into focus.

"C'mon, c'mon…" Tyler whispered as Cody's swaying dissipated.

"Gotcha!" Cody said, reaching into his mini toolbox. Grabbing small nubs, he attached them to his fingers. Lastly, he fiddled in his box and grabbed bigger nubs, putting them on the balls of his feet.

"Tyler, I'm going up!"

* * *

**Cody**: Always come prepared, that's my motto! I made these in case I got into some muddy predicaments, but this works too!

* * *

Bridgette gasped as Cody rapidly climbed up, scrambling over her hands.

"Oh, no you don't!" she growled, snatching one of his legs. Cody grunted as he tried to shake her off, but it was too late. Bridgette had stepped on his bent legs, then his shoulder, then his head.

"Rude!" he grumbled, as Bridgette grabbed her egg and slid down

"Looks like Bridgette's got the early lead!" Chris said excitedly, as Bridgette high-fived Gwen and bolted towards the next section. "But, looks like Cody's not far behind!"

"Tyler, you gotta distract her somehow!" Cody cried as he slowly but surely slid down.

The jock saluted and ran right towards the duo. Bellowing in rage, he bent his torso down, charging like a rhino straight into Bridgette's back.

The surfer screamed as she fell off the cliff, throwing the egg up into the air. Gwen gasped as she bolted to get it. Tyler groaned from the ground; he had collapsed immediately after he hit Bridgette.

However, another camper was quick to act.

"I've got you, Bridge!" Ben cried, throwing his smartphone at Harold and bolting after her.

Harold grinned at what he saw on screen.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" he asked to _numberonecodyfan_, who was squawking on the other end.

"LET ME SEE MY CODYKINS!"

Harold yelped and flipped the smartphone over. Chris was not amused.

"Ugh, her again? Easily got a million auditions from her throughout the season. Also, _no_, Sierra, you're _not _coming next season!" he grumbled.

Sierra was nonplussed. She was drooling at the sight of her love making his way across the tightrope.

"One day, he will be mine…"

* * *

Down below, Bridgette was swimming away as fast as she could from the freshwater sharks. She heard a shout from above and a large figure bellowed right off the cliff.

"Oh, he wouldn't…"

Thankfully, Ben's aim was rather good this time around, for he landed square on top of one of the shark's heads. Groaning in pain, the shark gurgled into the water, but its partner was glaring daggers at Bridgette's savior.

"I got this, Bridge! Go!" Ben shouted as the shark opened its jaws.

Bridgette gulped. _Oh, jeez, what do I do? _

She gasped as Ben splashed towards the shark's open mouth. "Hey, fish-breath! Take this!"

The shark had Ben in its maw, him struggling against its powerful bite. His hands were trickling with blood, which only seemed to anger the shark further.

"Bridgette! Go! I'll hold him off!"

Bridgette swam for her life. She approached the shore and scrambled back towards the cliff.

Ben groaned as the jaws came closer together; one tooth was perched on top of his head. Grunting as he slipped off his glasses, he shone them straight towards the sun.

"Come on, come on…don't fail me…"

The ray of sunlight danced as Ben struggled to find the shark's eye. He gasped again as the shark's jaws closed even further; he was hunched over, struggling.

Ben closed his eyes and waited for the end.

"CANNONBALL!"

Ben was forcefully expelled as Tyler slammed on top of the other shark's head belly-first, knocking the wind out of him. Gasping and choking as he struggled to stay afloat, he searched for the jock.

"C'mon, dude, don't fail me now…"

With a splash, Tyler resurfaced, spitting out a copious amount of water. "Phew!"

Ben looked tired, but relieved. "Thanks, dude. Let's go back up there and cheer for Bridgette, ey?"

"Can't, gotta help Cody. I would if I could, though!"

Meanwhile, Bridgette was crossing the tightrope slowly, the egg perched in her grasp.

"Oh jeez, he's so far ahead…" she whispered, as she saw Cody put his egg in a very small basket.

Chris was grinning from the other side. "Hopefully Cody doesn't get too full of himself. Trick is to go quickly, but not _too _quickly; that egg can easily break."

Bridgette grinned. _That's my plan. _

Cody was gasping and panting as the basket bounced against his leg. Faster and faster he went, glaring at the grill. Then…

_SPLAT. _

Cody gasped as bits of eggshell and a yolk bounced and splattered against his pants. "Oh, no…"

"OOPS! Looks like Cody's broken his egg! Back to the flagpole to get another one!"

Cody scowled. "Aggggh…"

* * *

**Cody**: I want to win _so _bad! Trent needs the money!

* * *

Tyler waved from across the gorge. "CODESTER! I GOT YOU, BRO!"

Cody facepalmed. "Oh, no…"

Meanwhile, Bridgette had crossed, running slowly, yet carefully, past Cody, who groaned.

"Nearly there…" she whispered, looking at the steaming grill.

Tyler had set up one of the strangest contraptions Cody had ever seen. He had taken a plunger from the confessionals, and stuck it in the paintball gun from the deer hunting challenge.

"Uh, dude? How did you know those existed?" Cody asked, raising his voice.

"Gotta thank Duncan," he said, motioning to the delinquent. "Dude knows his way around here, all I had to do was ask."

Duncan waved at Cody. "Sup, geek? I don't really care who wins, but, hey, anything to help a former Bass out."

"I'M ROOTING FOR YOU CODYKINS!"

Chris groaned. "Can someone get Sierra _out _of the picture, please?"

Harold didn't hesitate. He hit the "end" button on the conversation, causing Sierra to disappear. However…

_Riiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiiing. _

"Gosh, not again!" he groaned, shutting Ben's phone down.

"Ugh, Harold, is she calling back? She's so clingy…" Ben groaned, sloshing back into his seat.

Tyler aimed for the nest on top of the flagpole.

"C'mon, Tyler, do it for Cody. Do it…for papa."

He released the trigger. The plunger whacked hard against the nest, causing it to fall, Three eggs cascaded out, which Tyler scrambled to get.

"I GOT YOU CODYYYYYYYYY!"

To Tyler's relief, he caught two of them. Stuffing one into the barrel of the gun, he aimed at Cody.

"FIRE!"

He released the trigger, and the egg shot out like a rocket. Cody gasped as the egg landed, whole and undamaged, into his mouth.

"GO CODY GO!" Tyler said happily, as Cody spat out the egg into his hand, which he then gently put into the basket.

* * *

**Courtney**: Huh! Who'd've thought _Tyler _of all people had skills? I still think he should've been first to go!

* * *

Cody briskly ran after Bridgette, holding the basket in his two hands. He gasped as he saw Bridgette arrive at the grill first, but then…

_HOOOOOOOONK. _

Bridgette groaned and covered one of her ears with her shoulder. Chef grinned as Cody arrived alongside.

"Penalty for the both of ya's, dorks! You two got help from people that _weren't _your helpers! Bridgette, 10 minutes since you got two people savin' yo' hide; Cody gets five."

Both campers sulked and waited, the grills sizzling in front of them.

However, from afar, a pair of eyes sank back into the bushes. Justin's plan was about to go into motion.

"Yes…yes…_yes…_" he murmured as he descended into the cave via the dumbwaiter rope. "Wawanakwa will end soon…"

He scrambled towards the conveyor belt and flipped a switch. Slowly, it creaked and groaned to life. Justin dragged the bomb towards the contraption, which wheeled it on top of the dumbwaiter, which Justin had turned into a platform.

"Almost there…" he whispered hoarsely, grabbing the loose end of the rope and detaching it from the cave wall (which was used as an anchor). He pulled hard on the rope; the simple mechanism lifted the wood up, up, up, into the cave mouth, where it stopped dead.

Justin listened and waited, the glow of the detonator illuminating his face.

"Aaaaand…TIME'S UP FOR CODY!" Chef shouted, sounding the air horn.

Cody immediately jumped to action, cracking the egg and watching it sizzle on the grill.

"Simplest solution, let's make an omelet!" he cheered, grabbing the spatula attached to it.

Bridgette was nervous. _Can I do this? _

By this point, Chris had arrived on his ATV. "Oh yeah, one thing I forgot to mention. Chef's gonna try these bad boys. Highest score wins the million!"

"WHAT?!" Bridgette shrieked as Cody fistpumped.

"Let's spruce this bad boy up! Chef! Got any good digs?" Cody smirked, coolly looking at him.

"Whole array of stuff right behind me," he said, moving out of the way. The table was full of ingredients: spinach, parsley, tomatoes, and so much more.

* * *

**Ben**: *he bursts out laughing* The final challenge is really Blecch's Kitchen, isn't it? Oh man, that's _sad!_

* * *

Chef sounded the air horn once more. "BRIDGETTE'S TURN!" he roared.

Justin smirked from within his abode. "Almost there…"

Bridgette hopped to the table, where she grabbed tomatoes, spinach, and a little basil, salt, and pepper.

* * *

**Bridgette**: If you can't beat them, join them! Might as well make an omelet myself! Heaven knows I've made quite a few before surfing trips…

* * *

Bridgette cracked her egg open and added the tomatoes. _A little cooking action on these guys won't hurt…_

Meanwhile, Cody was piling on sausage, bacon, and a lot of cheese. "Mmmm, baby! Gonna taste _just _like home!"

Bridgette then had an idea. Running back to grab a little cheese, she added a trace amount to the eggs. Then, she thought.

_Right, this is not enough for an omelet. Might as well make something else._

Meanwhile, Cody was cooking up a storm. Sweat dripped from his face and his tongue stuck out in concentration.

"I smell a _lot _of oil, kid!" Chef said. "Make it good! I _hate _grease."

Bridgette had changed her strategy. She was making sure the egg was now sunny side-up.

* * *

**Bridgette**: I _love _my mom's eggs. She makes a mean sunny side-up, and she shared her recipe with me. Hey, it matches my hair pretty well *she giggles*

* * *

Bridgette grabbed a plate, as did Cody. She started to plate her dish meticulously, making sure the spinach surrounded the tomato cubes, which surrounded the egg. She finished off her work by adding the basil, salt, and pepper to the mix.

"Done!" she said, pushing her plate in front of Chef.

"SAME!" Cody gasped, doing likewise.

Chris blew the air horn loud and long.

"CAMPERS, IT'S TIME TO START JUDGING!" he said through his megaphone.

Justin started to sweat as his grin grew wider and wider.

Chef looked at Cody's dish

"GOOD GREASY GRAVY, LOOK AT THIS CRAP!" he groaned, tipping Cody's plate. A cascade of grease trickled from the omelet, which dripped on the plate.

"Unbelievable. _Also, _your omelet is too dang small! Look at that, it's literally being smothered by your meat!"

Cody started to sweat.

"Now, for you, vegan chick."

Chef cut part of Bridgette's dish with a fork and chewed.

"Okay, _this _is good. I love how you made the tomatoes and spinach work together. You'd make for a welcome chef in my kitchen, if I showed you the ropes."

Bridgette smiled; victory was assured.

Chris blew the air horn one last time.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I AM HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE WINNER OF THIS SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA IS—"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM. **_

The trees rocked, the island shook, and from afar, the campers and hosts saw a wave of green sludge race straight towards them.

"OKAY, NO! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Chris shouted, roaring away with Chef in hot pursuit.

"Quick! To Playa des Losers!" Chef called to Bridgette and Cody. "Million's over there anyway!"

Meanwhile, in the cave, Justin looked up in horror. His crudely created bomb had failed. His pupils turned into small points as he saw the rocks start to collapse down the shaft.

"No…_NO…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

Unsavory images flashed through his mind now: His parents' smiles turned to angry frowns, him being abandoned and alone on his first night, shivering in the cold, people who would spit in his face, the hopes of someone coming to get him, only to have it dashed with each knife wound he sustained…

"I…I WON'T LOOOO…."

But Justin's cries were deafened by the dumbwaiter shaft collapsing, with the radiation spilling out onto the whole of Wawanakwa.

The campers splashed into the water, some onto the Boat of Losers.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney shrieked, "CAN YOU DRIVE THIS THING?!"

"I'll see what I can do!" the delinquent grumbled, roaring it into life.

Thankfully, he didn't have to move very far. With a loud _HONK_, Chris arrived on one his fancy yacht.

"EVERYONE, HOP ABOARD!"

No one had to be told twice (although Noah had to bring Owen back from his coconut fantasies); they all scrambled on as the radiation hit the dock.

Chris breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he drove back to Playa des Losers. "So, Bridgette won, the island's toxic, and Justin's pretty much dead. Fun, isn't it?"

Tyler gagged, Ezekiel turned pale.

"Chris! That's wro'ong, eh? He di'idn't deserve that, ya know?"

"Yeah, but he sexually assaulted someone. He _more _than deserves it."

* * *

**Ezekiel**: I'm to'orn. Justin di'id some pretty mean stuff, but he doesn't deserve to die, eh? What aboot his family?

* * *

Bridgette met the boat at Playa des Losers, closely followed by Chef and Cody. The latter gasped and panted as he collapsed on the shoreline.

"_Anywho,_" Chris said, stepping off of his yacht, "Bridgette's won the million! Chef will grab the briefcase, but _I _have something even more special for you."

He pulled out a small box.

"Oh God, _please _don't let it be a Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom…" Bridgette moaned, but she was soon wrong.

The marshmallow contained within was painted a bright gold.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise until now. Bridgette, my friend, you get the final, golden marshmallow. Please don't eat," Chris said, handing it to her.

Chef arrived with the million-dollar briefcase and gave it to her. Bridgette smiled.

"I know one person who deserves a small cut of this…" she said, smiling.

She took out $500 and handed it to Ben.

"You, good sir, might be weird, might be rude, but…I know you mean well. _Sometimes_," she finished with a wink.

Ben looked lovingly at the money in his hands. "So, wait…does this mean…"

"We're getting back together? No, sorry, funnyman. But hey, friendship is nice too. Magic, you can say."

Ben flushed a deep red, growling, as the other campers chuckled.

"Next, is to Gwen. Well, half, anyway…"

She took out $1,000 and gave it to Gwen.

"Please, give $500 to Eva, will you? I think she needs _something _after the turmoil that she went through…"

"Bridge, I'm a woman of my word," Gwen said, eyes sparkling. "I only wish I knew where to find her…"

Gwen was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder from Chef, who smiled at her.

"I have a few more…" Bridgette said, turning to Sadie. "I have another $500 here, but it's for Katie. Please…consider it an apology. From me."

Sadie nodded, sniffling slightly. "She didn't deserve that…nobody does…"

Chef nodded towards her as well.

Bridgette smiled. _He knows where they are._

"Next, I think a little consolation should be in order…"

She pulled out $10,000 and handed it to Cody.

"Oh, jeez, really?! Thanks!"

"Yeah, you deserve a little something for making it so far. You might be a bit of a dweeb, but you're not bad nonetheless."

Lastly, she turned to Chris.

"Chris, here's $100,000. This…this is for Trent."

Chris was taken aback as she gave him the largest stack of all.

"I need you to go to him with this and give him it. All of it. It'll pay for his hospital bills…"

"Uh, Canadian healthcare is free, you know," he said.

"…whatever, it'll help him get that chopper that he wants so much."

"Bridgette, did he _ever _say that?"

"Well, no, but he did tell me that his dad's good with them…look, he'll know what to do with it. Just…give him my best."

She then thought for a minute.

"Okay, I lied. I'll give a little more to a certain someone…"

For her final contribution, she pulled out $250 and handed it to Ezekiel.

"You know, doing what you did for Gwen, helping her make friends, getting over your misogyny…that takes guts. You deserve a _little _something."

Ezekiel smiled. "Bridge, yo'our gratitude is enough for me, but thanks, eh!"

Bridgette closed the case.

"So, big spender, whatcha gonna do with the rest of the money?" Chris smirked.

"Oh, that's easy. I'll put some away towards college, get some surfing supplies, donate to animal rescue charities…"

Chris rolled his eyes. Then he turned towards the camera.

"That's one season down, and who knows how many more to go! With Bridgette as our big winner, we'll see how Season 2 goes down with 13 competitors on one radioactive island! I'll see you right here on the next season of Total…Drama…Island!"

* * *

(AN: THERE. That's it! That's some finale, huh? I'm proud of myself for sticking with this for so long. Hope you guys have a fantastic new year, and please stick around, Season 2 will be coming quite soon, I'm sure.)

22nd: Courtney

21st: Harold

20th: Heather

19th: Tyler

18th: Geoff

17th: Duncan

16th: Owen

15th: Lindsay

14th: Leshawna

13th: Ezekiel

-Duncan returns, merge-

13th: Izzy

12th: DJ

11th: Noah

10th: Ben

9th: Justin

8th: Duncan

7th: Sadie

6th: Gwen

5th: Eva

4th: Katie

3rd: Trent

2nd: Cody

1st: Bridgette

(for the one person that voted for Cody, I'm so sorry. I asked PrincessPrimeroseChekhov (who does read this fic) for her vote. She voted for Bridgette, and she asked her friend to break the tie. I should've been clear with that. Now you know.)

Please stay tuned for the next season of Total Drama! That one's going to be Total Drama: Revenge of the Island! Don't miss it!

…Also, _no, _I'm **not **doing specials! Besides, Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island was pretty bad…


End file.
